Obstacles
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: After overcoming the obstacles of being in the Toretto home, Sasha will now experience life as an married mother of one. Even the birth of their child will put big kinks in Sasha and Vince's marriage. Will they make it? Read to find out.
1. One Year Later

**Hey, I'm back! This is the sequel to 'New Life for Strangers'. You might want to read that one if you haven't already. Review please.**

**Summary: After overcoming the obstacles of being in the Toretto home, Sasha will now experience life as an married mother of one. Even the birth of their child will put big kinks in Sasha and Vince's marriage. Will they make it? Read to find out. REVIEWS please.**

**Disclaimer: I own only characters you do not recognize, so don't sue.**

**Character Introduction (for later in the story):**

_**Desmond Lorenzo Palmeriti**_

Nickname: Dez, D

DOB: February 3rd

Hometown: L.A.

Ethnicity: Latino/Black/Italian

Looks: hazel eyes with a tint of greyish-blue, shaggy dark brown hair

Style: Skater/racer/baggy (hoodies, Vans, beaters, camo, etc.)

Sibilings: none

other info: sweet boy, has his father's good looks and mother's temper, likes the 'protector' role, youngest of the family

_**Jessica Danielle Owenz**_

Nickname: Jessi, Jess, Danny

DOB: October 31st

Hometown: Miami

Ethnicity: Latino/White

Looks: blue eyes, curly brunette hair

Style: Miami (tank tops, capris, flip flops, etc.)

Sibilings: none

other info: nice girl, but has a vicious temper, has her mother's good lucks and her father's intelligence, loves the 'sisterly' role, older then Desmond but younger then Angel

**Chapter 1-One Year Later**

It was a year after Dom's big win at the Stock Circuit race. Dom and the team did as promised and built Sasha and Vince a home only three blocks from the Toretto home. Jesse and Diana moved back down to Florida for the birth of their baby girl, Jessica Danielle. Sasha was sad to lose her best friend, but she knew it was time that they moved on with their lives. The home built for the Rodriguez-Palmeriti family was a large, spacial, two-story home. It had four bedrooms, two 1/2 bathrooms, a pool, a gameroom, and a large backyard. It was like a dream home for the whole Toretto family.

Sasha and Vince never felt more in love. They still worked in the garage with Dom, but they were spending most of their time being new parents. Although their baby boy, Desmond, was already one, they were still trying to get in the whole 'parenting' groove. Casey, Elijah, Jeremiah, and Angel already were crazy about Desmond and Jessi. Because Jesse couldn't get off work much, Jessi wasn't a regular in the Toretto home. But Desmond spent most of his newborn life over at the Toretto house.

Sasha groaned as she heard the baby crying. He was finally sleeping in his own room of the house and he wasn't use to it. For the first year of his life, he slept in a crib in the corner of his parents' room. But Vince fought with Sasha over moving him into his own room. She flipped the covers over her feet as she tossed them over the side of the bed. She stood and marched her way across the hall, where the baby was still crying.

Dez's room was covered in cars. His walls were painted baby blue with Vince's car and Sasha's car painted on the walls. He had a shelve with every collectors car imagined that his father once owned. Most of his clothes had cars on them. This kid was going to be the 'leader of the dynasty' as Vince put it.

Sasha picked Desmond up from his crib and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of his room. She didn't understand how Vince could sleep through the crying. Maybe he was used to it. Sasha knew she definitely wasn't.

"Shh. Look, if you stop crying, Mommy will buy you a brand new car when you turn seven." She bargained with him. Surprisingly, he shut his mouth and opened his eyes, the beautiful hazel in them staring up at her. She couldn't help but smile. He wasn't even walking yet and he was already in love with cars. "That's my boy. Go to sleep please so Mommy can wake up early enough to kill Daddy." Desmond giggled, waving his tiny hands in the air. She grabbed one, feeling how small it felt in her large hands. She was in awe that she helped create something so small and beautiful.

**The next morning...**

**Vince's POV**

Even with my eyes shut, I could feel the sun beating off my face. The blinds were open. _Sasha, i'm going to kill you_, I thought to myself. We had gotten into a fight the previous night because I want her to stay home while I work. I was taught by my grandmother that the man works and the wife stays home with the kids. Call me dumb, but I think that's how it should be. But apparently, Sasha doesn't like that idea. She went nuts and tossed several of my China plates at my head. Thankfully she missed or I would have been a goner. Me and her had been fighting a lot lately. I don't know what it could be. It was so much love between us when we first met. I hoped it was just one of the marital phases we were going through. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

I grunted low as I flung my legs over the bed. I was sore from ducking and dodging plates or whatever else that was coming towards my head. I stood from the bed and walked across the hall to Desmond's room. I found him sitting up in his crib, staring at the cars on his shelf. I had to admit, it did feel good. My very own baby boy wanting to be like Pops. It was a good feeling.

"How's Daddy's little man?" I asked, picking him up from the crib. He looked at me briefly then turned back to the cars. I walked over to the shelf to see what he would do. He reached straight for the '04 Audi TT Quattro Roadster. Good taste kid, I thought. "When you get bigger, I'll build that for you." I knew he couldn't understand a word I was saying, but I knew he was listening. "C'mon, let's go see Mommy."

I carried him downstairs with me as I could hear the clanking of dishes in the sink. YES! She's cooking. I sat Dez in his swing and pushed the button then walked over to Sasha. I kissed her on the cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?"

"Yeah, and I'm still mad at you Vincent. Get off, I have to feed Dez." She pushed me off her body then walked over to Desmond with baby food in hand. I didn't think she'd still be mad over that whole job thing. I knew Sasha and with the way this was going, she'd be mad for months.

"Look Sasha, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to sound like a pig last night. I just don't want to have to worry about you anytime. Especially after what happened before."

"Newsflash Vince. I'm a big girl now. I don't need you worrying after me. What happened before is done. I'm over it, you need to get over it too." Never in my life have I called Sasha a bitch, but at this moment, I didn't care. She was being a huge bitch.

"Here I am trying to apologize for being a dick last night and you're bitching at me for it. What's the problem Sasha?" I was fed up with her attitude.

She let out a long sigh and ran her hands down her face. "Look Vince, I'm sorry okay. It's just...you sounded a lot like my father last night." She replied so low that I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"What'd you say?"

"I SAID YOU FUCKIN' SOUNDED LIKE MY DAD!" She yelled again, resulting in loud cries from Desmond.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I had to get out of here.

"I'm out of here. I'll be at Dom's if you need me." I said, slipping on my sandals at the door. I ran out to my Maxima and sped off down the street.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the first chapter. Let me know if you like how I'm starting it. I need honest reviews, but no flames please.**

**-Kita**


	2. Making Up

**Chapter 2-Making Up**

**Warning: Intense sex scene :)**

**Sasha's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Vince. He apologized and I knew that was something he didn't do very often. But me being my old self, I had to get the last word. I knew I shouldn't blame Vince for the things my father said and did. It wasn't fair to him. But I hate for anyone to say things like that. Saying I need to stay home and take care of my boy instead of being under a car all day. I loved Vince and Desmond very much, but cars were my first love. I loved them way before I met Vince. He wasn't about to make me stop loving cars to be some fuckin' housewife. That wasn't who I was as a person. I loved cars and I wasn't about to drop them so Vince could go be under one ten minutes later. No way.

After I had finally stopped Desmond from crying, I laid him down on his blanket on the floor while I finished cleaning. Poor Vince, he didn't even eat first. I washed the last of the dishes and fixed myself a glass of water before I sat down on the couch. Not even two minutes after my ass hit the cushion did the phone ring.

"Yes?" I answered angrily.

"What'd you do to Vince, Sasha? He comes here bitchin' and I'm sick of it. Stop bein' such a tough ass and talk to him."

"Good morning to you too Leticia."

"I'm serious Sasha. He's here tearing up the kitchen trying to find food. I told him we didn't have any because we have to go shopping later. Now either you handle it or I'm changing the locks on our house."

"Put him on."

"Hello?"

"Vince come home please and leave them alone."

"No Sasha. I don't wanna do anything to sound like your dad." _Stubborn bastard._

"Vince come home. I wanna talk to you." I knew he was panicking now. Any other time when I said 'I wanna talk to you' it was usually bad. But this time I knew it'd make him come home.

"I'm on my way." He hung up before I could say anything else.

I hung the phone up and flicked on the television. I glanced down at Desmond, who was still sleeping. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. He skin tone was the prettiest creamy color and his hair reminded so much of Vince's. All over the place. He even snored like his dad. It was too cute. I continued to admire my son until I heard Vince's car pull up. I flicked the TV off and sat up on the couch. The door opened and he walked in slowly, not expecting to see me on the couch.

"Come. Sit with me." I said, patting the seat next to me on the couch. He kicked his shoes off and walked over slowly. He sat down on the far end of the couch, which made me smile. "Vince I'm not gonna bite. Here, lay your head here." I said, patting my lap. He flipped his legs over the couch and laid his head on my lap, his deep blue eyes piercing my soul. I ran my hands threw his hair, twirling it around my fingers. He closed his eyes and I felt his body relax. "I'm sorry V. I don't mean to be a bitch. It's just how I am sometimes. You should have noticed that when we met."

"I noticed it Sash. I liked it." He smiled at me, grabbing my free hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

"Yeah, but still. I don't want to be like this. I love you so much Vincent and I don't wanna loose you. You and D are all I got. I live for you two." I admitted, running my hand over his beard. He closed his eyes again and kissed my hand. Feeling his soft lips against my skin made my body shiver.

"Trust me babe. You aren't gonna lose me. I'm here to stay. How 'bout this. No more fighting, screaming, or throwing expensive plates?" I didn't care about what he was saying. I just couldn't get over the beauty of this man.

I laughed. "Yeah, no more of that mess. I got a suggestion too." I smirked and picked up the phone and dialed Senia's number.

"Senia?"

"Yeah babe. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Is Tony around?"

"Yeah hold on. _TONY!_ He's coming."

"Yello?" I smiled. He never knew how to answer the phone right.

"It's hello, jackass. You busy bro?"

"Naw, I'm but you know it's my only free weekend in town Sasha. I gotta go back to school Monday. What do you want?"

"Look, just because you're in college doesn't mean you can't do one little favor for your big sis. Now I need you to come get D." Vince looked at me with wild eyes.

"Why Sasha?"

"Just because. Look, take him over to Mia's and I'll be by there to get him later."

"No way, if I come get him, he's staying with me. I'm not using up my gas going all around town cause--"

"Thanks Tony, bye." I hung up on him. I understand that now that he was a college man, he free time off campus was limited. But I needed this just as much as V did.

"What's going on Sasha?" Vince asked, sitting up.

"Pack Dez's things. He's going over Leon and Senia's. I'm gonna get ready." I said, hopping off the couch.

**Vince's POV**

I picked Dez up off the floor and walked up to his room. I had no idea what Sasha was planning but with the smile she got on her face, I was excited for it. I layed him down in his crib while I packed his diaper bag. I stuffed some undershirts and two outfits in the bag; two pairs of socks; two handfuls of diapers; his favorite toy; milk formula; two bottles; and wipes. I wasn't sure if that was everything, but nothing else would fit so it'd have to do. I woke the little man up so I could dress up. I slipped on a new undershirt and socks, then small jeans and a blue jacket. I pulled his beanie that Jesse bought for him over his head. I shouldered his diaper bag and carried him downstairs.

"Yo Sasha. I'm here." I heard Tony yell as I walked into the living room. "Sup V? He sleepin'?"

"No I just woke up. He's been sleep all morning. Don't forget to feed my son Tone." I threatned. I trusted him with Desmond, but sometimes Tony was just like Dominic.

"I won't. Gosh, you sound just like Sasha. Where is she anyways?"

"Upstairs somewhere. C'mon, I'll help you load him in."

He shouldered the diaper bag as I strapped Desmond in the back of Tony's '04Nissan Sentra. I kissed him on the cheek and shut the door.

"Be careful Tony."

"I will man."

I watched them pull off before I ran back into the house. I locked the door and ran upstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs to hear the shower running. I looked down to find rose petals leading to the bedroom. I smiled and followed them to the room, where the lights were out but candles were lit all over the room. The smooth sounds of guitar was playing in the background. I looked at the bed to find a note on it.

_Vincent,_

_I've been kinda on edge lately and I've been a complete bitch to you. I want to make it up to you. So if you accept my apology, meet me in the bathroom._

_I'm sorry and I love you._

_-Sasha_

I smiled and tossed the note back on the bed. I pulled my mesh top over my head and dropped my pants, standing only in my boxers. I opened the bathroom door, steam greeting me first. I squinted my eyes over at the shower. My jaw nearly fell through the floor. There she was; standing in the shower, her hair shading her face. Her body glistened as the hot water splashed over her form. Her head was down but her eyes were staring up at me so seductively. I could feel the arousal in my pants fiercly growing just by looking at her.

"Well, you just gonna stand there?" She asked, smiling at me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her wet body onto mine. She cupped her hands to my face and pushed her lips onto mine. I parted my lips as her tongue darted in my mouth hungrily. She pulled my body into the shower, boxers and all. I ran my hands up and down her body, exploring every aspect as if I hadn't before. I placed delicate kissing from her lips then to her neck, down her breasts and to the middle of her stomach. "Vince?" She whispered. I continued to kiss lower and lower. "V, aren't you gonna take your boxers off?" She asked, in between breaths. I slid my boxers down, not breaking the kiss in the process. I dropped the soaked underwear outside the shower, then returned to kissing her belly button. I moved my mouth slowly over her stomach down to her inner thigh. I could feel her panting for breath as I ran my tongue down her wet core. Soft moans escaped her mouth as I continued to tease her. She violently pulled my body up and pushed me against the back wall of the shower. She kissed me again, this time more passionately and hungrily. Her kisses traveled from my earlobe, down to my neck, then down to my abs. I nearly fainted when she ran her tongue from my navel to the tip of my arousal. I felt a growl threatning to escape in the pit of my throat as she rubbed her lips across my shaft. She slowly stood up, rubbing every one of her 'assets' over my hardening arousal. I kissed her as I pulled her body onto mine. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist as I entered her slowly. The look of pleasure on her face ensured me that I wasn't hurting her. I quickly found my rhythm, but took it slow as I moved up and down. "Faster, V." She moaned, bowing her head into the crook of my neck. I needed no more instructions as I quickened the pace. The biting ... the scratching ... the screaming. I quickened the pace even more as I could feel her climax arriving. Once she hit it, she yelled a loud moan that nearly made me cry. My climax wasn't far behind. I growled like a wild lion in the jungle as her arms clung to my neck and my hands clung to her waist. "What do you say we finish this in bed?" She asked, looking at me with fire in her arms. This girl could go for days. I smiled and helped her out the shower, not bothering to grab towels until...

"Yo V? I know you're here man I can here you breathing. Come down for a sec." I heard Dominic yell. _Why is he always joking on me breathing? Damn._

"I thought I locked the door?" I whispered to Sasha, who stood in my arms naked, wet, and horny.

"Yeah well you know they have a key." She replied, grabbing a towel out of the bathroom and wrapped it around her waist. "I'll be waiting." She smiled and sauntered off to the room, swinging her hips ever so smoothly. I growled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it low on my hips. I jogged down the stairs, finding Dom in the kitchen...eating MY Doritos.

"Put 'em down. Now." I yelled, pointing to the bag. He smiled and sat the bag down on the counter. "What do you want?"

"You busy?"

"Don't I look busy?" I was extremely aggravated.

"Cool it V. I need help in the garage. I got a few new cars today and everyone bailed on me. Letty took the kids to the park. Please say you'll help?"

"Whatever man. Give me ten minutes." I stomped back up the stairs and into the room. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clean boxers.

"Don't tell me you're leaving? Vince please say he's gone." Sasha begged, sitting up on the bed.

"He needs extra hands at the garage." Was all I said. I didn't even have to look at her to know the look on her face. I could feel the daggers she was staring into my back. "Don't look at me like that Sash. Dom needs me."

"He always needs you. I need you right now V." She begged, crawling to the edge of the bed. She looped her fingers in the hoops of my pants and pulled me close. She ran her hand up and down the middle of my pants, feeling me hardening by her touch.

"I gotta go babe. We can finish this later. I love you." I kissed her on the lips as she sat back on the bed, pouting. I crawled on top of her and kissed her again. "When I get back, we can finish this." I said, kissing between her breasts.

"VINCE, LET'S GO!" Dom yelled up the stairs. I grunted and climbed off her. She rolled over and snuggled into the covers.

"The cars better be worth it." I said to him, walking out to the Denali.

"Always." Dom smirked, jumping in after me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's number 2. Kinda smug, I know. But it was realistic. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	3. The American Way

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3-The American Way**

**Sasha's POV**

Once Vince left, I decided to get dressed. I knew he wasn't coming home anytime soon so I figured it would be pointless to wait on him. Once I was done dressing, I went downstairs to watch some TV. But first, I needed to make a call.

"Letty?"

"Yep."

"I hate Dominic."

"He interrupt hot passionate sex huh?"

"Vince told you huh?"

"Yep. As soon as I got in he was bitchin' about it. But him and D went to the garage. What are you doin'?"

"Bored as hell. Want some company?"

"Sure. Come on over. Bring D."

"I have to pick him up from Senia's then I'll be over. See ya soon."

I hung up the phone and picked up the keys to my car. I jumped in my Porsche and drove off to Senia's. When I got there, I noticed only Leon's car was in the garage. Great, I thought. Ever since the kiss at Le's house that night, things with us has been kinda distant. If we end up in a room alone together, the other will make up some lame excuse to leave. I didn't want things between me and Leon to be awkward, but we never got a chance to sit down and talk about it. I sighed deeply as I walked up the porch to the house. I knocked twice and waited for him to arrive. The door opened and revealed Leon holding Desmond.

"Hey Le." I said, clueless as what else to say.

"Hey Sash. C'mon in." He moved to the side as I slid in the house. Desmond's things were spread out all over the place. "Tony here?"

"No, him and Bri went to skate." He said, sitting Desmond on the floor with him toys. I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Sasha sit. I wanna talk." I nodded and took a seat on the love couch. "I know things are still a little weird after what happened that night. I don't want them to be. You are my best friend's wife. You're like my sister. I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I'm sorry about that night. I was thinkin' with my dick and not with my brain. Everytime I walk in a room, you leave it. I don't want things to be like that anymore." He started, sitting next to me.

"I know Leon. I don't know. That day just really scared me ya know. I lost Vince that day and I don't wanna lose him again."

"You won't, Sunshine. I don't know what I was thinkin' that day. Look, I'm sorry I scared you okay. If I promised not to freak you out again, you promise to stop being weird?" He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"I promise Slick. Get up and help me clean this stuff up." I said, pulling him into a hug. I was glad we had this talk, otherwise we probably wouldn't have been the same ever again.

**Later that day...**

I was sitting at the house with Letty, Eli, Casey, and Desmond. When I arrived here about two hours ago, the twins were just getting out of the bath. They sat on the floor huddled around Desmond, who was sitting up playing with his bear. Letty and I were playing Burnout Revenge on Vince's XBOX that he had left here a few days before.

"So I talked to Leon." I said, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"He apologized for what happened that night. Everything's all good now."

"Sasha, you're still trippin' over that? It was over eight years ago."

"I know Letty, but still. Things just felt awkward with me and him all the time. But it's cleared up now." I said, turning my whole body sideways as I slung my animated car around a corner. I only received a "mmhm" out of her. I didn't know what I was thinking try to start a conversation with her while playing the video game. It's like talking to a wall.

"Aunt Sashie, can I hold D?" CJ asked me, her deep brown eyes staring into mine. I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Here, come sit up here." I said, picking Desmond up into my lap. Elijah and Casey both ran to the other couch and jumped on it. I sat in between them and sat Desmond on Casey's lap. I kept one hand behind his back as she wrapped her arms around his body. The look on her face was so cute. She was smiling, then suddenly frowned at D. "What's wrong babe?"

"I wish you could talk ya know. Eli bugs me a lot. I know you won't." She said to him, completely ignoring me. Desmond tossed his hands up and down, smiling. I guess he listens when he wants too.

"My turn." Elijah said, reaching his arms out for Dez. I helped him seat D in his lap and watched for his reaction. He looked in complete awe. He admired all of Desmond; from his eyes and hair, to his hands, down to his clothes, and finally to his tiny feet. "Wow, you are little'r then me. I can wait for you to get big like me. I need a pat'na for hide-n-seek against Mommy and CJ." Desmond just looked at him with curious eyes. I could tell these kids were going to be close.

**Vince's POV**

It was around 7:45 and Dom, Leon (who came with Sasha), Brian (who had shown up around 6:00), and I were pulling an all-nighter in the garage. Tonight was some street convention where all the racers go out and show off their rides. Part of it was an auction. Racers would sell their brand new rides for big bucks. We never went to those conventions, until tonight of course.

"I say we check it out. I'm thinking about finding something for Letty. She's been kinda down since we never had time to get her car back up and running." Dom said, tightening the bolt on something under a Honda Civic.

"Oh c'mon brotha. You can't tell me you wanna go to some stupid convention where wannabes are showing off cars they're just gonna sell or lose later on? It's stupid man. I'm not going." I refused, wiping my greasy hands on my towel.

"The way I see it is this. Either you go, or some other guy will be checkin' out Sasha's bumper." Brian said, smiling up at me. He was working under the hood of his Lancer Evo. I growled at the thought of another man staring at my wife.

"Shut up Buster. Fuck, what time does it start?" I gave in, scowling at Brian.

"Twelve sharp. Who's gonna watch the kids?" Dom asked, looking between the us.

"I'll talk to Mia and Lily tonight. I know they won't mind." Brian answered, taking a swig of his Corona.

We continued to work in silence for another hour or so. Drinking, singing oldies, and fixing cars -- this was the American way. I wish Jesse was here. He'd love this. Just kickin' back with the boys having a good time. The mood was chill and not a worry in the air. It felt good to have a care-free day for once. After finishing off the last of the cars, Dom closed up shop and we went over to the house.

When we got in the house, I greeted the other two children and walked straight to Desmond. He looked up and smiled at me. That made my heart feel fuzzy. I picked him up and twirled him around in the air, receiving a giggle in return.

"How's Daddy's boy?" I asked him, kissing him on the forehead. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but closed it again. This confused me. "What is it D?" I asked, sitting him down on my lap as I sat in the recliner behind me. "Say 'Daddy'. C'mon say ... 'Dada'." I begged, sounding the words out for him. He only scrunched is face up in return.

"Vince he can't understand a word you're saying man. He's only a baby man. Give him some time." Dom said to me, patting me on the back.

"Naw brotha. He was about to say it. Watch," I said, praying he'd say his first words. "Say 'Dada'." Again, I was shot down with a giggle. "It's okay. Daddy still loves you."

I stood and walked over to the couch where Sasha was sitting, staring at the TV. I sat next to her and kissed her lips softly.

"How's Mommy?" I asked her, smiling a goofy grin.

"I'm fine. What's up for tonight?" She asked, kissing Desmond's cheek.

"Convention's tonight. The boys, and Letty I'm sure, wants to go."

"Seriously? Those things are so lame." She said, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Yeah that's what I said. But you know Letty can't do anything without you and I don't want to be home alone so." I admitted, immediately regretting it.

"Aww is the big bad Vincey scared to be home by himself?" Letty teased, ruffling my hair.

Sasha pushed her and laughed. "Leave my man alone. But I guess we're going. Who's watching D and the twins?"

"Mia and Lily. I called them on the way here and they said they'd love to." Brian answered, fixing his baseball cap on his head.

"I'm gonna call Jess. I'll be right back." I said, standing from the couch. I sat Desmond in Sasha's lap and stepped out on the porch.

"Ello?"

"Jess, man what's up?"

"Oh hey V. Nothing much just sitting get ready."

"For what? You goin' out?"

"I'm racing tonight." My breath caught in my throat. Last time I remember Jesse racing, he nearly killed himself. Long story short, he overshot a turn and flipped his car. Thank God he came out of that okay.

"You sure about that?" I asked him.

"Yes, V, I'm sure. Just because I don't tell you every time I race, doesn't mean I don't do it. I've been racing and I've been winning. I'm like a king around here." I smiled. He's achieving his dream finally.

"That's good man. How's my niece?"

"She's good bro. She said her first words last night. Guess what she said? Da-da. Man I nearly passed out." I felt a growl threatning to escape, but I kept it in for Jesse and the neighbor's sake. How come Jessica was talking before Desmond? It angered me.

"That's great man. How's Di?" I changed subjects before he could notice the sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry V, Dez will come around to talking. Give him time. But Di's great. She's been hanging out a lot with Suki though. I swear, them two are vicious when they're together." I laughed. Jesse knew me all too well.

"That's good. Hey, we're going to a convention tonight."

"What? Seriously? I thought y'all hated those? You guys always made me go by myself."

"Yeah well Dom wants to go to find a car for Letty. They still haven't gotten the SX up again. I'm goin' to tag along I guess. But I'll talk to you soon Jesse. I have to take Sash and Di home and get ready."

"OK V. Tell everyone I said hi and I love them. Tell Leon to call his little brother sometime."

"Ok brotha. Gotta go." I hung up and entered the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's number 3. I know, wasn't that interesting. I wanted to save the 'convention' for the next chapter. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	4. The ConventionMonty

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4-The Convention/Monty**

**No POV**

Vince walked back in the house and took a seat on the couch next to Leon and Brian. Sasha and Letty were in the kitchen talking while Dom was sitting in the recliner, playing with Desmond.

"So what'd he say?" Leon asked, staring at the television.

"Nothing much. Just that he's racing tonight and for you to call him. He loves everyone too." Vince said, as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT?! He's racing?!" Leon nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Leon chill. He's a big boy now. He even says he's running shit down there. Imagine that." Vince smirked, downing the rest of the burger he bought on the way to the Fort.

"I just don't want anything happening to that kid again. I mean I almost lost him twice." Leon said sadly, running his hands through his long, curly hair.

"Trust me Le, Jess knows what he's doing. How's Danny?" (A/N: Danny is short for Danielle, which is baby Jessica's middle name if you didn't remember) Dom asked, bouncing Dez on his lap.

"Good. She's talking." Vince replied, disappointedly.

"You don't seem to happy about that V." Brian pointed out, looking at him with sincere eyes.

"I am. I just want Dez to start talking soon. I want to know what it feels like when your kid says his first name. I crave that feeling ya know." Vince poured his heart out to the other guys, instantly regretting it.

"Ol' Coyote, you ain't going soft on us now are you? 'Cause we might have the buster take your place on this team." Leon teased, moving from the couching before he spoke. He knew Vince would have his head for that comment.

"Fuck you Leon." Vince growled, standing from the couch and started to march for him, but was stopped by Brian's arm.

"Sit," He ordered. Vince was a little taken aback by his authority but did as he was told. "Look, when Angel was born, I couldn't wait for her to say her first words. I pushed and pushed, which was probably why she held off so long," he paused to laugh. "But just give it sometime Vince. He'll start talkin' when you least expect it. When he does, you'll 'bout crap your pants bro. It'll be the greatest moment of your life V, I guarantee it." Brian finished, patting him on the back.

Vince had to stop to think. Did the Buster, the only man Vince used a daily punching bag yet the only man to save Vince's life not once but twice, just give him advice? Hell, good advice at that? It made sense, everything Brian was saying. _Just give D some time, and he'll come around_. Vince hated to admit it, but the Buster was becoming one of his best friends.

The gang sat around for another hour or so just drinking beers and watching some football game. When the clock struck 9:00, everyone decided they should probably start getting ready. Sasha, Vince, and Desmond all went home while Brian and Leon left for their houses. Vince sat in the baby chair they had in their room and picked him out something to wear as Sasha made milk bottles downstairs. Vince continuously lifted different mesh shirts up to his chest, showing Desmond, asking for his opinion. When Vince lifted a shirt and Desmond scrunched up his face, he knew that meant no. Desmond only smiled at two shirts, a red mesh tank and a camo mesh tank. "Both will have to do." Vince smiled. He decided on a pair of fitting flare blue jeans. He tossed his clothes on the bed and lifted Desmond from the chair. He took a seat on the edge of his king-size bed.

"You know D, I wish I can stay with you tonight buddy. We haven't had much guy time lately. But I have to help pick Aunt Lett a car out. But I promise, it's me and you all day tomorrow. Just hangin' around. Is that okay bud?" Vince asked him, getting a giggle in response. "That's my boy." Vince kissed his cheek and walked him downstairs, where Sasha was repacking his diaper bag.

"V, I need you to watch him while I get a quick shower. I'll be just a few minutes." Sasha said, placing the diaper bag on Vince's shoulder. He sighed heavily and walked over to Desmond's playpin. He sat Dez on the floor and pulled some toys out of the pin. V sat the bag on the couch and laid his body on the floor with Desmond's, watching him play with the toys. Vince couldn't help but to think back to what Brian had said earlier that night. _He'll talk when you least expect it. _Brian's words played back in his mind. He wanted to give Desmond all the time in the world. But he was infact a father and every father awaits the day his son said 'Daddy'. Vince shook off his thoughts and joined Dez in playing with his toy cars.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha came sauntering down the steps. She was wearing a low, tight black leather skirt that showed off her long, bronze legs and a gold chain as a belt. Her top was a Spanish lace camisole top, with a leather jacket she borrowed from Letty over it. She wore black knee-high boots to match. Her brunette hair was cascading down over her shoulders. She looked like she came straight out of a sexy, bikerchick magazine.

"Wow." Was all Vince could mumble. He hadn't seen Sasha look this good since before she had Desmond.

"I'm guessing that's good?" She asked, feel conscious about her outfit now.

"It's not good, it's perfect. You look rockin' Sash." Vince complimented, spending her around to see her backside. He nodded in approval. "Nice, but now it's my turn."

They switched off; Sasha changing D then playing with him on the floor, Vince taking a shower and getting dressed. About thirty minutes later, it was Vince's turn to come floating down the stairs, showing off his good looks. He was wearing the outfit he had chosen earlier (the two mesh tops and flare jeans) and his black boots. He had spiked his hair all over and even trimmed his beard. He had a black suede jacket on over it. Sasha purred and smiled at him.

"You're lucky. If we weren't going out, he'd have to finish where we left off earlier." Sasha teased him, running her nails up and down his chest. He growled low in his throat and kissed her. Just when he was getting into the kiss, she pushed him away. "No time for that. Dom needs you right now. Let's get out of here." Sasha smiled and they left for the Toretto home.

**xxx**

When Sasha and the guys pulled up to the Toretto house, it was 10:05 P.M. Mia was just pulling up in the minivan, Rome exiting after her. They smiled and waved over as they all entered the house.

"Mia, thank God you are here. Please go upstairs and help your brother find something to wear. He's tearing the room up looking for clothes." Letty begged, fixing her pants. She was wearing a plain black tank top with a red leather jacket over it and low rider jeans. Mia smiled and ran up the stairs.

She opened Dom's room door to find him in jeans that were sliding off his hips and shirtless, scanning through the closet. "Dom, what's the problem?" She asked, noticing clothes scattered all over the floor.

"The shirt you bought me for my birthday last year ... I can't find it." He said, bending over in the closet. Mia scrunched up her nose and looked around for a bit. She finally noticed the brown and beige button up shirt hiding under a stack of pants. She picked it up and tossed it on Dom's head.

"Hurry up Stupid." She said, exiting the room.

After Dom was dressed and ready to go, the Team headed out. Mia took Desmond and the twins home with her, Lily, and Senia. Dom and Letty rode in the Rx-7, Vince and Sasha in the Maxima, and Leon, Rome, and Brian in the Skyline. They wanted to role in just like old times, except without Jesse.

They drove to a secluded area about twenty miles from where the usual races went down. A large banner in between two poles read "The 5th Annual Street Racer's Convention". The place was dark with neon lights glowing all over. Cars were lined up on two sides of the area, just like in the races. There were several cars on a small platform. Those would be the cars in the auction. People, racers and chasers, were scattered all over the area. Off to a corner, people were having a dance-off. In another corner, two women were fighting over a racer. On both sides in a deserted area, races were going on. Announcer, who introduced himself as Mr. Street, rambled about the cars looking 'sick' tonight. This place was like Race Wars, only minus the hot weather and uncomfortable campers.

When the Team rolled up, everything stop. As if someone pressed pause on their lives. Music from cars was turned down, the women stopped fighting, everything silenced. People just stood, staring at the Toretto cars.

"We sure do know how to shut down a spot." Vince said to Dominic over the walkie. Dom laughed and they all got out the cars.

This would be the first public appearance on the streets of the Team in years. The Team just leaned on their cars, staring back at the people. Suddenly, an uproar of cheers and applause filled the air.

"Yo Dom, how ya been man?" Hector asked, greeting Dom as they approached the crowd.

"Good Hector. How are you? Where's Edwin?" Dom asked, looking around. He never saw one without the other. He noticed the not-so-cheery look on Hector's face. "What's wrong bro?"

"Dude I thought you heard. Edwin got killed two years ago. He raced this dude for slips. He won but the dude wasn't handing up his keys. Edwin got mad and the dude popped shots." Hector explained, as the rest of the crew listened. Sasha nearly cried hearing the news about Edwin. Letty was already in tears before the story was over. Edwin had been there for her when she was in the hospital and she didn't even know the man was dead.

"I'm sorry bro. We all are." Dom said, running his hand over his head. "Let's do it big tonight in Edwin's memory." He said, pulling Hector into a hug. The rest of the Team did the same, then entered the convention.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

After hearing the news about Edwin, I was a little shaken up. I didn't feel as pumped as I was to be here. I was looking forward to seeing Edwin. Over the coarse of my time being with the Team, me and Edwin became good friends. He always needed advice on his marriage to a pretty Latina, Marissa. I'd help him with his car and try to make it go faster. He talked a lot of shit, but Edwin was a good guy. I would miss him greatly.

I walked around the convention, checking out the cars that were there. I saw a pretty nice Rx-8 that I'd love to take around the streets a few times. As I was glancing under the hood of the car, I could sense someone's eyes on me.

"Take a picture, dick." I said hastily, still not knowing who was looking at me. I turned around to find a tall, blonde man staring at me. He had piercing blue eyes similar to Brian's. His hair was dirty blonde and extremely curly. He was wearing black shorts and a plain white t-shirt. From what I could tell, he was pretty built. The man was gorgeous, but annoying as hell. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You like her?" He asked, pointing to the car.

"Love her. How fast is she?" I asked, curious to find out more about this beauty.

"A lil' over 180." He answered, leaning on his car. I nodded and continued to inspect under the hood. "You race?" He asked me.

"Used too."

"Used too?"

"As in I once did, but I don't anymore." I was ready to wail on this guy. Is he deaf?

"I don't understand. Once you race, you just don't quit. Is this a specific reason you don't race anymore?"

"Is there a specific reason you're so concerned?" I never was a fan of strangers, but this guy was about to get it if he didn't lay off the questions.

"No ma'am. Just curious, is all." He answered, smiling bright at me. His smile warmed me over a bit. "Wanna race her?" My head turned in his direction, my eyes filled with confusion.

"Sir, I know nothing about you and you want me to race your car? Thanks, but no thanks." It hurt me to pass up that opportunity, but if he wanted something in return, I wasn't the one to give it to him.

"You're absolutely right. My name's Lamont. My friends call me Monty." He introduced himself, holding his hand out to me. I shook it and gave him my name. "Now do you wanna racer her?" His will was winning me over. I admired people who didn't give up.

"What do you want in return? If it's sex, you can get that thought out of your head right now." I warned.

"It's not sex. Please don't get mad by this or take offense, but you're not my type, Honey." He said, smiling at me. "I can't race for shit. I want someone to do my baby some justice. What do ya say?"

I had to think for a minute. If he couldn't race, what the hell was he doing here and with a car like that? It all seemed shady to me.

"Let's talk more." Was all I said. He shut the hood on the Rx-8 and we leaned on it, talking.

**Vince's POV**

I was at a concession stand ordering the Team some beers when something caught my eye. I turned and noticed Sasha talking with some loser. He looked similar to the Buster; blonde hair, surfer boy style. For a second, it looked like he was getting on her nerves. Her hands where on her hips and she looked as if she was ignoring him. Then he said something, which fully got her attention. She stood from underneathe the hood and glared at him with confusion. A few more things were said, then he shut the hood to the car and the sat on it, talking. I angrily stomped off where the rest of the Team were standing. They were all huddled around a tricked out '04 Honda SUT Concept truck. Dom was sitting behind the wheel of the truck, trying to get a feel for it.

"What's the problem Vince?" Letty asked, noticing the look on my face. She grabbed a beer from my hand, popping the top off the Corona.

"Your sister's my problem." I said, pointing to Sasha, who was now laughing with this guy.

"Oh V chill out man. It's harmless." Letty replied, playfully hitting my stomach.

"Doesn't look to harmless." I mumbled, walking away. I quicked down my half empty bottle and made my over to Sasha. Reaching her, she continued to laugh and joke with this dude. It made my blood boil that she didn't even notice her HUSBAND standing in front of her. "What are you doin'?"

"Oh hey babe. Monty this is Vince, my husband. Vince, this is Monty. He wants me to race his Rx-8 tonight. He said if I win, he'll give me $500." Sasha chimed. I didn't want to have to go over this again with her. She's not a racer anymore. She's a mother and a wife.

"Thanks Monty, but no thanks. Sasha, let's go." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go." She yelled, yanking her arm away. "I'm doing it." She assured me, sitting back on the car.

"No you're not. Monty you can race your own car, pal." I yelled, grabbing her again. Once again, she snatched it away. She pulled me out of Monty's earshot.

"Vince if you grab me like that again, I'll kill you. What's your fuckin' problem?" She whispered loudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't have a fuckin' problem Sasha. I told you already, you aren't a fucking racer anymore. You are most definitely not going to be racer for some guy you just met ten minutes ago. No way woman!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"And I fucking told you already, you aren't my father so stop acting like him. I race when I want too. You race when you want too and I don't say shit. And Monty's a really sweet guy. He doesn't race, so he wants me to race for him. It's one time V." She said, her voice more calm.

"I said no! You don't know that fool for shit, Sasha." I yelled, pointing to Monty, who was now standing in the door of his car.

"You are unbelievable sometimes. I'm racing tonight Vince, whether you like it or not. Goodbye." Was all she said before she stomped off to Monty's car. She jumped in the passenger seat and they pulled off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long to update. You'll find out more about Lamont in upcoming chapters. Please read&review. I need to know I still have my readers from my last story.**

**-Kita**


	5. Playing Rough

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5-Playing Rough**

**Warning: Some talk of homosexuality. Don't bash it, I'm all for it. If that changes your outlook on the story, don't read it.**

**Sasha's POV**

I couldn't believe the way Vince was acting. Here I am, getting the chance to do what I've loved for years, and he's telling me I can't do it. Any other time when he asked me not to race or not to go to work, I'd fuss, but I'd obey him. But I have the chance to race a badass car for a really nice guy and I'm going to take it. He wants me to be the first to do her justice and I'd be glad too. If Vince would have given me the chance to explain Monty, he wouldn't have been so pissed. But I didn't care. If he wants to play Baby Kong, he can. Whenever Dom snaps his fingers, Vince comes running. If Vince even thinks he can have the same power over me, he married the wrong woman. I loved Vince with all that I had and he was the only man that I wanted to be with. I knew sometimes I didn't always act like the perfect wife, but damn I tried. I wanted to be the stay-at-home mom and provide for my husband and child but I just couldn't find it in me to sit around and do nothing all day.

"Sasha, you ok?" Monty asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I nodded and looked out the dark, tinted windows. We were on a deserted strip a little ways away from the convention. It was still in clear view.

"Who am I racing?" I asked, exiting the car after Monty. He pulled out a Newport cigarette and lit it. He offered me one, but I declined.

"Charlie." The sounds of a few car engines could be heard coming near us. Soon, three cars were parked next to Monty's and even louder music blasted from one of them.

The guy in the Infiniti G35 Coupe stepped out first. He was a dark tan color and he wore all black. He walked around and stood in front of his car. The next to exit was a man in a Lexus IS 300. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black jacket over a white t-shirt. He also stood in front of his car. The last man was in a Lexus SC 430. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a leather jacket over a black shirt. I could tell he was the head hancho.

"Monty. How's it been?" The one in the 430 spoke, approaching us.

"Good. See you bought the goons out." He smiled, looking over at the other guys.

"Yeah. Who's this pretty lady?" The guy asked, staring at me with hungry eyes.

"Cool it, Charlie. I just met her." Monty replied, standing next to me protectively.

"My name's Sasha." I finally spoke up. Charlie smiled, his beautiful white teeth blinding me.

"Charlie. The guy in the white shirt, that's Seth. The other one is Ricky, my little brother." He introduced, them waving as their name was said. I waved back. "Now, Monty, you finally letting me get that beauty off your hands?" Charlie said arrogantly, looking at the Rx-8.

"Not a chance. One race Charlie. Slips. You and Sasha. She wins, she gets your car. You win, you get my car. What do you say?" Monty negotiated, sounding confident in me.

"Silly boy. Letting a woman drive your car? Especially one you just met? You never were the brightest guy." Monty noticed me tense up. I was about to wail on this jerk. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Fine, Skirt, let's do this." He turned to walk away.

"Hey," I tapped his shoulder. We he turned away, I punched him square in his jaw, forcing his body to the ground. "Don't call me Skirt." I growled, walking over to the Mazda.

"What'd you do that for?" Monty asked, following close behind me.

"Well, he just insulted you and I. So on my behalf, I handled it." I explained, pulling out my cell phone. I texted Dom.

_**I need you. Bring Rome and Bri. That's it. Don't tell Vince. I'm at a small little area not even a mile away from the convention. There will be a car with blue, green, and purple neons.**_

_**-Sash**_

I shut the phone and waited for Dom's arrival. I wasn't afraid of these guys, but in cased they wanted to play rough, I got a few guys who love playing rough.

"How do you know these guys?" I asked Monty, searching for the neons on his car. Finding the switch, I flipped it and exited the car. Sure enough, the area glowed with blue, green, and purple lights.

"Me and Charlie dated for a few years. He cheated so I left. Hated me ever since. Plus I slept with his little brother." Monty smiled, running his hands through his hair.

"Nice." I said, walking back over to where I previously stood. "You done acting like a little boy?" I asked Charlie, who was sitting on the hood of "my" car.

"Whatever. You ready to do this?" He asked, holding his jaw.

"In a minute, I need witnesses." I joked, stalling for some time. About five minutes later, Dom was speeding over to us. I was glad he found me.

"S'wrong Sash?" Rome was the first to ask, checking to see if I was okay.

"Nothing. I'm just about to win Letty's car so I need you to watch." I answered, pointing to the deep red Lexus SC 430.

"May I ask who your friends are? And what you're driving?" Dom asked, staring at the guys, including Monty.

"Well that's Monty. He wants me to drive his Rx-8. The guy with the bruised jaw is Charlie. The other two are Ricky and Seth." Dom, Brian, and Rome shook hands with Monty, but didn't go near the other ones.

"What happened to your face?" Brian asked, his cop instincts playing through. I keep telling him that's gonna get him killed one day.

"Ski..Sasha happened." He corrected himself. I smiled.

"Well, Dom, I wanted you to do the honors in riding with me. What do ya say?" I asked, walking over to the driver side.

"I'd love too." He smile goofily, sliding into the passenger seat.

I watched Ricky collect the slips from Charlie and Monty and hold them in the air. Brian and Rome stood off to the side next to Seth and Monty. Charlie pulled that beautiful Lexus up next to the Mazda. I went over everything under the hood of the car that I remembered with Dom. After getting the OKs from both me and Charlie, Ricky raised his hands. Seconds later, he dropped them and we were off.

Charlie started off with an effortless lead. I should have test run it first, I thought. Finally getting the hang of the Mazda, I caught up to Charlie. Feeling that rush coarse through my veins for the first time in a long time felt good. It revived me. Pushing 145 mph, I started to pant. My breathing was heavy and I was shaking. I was smiling. The race wasn't close to over and I wasn't close to winning. But the fact that I was once again behind a fast car doing something that was against the law felt refreshing. I had forgotten all about Dominic's presence as I came up to the side of the Lexus. I looked down at the NOS meter, it was almost full. I shifted gears and gained some speed once more. I looked over at Charlie, who had a look of worry on his face. _Good_, I thought. I was glad I was making him sweat. That what he gets for underestimating me.

"Sasha focus!" Dom yelled at me, bringing me back to reality. I put my determinded face back on and put the pedal to the floor. Hearing the magic ringing, I slammed on the NOS button. The car shot at least two car lengths in front of Charlie's. "What are you doin' Sasha?!" Dom yelled again.

"Shut up Dominic!" I yelled back, shifting gears once more. I could see the finish line, which was two bright flags a few feet apart. Pushing 176 mph, I was determined to win this. I wasn't about to prove that asshole right. I looked in my side mirror, noticing Charlie's car pulling up quick. I swirved in front of him, not allowing him to pass me.

"You're gonna get us killed Sasha." Dom screamed, hanging onto harness.

"You wanna drive Kong?" I yelled, shifting gears once more. I swirved out of the way of Charlie and got over, just as I was crossing the finish line first.

I turned the car around without stopping and sped back to the other's.

"You win?" Monty asked, unsure of what happened.

"Of course I did. Now get in and drive back to the convention and wait for me there." I ordered, waiting for Charlie to come back. Monty slid in the driver seat and sped off to the convention. Brian and Roman congratulated me, as Dom stared angrily. "Oh don't be mad Dominic. I know how to race."

"Yeah well you still almost got us killed. What were you thinkin' hitting the nitrous so early? He could have one easily." He bitched, the vein in his forehead popping out.

"Shut up." I mumbled, walking to Charlie's car as it finally came back. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you didn't know how to stop it." I teased, getting the best of him.

"Good job. I'm a man of my word. Here are the keys." He said, handing me the keys. I immediately felt bad for being so hard on him. The smirked that crossed his face made that feeling leave me fast. "No matter how fast you drive, you'll always be a Skirt. You're obviously a slut. I mean, you meet a guy once and you're already doing him favors? Doesn't look too good on your part. Tell Monty I'll see him around." He insulted me for the last time.

"Yo man. I think you need to apologize." Roman said, walking towards the back of Charlie. Charlie looked over his shoulder and smiled. He continued walking. "Yo dawg you deaf? I said apologize." Rome yelled, swining Charlie around to face him.

Charlie swung, punching Roman in the face. Stumbling back, Rome held his eye. Regaining composure, he tackled Charlie to the ground and wailed on his face. Ricky and Seth went to step in, but Dom and Brian weren't having it. It soon turned into an all-out brawl. They all wrestled around in the dirt for a few minutes before I thought it had been enough.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!" I bellowed, my strong voice possibly silencing the world. They stopped except Rome, who never knew when enough was enough. He continued to roll around with Charlie. I looked at Brian with pleading eyes. He nodded and pulled Rome off Charlie. He smacked the back of Rome's head and said that it was enough.

"Get out of here." Dom growled, scaring the three men off. Charlie jumped in the car with his brother and they sped off. "Let's go." Dom said, sighing as he got in his car. I jumped in the Lexus and drove back to the convention.

**xxx**

Back at the convention, the Team was crowded around their cars. I could see they were ready to head home. I looked over at the Maxima and noticed Vince sitting on the inside. I knew he was drunk. I didn't even want to look at him at the time. I was still pissed at him for his attitude. I walked over to Monty, who was talking to some woman by his car. Looking at the guys, his face grew with worry.

"What happened to them?" He asked, pointing to the boys.

"Charlie wanted to play rough. Those guys live for it. Bottom line, Charlie won't be a pest anymore." I said, smiling at him.

"Ohh. So you mentioned a 'Letty' back there..." He started, waiting for me to fill him in.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to my team." I said, leading him over to the crew.

Even after getting married and having kids, the Team still looked like a bunch of hoodlums. I smiled at my thoughts. They were MY hoodlums. Dom was sitting on the hood of the Rx-7, Letty next to him. Vince was in his car and the other three were congrugated around the Skyline.

"Guys. I want you all to meet Monty. Monty, this is my family. The big guy on the big truck is Dom. That's his wife and my sister, Letty. The dude in the white bandana is Roman. The surfer boy is Brian and the dude with the toothpick is Leon. You already met Vincent." I introduced. He smiled and waved to everybody. "Letty, these are yours." I smiled, tossing her the keys to the Lexus.

She looked at me with confusion. I smiled once again and pointed to the car behind me. The maroon colored Lexus was beautiful. The light illuminated off of it to give it that Heavenly vibe. She gasped and bolted to the car. Running her hands all over it, she was speechless. "How'd you get this?" She asked finally.

"Monty here put me in a race. Did slips and I won. It's all yours."

"Thank you so much Sash. You too, Monty. Thanks man." She smiled, shaking his hand. He laughed at her excitement.

"Only one thing Let...you have to promise not to go under the hood until Jesse comes up." I said. I wanted the mad scientist up here to do what he loved.

"Deal." She agreed, jumping in the Lexus.

I heard a car door open and shut. I heard the rummaging of bottles as the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. It was Vince. He staggered his way over to us. He looked at Monty with hate in his eyes. I didn't understand it. It was a complete stranger to him and yet Vince looked like he was about to maul him. And just as my suspicions were correct, Vince was soon lunging at Monty. With a swift fist, he knocked Monty to the ground. His large body hovered over Monty's as he swung drunkily, missing Monty several times. Dom and Rome tried to pull Vince off Monty, but his drunken rage prevented it. I couldn't move. My body was frozen in place. My spirit was helping pull V off, but my body didn't want anything to do with it. I felt Letty push me in the Lexus as the security ran over. Soon, the security was pulling Vince off Monty. Both were hauled off into the back of police cars, with us following behind.


	6. Bailing Out

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6-Bailing Out**

**No POV**

When they were on their way to the station, Sasha was extremely pissed. She didn't want anything to do with Vince at the moment. He had overreacted, once more, and taken matters into his own hands. If he wouldn't be so stubborn and listen to her once in a while, she would have had time to talk to him about Monty. Vince was changing drastically in front of their eyes. He was becoming an angry drunk and she didn't know how much more of it she could take. His was of solving problems is fighting and drinking. She never wanted Vince to change when she first met him. She loved his bad boy image and his roughness. She loved his protectiveness of the family and his balsy attitude. Vince was the epitome of a man to her. But right now, she wanted him to change. Not only for her sake, but for Desmond's sake. Sasha didn't want Vince to be as angry or to drink as much as he does. Vince had never hit her, but with the way things were going, she wasn't so sure if it wasn't in her future.

"We're here." Letty said, waking Sasha from her thoughts. She nodded and they exited the car. Noticing the others waiting for them, they joined up and went inside. They had sent Brian and Rome to drive Vince's car home.

Sasha walked up to a desk, where a middle-aged man was sitting, staring at a small TV screen. When he noticed her standing there, he smiled and unapologetically scanned her body.

"How can I help you, Gorgeous?" He asked, now leaning on the counter, staring at Sasha.

"Well, first, you can stop checking me out. That's gross. Look, I'm here to bail my friend out." Hearing the word 'friend' the Team looked at Sasha with confusion.

"What's your friend's name?" He asked, smirking afterwards. Sasha literally felt ill. This man looked as if he could be her dad he was so old.

"Lamont Jacobson." She said, receiving gasps from the others. They looked at her with fire in their eyes. No one expected her to bail out Monty over her husband.

Sasha paid the bill of $500 as the guard ordered for Monty to be sent up. When he came in the room, he had a bruise above his right eye and his lower lip had been cut. He looked confused. He too expected Sasha to bail out her husband.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sasha?" Letty griped, not happy about what Sasha was doing.

"Well let's see. I just bailed out Monty and now I'm going to pick up my son. Goodbye." Sasha answered, feeling exhausted from all of the night's events.

"No you're not. You're gonna go bail Vince out." Letty said, pulling Sasha's arm. She yanked it away.

"Off. I'm not bailing Vince out. He can stay in there. With the way he acted tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if Monty pressed charges against him. Now, I'm leaving." Sasha said again, walking out of the station.

"Can I help anyone else?" The guard asked, looking at the rest of the people in the station. Dom sighed walked to the counter, bailing Vince out of jail.

Leon caught up to Monty and Sasha, who were starting a four mile hike back to the convention for Monty's car. He pulled over next to them and stopped. Sasha rode shotgun as Monty jumped in the back. Leon drove Monty to the convention, where he returned to his car. Sasha and Monty exchanged numbers and said they'd call each other to hang out sometime. Sasha apologized on Vince's behalf several times, but Monty just smiled and blew it off. He understood why Vince reacted the way he did. Most men did. He thought it was cute how he could even make a complete stranger jealous of him. After a few more apologies, Monty went home and Leon drove Sasha to Mia's house. Entering the house, the ruckus of the Wiggles music and dancing blared out. Mia and Angel danced around the large living room while Senia and Lily played with Desmond. The twins and Jeremiah were upstairs playing in Jeremiah's toys.

"Hi Aunt Sashie and Uncle Leon!" Angel greeted, still bouncing up and down to the music.

"Hey baby." Sasha greeted her, lifting her up and kissing her forehead before putting her back down. Leon followed suit.

Mia noticed the sad look on Sasha's face as Sasha walked to the bathroom. Mia followed, just to check on her. She knocked on the door softly before pushing it open. She found a crying Sasha huddled on the toilet seat. Not saying a word, Mia pulled her close, wrapping her caring arms around her friend. She just held Sasha as she cried, allowing her to break out of her tough shell. The children's music was turned down and the front door was heard being opened and shut. Mia pulled back.

"Let's get you changed. You can stay in the guestroom. I'll feed Dez and when he falls asleep, I'll bring him to you. We can talk in the morning." Mia said, helping her out the bathroom. She walked with her upstairs and took her to the guest room, which was the third door on the right. The room was small, but cozy. The room was done in ocean blue and smelled of the sea. Mia ran to her room and grabbed a pair of Spongebob pj's with a shirt to match. "It's all I got clean." Mia smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's fine. Thank you Mi." Sasha smiled, taking the clothes. "Just bring D up whenever you want." Mia nodded and exited the room. Sasha changed, tossing her old clothes in a heap on the floor. She climbed under the heavy comforters, immediately feeling peaceful. Her body felt tiny in the large bed and covers. She tossed and turned for awhile, trying to find the perfect position. Settling for laying on her left side, hands under the fluffy pillows, her mind began to drift to the others. She wondered where they were...

**xxx**

After Leon drove Sasha and Monty to the convention, Dom bailed Vince out. Apparently, Brian had called into the station before they arrived to warn about Vince. Thank God Brian was in with these guys, or they'd have Vince on public intoxicatin charges.

"Vincent Palmeriti, you're free to go." One guard said, opening the small cell door. Vince staggered out of the cell and up to the front desk. He noticed only Dom standing there.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Sasha?" He asked, walking out of the station.

"Brian and Rome went to get your car and take it home. Letty left for home and Leon took Sasha and Monty back to the conventin. Monty needed to get his car." Dom explained, sliding into the Rx-7.

"Why the fuck did Sasha go? Why didn't she just go home? Better yet, why isn't she here?" He asked these questions, oblivious to the pain he had caused her.

"She went to get Desmond. Chill out." Dom said, pulling off, heading to Vince's house.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Vince couldn't help but think about tonight. His emotions were confusing. Anger for her acting so innocent. Regret for beating on a complete stranger for no reason. Pain for acting so much like the person she'd hated all her life. Stupidity for acting out in public and getting arrested. Irresponsible for letting his drinking get out of hand, once more. Dom finally pulled up to Vince and Sasha's large house. He looked at the clock in his car that had glown bright red numbers. _3:32 a.m._ He forgot how late it had gotten.

"Vince go get sleep man. You can deal with this in the morning brotha." Dom said, putting a reassuring hand on Vince's shoulder. Vince nodded and exited the car. He slowly made his way to the porch. Stopping briefly, he took a deep breath and ascended the stairs. He unlocked his house and stepped into a dark silence. He expected Sasha to be home by now. He walked down to the basement, a jug of water in hand. He poured a barking Bam-Bam some water and refilled his food bowl. Vince stumbled back upstairs to the living. He took a deep breath then walked onto the porch for some air. Noticing Dom's car still sitting in the driveway next to the Maxima, Vince walked over. "Let's go home man." Dom said, starting the car. Vince jogged as quick as he could back to the door to lock it. He came back down and slid in the car, Dom speeding off.

When back at the house, Dom noticed the Lexus parked in the driveway. He smiled, parking in front of the house. Inside, Letty was sleeping in the den, waiting for Dom to come home. They said their goodbyes and Vince marched to the basement. Not much in his old room had changed. The same sheets, now cleaned, lay on his bed and the same scent of oil, Corona, and cheap cologne lingered in the room. He kicked off his boots, tossing them in a corner. He slid his jacket off him and tossed it over a chair nearby. He tugged off both of his shirts, leaving his chest bare. Vince unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, leaving him only in his boxers. He crawled on the stiff bed and allowed his body to collapse in the rift of covers. He shifted his weight onto his right side, stuffing his hands under his pillows. Allowing his mind to go on autopilot, Vince lie lifeless. He didn't move. He only listened. He listened to the sounds of cars zoom down the street. He listened to the loud barking of the dog next door. He listened to his heart. The slow pounding of his heart relaxed his tense body and he succumbed to a deep slumber.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry so short. Got tired and couldn't write. Read&review though.**

**-Kita**


	7. The Next Morning

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews. I know I said this was all about Sasha and Vince, but I love the other characters. So the story is still based on Sasha and V, but I'm going to throw other characters around in there.**

**-Kita**

**Chapter 7-The Next Morning..**

**xxx**

Sasha woke the next morning to big, hazel eyes staring back at her. Desmond was lying on his side, staring into his mother's eyes. She couldn't help but smile. She pulled his body close and kissed his forehead.

"Hey baby. I missed you last night." She spoke softly to him. She ran her hands over his curly head. "You're Daddy's being a butthole right now. He's really mad. But that's not important. What's important is you, Dez. You are all I'm concerned about as of now." She finished, rubbing his back. After speaking to him for a little while longer, he fell asleep. His lips were parted slightly and he was snoring softly. Sasha smiled again. "You remind me so much of that butthole." Soon after, Sasha found herself in a deep slumber.

A few hours later, Sasha had woken with a smile. She turned over to the clock on the table. _10:37 P.M_. Sighing in frustration, she turned back over. Noticing Desmond wasn't in the bed, she immediately bolted down the stairs. When she entered the family room, she found Desmond sitting on the floor with the twins and Angel, playing with his toys. She grabbed her chest and sighed with relief. Walking into the kitchen for a drink, Sasha found Mia and Brian sitting at the counter, talking.

"Oh hey Sasha. Feelin' better?" Mia asked, smiling cheekly at her. _Damn morning people_, she thought.

"Much. Hiya Brian." She greeted him, walking over to the fridge. She pulled out a Pepsi and shut it back. She held it up to Mia, asking for approval.

"Sure, take what you like. Say Sasha, I have to go to work now, but I'll be home at 5 for my break. You wanna go to lunch then?" Mia asked her, grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Sure Mia. Thanks." She replied, grabbing the Froot Loops from the end of the counter. She poured her a bowl of cereal while watching Brian. There was a confused look on Brian's face. "S'wrong Bri?" She asked him.

"I don't get it. Why'd you stick up for Monty last night? What's his deal?" Brian asked, chugging the bottle of water he had.

"He's gay. Vince overreacted like usual. He didn't give me a chance to tell him that, so it's his fault. Something's happening to him Brian. I don't know what. But it's scaring me." She admitted.

"I see it too Sasha. Look, I'll try to talk to V for you. Right now, I have to get out of here. Late for work. Bye." Brian smiled and kissed her cheek, knowing she was about to flip.

"You can't be serious. You guys are leaving me with these kids?" She yelled, mouth full of cereal. Brian yelled and waved as he slammed the door behind me. "Fuck." She mumbled, walking into the living room.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I had woken the next morning, the Devil's hangover in full effect. My head was pounding, as if I was being smashed in the head with a sledgehammer. My stomach was doing flips and my body felt numb. I tossed the covers over my feet and slung my legs over the edge of the bed. Wrong idea. The swift movements alerted my ill stomach that I was awake and I had to haul ass to the toilet. After I finished puking up the contents in my stomach, I decided I really needed a shower. I walked over to the tub and turned the hot knob, watching the steaming water flow from the head. I stripped off my vomit-reaking clothes and stepped in the shower. As soon as the burning water hit my body, I felt relieved. My muscles relaxed and my stomach calmed a bit. If I could've stayed in the shower for the rest of my life, I would.

After another hour of soaking in the shower, I climbed out. Looking in the mirror, I was horrified at the person staring back at me. I was a vicious drunk who got kicks out of pissing off the wife. I didn't know what was happening to me. I love Sasha with all I haveI know she's the only woman who'd be with someone like me. I want to get my drinking and anger under control. For the sake of my marriage and my son. I cherished the ground Desmond walked - well crawled - on. He was like a king to me and he was only an infant. I love that little boy so much and I want him to have a perfect father, something I never had.

I let my mind, again, go on autopilot while I shaved my beard. I was thankful I forget one of my razor's here from a previous stay. I trimmed some off, then cleaned my face. I tied a towel around my waist, letting it hang off my hip. I walked back to my room and looked at the clock. _9:41 a.m. _This was no biggie for me. Ever since Desmond's birth, I had to learn to wake myself up during the early morning. I had to wake up to feed him, change him, or just rock him to sleep. I was use to getting up early now. It was the 'finding someone to cook breakfast for me this early' situation that I had to deal with. I looked over at the futon couch that was still in my room. There was a pile of clothes (that didn't belong to me) neatly folded with a note on top. I picked it up and read it.

_**Thought you'd need these.**_

_**-D**_

I tossed the note to the side and looked at the clothes. Me and Dom wore about the same size in most things, so it wasn't much of a stretch. The only difference was Dom's upper torso was a lot wider then mine. I slipped on the clean pair of boxers, then the grey sweatpants, and last a long, white beater that Dominic provided and trekked upstairs. When I noticed that I was the only one up, I wasn't surprised. They didn't have anyone here to wake them. Except me, of course. I cracked Dom and Letty's door open and peeked in. They were still asleep. Dom was laying on one side, Letty on the other. _They must've fought last night_, I thought. I tapped Letty's shoulder. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake. I tapped her shoulder a little harder. Her brows furrowed and she frowned. She forced one eye open.

"How'd you get in my house Vince?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"Stayed here last night." I answered, giving her time to wake. I didn't want to ask her to come cook for me at the wrong moment.

"Hungry?" She asked, shutting her eye back.

"Mmhm." She tossed her legs over the bed, careless of Dom sleeping. He stirred a bit, but continued to sleep.

We we back downstairs, her in boxers and a tank top, me in Dom's clothes. I sat at the kitchen table as she began the coffee. I dropped my head in my hands as my headache begin to catch up with me.

"You aight V?" She asked me, sitting the cup of steaming coffee at my hands.

"I don't know Let. I really fucked up last night." I admitted, bringing the mug to my lips.

"Yeah you did. But just give her time. If I know her, she's not mad anymore. But she wants you to come for her. To apologize and take her home, and be happy again. You gotta go get her Vince. She's not gonna come to you, boy." Letty preached, standing over a skillet of eggs.

I let her words marinate in my mind. _Go get her_. I reached for the wall phone and called around. Leon said that she had stayed at Mia's the night before. I called there.

"Ello?"

"Hi." _Smooth V, real smooth_.

"Hey. You are Dom and Let's?" Her tone was soft and cheery, not angry. I was thankful that she was suddenly a morning person.

"Yeah. Crashed here last night. Letty's making me breakfast."

"Cool. I just woke up a little bit ago. Wanna talk to D?" The mention of my son's name made me smile wide.

"Of course."

"_Desmond, Daddy's on the phone. Here, listen_." I heard her say in the background. I could hear soft breathing, then the loud baby talk come from his mouth.

"Hey baby boy. How's Daddy's little man? I miss you," I paused, hoping he'd say something I could understand. He just giggled. "I'm coming to see you and Mommy in a little while. I love you both."

"I love you too." My heart nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard someone say. "Calm down V, it's me. I can just picture the look on your face right now." Sasha said, positive she had a smile on her face.

I laughed. "Punk. Look Sasha, I'm --"

"I know Vince." She interrupted me. I smiled again. "Look, I gotta feed the kids here. I'm having lunch with Mia at five, so I'll need someone here to take them."

"Ok, I'll be over there after I finish eating." I said, watching Letty put the remainder of breakfast on my plate.

"K. I love you V. Can you bring me a change of clothes when you get here? Just borrow something from Letty."

"Sure. I love you too Sash. Bye." I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Everything better?" Letty asked, taking a seat across from me with her breakfast.

"Much." I replied, beginning to devour my food.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

After I hung up with Vince, I fixed the twins and Angel a bowl of cereal. They said they didn't want a big breakfast, which was fine with me. It was too hot to be standing over a stove. After giving them their breakfast, I sat on the floor with Desmond. He looked uncomfortable and confused. He just sat, staring at his toys. I called his name and received a short glance, only for him to turn away. I smiled. I knew what this meant.

"C'mon bud. Time for a diaper change." I picked him up and layed him on his blanket spread out on the carpet. Stripping him of his dirty diaper, I nearly fainted. The smell was unbearable. "Geez Dez. What were you eating bro? Gosh."

"Sweet potatoes and greens." CJ answered for him.

"Yuck. Well let's get you cleaned up." I said. I cleaned up his mess and changed him into a fresh diaper. I tossed the dirty one and washed my hands. I rejoined Desmond on the floor and watched his actions. He felt a lot better, now playing with his toys instead of staring at them. The kids dumped their bowls in the sink and ran around the couch, all staring at me. "What do you punks want?" I teased, smiling at them.

"To go out and play." Eli answered confidently. _Too much like Dom._

"Mommy already gave us all a bath and we brushed out teeth. Can we please Aunt Sashie?" Angel begged, her deep blue eyes staring at me. They were all too adorable to say no to.

"Fine. Go get dressed. Twins do you have clothes here?" I asked, stopping them in their tracks.

"Yes. Upstairs." CJ answered, an annoyed look on her face. _Too much like Letty._

"Ok. Go on then." I dismissed them, smiling at the argument of who'd get dressed faster.

I played with Desmond, having a ticklefest, until I heard a roaring engine coming down the street. But it wasn't the Maxima. I knew that sound by heart. I looked out the window and saw the Mazda outside. What was Dominic doing here? Picking up the kids maybe? My question would soon be answered. I sat back down and continued tickling Desmond, hearing him roar with giggles and squirm underneathe my touch. The front door opened and a smiling Vince walked in.

"I could hear him laughing all the way out there." He said, taking a seat on the couch behind us. He sat down the clothes Letty and sandals Letty provided.

"Why you driving Dom's car? Where's the Maxima?" I asked him, playing with Desmond's hair.

"Home. Dom took me to the house to feed Bam then took me home with me." V replied, melting into the suede couch. He opened his mouth to say something, but the kids came down on cue.

"Told ya I'd win." CJ said to Eli, nudging him in the arm. She was wearing cargo pants and a black tank top. She had on her all black NIKEs. Her long, dark hair was everywhere though.

"Leave Elijah alone and c'mere. Let me do something to that hair." I said, handing Desmond to his dad. Casey walked over and sat in my lap. "How do you want it?"

"Up." She said without hesistating. Just like her mother. Never wanting to dress girly, never wanting to do girly things. I brushed her hair quickly and put it up into a pony, it hanging to her mid-back.

She got up and ran over to her brother. Elijah was wearing khaki pants and a white tank with Spongebob on it and Timberlands. Angel was wearing a long, pink sundress and white sandals. "Well, bye." CJ said, running for the door with the others behind her.

"Wait a minute. Don't leave this house until we get our kisses." Vince said, stopping them in their tracks. They raced back over to the couch. They all pumbled Vince with kisses on the cheek and delicately kissed Desmond. They turned their kiddie lips on me then raced out the door before they were stopped again.

"Hey, I'ma get a quick shower then we can talk okay?" I said, grabbing the clothes from the couch. He nodded and continued bouncing Desmond on his belly. I smiled and left.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Not as eventful as the others, I know. Sorry for the lack of writing talent lately. Writers block is fueling. But review and tell me what I can do better please.**

**-Kita**


	8. Friendly Conversation

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 8-Friendly Conversation**

**No POV**

After Sasha finished her shower, she dressed into Letty's clothes and came downstairs. She had on black sweats and a white beater. Vince smiled at her.

"Guess they have the same sense of style." He said, noticing that their borrowed outfits were identical. Sasha laughed and took a seat next to him on the couch. Desmond was asleep on his blanket in the floor. Sasha looked at the clock on the cable box. _3:46 p.m_. She still had a while before Mia was showing up.

The room was silent, only the sound of Desmond's snoring filled the air. It was a comfortable silence and Sasha was enjoying it. But she knew Vince would break it soon. She laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Silence for once in their lives.

"I'm sorry." Vince said, the low grumble of his voice shaking her body.

"Don't Vince. I told you it was okay." She said, shutting her eyes once more.

"No, it's not okay Sasha. I acted like a jackass."

"Vince, it's fine. Shit happens, ya know." She spoke without looking at him. "You didn't have to hit him though. That didn't solve anything."

"Yes the hell it did. Made me feel better."

"Yeah, well, it made me feel like shit. Monty's a good guy from what I know and you felt threatned. You have something against blondes don't you?" She tried to lighten the mood, but could tell by the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy.

"That's not funny. Why do you trust Monty so much? He seems shady to me. Any guy who'd let someone he just met race his car is stupid. Let alone a woman. No offense." He added, knowing he fucked that statement up completely.

"What the fuck is that V? Like I said, he told me he was a shitty driver. I did it for Letty. She needed a car and I got one for free. Pretty bad ass one at that. I'm getting $500 just for my hard work." She defended herself. She sat up from his lap and walked into the kitchen. She sat at a stool against the center counter.

"Like I said, you don't know that fool for shit. One minute you're racing for him. The next minute, he's kidnapping you and forcing you to marry him or some shit like that." He yelled, following her into the kitchen. He watched her make herself a margarita. She mixed in a little Tequilla that she found rummaging through Mia's cabinets. She didn't want to get drunk, just wanted to tune out Vince's lectures.

"That's ridiculous V. And I'm positive that won't happen." She smiled a little, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink.

"How can you be so fuckin' sure Sasha? You a fuckin' psychic or something? What does he want in return Sash?" Vince yelled, oblivious to the fact that Desmond was still sleeping.

"Stop your bitchin' Vince. Don't wake my baby up." Sasha said calmly, taking another drink.

"Fuckin' answer me then. How do you know he won't try to bone? How do you know he's not expecting anything?" Vince asked, taking the drink from her hands and slamming it down on the counter. He was furious that she was taking this so lightly.

"BECAUSE HE'S GAY!" Sasha was the one yelling now. She was red and furious with Vince's attitude.

The look on Vince's face was priceless. He was still frowning and his lips parted several times, but he didn't speak. He couldn't find the words to speak. He stood that way for about ten seconds, then blinked.

"Wh-what? Repeat that please." He said, closing his eyes long, then forcing them open.

"Monty's gay Vince. Which means even if I wanted too, I'd never have a chance with him." A smile tugged at the corner of Sasha's lips as she watched Vince's face. His mean features softened, his eyebrows raising.

"No shit? I had no idea. I mean, he reminded me so much of Brian. Such a pretty boy ya know? Guess, I gotta apologize huh?" He asked, running his hands threw his shaggy hair.

"Yessir. Starting with me." She ordered, placing her glass in the sink.

"I'm sorry Sash. Didn't mean to be an asshole. Just lookin' after my woman." He apologized, hugging her from behind.

"By beating up gay guys? Whatever you say Vince. Just don't be so touchy and demanding. I hate that about you. Just be how you were when I met you." She said, laying her head back against his shoulder.

"What... rough, greasy, and slutty? No thank you." V replied, turning her to face him. "I'm serious Sash. I'm sorry about everything. I'll be perfect next time."

"Don't. Because that means I have to try to be perfect and I'm not good at that." She smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto hers. He smiled against her lips as his hands gravitated to her ass, lifting her onto the counter.

"Vince, we can't do this here." She said breathlessly, as Vince stripped of his beater.

"Sure we can." He said, tugging at the hem of her beater.

"V, we can't." Sasha said, only to have Vince kiss her harder.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"Well, for plenty reasons. One, this isn't our house, it's Mia's. Two, Desmond is sleep and can wake up any minute. Three, the kids are still outside and can come in any minute." Sasha explained, running her hands through her long, curly hair.

Vince grunted low and slipped his beater back on. He helped Sasha from the counter. V planted one last, long kiss on her lips before jumping back on the couch. As if on cue, the kids came running back inside. CJ was as filthy as Elijah and Angel was crying.

"What's wrong babe?" Vince asked her, pulling her into his lap.

"I..fell..and..I got a boo-boo." She said in between sniffs. The five year old showed Vince the scrape she had on her left knee, noticing it was slightly bleeding.

"Aww baby. That's nothing. Here," He kissed her knee." Better?" She nodded and smiled. "Go get a bandaid and put it on there and it'll be better."

A few minutes later, there was a honk outside. It was Mia parked in her aquamarine Integra.

"Gotta go V. When Bri gets home, take the kids to Dom and Letty's." Sasha said, kissing them all on the cheek.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

It was around 4:45 when I decided to go open the garage. It was supposed to open at twelve since it was Saturday, but since Vince wasn't back with my car, I had no way. I sat around for hours staring at the screen until Letty said the magic words...

"You have another car, you know."

I felt completely stupid. I had forgotten all about the Denali truck sitting out back. I got to the garage about 5:00 p.m. finding Leon already there. That pissed me off too. If he knew I wasn't at work, why didn't he call around trying to find me? Better yet, why the hell didn't he come get me?

"Glad you made it to work on time." I said to him, rubbing the back of my neck. Le forced a smile and continued tightening a bolt in a Mustang. "What's your problem?" I asked, switching from my leather jacket into my beige Toretto's workshirt.

"I''m worried about Jess. I talked to Di earlier and she said he's messing up. He's heavy on the booze and she thinks he might be doing drugs. She said he got in with these guys at a race and ever since, he's been distant. Says he barely comes around the house anymore." I could tell this was taking it's toll on Le. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in months.

"Damn Le. If you wanna take some time off and go check on him, we can. I'll arrange for someone to watch the garage and the store and we can go." I needed a vacation anyways. And I was missing the Kid around here too.

"Naw Dom. I'm hoping it's just a phase. I'm gonna give him some time. If I decide to go, I'm going alone. Nothing personal, dawg." He answered, shutting the hood of the Mustang.

"S'all good. Do whatever, my offer is still up there." I went to checking the books in the back office. This is where I really needed Mia. I hadn't a clue what any of this shit meant. Frustrated, I pushed the books out of my face and left the office.

When I re-entered the main entrance of the garage, I noticed the same car from last night pull up. Monty.

"Can I help you, Sir?" I asked, putting on my business face.

"Yeah, um, Dom is it?" I nodded. "Is Sasha around? She told me she might be here today." I didn't know this dude's deal, but he had to be crazy to come around here again after the ass-whooping from V last night.

"Naw she's not here. Probably won't be here 'til later. You caused a lot of shit last night, ya know."

"I realize that. I wanted to apologize to everyone, but since no one is here, I'll have to save it for later. But I am sorry. I just needed someone to race for me so I could get this guy off my back." He explained, running his hands threw his curly, blond hair.

I didn't know the deal with uthis guy, but from the surface, he seemed alright.

"You want a beer?" I asked him, grabbing a Corona from the minifridge. He nodded. I tossed him a beer and went to start on a car that came in earlier with Le.

"Need any help? I can't race a car worth shit, but I know a li'l something about fixing them." I smiled. No matter how much shit he caused, any man who wanted to get under a car and get dirty with people he didn't know was a good man in my eyes. I nodded and he went to work on another car, a Subaru, under the hood. I told him not to mind Leon's quiet or rude behavior, he wasn't in the mood.

"So where you from?" I asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Hawaii. I was born there, but moved here a few years ago."

"Really. What made you move?"

"Let's say, I needed a change of scenery."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait. Still battling the writers block. Next chapter is gonna focus on Jesse/Diana/Jessica. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: I only own characters you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 9-Mixed Emotions**

**Diana's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. The late partying. The fighting. The drinking, the drugs. I couldn't take Jesse's attitude anymore. He was becoming a different man. He wasn't the sweet, innocent, smart kid he was when I first met him. Yeah, he had a few Corona's here and there and he partied a lot with the Team, but nothing like this. He barely came around to see me and Jessica anymore. He was just out with his new crew. Partying, doping up, and racing. I wanted so much to leave him and go back home. Go back to the Team so they could help out. But as much as I wanted too, I couldn't leave Jesse. I loved him and he needed me more then ever. I just didn't know what could drive him to act like this. Back in California, he knew better then to bring drugs in Dominic's house. Now he was selling it in and out of ours, even with our baby here. I don't want my baby - our baby - growing up around that shit.

I was sitting on the deck of our blue three-story home with Jessica. We were overlooking the beautiful waves of the ocean. The colors of the sea made Jessi's eyes nearly glow. I was brushing her long, brunette hair when I heard the Jetta pull up. Sometimes I hated when Jesse came home. All he wanted to do was fight. I continued with brushing Jessi's hair when he stepped out on the deck with us.

"Hi, Di." He spoke softly. I didn't budge.

"Hey." Was all I said. The air grew silent. Only the splashes of the waves were audible.

"Can I hold her?" He asked, almost shyly.

"She's your daughter." I said, sitting her down on the wooden deck. "Go to Daddy." I said, giving her a little push. She smiled and ran around to Jesse. I didn't turn to look at them. I couldn't. I didn't want to see what Jesse looked like. He was probably high. I just stared at the ocean.

"How's my little girl? You missed Daddy?" I heard him ask her.

"Yesh."

"Daddy missed you too. I bought something for you. Let's go inside, I'll show you." He said, his footsteps going back inside.

When the sliding door shut, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I stood from the seat and walked to the edge of the deck. I sat down and flung my legs over the edge, the wooden guard holding me back. The heavy winds pushed my hair from my face, letting it flow in the wind. I swung my legs back and forth carelessly. I let my mind drift as I thought of our last fight a few nights ago, the last time we spoke.

**Flashback**

_It was 8:55 P.M. I was lying in bed, Jessica sitting on my stomach, while Cupcake was at the foot of our bed staring at the television. I was teaching Jessica to say 'Mommy' and 'Leon'. What she came up with? 'Momo' and "Lon'. It was too cute. I just smiled and continued playing with her hands. I sat her next to me and handed her her favorite stuffed animal, a brown monkey, to play with. Watching her play, I heard the front door to our home open. I rolled my eyes. He was supposed to be home at six. That's the time when Jimmy took over his shift. But Jess was most likely out smoking or drinking. I heard his loud footsteps ascending the stairs._

_"Come on Jess. Time for bed, baby." I said, picking her up. I carried her to her room next door and laid her down in her crib. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before returning to our room._

_I jumped back in bed and called out for my dog. "Cupcake, get up here." I demanded. She peeked her head up, looking at me. I patted the bed and she jumped up, making her a spot next to me. I ran my hands down her smooth back as Jesse entered the room._

_"Cupcake, down!" He yelled upon seeing her in bed. He hated her in the bed. She moved to get down, but I pulled her back down._

_"Stay." She laid back down. "Good girl."_

_I could tell from the lingering stinch that Jesse was drunk. I wasn't about to call him out on it though. I was never one about drama. I wasn't the 'are-you cheating-on-me?' type anymore. It's not that I didn't care. If I asked him about it, he'd be honest with me. I just didn't want to ruin this for Jessica. She needs a stable family to grow up on._

_Jesse took off his jacket, dropping it where he stood. He kicked off his boots and kicked them to the side. He walked towards the bed, the stinch growing stronger. He raised his fist and dropped it hard across Cupcakes head._

_"I said down, stupid fuck!" He yelled._

_Cupcake let out a loud yelp and jumped from the bed, running out of the room._

_"What the fuck was that Jesse? Don't you ever fuckin' touch my dog like that." I growled, highly pissed off. He just rolled his eyes and jumped in bed. "I'm fucking serious Jess. What, now you're a dog beater?"_

_"She knows not to be in the bed. You know that." He said, simply, not caring._

_"I told her to get in with me. Since you're never here to be in bed with me." I knew I struck a nerve. He sat up and pulled his beanie off his head, forcefully tossing it at a wall._

_"Shut up Di. Don't start with that crap. I've had a long night." He yelled, stuffing himself under the comforters. I stood and pulled them off the bed._

_"Why's that Jesse? Where the hell where you? I thought you got off work at six? It's fucking 9 o'clock Jess."_

_"I was out with some friends Diana, alright. Now leave me alone. I have to get up at seven in the morning." He turned over, his back to me._

_"I don't care Jesse. What friends, Ralph and Jeremy? Your little fucking druggy pals? You call them friends? People who get you addicted to cocaine? People who keep you from your family for days at a time? You call them friends?" The questions shot like fire. I was beyond my breaking point._

_"People who help put food on our fucking table! People who helped keep this fucking house when we lost everything! People who's helping keep this family together! I call them fucking saviors Diana!"_

_"Bullshit Jesse! The only reason we lost everything because you put everything we fucking had on drugs and booze! We had enough to last us years and YOU blew it Jess! Those people have done nothing for us. So what, they give a couple hundred dollars every few months or so. That's not even half of what you blew on them." He knew everything I was saying was right on point. Everything was true. He did blow everything. He screwed this family up._

_"Di, what did I fucking say? I said shut the fuck up alright! You don't know shit! You sit in this fucking house, fending off of me instead of getting a fucking job!"_

_"Because I'm too goddamn busy being a mother to our child Jesse! Who else is gonna take care of her if I don't? It sure as hell ain't you. I'm done with the bullshit Jesse." I yelled, feeling the tears building up inside me. I wasn't about to cry though. Not in front of him, not right now._

_"So am I!" He growled, jumping out of bed. He slipped his things back on and stormed out of the house._

**Flashback**

I shivered as the hard winds chilled the tears on my face. I hated crying, but it seemed like that's all I did nowadays. Sit home with my daughter and dog and cry. I quickly wiped away the tears with my palm as I heard the sliding door open again. I knew it was Jesse. He sat next to me, his feet hanging off like mine. We just say in silence. It was tension there, but not as much as the other night. It was sadness there, mostly. Pain. Regret. Things we never endured with each other before. Things I never wanted to endure with him. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Still hate me?" I looked at him for the first time today. He looked rough. His face was hairy and pale. His blue eyes had dark bags under them and his beanie was crooked.

"Never." I said almost barely audible. "She sleepin'?" He nodded.

"Can I take her with me? Wanna show her off some."

"Honestly, no. I know you're her father, but lately, you haven't been so much a friend to her."

"I deserve that. If it means anything, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't mean shit to me. Probably means a lot to her though." I wasn't about to forgive and forget about his behavior. It was far from forgotten.

"Don't be like that Di. Look, I know I'm fucking up okay. I wanna make it better. I'm going too." He said confidently. I looked at him again.

"Actions speak louder then words Jess. Stop talking and start doing something." I replied, looking hard at him. I could tell he was hurting, but so was I. He nodded and stood, walking back into the house.

_Well, that went well._

**No POV**

Later that day, around 5:45 P.M., Jesse left again. Diana, Jessica, and Cupcake went to visit Tej. He was at his boathouse a few blocks away from J&J Mechanics, Jesse and Jimmy's garage. He fell in love with Diana the moment he seen her. He didn't have the heart to tell Suki. It didn't matter much, for she left him when they returned backto Miami years ago. She moved to Tokyo with some guy she met at a race. It hurt Tej, but he was moving on. Diana knew how Tej felt about her. She explained to him that she loved Jesse and could never hurt him. She looked at Tej like family, and wouldn't want to take it further than that. Tej accepted that, but his offer was still on the table. He treated Jessi as if she was his own. He bought her things and took her places, but called himself Uncle Tej around her. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea that he was her father, because he wasn't. He knew about Jesse's behavior, and promised not to interfere unless it got physical.

"Tej Parker, you home?" Diana asked, pushing open his door. He gave her a spare key to his boathouse in case things got too rough with Jess. She basically lived there.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen." He yelled. She carried a bundled-up Jessica inside, followed by Cupcake. She shut the door behind her and sat Jessi on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Tej. How ya doin'?" She asked, hugging him from behind. He smiled, although she couldn't see it.

"Doin' good. How are you?" He returned the question.

"Good. This smells good. Whatcha' cookin'?" She asked, walking over to the table.

"Spaghetti, garlic bread. Hungry?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her. He couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing tight flare jeans and a white tank top, a blue leather jacket over it. Her curly, brunette hair cascaded down over her shoulders.

"You know it. Where's that dog food at I bought?" She asked, taking off her jacket, laying it over the chair.

"In the pantry. You bring the whole crew?" He asked, sitting the spoon from the spaghetti pot in the sink. He enjoyed the view of Diana bent over Cupcake's food bowl.

"Yeah, they're in the living room." She responded, smiling a little. She knew he was staring. Although she'd never admit it, she enjoyed the attention she got from Tej.

Tej returned the smile and ran into the living room.

"Danny!" He used her middle name, lifting her to the sky. She giggled and shyly dug her face into his shoulder. "Oh come on Danielle. Don't tell me you're still shy around Uncle Tej? You gotta warm up to me baby." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Just like your mom." He whispered. He bent down and petted Cupcake's head. _Still a cute dog_, he thought.

He walked back into the kitchen, Cupcake on his heels, to find Diana fixing herself a plate of spaghetti. She already made Jessica a fresh milk bottle (A/N: Remember, Jessica is only a little over one years old, so yes, she's still with bottles). He sat her down on the table in front of Diana and put himself some food onto a plate. He poured them both a glass of water and sat at the table.

"So, how's Jesse?" Tej asked, wanting to make things more comfortable for her. He didn't want his feelings to stand in the way of them having a friendship.

"He's still Jesse. He came by the house today."

"He showed up?" Tej asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Wanted to take Jessi out with him to 'show her off'. I wasn't having that though. I love him to death, but he just needs to straighten up, ya know." She answered, slowly twirling some food onto her fork.

Tej's heart broke, but he couldn't show it. He just nodded slowly, shoveling food in his mouth.

They continued eating and talking, some about Jesse, some about the Team. Tej was missing everyone too and couldn't wait to visit. It was around 7:30 P.M. when Jesse called Di's cell.

"Hello?" She answered, taking the empty bottle from Jessi's hands. She walked out on Tej's deck.

"I love you." Jesse slurred his words, which we followed by a tasteless laugh.

"What do you want Jesse?" Di asked, exasperated. She could here loud people in the background and could guess that he was at a bar with Ralph and Jeremy.

"Where you at? I called the house and no one answered."

"We're at Tej's."

"Why the hell are you there? Get home Diana." He yelled, the crowd in the phone cheering.

"No, Jesse. If you're not gonna be there, I'm not either. I'll be home in the morning. Dinner's on the stove already." She hung up, not in the mood for anymore of Jesse's shit.

She returned to the kitchen where Tej was cleaning up the empty dishes from the sink. Jessica was sitting on the counter next to him, playing in the soap bubbles, managing to get some on Tej's face.

"Got room for a few more?" Di asked him, her smile lopsided.

"Always." Tej smiled, wiping the bubbles from his face.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I liked this chapter personally. I know, Jesse probably isn't being the best person right now. But I'm trying to spice it up a bit. Make it different from other ways he's portrayed in stories. Give it a chance please. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	10. You Game?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 10-You Game?**

**Warning: Talk of homosexuality. Like I said, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Sasha's POV**

I was sitting at Chili's with Mia for lunch. I knew she wanted to talk about what happened last night. It was over and done with, as far as I was concerned. But I knew she hated news going over her head without her knowing. Plus, I enjoyed talking to Mia. She was always a good listener and gave great advice. I didn't mind speaking with her at all. It's the fact that she also liked to make things a bigger deal then what they were.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that Vince beat up Monty before he knew he was gay?" Mia asked. I nodded and took a bite out of the fried chicken I had ordered. "Vince can be such a bonehead, I swear. I mean, he never has any patience. But I'm glad you two talked about it. He would have drug that on for ever." She finished, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. He's just gettin' a little out of control with his drinking and his anger. You know me, I can hold my own but... V's just acting different."

"You know what I think it is? I think it's separation from Dominic. Sounds kinda weird but listen. They've basically lived under the same roof since they were eight years old. Dom's always been the leader and the authority figure. Vince was always the best friend and the protector. He never tried to overrule Dominic. Now that Vince doesn't live with Dominic anymore, he feels he gets to be the authority figure. I don't know if that made sense but.."

"No, I get it. Vince wants to be like Dominic. He's been around Dominic so much, that's all he knows. That authority figure. Well I guess I'll have to talk to him about that. It's gonna get him killed one of these days." I finished, eating the rest of my salad.

We continued to talk for awhile then left for Dairy Queen after Mia insisted on us getting good dessert. I ordered me a Chocolate Extreme blizzard (I love chocolate more then I love Corona) and Mia ordered her a banana split. Sitting there for dessert, we talked about the kids. How everyone was growing so fast. We also talked about her job and Diana and Jesse. It's been a while since any of us have heard from them.

"Well Mia, thanks for lunch." I said, as Mia dropped me off at Dom and Letty's house. I noticed the Mazda in the driveway so I knew Vince had made it back.

"Anytime honey. Tell Dom I said to call me later. Bye Sash." She said before backing out the driveway and speeding off back to work.

When I entered the house, I noticed Vince sitting alone on the couch with Desmond. Vince was passed out with his head hanging on the back of the couch. Desmond was just sitting there, watching him. When Vince would snore too loud, Desmond would smile big. He didn't even notice my presence because he so into his daddy sleeping. I just smiled and walked into the kitchen where I heard Letty cursing up a storm.

"What's your problem Leticia?" I asked, leaning in the doorframe. She shot me a death glare and turned back to the fridge.

"No more Corona's left. I'd love one right now." She spat, slamming the fridge door shut. From my view, you would never think Letty was a mother. She had on short shorts that showed off her tanned legs and blue sports bra. As soon as she had the twins, she immediately went back to working out. "The hell are you lookin' at hoe?" She joked, punching me in the arm.

"You just don't look like you had twins. You look like your twelve, minus the grey hairs."

"Shut the hell up. I don't have grey hairs." She replied, running her hands through her thick, brown hair.

"Whatever." I walked back into the living room, her following. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, finally noticing how quiet the house was.

"Well Bri took the kids with him to the garage. That's where everyone is. That's actually where I'm headed." She answered, slipping on the blue thongs that were at the door and picked up the keys to the Lexus.

I interrupted Desmond watching his daddy by picking him up. I gathered his things in the diaper bag and tossed it at Vince's chest. He groaned and jumped up.

"What the fuck Sash?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

"We're going down to the garage. Let's go."

**xxx**

We got to the garage around 7:00 P.M. I saw the Denali, the Skyline, and ... the Rx-8. _What the hell is he doin' here? Dom's probably giving him hell right now. _I unloaded Desmond from the back of the car and we all entered the garage. Dom was working on a Thunderbird, Brian and Rome on a 3000GT VR-T, and Leon an Altima, while Monty was sitting on the couch in the with a Corona in hand. They looked to be having a good time. Dom was grinning widely and Leon was smirking at Monty, who had his million-dollar smile on. When they noticed us walk in the place, the room fell silent. The smiles were wiped off everyone's faces.

"Damn, we sure know how to crash a party huh?" Letty asked, walking into the garage. She slipped on her Toretto's work shirt and went into the office.

"Where the kids at?" I asked no one in particular.

"Upstairs with Lily." Dom answered, looking from Vince to Monty. Rome called Lily down to take Desmond upstairs with her. When she went back upstairs, Monty stood from his place on the couch and approached Vince and I.

"Look Vince. I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I don't wanna hear it," Vince said, stopping Monty's apology. I shook my head. I couldn't believe how rude Vince was being. "I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing. Sorry 'bout the other night. One too many Coronas make an angry Coyote." He laughed, holding his hand out to Monty. Monty smiled in return, shaking Vince's hand.

"No problem. I probably should have told you all before anything went down. I'm still sorry." He said, returning to the couch.

"Told us what?" Leon asked, looking up from the GT-R. Dom's head shot from me to Monty and back to me.

"That I'm gay." Monty admitted, fiddling with the crown of his bottle.

"No shit." Letty said surprised, finally speaking since we arrived. She had her shit eating grin on and directing it to Vince. "Well don't you look like a jackass V." She added, twirling a dirty towel in her hand.

"So you mean you've been here with us all day and never brought this up?" Dom asked, coming out of his daze.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Dom. I knew I should've said something but I didn't think it was important. If you guys don't want me around, I'll leave.." Monty said, beginning to stand from his seat.

"Hell no. You sit your ass down. Nobody here has issues with your sexuality. It was a point of time in my life where I was interested in girls myself. So you're okay." Letty replied, wiping the beads of sweat from her face with the back of her hand.

"What? How come I never knew about this?" I asked incredulous. Letty never told me about her 'interests' in women.

"You never asked." The simplicity in her voice made everyone laugh.

"Bullshit Leticia. I wanna hear about this." I said, taking a seat next to Monty on the couch. Dom passed Coronas around to the group.

"Yeah, Let, let's hear it. I always loved this story." Leon smirked, taking a seat on the hood of the 3000GT-R.

"Damn. Listen good 'cus this is the last time I'm telling this story," She began, taking a swig of her Corona. "Ok. When I was about fifteen, there was this girl I knew in school. She was in all of my classes. Her name was Rachel Cummings. We weren't really friends, more like close acquiantances. Anyways. We started to hang out a lot. It wasn't until we were drunk alone at her house until I found out she was gay. Apparently, she had a crush on me since the first day she saw me and wanted to do things with me ever since. There weren't many lesbians at our school, so I didn't take her seriously," She began, staring at the road intently. The looks on the boys' face was pretty intense. Scary in a way. "It wasn't until her lips were on mine that I knew she was serious. At first, I was freakin' out. I pulled back from her and gave her the death glare from hell. For some reason, the kiss felt good. So I kissed her. She figured she didn't need any more invitation and that night, well let's just say that was one night she'll never forget." She finished, tossing her bottle in the trash. My jaw was scraping the floor, as well as Rome and Brian's.

"Oh c'mon Let. You left out all the good detail." Vince whined.

"V shut up. You're girl's in the same damn room. Geesh." Letty replied, shaking her head at him.

I ignored his comment for the sake of his health. "Well, that was interesting. So, Big Sis is a lezbo huh?" I teased, taking a pull from my drink.

"Fuck you aye. At least I have the balls to do something like that." She defended, tossing her dirty towel at my face.

"Trust me Letty, I'm sure I make a much better lesbian than you do." I retaliated, throwing the towel back.

"You girls wanna bet?" Dom questioned, a goofy, lopsided smile playing on his face.

"You can't be serious Dominic." Letty said, looking at him with furrowed brows.

"Unless you're scared she'll beat you Letty." Brian instigated, his tan arms folded across his chest. His features reminded me so much of Monty's it was almost scary.

"I'm not scared. You up for this li'l sis?" She asked, smirking at me.

"I'm game for anything." I answered, giving her the same cocky smile.

"I love this." Vince slipped in, a low laugh followed.

"How we doin' this?" Letty asked.

"We go to a club. Tonight. Whoever picks up the most girls wins." Leon made the challenge. All the boys agreed, except Rome.

"Naw. Let's make it more interesting. You have to get the girl's number AND make out with her. No more then that, Letty." He put emphasis on her name.

"Bite me Roman." Letty flipped him off.

"Let's do it." I said, standing from the couch. I felt pretty confident in myself. No, I never had an interest in females, but there's a first time for everything.

"I got the perfect place too. Let's all meet up here at ten," Monty said, also standing. "If this is your idea of fun around here, I may have to stick around." He laughed, receiving a laugh from everyone else.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait. There will be some lesbian interaction in the next chapter or so, so if you're not for that, don't flame me. It's simply part of the plot. I just wanna spice things up a bit. Don't knock it til you try it right? Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	11. Happy Hour

**Sorry for the hiatus. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 11-Happy Hour**

**No POV**

It was 9:45 P.M. at the garage. Already standing there waiting was Roman, Brian, and Leon. The ladies (Mia, Lily, and Senia) decided to take a day off and just hang around with the kids. They took the kids out to the movies. Of course Mia griped about the Team going out again, but Brian convinced her it was for a good cause. Dom and Letty pulled up about five minutes later. Dom had the most shit eating grin on his face, Letty a scowl on hers.

"What's your problem?" Rome asked her, watching with curious eyes.

"Dom wouldn't stop talking about the bet the whole way here. He keeps asking to bring one of them home. He's such a pig." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boys shared a laugh while waiting for the rest of the gang. Monty pulled up in his car a few minutes later.

"Dude, you would never suspect you're gay." Brian said, staring at Monty's clothes. He was wearing slightly baggy khaki shorts, a blue stripped button up shirt with the collar up, and American Eagle flip flops. "You just look like a rich kid."

"Yeah, I know. Where's the other two?" He responded, looking through the group.

"Right there." Rome pointed out, noticing the red headlights speeding their way. Doing a complete 180, Sasha spun out in front of the Team.

"Nice." Monty said outloud, crossing his arms. Vince and Sasha exited the car and joined the rest of the group. "Sweet ride. She yours?" Monty asked Vince, looking at the Porsche.

"Hell no. It's Sasha's." Vince replied.

"Well, well. Don't you look nice, Leticia." Sasha complimented, staring at her sister's outfit. Letty was wearing a black leather skirt that exposed her long, tan legs. She had an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved black top with rising flames on the hem. She wore her flame-tipped boots and her hair was in curly ringlets.

"Yeah, you too." Sarcasm dripped from Letty's response. Sasha had on low riding blue jeans that hung perfectly off her hips. She had on a red t-shirt that read "caliente". Her choice of shoes were red flip flops. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun.

"You both look great. Now can we get goin'?" Monty said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Where we going?" Vince asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"This little place I know. Just follow me okay. Let's go." Monty said, jumping in his car.

The gang followed Monty a few miles to a large club with people lined up outside. There was a tall, built bouncer in all black standing near a red rope, granting people access. The Team followed Monty's car into an alley between the club and another building.

"Is there a specific reason we're parked here and not in the lot?" Dom asked as everyone exited their cars.

"Um, if you want your car stolen or trashed, park it in the lot. I don't care." Monty smiled, leading the crew around to the front of the club. In bright green and blue letters, the name of the club read _Happy Hour._

Instead of standing in line along with other people, Monty lead them straight to the front of the line. He greeted the bouncer, Brock, as he lifted the red rope for him. The Team went with Monty, but was stopped by Brock.

"Sorry guys, no skipping line. This isn't third grade." He growled, his hand on Dominic's chest.

Dom smacked it away and stepped in Brock's face. "Watch who you talk to like that. We're with Monty." Dom kept his voice low, but stern.

"Sure you are. Back of the line, asshole." Brock insulted, pushing Dom. Dom returned the shove, only with more force.

"Yo Brock! Cut the shit if you wanna keep your job! They're with me." Monty yelled. Brock stepped aside and rose the rope, allowing the gang access.

"Punk." Rome said to Brock as he walked by.

When the Team entered the club, the intensity was unimaginable. The club was packed with people dancing everywhere. There were topless men dancing together on a platform, but also women dancing in cages in the air. Strobe lights flashed from the ceiling. On the second level of the club, there were boothes where people were drinking, talking, and making out. At first glance, it didn't look like your average gay club. It was extremely flamboyant, but it was for gay and straight people to have a good time.

"We have a booth upstairs. C'mon. I'll order drinks from up there." Monty enunciated over the blasting music. Everyone nodded and followed him upstairs. There was a wide booth that overlooked the dance floor with red velvet seats and a red privacy curtain.

Everyone took a seat at the booth while Monty ordered some drinks up; a bottle of champagne and a case of Coronas. The music downstairs played softly upstairs "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake.

"Say, none of these guys will try to like..hit on me...will they?" Leon asked, looking around at the other boothes. Monty smiled and sat down in a chair across from the booth.

"No Leon. Although, you do look like a good chase." Monty studied Leon's form teasingly. Leon shifted uncomfortably, making Monty laugh. "I'm kidding Le. Look, no one will bother you. The guys here pretty much can tell who's gay and who's not. If anyone gives any of you a hard time, just let me know." _He does look nice though_, Monty thought. Leon was wearing a black button up silk shirt with dark jeans and boots. His hair was slicked down and curled around his face.

"Why you? What, you know the owner or something?" Dom asked, looking at the women dancing in the cages. The look slowly changed from amusement to anger after Letty jabbed him in his thigh under the table.

"Um, something like that. Look, we gonna get this bet going or what?" Monty asked, standing from his chair. He downed the last of champagne in his glass.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this." Sasha said, already slightly hammered. She slammed down the last of her Corona and stood from the booth. She hiked up her jeans a little and put on a crooked smile.

"You're such a dyke. Let's go though." Letty said, standing from the booth. The guys cheered as they followed the girls and Monty down to the dance floor.

"Okay here. Write the numbers down on here." Monty handed them both a pen and a pad. "Well, let the games begin." The Team split up, traveling to different parts of the club. Monty went back upstairs to watch from top; Leon and Vince went to watch the strippers in the cages; Dom, Rome and Brian walked over to the bar. Letty and Sasha walked to opposite sides of the room, looking for their first victim.

Letty spotted her first chase. She was a dark skinned girl with long, raven hair to her mid back. Her skin was almost darker then Letty's and she smelled of vanilla. She was dancing slowly alone in a corner, moving her hips lustfully. Letty's impaired feelings drew her to the girl automatically. She approached her, still dancing, and stood in front of her.

"Hey." Letty said, beginning to dance with her. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Letty's neck.

"Hi. I'm Lauren." She introduced, picking up her pace in the dance.

"I'm Letty." Letty smiled back, grinding onto Lauren.

Over on the other side of the club, Sasha was having more success with finding women. She was dancing in a group of women, all who seemed to take a liking to her. When she asked for numbers, no one minded jotted it down.

**Dom's POV**

I was sitting at the bar looking around, feeling out of place. I never had a problem with gay people, I just never hung out with them. I never had any gay friends. So this was the first time I was around anyone gay. Although I could feel the looks from the bartender increasing, I only smiled. _So much for 'they can pretty much tell who's gay'. Do I look gay? _I had to do a memory check of what I was wearing. I had on a black tank top and dark jeans. I had the black beanie that Jesse bought me on and my cross necklace.

I shook off my thoughts and turned around. I looked around the club to take in the sights when I noticed Letty at a table with two girls. From what I could tell, one of the girls was Puerto Rican and the other was white. The hispanic girl had dark brown hair and the white girl had blond hair. Letty was sitting in between them. The hispanic girl wrote something down on the pad, then passed it to the white girl. I assumed she got the numbers. I looked around the club to see how Sasha was doing. I was surprised when I saw her kissing a red head in a short skirt. I smiled and hit Vince's shoulder without turning. When he didn't speak, I looked at him. He was already staring, basically drooling.

"V. Wake up bro." I said, tapping his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and turned to me. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Mmhm." He murmered, turning back to Sasha. I looked over at Letty, who was now kissing the blond girl. I smiled and turned back to the bar.

**No POV**

After she finally got out the crowd of woman, Sasha spotted another attractive girl dancing in the center of the dance floor. She battled her sexuality as she crossed to the girl. As she got closer, she noticed Letty behind her, also approaching her.

"I saw her first. Get lost." She mouthed over the girl's back.

"Fuck off Sash. She's the hottest one I've seen tonight." Letty argued back, closing in on the girl.

The woman had shoulder-length, brunette, curly hair and a lean body. She had to be about 5'6" and had legs for days. She was wearing a blue jean skirt with a green tank top and flip flops. She was dancing with a guy (who looked like an Ambercromie & Fitch model) but they didn't look like they were together. It didn't matter to the sisters, for they both still went in for the kill.

"Hi." They said simutaneously to her. She looked bombarded at first, but then smiled at the girls.

"Hi." She laughed, looking at both Letty and Sasha. Her guy friend tossed one arm around her shoulder and the other on his hip. "Sorry ladies. This is my friend, Mike. I'm Ricara. Ricky for short." She introduced, smiling a perfect smile. Sasha felt a little weak in the knees while Letty felt her booze shooting to her head. Sasha stared into Ricky's ocean blue eyes, but a hit in the arm brought her back to reality.

"I'm Leticia. Letty for short. This is Sasha." Letty said, pinching the back of Sasha's arm. Wincing in pain, she frowned at Letty. She turned her gaze back to Ricky and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You too, Mike." Sasha said, holding her hand out to both of them. By the time they took their hands back, Letty was off to the next girl. "Sorry about her. She's my sister. She's kinda drunk right now." Sasha apologized, shaking her head at Letty, who was dancing with some strange looking girl.

"And what about you?" Ricky asked, looking at Letty.

"I'm functioning." She laughed, getting a smile in return from Ricky.

"Wanna go somewhere and talk?" Ricky asked, grabbing Sasha's hand. Without receiving an answer, she pulled Sasha to a table, leaving Mike dancing with a drunken Letty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of talent in this one. Things have been kinda slow. But I'm gonna try to pick up the pace with this. Read&review anyways.


	12. Mixed Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 12-Mixed Feelings**

**Sasha's POV**

I don't know if it was all the Coronas I had or what, but I was feeling extremely physically attracted to Ricky right now. She was a very gorgeous girl. Her dark skin and hair made her eyes shine under the neon lights. The more she talked, the longer I stared at her lips. They were the perfect shade of pink. I couldn't take it any longer. In the midst of her sentence, I dived in and placed my lips onto hers. I was almost positive I'd be returned with hateful eyes, but she only deepened the kiss. She put her hands behind my head and pulled me deep into the kiss. The kiss went on for seconds more until I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could let out. I mentally slapped myself for being so geeky.

"Why, I'm not." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. It's just ... usually I'm not that forward." I said, now feeling very geeky.

"Yeah, neither am I. But now that we got that out of our system. Who you here with? Just your sister?" She asked, taking a sip of the drink she ordered.

"Um..yeah. Her and a couple friends. They're over there by the bar." I said nervously, pointing to the guys at the bar. I didn't want to scare her away by telling her that I was married and had a kid. I just met her. She seemed like an awesome girl and that would be a bit much.

"You gonna introduce me?" She asked, crossing her legs, her skirt hiking up some.

"Um, not right now. They aren't too keen to new people during party nights. Maybe I can get your number and we can all hang out sometime." I was pathetic, but apparently it worked. I handed her the pen from my back pocket and she wrote on my hand her number. "Sweet. Well I have to get back. I have to stop them before they drink too much." I said, noticing shots being brought to the bar.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see ya around." Ricky said, standing from the table. She kissed me one last time and walked away.

"Yeah, sure." I responded after she was long gone.

I made my way back over to the bar, Vince grimming me. I really wasn't in the mood for his bitchy attitude. I noticed that his Corona was untouched. Good, he's not drunk.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, looking back over to the table.

"What Vince?" I asked exasperated, looking on the floor for Letty.

"That Sasha. Why were you all over her?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Surprise, I thought. He usually likes to make a scene.

"The bet Vince. Part of the bet. Which I won by the way." I said as Letty walked up to the bar.

"Fuck you bitch," She pulled her pad from her back pocket. "Fifteen numbers. Beat that Sash." Letty bragged, slamming the pad down on the counter.

"Well I got zero..." I started, putting the blank pad on the counter. Letty tossed her hands in the air in victory. "On the pad. But look here." I lifted my shirt to show my belly, which was covered in women's numbers. My hands were covered and I had a few on my chest.

"Damn girl. There's like twenty numbers there. I guess you win." Brian said, patting me on the back.

"So what exactly do I win?" I asked, remembering that we hadn't set any valuables to the bet.

"Hmm. A day off from Desmond. Letty, he's all yours. And you can wax my car." I said, randomly thinking of something satisfactory.

"Mmm. Whatever, let's just get outta here." She said, obviously feeling the effects of all the Tequilla she had.

I nodded, but first ran upstairs to talk to Monty. He was speaking with the bartender upstairs.

"Aye, how'd the bet go?" He asked, turning on the stool to me.

"Good. I won. Met a really cute chick too." I admitted.

"Wow. That's good I guess. How'd Vince take it?"

"Not too good. I'm alright with it though. But we're taking off, I just wanted to say bye."

"Okay, good luck. I'll see you later." He smiled, turning back to the bartender. Before I left, I turned back to him.

"When are you leaving? Isn't this place closing soon?"

"Yeah, but I have to help close up."

"Oh, you work here?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"I own it." He smiled again, lifting his glass to the air.

"Nice." I said before turning to leave

**xxx**

Vince's POV

When we got home, I went straight to the back deck. Didn't stop for food or a beer, didn't stop for the bathroom. I just wanted to be alone.After all I had seen last night, I couldn't dare have energy to scream at Sasha. But what the hell was she doing with that tramp? It was a lot more then just playing for the bet. I didn't know what was going on, but Sasha needed to get her priorities straight.

Standing out on the deck, watching the night lights of the city, I needed to talk to him. Haven't heard from him in about a month. That's not like him. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Miami.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to answer your phone?"

"V? Is that you bro?" I smiled a bit. I forgot how much Jess had grown up over the years. His voice was so much deeper.

"Yeah brotha. How ya been man?"

"Not too good man. Things are really rough right now. But how's everyone over there bro? How's my nephew?" He was obviously avoiding the topic of him.

"Everyone's great man. Things are sort of rough here too. But D's good man. He's a mini me bro." We shared a laugh.

"That's good bro. How is Le doing?" Something in the wind changed. The moment seemed dull and gloomy. I knew he missed his big brother.

"He's good. He missed you Jess. Why don't you call him? Better yet, why don't you and Di come up and visit? You know we have plenty room here for you guys."

"Umm I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Me and Di are going through a lot right now."

"I hear ya. But you should still call him Jess."

"I know V. I'll jump on it. But I have to go. Have a race to get too." I smiled and shook my head. _Same ol' Jesse_. Never passing up a chance to race.

"Okay brotha. Talk to ya later." We hung up and I retreated back inside the house.

By the time I made it up to our room, Sasha was passed out on the bed, still fully clothed. I walked over and began to undress her. I took her flip flops off and tossed them to the side of the room. I slid her out of her jeans and t-shirt and pulled one of my beaters over her head. I stripped myself down to my boxers and fixed us under the comforters. I pulled her sleeping back close to mine and wrapped my arms around her body.

I didn't fall asleep right away. I had too much on my mind at the time. Like why I wasn't spending time with my son; why I was going out and drinking so much; why was I always picking fights with Sasha; and why I couldn't be the same Vincent I was before. It's like I had changed so much over the years, but not for the best.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the wait. I know this short update wasn't worth it but I didn't know what else to put in it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
I'll even try to get that one up no later then tomorrow night. Please read&review :)  
-Kita**


	13. A Great Idea

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but characters you don't recognize.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 13-A Great Idea**

**Sasha's POV**

"C'mon baby. Let's go find Daddy." I picked Desmond up from the floor. I was making the bed while he was playing with his toys on the floor. Letty had dropped him off on her way to to the store.

It was a good morning so far. After last night, I was surprised Vince didn't yell at me. It seemed like that's all he did nowadays. I guess he had enough of it. Ricky wasn't brought up and I'd love it if it stayed that way. Ricky seemed like a really cool chick, but I love Vince and my family way to much to stray from them. So I figured, I just wouldn't call her. I mean, it's not like I'm going to ever see her again. But damn, she was cute.

I carried Desmond out to the backyard where Vince had been all morning. I found him doing laps in our pool. He stopped on the ledge of the pull, propping his arms up on the side. His hair was all over the place and his eyes shone such a beautiful blue color under the beaming sun. I forgot how sexy V looked with water dripping down that excellently-toned body. He smiled a thousand-watt smile at me and Dez. I could feel my mouth watering just staring at the Italian god in front of me.

"What's on your mind?" He brought me out of my daze. He smiled brightly at me.

"Just how sexy my husband is." I sat on the ledge, dipping my feet into the water. Vince took Desmond in his arms and dipped him into the warm water.

Just watching them too made my heart beat faster. The love these two shared never cease to amaze me. The smile Dez got on his face when he Daddy talked to him, the smile Vince got on his face with D spoke in baby. They were to two most important people in my life right now. I smiled and looked away. The sun's heat was roasting me. I knew Desmond had to be hot, but with Vince continually dipping him in the water, he had to be warm. I then got a great idea.

"V, what do you have planned for today?" I asked him, shading my eyes with my hand.

"Nothing, why? What do you have planned?" He returned the question, swimming back over to me.

"A pool party..." I said, unsure of his reaction. V wasn't the calmest person around people, but then again, he did love parties.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. C'mon V. We have plenty of room. Look at all this open space. The pool's big enough. It's been a while since everyone has been together." I tried to reason with him.

"Ok let's do it. But not today."

"Why not?" I got a disappointed look on my face.

"Because I want Jesse, Di, and Danny to be here. Jesse needs a vacation and I know you miss Di. So I'll buy some plane tickets and have them flown over here. How 'bout that?" He smiled, playing with Desmond's curly hair.

I nearly peed my pants. That was a great idea! Having everyone together again. Needless to say, I was ecstaticed.

"YES! Oh my gosh I'm gonna go call Letty and Mia!" I yelled, running into the house. I ran into the living room and picked up the black cordless. I dialed the Toretto house.

"Yea?" Dom asked unenthusiastic.

"D, did Let make it home yet?"

"Yeah, she's here. You okay? You sound...anxious."

"Damnit Dom just put her on the phone!" I didn't mean to yell, but it was in a good way.

"Okay, geez. _Leticia, telephone!_ Hello?" I heard a semi-angry female voice get on. I presumed it was from Dom calling her Leticia.

"I needa talk to you but hold on. I'm gonna three-way Mi." I clicked over and dialed the O'Conner house.

"Hello?"

"Bri, put Mia on." Me and Let said at the same time.

"Creepy. _Mia, phone_." We laughed at Brian's comment. "Hello?"

"Mia, I got the greatest idea," I started, "Vince and I are gonna have a huge pool party!"

"No way. That's great girl. When is it?" Mia was just as enthuised as I, probably more.

"I don't know yet. I wanted it today, but V wants to fly Jesse and his family in so they can be there. It's gonna be huge guys!" I was trying hard to hold in the squeal that threatned to come out.

"Wow, Sash, that's great. I didn't think V would be up for something like that. I'll tell Dom and the kids about it." Letty said, her voicing seemingly happy.

"Sasha you know what this means...shopping! We need bathing suits. And food. Lots of food. I can't wait!" Mia's excitement was almost scary.

**Vince's POV**

I could hear Sasha in the living room on the phone. Hell, I'm sure the neighbors heard her. She was basically yelling. I smiled at her excitement. Any other time, I'd probably go against the whole 'pool-party' idea. But I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to show her I can be a different person. A good person. And I missed having everyone together like usual. Just kicking back with the boys and some Coronas, shooting the shit. I was pretty happy about the party too. Now alls I have to do is try to get Jesse down here.

"Here that D, we're gonna have a big party. Tons of fun." Desmond giggled at that, splashing the water.

-Later that day-

At the garage that day, I wanted to talk to the other guys about the party. We were sitting outback in the junkyard, tossing back brews. It was me, Dom, Brian, Leon, and Rome.

"So I guess you guys have heard about the party?" I asked, rummaging threw old car parts. I was looking for something specific.

"Not til now, nope." Leon answered, him, Brian, and Roman looking confused.

"Vince and Sasha are having a huge pool party." Dom answered, smirking at Vince.

"Don't do that brotha. Don't smirk at me Dominic. We all need this. When was the last time everyone got together, as a family?" I questioned, stopping my search.

"V's right, it's been a while. But it won't be the same without Jesse and Diana." Brian said, running his hands over his buzz cut hair. I was glad he shaved it off. Now he didn't look so much like a cop.

"That's why I'm flying them down here." Leon's gaze at me deepened, anger evident.

"What? For real?" Dom asked, looking like a seven year old in a candy shop. I knew he looked at Jesse as his little brother. He hated to see him go, as did us all.

"Yeah man. I miss the Kid." I answered honestly. Everyone gave their opinion of the situation, all in all, loving the idea. Everyone except Le. "What's the problem Le?

"Why didn't you ask me first? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he doesn't want to come up here? Or that he has other things going on and he doesn't have time to come here for a fucking pool party?" Leon's face was blood red and his chest was heaving.

"Whoa, whoa. Leon, is there a problem bro?" I asked, surprised by his reaction.

"Guys, Jesse and Di are having some problems over in Florida. Jesse's drinking a lot and Di thinks he may be into drugs with some wrong people." Dom explained, the smile leaving his face.

Everyone else followed suite. Nobody expected Jesse, of all of us, to take a turn for the worse. He was always the most responsible of us all. He never drank more then he could hold. He never even thought about using drugs. He was always so careful. I couldn't believe it. But could that have been what he was talking about on the phone last night? Maybe.

"Damn, Le. Bro, I'm sorry. I didn't know. He didn't mention anything last night on the phone. But that doesn't change anything. I still want him to come over. Maybe we can talk to him about it."

"Yeah, maybe Vince is right. Let's still get him up here." Rome said, agreeing with me.

"Fine, but I'm going to go get him." Leon offered, tossing his empty bottle on car parts.

"Rome and I will go with you. We'll bring Tej and Suki back. I'll drive the Lancer." Brian said.

"Okay. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. If you aren't at my place by then, you're getting left." Leon spat, walking back to the building.

"Too bad we know our way Leon. Geez, he needs to lighten up." Brian said, not happy with Leon's attitude.

**Sasha's POV**

Around seven that evening, I decided to call Diana and see what was up. It's been about a month since I had spoken to her or Jesse. I know Vince calls Jesse sometimes. But juggling Desmond and Vince, I just lose so much time in the day.

"Yo?" A deep, husky, familiar voice answered Diana's cell.

"Tej? Is that you?"

"Sup, Sasha? How you been ma?" Why was Tej answering Diana's phone? Hopefully, not too much has changed.

"I've been good boy. Where's my girl at?"

"Out back with Cupcake. I'll get her." He put the phone down and I was temporarily on hold.

"SASHA!" I heard Diana yell into the phone. I laughed a bit. She was always cheery.

"DIANA! How's my boo?!"

"I'm great. Why the hell haven't you called sooner?"

"I'm sorry hun. I've been busy with so much. Taking care of Desmond and having trouble with Vince and racing. It's just a lot right now. But what about you, you haven't called either!"

"I know babe. But it's hard to find work out here that doesn't have to do with getting dirty. As much as I love it, I need some change. Plus, not many good babysitters out here. _HEY!_ Sorry, except Tej. He's a great babysitter." Now I was starting to question the whole Tej business. They didn't seem so close when they were here in LA.

"That's great. Wait, what about Jess? And what's going on with you and Tej? Have I missed something here?"

"Tons actually. Me and Jesse are going through a bit right now. It's too much to explain. But Tej is helping out with Jessica." I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. I knew Diana.

"What aren't you telling me Di? And don't give me no bullshit."

"I'll have to tell you some other time."

"Fine. But I called for a reason. If you have any plans this weekend or next weekend, cancel them."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're bringing that beautiful daughter and husband of yours to see me. We're having a party and V wants to fly you guys out here for it." I was starting to get excited all over again.

"Are you serious?! I don't think that's a good idea right now Sash." Di didn't seem happy.

"Why the hell not? I miss you damnit."

"Because. Me and Jesse are having some problems like I said. But if anything changes, then I'll definitely let you know. But I highly doubt they will." Diana really seemed unhappy. She was angry.

"Wow, okay, Ms. Attitude. Look, just call back if you decide you want to come. Tell Tej I said bye and Danny that I love her. Bye." I hung up without waiting for a response.

Vince entered our bedroom just as I hung up the phone. Desmond was sleeping next to me in the bed and Bam-Bam was lying on the floor in front of the bed, sleeping.

"Who was that?" He asked, a towel wrapped around his waist. I guess he just finished his shower. The way the towel hung low off one hip made me stutter.

"D-Di-Diana. She said she doesn't know if they're coming up. Her and Jess are having problems." I replied, massaging my temples.

"Yeah I heard about that today. That's why Leon, Brian, and Rome are going to get them anyways." I looked at him skeptically, unsure of it was a good idea. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. The guys are gonna have a little talk with Jess." He assured me, slipping some boxers on.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait. Not much to say, just read and review. I'll speed up the chapters to get to the good stuff soon.**

**-Kita**


	14. Running

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize.**

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

**Warning: Talk of drugs and alcohol.**

**Chapter 14-Running**

**Jesse's POV**

I groaned as I rubbed my aching back. I woke up on a dirty, rotten smelling mattress on the floor of a half-empty room. There was very little light peaking under the door. There were boxes stacked in the corner covered in dust and cobbwebs. The windows were borded up and I'm sure I saw a rat run across the floor. I pulled my long sleeve down and stood from the mattress, my pants falling to my ankles. I looked around the room for my belt, but felt it slide down my arm. Shaking my head, I put my belt back on and left the room. I knew exactly where I was, it was blantantly obvious.

I met Ralph Fuller and Jeremy Myers a few months ago at a race. I was facing Jeremy and some other guy, Ralph was the leader of Jeremy's team, the UnderDawgs. I beat Jeremy at least two car lengths ahead of him. Ralph said something about liking my style, and before I knew it, I was racing for him. He was nothing like Dominic. Although I had the utmost respect and love for Dom, he was stingy with the racing. I rarely got to race in L.A. But here in Miami on Ralph's team, I'm the king here. _King Jesse, yeah, that has a nice ring to it, _I thought. After a race one night, the guys from the UnderDawgs introduced me to the world of cocaine. Never in my life before had I seen drugs, let alone DID them. At first, I rejected the drugs. I didn't want any part of that lifestyle. But Jeremy's exact words were "It's just a little coke. Just try it one time, you won't get addicted". I wish I knew that was completely wrong. After doing my first line, I knew I was addicted. I craved more, I needed more. My addiction to cocaine became more intense. I did any and everything to get it. I even raced for it. I gave up my daughter's diaper and milk money for it. There wasn't a time where I hated myself more for that. But it was a part of me now and I wanted to kick it. But the more I drank and raced for the UnderDawgs, the more it was in my life. Worst came to worst when I got in too deep. We were losing the house because I couldn't pay the mortgage on it. I still worked at J&J's Mechanics with Jimmy in the mornings, but the good money I made from there was burned on drugs and booze. We were close to being homeless, but Ralph and Jeremy came through for me, for once. They paid for the house and gave me a little in interest. Can you say ironic?

I knew the drugs and drinking were the main reasons for the issues in me and Diana's marriage. Considering I was high more then I was home. She barely looked at me anymore. I knew she had some feelings for Tej and I knew he was in love with her. I've always known. I can't blame the man; she's gorgeous. She's perfect. I understood why she spent more time with him then she did at home. It was because he gave her more attention then I did. I wasn't giving her up to him though. She fell in love with me for a reason and I wanted to put that out there. I loved Diana so much and I loved little Jess so much too. I didn't want to lose either of them, but I had a feeling I was going too. I just wanted my family back, my old life back. I tried millions of times to back out of the UnderDawgs, but I couldn't. Ralph and Jeremy made sure that if I had any intentions of leaving, it'd be the last thing I'd do in my life. So now, I was stuck. Stuck in a gang affiliated with street racing and addicted to coke, not to mention I was on the brink of divorce. My life couldn't get any worse. Or so I thought.

Last night, I was introduced to something more extreme, way more intense then coke...heroin (the reason for my belt around my arm, by the way). Some guys we met at a deal brought heroin to the meeting, not coke. Ralph talked with the lead guy, making a deal with him. We would only pay half since he didn't bring what we were after. If I had a choice, I would have been home with my wife and daughter, not with these assholes. Of course, I was pressured into shooting the drugs into my arm. It gave me such a rush I could explain it. A lot different then racing. Hell, different from the coke. When it started kicking in, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my heart raced, then slowed, then raced again. It's like I had no control over my body. It shook vigorously and I could barely breath. Once the high calmed, I felt suddenly ill. I puked on the floor of the dopehouse we chilled in. The guys didn't ask if I was alright or offered to take me home. No. They doped me up even more and tossed me in a dark, dingy room.

So here I am now. In the hallway of the dopehouse, which was on the other side of town. I looked at my watch; 7:23 a.m. Fuck, Di was going to kill me. But I'm sure she wasn't home anyways. Probably at Tej's. I walked into the living room (which smelled even worse then my room) and looked around. The other guys were lying around on the floor. I was sure they were sleep, so I decided to make a run for it. Here I am, a grown ass man, running from other men. All my life, I had been running. When mom died I ran; after I got out the hospital during the time of the hijackings I ran; and I'm running now. I felt like a pussy but I needed to be home with my wife. To make things right with us. I wanted too badly. And I missed Jessica so much. She was so much like me, it was scary. She was smart and sweet and so gentle. I wanted to be in her life again. I was going too, no matter what I had to do.

I crept to the door, the squeaky floors doing me no justice.

"Where you going?" Ronnie, one of the less intelligent guy of the group, asked.

"Um, I'm going to get some fresh air. It's kinda hot back there." I lied, knowing he would buy it. Just as I thought, he nodded and went back to sleep.

I shut the door quietly, waiting until I got a good distance from the house before I ran. Since my car was left at work, I had no choice but to run (I raced with Ralph's Thunderbird last night).I bolted with all my strength to the nearest phone booth. Finding one three blocks away, I dialed Diana's phone.

----------

"Ello?" She answered, her voice husky. I knew she was sleeping but I had no one else to call.

"Diana, please help me. I'm so sorry for everything. I just want help okay. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm stupid. Ple-" I rambled, nearly losing the little dignity I had left.

"Jess, Jesse! Where you at baby?" I could hear muffling in the background, I presumed she was getting up.

"I have no idea Di. Somewhere near the race site. By the bridge. Please help me Di." I was damn near in tears.

"I'm coming baby. What are you wearing?"

"Red beanie, jeans, red vest and a long-sleeve black shirt. Where you at Di?"

"Me, Danny, and Cupcake stayed at Tej's again last night. I get lonely staying home by myself. I'd like someone near my age group to talk to every once in a while." I could hear the venom in her words.

"Please baby. I don't want to fight right now. Just come get me."

"I'm getting in my car now. Where's the Jetta?"

"Work. After work I went to a race. Used Ralph's car. But I'll be waiting, so hurry."

----------

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I panicked as I paced back and forth by the phone booth. I was a good ways away from the gang, so I wasn't expecting them to come looking for me. Especially this early. I chewed my bottom lip as I watched over my shoulder for about the hundredth time. Finally, about fifteen mintues, I noticed Tej's NSX Acura come flying down the street. Burning up with anger, I calmed quickly. _How could you be so selfish? At least she loves you enough to pick your sorry ass up_, I fought with myself. _Who cares what she's driving_. She whipped the car around, doing a 180 in front of me. I jumped in the passenger seat and she sped off.

We returned back to our side of town and pulled over in front of a park. The whole ride had beem immensely quiet and nerve-racking. I knew she wasn't happy with me. A blind man could tell that. She got out the car and walked over to the swings. I exited after her, sighing deeply, following her to the swings. She sat on one, pushing herself slightly. I leaned against the pole, watching her face intently. First she frowned, then a smile came across her face. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Do you realize we had our first kiss at the park by my house? We were on the swings." I smiled after remembering it. That was the day my life had changed. We were silent for a while, living in our fantasy world of things being different again. "What happened to us Jess?" She asked, standing from the swing. She lingered over to the slide, looking like a child again. My smile faded.

"I changed," I admitted, feeling ashamed. _Good, you have every reason to feel that way, asshole_.

"Why?" She asked, sitting at the bottom of the slide. I sat in front of her, facing her.

"I don't know. I thought I was doing really well. I felt I was."

"You were. You were doing incredible. WE were doing good. Then you met Ralph and Jeremy, then you changed. WE changed." I thought deeply about what she was saying, I knew she was right. Because I changed, we as a whole, changed.

"I know. I'm sorry for it. But you gotta understand, I never meant to hurt you. Or Jessica. I never meant it." Tears were forming in my eyes again. I held them in, although the task grew harder by each passing second. She ran her soft hands threw my hair, her hands resting on the back of my head. Her fingers were tangled in my messing hair. The scent of vanilla lotion attacked my nose, sending me into a trance.

"I know baby. I know you didn't. But YOU need to understand something. The drugs, the booze, the disappearing acts; if we're gonna work, the shit needs to stop Jesse. You need to start being a father again. You can't do that if you're never home. The anger, hanging with Ralph and Jeremy and those thugs, it all needs to end Jesse Michael. I need you home. Jessi needs you home." By now, the tears were streaming down my face and hers. I was crying from the stupidity I've been showing lately. She was crying because I was.

"I can promise you something. I promise I'm done with the alcohol and the drugs, if I can get help. I know it won't be easy to just cold turkey it. So I'm gonna get help.. I'll try to be home as much as I can. But these guys, Ralph and Jeremy, they aren't going to just let go. They own me now. I can't get even out. Trust me Di, I've tried. I've tried everything. I'm the best aspect they have on the Team and if I leave, they start losing. No money for them, no drugs. They'll kill me and might even hurt you or Danny if I bail." I wiped the tears from my cheek, as the winds began to rush. I wiped her cheek too as her beautiful hair flew behind her. I could tell it was going to storm.

"I'm going to help you get help. But these guys don't own you. Nobody owns you. Not Dom, not Leon, not me, and damn sure not some crackheads. Now you are so bright and smart and I know you're better then this. Now what do you think Dom would do if he knew you were on drugs? If he knew you were running with bad guys?"

Dom had always been a father figure to me, so I avoided doing anything to disappoint him or upset him. I knew this would.

"Probably kick my ass from here to China," I joked, getting a chuckle out of her, "no he probably would. He wouldn't be happy at all. He'd force to me to get help. He'd probably sign me up for rehab without me even knowing."

"Exactly. So I'm going to tell him." My head shot to Diana. She had a smirk on her face. "I'm not kidding. He needs to know."

"Does Leon know?" I had a feeling he had to know by now. Everyone in L.A probably knows by now.

"Yeah. I told him about a week ago. He deserved to know Jesse. Please don't be mad."

"No, no. I'm not mad. You're right. I should call him." I hadn't talked to my brother in over three months. That's the longest we ever went without speaking. That broke my heart even more.

"Yeah. But first, we go get out daughter, you go home and get a shower, and we'll take a nap. How 'bout that?" I fell in love with this woman even more with every word she spoke to me. I smiled and nodded. I stood and helped her up from the slide. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tight. In return, she snaked her arms around my neck, her warm breath attacking my neck. Suddenly, the weather shifted, causing pounding thunder and rain. We dashed to Tej's car, trying our best not to get soaked. I know Tej was a man who treasured his cars, so I knew he wouldn't want us in his car soaked.

**No POV**

Diana and Jesse drove back to Tej's boathouse. By now, it had turned 8:45 a.m. and Jessica was probably just getting up. Since she was born, she had awaken around the same time every morning. Diana and Jesse didn't think much of it, except it was a little weird. Jess and Di walked into the boathouse, finding Cupcake at the door. Jesse smiled and rubbed her, despite her attempts to back away. Di walked to the back room where she and Jessica had been sleeping, only to find the bed empty. Panicking, she ran to Tej's room a few doors down. When she burst threw the door, she found the two sitting in front of the television, both eating; Tej a bowl of cereal, Jessi a bowl of Cheerios. Considering she was approaching her second birthday and had almost a full set of teeth, she was knocking the cereal back. Diana laughed as she noticed the mess of food on Tej's shag rug. Apon seeing her father, Jessica stood as quick as she possibly could and ran to Jesse. Laughing, Jesse lifted her up right away. "Daddy!" She squealed, hugging Jesse. Tej couldn't help but smile. He wanted that one day. He began cleaning the mess Jessi had made on the floor. Di thanked for him keeping her and the girls last night and exited the house. Jesse didn't leave so quickly though.

Tej and Jesse stood in the hallway, staring at each other. Tej with anger at how Jesse had changed, Jesse with gratefulness.

"Look, thanks man. Thanks for being a father to her when I was too stupid to do so." Jesse said, breaking the tenseful silence.

"You need to get your shit together, bruh. Keep fucking with them drugs, and you're gonna lose them both." Tej snapped, though keeping his voice low in case Diana was near.

"I know man. But I'm done with that shit." Jesse replied.

"Yeah right. That sounds familiar. Oh, maybe because you said the same thing two months ago. Like I said, get your shit together. Get your fucking priorities straight. Quit running, Jesse." Tej snapped again, walking away from Jesse.

Before Tej got too far, Jesse spoke again. "Thanks again Tej Parker. I owe you." Tej turned and looked at Jesse. He could see remorse and sincerity in his eyes. Lightening up a bit, he nodded.

Jesse left Tej's house and took his family home. He got a shower and bandaged up his arm. He shaved his face and went to the bedroom, where Diana and Jessica were already sound asleep. He climbed in with them and drifted into a deep slumber.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's fourteen. I know it's taking me a while to get these up, which is causing me to lose readers. I'm sorry and I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Please read&review.**

**-Kita**


	15. Ricky's Little Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but characters whom you do not recognize.**

_**Thanks for the reviews. I'm steering away from the Sasha/Vince world for a minute. Kind of short one.**_

**Chapter 15-Ricky's Little Visit**

**Letty's POV**

**A Week Later**

I was sitting at the counter of the cafe/shop, cleaning under my fingernails with my pocket knife. It was only 4 o'clock. Rush hour hasn't even started yet. I felt like I was going to fucking melt. The heat was unbearable. CJ and Eli were in the air-conditioned office in the back playing XBOX. Considering Dom had to go to Harry's for the day to order parts, I was stuck with the brats. I didn't mind, they were good at keeping me company. I was staring off down the street when I felt something poke at my shoulder.

"Yeah baby?" The big, chocolate eyes that stared at me warmed my heart.

"Mommy, can I have something to drink? Casey knocked over my juice." Elijah asked, pointing to the juices on the shelf. I called Casey up front with us.

"Yes?" She asked, sweetly. She had the same attitude as I, so we were often butting heads. But I made a deal that I'd let her go to the garage with me next if we wouldn't fight so much. Happily, she agreed.

"You knock over Bruno's drink?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean too. I tried to fix the game and my shoe hit it." She replied, getting worried. I could tell she was scared I was going to scream.

"Calm down chica. But you get him one off the shelf." I knew that would be a difficult task, considering neither of them could reach the shelf. I always caught them standing on the table, sneaking candy off the top of the shelves. I just sat back in my chair as she rolled her eyes. She pulled the chair out to a table and drug it near the shelf. She stood on it, grabbing Elijah another grape juice. Getting down, she tossed the juice at him. "Excuse me, lose the attitude Case. Bruno, hand her the juice back. Let's see if she can get it right this time." Elijah smiled, handing the juice back to his sister. She huffed and handed him the juice.

"She's a little feisty one eh?" I heard someone say from behind me. My eyes went wide.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Or ever again, no offense." I replied, tucking stray hairs behind my ear.

"I know. But I was hungry and a friend recommended here. Last I saw you, you were drunk grinding on my friend." She laughed, taking a seat on a stool in front of me.

"Yeah sorry about that. I never got your name." I felt stupid talking to someone whose name I didn't know.

"Ricky. I'm Ricky." She smiled, watching the twins retreat back to their game. I could see why Sasha was flipping that night, this girl was smoking hot. She had on a black tank top and grey sweats. She wore socks with black sandals and had her hair tied to the back. _Very hot, _I thought.

"Cool. I'm Letty. Ricky short for anything?"

"Ricara. Letty short for anything?" I hesistated for a second. I never did like telling strangers my full name. Not big on trusting strangers nowadays, thanks to the Buster.

"Leticia. But that's between us." I said, picking up my knife from the counter. Noticing her tense up, I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not a killer. This is just an accessory." Ricky relaxed, staring behind me.

"They yours?" She asked, nodding to the twins.

"Yeah. Twins, c'mere." I called, stuffing the knife into the holder around my leg. The kids marched their way back to the front, CJ of course wearing a frown. Elijah was a lot more soft and fragile then CJ, so the majority of the time he was smiling.

"Yes Mommy?" Elijah asked, taking a seat in chair next to me. He was definitely a Mama's boy.

"Guys, this is Ricky. Ricky, this is Casey and Elijah." I introduced, probably pissing CJ off. She hated just as much as I did being called by our full name. Personally, I loved the name Casey.

"It's CJ." She corrected me. I gave her a cold glare as she jumped in the chair on the other side of me. My look said 'don't-fuck-with-me-right-now-girl'. She understood and apologized.

"Well, nice to meet you Elijah. You too CJ. Say Let, you think I can get something to eat?" Ricky asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so sorry chica. I totally forgot. What can I getcha?" I wrote Ricky's order down on the pad. I fixed her turkey sandwich and grabbed her a Pepsi from the soda-fridge. She paid for her food as Elijah began the million-question game. I let them chat as I carried CJ to the back to have a talk.

"Why is your name Ricky? That's a boy's name." I heard him ask.

"Well my real name is Ricara. But I like Ricky better." She responded, smiling up at me behind the gate. Wow, she was very easy on the eyes._ Letty, what the hell? MARRIED! KIDS! STRAIGHT!_

**xxx**

**No POV**

Letty sat down on the sofa in the office and sat CJ next to her. She sat where she could keep a good eye on Elijah. Ricky seemed like a nice girl, but not everyone could be trusted.

"Talk to me CJ. What's wrong baby?" Letty asked her daughter, running her hands through Casey's jet-black hair.

"Nothing." Letty smiled, although CJ couldn't see it. For CJ to be so young, only being seven years old, she was so much like Letty; stubborn and afraid of showing her true feelings.

"C'mon babe. It's just me and you. Tell me what's wrong." Letty cooed, still playing with her girl's hair. It always made her calm down and eventually fall asleep.

"I miss Daddy. He never stays home no more." Her voice cracked a little, but she just swallowed it down.

"Aww honey. I miss Daddy too. But when he comes home, he always hangs with you guys."

"No he doesn't, he's always wres'lin with Elijah. He never plays with me." Letty's heart broke hearing her daughters words. She never thought that Dom would neglect Casey. He had always wanted a little girl, but then again, he was praying more for a junior. Dom always seemed to be catering to CJ's every want and need. But apparently it's not the material things she wants, a trait she picked up from Letty.

"Baby, listen to me. Daddy loves you just as much as he loves your brother. But you're always being mean and it makes him scared of you. I was the same way when I met him. I was always being mean to him, so he didn't want to play with me. But I started being nice, and he started playing with me." Letty tried to explain in in the best way she could. Casey was very intelligent, but it was some things kids didn't understand.

"All's I gotta do is be nice to him?" She asked in bewilderment. She couldn't believe it was that simple.

"Yep. Just be nice to him." Letty replied. Letty continued stroking her daughters hair until, sure enough, she was sound asleep. She laid her down on the sofa and placed a blanket over her body.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

I ran back to the front of the store, almost forgetting I left Ricky with Elijah. I couldn't have been any longer then fifteen minutes though. Ricky and Elijah looked to be in deep conversation. She was smiling and nodding, Elijah's face was scrunched up. He looked so much like Dominic it killed me. Wearing his white tank top and khaki shorts and sandals. He had on his cross necklace Dom bought when he was just a baby. The difference between Dom and Elijah was that Elijah had a headfull of long, curly brown locks. Right now, they were tied back because of the hot weather. I remember the day Dominic cut off his long, curly hair.

_**Flashback**_

_Mia and I were sitting up in her room, talking. She kept trying to convince me that I was madly in love with her brother, Dom. He was seventeen, I was just turning fifteen. He was a rebellious asshole with gross-looking hair...what could I possibly see in him? Everything, I said to myself. The fact was, I WAS in love with her brother. He was built and dark and had the most incredible eyes. His smile was so adorable. He was a god to me. Not to mention the fact that he loved cars just as much as I did. He was everything a girl could ask for. I loved his hair, his peach fuzz, his everything. He was gorgeous._

_"See, you're droolin' right now Leticia." Mia said, noticing how hard I was staring out the window. Dom and Vince were outside working on Mr. Toretto's truck. Dom's curly locks where shading his face, causing him frustration. He was so cute when he was mad. Vince was laughing, pointing to Dom's messy hair._

_"Shut up already Mia! I don't like your fuckin' brother!" I yelled, finally getting annoyed at her teasing. Looking back out the window, Dom and Vince were staring up at Mia's room. Vince was laughing, Dom looked sort of upset. I felt bad until a devilish smile crept across his lips. I flipped Vince off and frowned at Dominic. Dom bolted to the house, leaving me and Vince completely confused. Fearing he was going to come up here, I stood and locked Mia's room door._

_"What's that all about?" Mia asked. She was flipping threw her Geometry book._

_"Dom's acting stupid. The usual." I said, walking back over to the window sill. Vince was back to working on the truck, but Dominic hadn't come back out yet. I shrugged and sat back down. I went back to attempting my Geometry homework._

_"Oh Leticia..." I heard Dom say in a sing-song voice. I signed heavily and tossed my book to the side. Looking back out the window, I nearly fainted at the sight below me. Dom had shaven his head completely bald! He didn't trim it or cut a few inches off. No. He shaved his head COMPLETELY bald. My eyes went wide as I couldn't believe it. I never thought Dom would do anything to his hair, much less shave it. He looked up at me smiling, water glistening on his face and head._

_"God Letty, stare a little harder. You're gonna burn a hole in his face." Vince teased, making his presence known once more. _

_"Fuck you Vincent. And Dom, now your heads are identical." I had to say something that didn't give away my love for him. I'm sure he knew already._

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy's got that weird look on her face again." Elijah's voice brought me out of my daydream. I smiled and turned to him.

"Hey Bruno, why don't you go back there and keep an eye on CJ." He stood from the bench and returned to the back office with Casey.

"She a rough one?" Ricky asked as I sat back down.

"You have no idea. So, what brings you by here? 'Cause I know for damn sure it ain't the food." I asked, knowing there was something more.

She laughed and pushed me the saucer her sandwich was on. "Well, honestly, I came to see if your sister was around. Um, I never got a call from her, so I was afraid I kinda scared her away."

"I don't think that was it. Look, there's something you should know about Sasha." I started to tell her that Sasha wasn't gay and in fact she was married with a kid.

Suddenly, Ricky's cell phone began to ring. She dug around in her sweats, pulling out a black flip phone. She stuck up one finger, asking for me to hold. I nodded and took her plate to the back sink.I came back and she wore an apologetic smile.

"Can we finish this later? It's an emergency. My little sister's in trouble at school." Ricky's smile showed a sincere apology. "Tell Sasha I stopped by. Bye Letty."

With that, Ricky was off in a black on black Ford Focus. I couldn't wait to fill Sasha in on Ricky's little visit.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's fifteen. I wanted to bring Letty back into the story some. I missed her -lol-. But read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	16. Ataboy, Elijah

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters you do not recognize.**

**_Thanks for the reviews. I know people are wondering, "If Elijah is so much like Dominic, why isn't he Dominic Jr.?" Well the answer is simple. That would have been predictable._ **

**-Oh, and please excuse my clumsiness on the whole amusement park thing mentioned in this one. Considering I live in WV and not California, I have no idea about SpeedZone, nor where it is located or anything of that sort. So again, my apologies on that.-**

**Chapter 16-Ataboy, Elijah**

**Dom's POV**

**-Later that day-**

I closed up the garage at around 8:30 P.M. On the drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about my kids. It felt weird to say that...MY kids. I never thought I'd have kids, especially with Letty. She wasn't always the motherly, loving type. Casey and Elijah were two blessings for me. They were so much like me and Letty. CJ was snappy and a tomboy just like her mother. Eli was tough and looked up to his Daddy, just like me. But they were so different from us too. CJ actually cried in front of people sometimes, which was unlikely for Letty. Eli was a lot more sensitive then I. He was a Mama's boy. Although he loved hanging out with his uncles at the garage, he loved being by his mother's side most of the time. They were both incredible kids. I loved them dearly. More then anything in my life. More then racing; women, and money. They were my everything. For them to be so young, they both were so bright. They were always aware of their surroundings and knew not to talk to strangers. They picked up on talking quickly and had a very wide vocabulary for seven year olds.

But lately, I realized I haven't been the greatest father to them. I was constantly working and taking business trips out of town. I was trying to lay out more _Torettos_' cafe/shop and _DT Automechanics _garages around the region. When I was home from work, I was out with the boys. The twins were constantly with Mia or Lily. I knew I had to take more responsibility as a father. I wanted too. I just didn't know how. My father wasn't around long enough to teach me how to be a father. To give me the 'father/son talk'. But from watching how he raised me and Mia, I knew exactly how to be a father. I just couldn't seem to get the grasp of it yet.

I closed out my thoughts as I finally arrived home. I didn't get out right away. I looked at the house. Through the window, I could see Letty playing with Casey. They both looked so happy. Like there wasn't a care in the world. I smiled and got out the car. Crossing the yard, I saw Eli playing with his toy cars on the floor. He was always rolling them, making engine noises with his mouth. The boy was definitely a Toretto. I entered the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Eli yelled, running to my arms. He wrapped his arms around my legs. I snaked my arms around his body, hugging him slightly. He giggled, his curly brown hair bouncing.

"Hey baby boy. How's Daddy's little man?"

"Good. We missed you today." He replied, looking up at me.

"I missed you all too," I looked over at CJ, who was sitting in Letty's lap on the couch. "Hi CJ..." Me and her had been distant lately. She stayed out of my way, I didn't bother her. She just didn't seem to like me at all. It hurt me deeply that my own 7 year-old daughter had no interest in her father.

"Hey Daddy." To my surprise, she ran to me too, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled cheekily at her.

"Hey baby girl. How's your day?" I asked her, lifting her to my arms. I walked around to the recliner chair and sat down, her on my lap.

"Good. How was yours?" This was the first conversation I had had with Casey in about a week. It felt good.

"It was good, but it would have been better if you were with me. I missed you. I missed all you guys." I said, looking around at my family. Letty smiled over at me, Elijah looked up, but continued with playing with his toys. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to an amusment park. Just us four, whataya say?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Yay! Let's do it, Mommy!" Elijah jumped in Letty's arms, obviously happy with the idea.

"Yeah, let's do it. When?" Letty smiled, looking at me.

"Tomorrow. I'll have Vince or Leon run the garage for me. Let's do it."

I put the twins to bed around 10:00. Letty and I stayed up for a few beers, but retreated to our room around 10:45. Letty fell asleep right away, but I didn't. I was still stuck on the twins. _What had been up with CJ earlier? Why was she being so..not CJ?_ I didn't know, but I loved it. My daughter was just as important to me as my son. I wanted to spoil them both. Give them whatever they wanted or needed. My father had tried to do the same thing for me and Mia when we were younger. But he wasn't always able to because of racing. He gave so much to racing and being the best, he couldn't always give to Mia and I. That's where I came in. I got a job when I was just thirteen years old as a busboy. I cleaned tables and did dishes at the local supermarket. It didn't get me much, but it was enough to buy my eleven year old sister what she wanted. My dad wasn't a bad father, he just had a lot on his plate to deal with. But with CJ and Elijah, I wasn't going to be like that. I got everything I wanted to do out of my system before I had children. Racing, ripping the streets, going through women; all of that was done. I just wanted to be the best father for my children and the best husband for Letty.

Well, the racing part, I'm not so sure of. I accomplished my father's dream of being the best at professional AND street racing. But I still missed it. Street racing, that is. I missed the rush of knowing I could get caught at any minute. I missed the adrenaline of battling for that number one spot. I missed the house parties afterwards. I missed the easy money. I couldn't get any of those things from professional racing. Everything was pre-arranged and it was legal. There wasn't a chance I would get caught by cops there. There were no afterparties. At the warehouse, it was just me, my car, and ten seconds.

That brings me to another point; my kids and racing. It's in their blood to race. Both of their parents did it, their grandparents did it, and probably their great-grandparents too. If they came to me and said "Daddy, I wanna race", I'm behind them 100 percent. On the flipside, if they came to me and said "Daddy, I wanna be a doctor" or "Daddy, I wanna be a teacher", I'll still be behind them 100 percent. I'm not going to force cars on them, because it wasn't forced on me or Mia. Hell, when I was younger, my first love was basketball. I was headed to basketball stardom, but then I came face to face with an engine, and it changed my life. But I wanted them to know that they could still do what they want too and love cars at the same time. Mia did it. She raced as much as I did and loved cars equally, but she became a nurse. Uncle Leon loved cars and raced too, but he was a volunteer firefighter. Uncle Brian raced cars, but he used to be a cop. _Bad example, Dominic._

The point was...I wanted Casey and Elijah to have their own dreams. I wanted them to do whatever they come to love, whether it be cars or not. I just wanted to be part of the reason they are successful. I want the best for them.

I was snatched from my thoughts by a spine-wrenching scream. I jumped from the bed and headed down the hall to the twins' room. I stopped when I heard talking in the room.

"Shh. It's okay Casey. Don't cry. S'wrong sis?" I peaked in the slightly cracked door. Their night-lite allowed me to see what was going on in the room. Elijah was standing next to Casey's bed talking to her. She was crying.

"I had a bad dream." She answered, curling up into a tiny ball.

"Oh. Want me to get in with you?" He asked her. She sniffled, nodding her head. Eli crawled in bed with his sister, wrapping his arms around her.

_Ataboy, Elijah Christopher._

I crept back to my room, shutting the door behind me. Letty was sitting up, awake.

"They OK? What happened?" She asked, looking worried.

I didn't speak, just waved a finger over to me. I wanted her to see how good of a brother Elijah was to CJ. She furrowed her brows as she slipped out of bed. We crept back down to the twins' room. I pointed in the room at our kids. Tears weld up in her eyes as she saw our son sleeping with his sister. They looked so peaceful now. I took my wife back to our room and crawled back into bed. She effortlessly found a comfortable spot snuggled against me.

"They are perfect." She whispered.

"We are perfect." I corrected, my eyes closing for the remainder of the night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry so short. More in the next one. Please read&review. I need more readers. I feel lonely :(**

**-Kita**


	17. Running Errands

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't have this up quicker. I had it typed and almost done, but somehow it deleted so I had to do it again. My apologies.**

**Chapter 17-Running Errands**

**No POV**

**-The next morning-**

Letty whispered in the ears of her sleeping children. Smiling, the jumped from bed and ran out the room. Running down the hall, the children burst threw the door of their parents' room. CJ and Elijah jumped on their sleeping father, smiling and laughing from the excitement of the day. Dom groaned, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. He looked at his two kids and couldn't help but smile. They were sitting on their knees, looking at him with shit-eating grins. They knew he didn't want to get up, but he had too. CJ's hair looked identical to Letty's, curly and all over the place.

"Mornin' Daddy," they said simutaneously, making Dom smile again.

"Mornin' Wonderfuls," he replied, grabbing them both. He pulled them into a headlock, causing them to giggle.

Letty walked over and sat down next to Elijah.

"So, what was with the screaming last night?" Dom asked, looking between his children. He hopes to get something out of CJ.

"I didn't hear anything," Elijah was obviously covering for his sister.

"Yeah, me neither," she smiled at him. The bond the two shared was inevitable.

"Hmm, okay. Why don't you two go get showers?" Dom so desperately wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

"Not yet, you'll go back to sleep," CJ said, obviously picking up on his plan.

"Fine, at least go get breakfast," they agreed and bounced out of the room. "I'll call around and see what's open after I get a shower."

"I already did. I called SpeedZone earlier. They are open today until ten tonight. For kids under twelve," she flipped through a pad where information was written down, "$9.99 and adults $29.99," Dom smiled at her. He couldn't believe how maternal Letty came to be over the years. She was always one step ahead of him and he loved it.

He pulled her on top of her, her dark hair cascading down over her face and his. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her face down to his. He teasingly brushed his lips across her, causing Letty to bite her lower lip. Knowing that was one thing he couldn't resist, he attacked her mouth. Dom missed the kisses he and Letty shared. The way their tongues danced to a rhythmless groove drove him wild. The sweet taste of her strawberry lip gloss drove him over the top. He ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth, sending her into a frenzy. She began lacing his neck with kisses, pausing to nibble on his earlobe. Just as soon as they were getting going, they were being interrupted.

"Umhum," a gruff voice said from the door. Dom tossed his head back in frustration.

"The hell do you want?" He snapped at his best friend.

Vince smiled. "Paybacks a bitch huh?"

"V, OUT!" Letty's bitchy side re-surfaced.

"Shut up Let. Dom, you told me to come over at 10:45. I'm here, so get your ass up," Vince smiled again, leaving the room.

"Let's have a quickie, for old times sake," Dom almost begged.

"Let's be honest Dom, we've never had a quickie. Get up, it's family day," Letty found amusement in his neediness. He groaned once more.

"At least come get a shower with me," he said, standing by their bathroom door. Letty gave in and followed him. What he really meant by shower was, 'let's relieve some sexual tension'.

**xxx**

Vince sat downstairs in the living room, watching the news. Something about a killing by gang in Inglewood. He shook his head as the twins began fighting. He stood from the couch to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" He asked. They were both in front of a bowl of cereal, CJ looking furious.

"Hi Uncle V. Who's the better racer? Mommy or Daddy?" Elijah asked, shoveling Cheerios into his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but Daddy's a better driver," Eli stuck out his tongue at his sister. CJ looked as if she was about to blow. "but your Mommy is a much better racer." CJ's anger quickly faded away. Elijah just shrugged as he continued to eat.

"Vince, quit corrupting my kids," Dom said, entering the kitchen at the end of the conversation. _Good thing_, Vince thought. Dom kissed both of his kids on the cheek and grabbed himself a bowl from the dishrack. He fixed himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and joined the twins at the table.

"So what's goin' down today brotha?" Vince asked Dom, juggling his car keys in his hand.

"I'm taking the twins and Letty down to SpeedZone for the day. I need you and the boys to look after the garage today. Tell Sasha she doesn't have to open the store today if she doesn't want too, " he answered, shoveling his cereal the same as Elijah had. Vince kissed the children the same as Dom did and walked into the living room. Just as he was about to leave the house, Letty was descending the stairs.

"You look hot mami," he complimented, hugging her tightly. After her accident, Vince and Letty became closer then ever before. He was her right-hand man.

"Thanks V. I try," she looked down at her outfit. Letty was wearing blue jeans with rips and holes and a beige tank top She tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She entered the kitchen, seeing her family all eating at the table. She smiled, walking to the fridge.

"Hello, Sexy," Dom growled, playfully slapping her ass. She grabbed a bagel and some butter out of fridge.

"You look pretty good yourself," Letty replied, rubbing her husband's bald head. Dom had on jeans, a black beater, and a white button-up over it.

"What about me Mommy?" Elijah asked from the table.

"You all look great," She said, joining them at the table.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

From Dom and Letty's, I drove over to Rome and Lily's house. I figured I had better fill everyone in while I was out. When I pulled up in front of their medium-sized white home, I saw Jeremiah Davis O'Conner,8, playing with his new Rottweiler pup, Roscoe. Jerry was growing up so fast you wouldn't believe it. He was starting to look more like his parents. He was tall and skinny. His skin color was a deep tan and his eyes were hazel. He had brunette hair, lots of blond mixed in, but it was cut short and wavy. Not to mention he had a smile to brighten a room. I got out the car.

When I approached the house, he sat on the porch with Roscoe.

"Hey Uncle V," he acknowledged, smiling at me.

"Sup JD," I replied, using the nickname I had given him at birth. I ruffled his hair and knocked on the door twice, pushing it open.

Lillian was sitting on the couch, cradling a bowl of oatmeal. She was sinking in a pool of soap operas and everyone knew better not to interrupt her during them. I kissed her cheek.

"Ro?" was all I said. She pointed behind her, which I presumed meant out back. I walked to the backyard where Rome was washing his purple Spyder. He was wearing only basketball shorts. _Showoff_.

"Sup V," He said, slapping hands with me.

"Nothin' much brotha. Dom's taking his family out today, we got the garage. I'm not opening 'til about twelve but we can't close any later than eleven tonight," I said, filling him in on the work schedule.

"Aight. But I gotta find something to do with Jerry. They called Lily in to work today and I still got shit around the crib to do," Rome replied, walking back into the house. I followed him, shutting the glass door behind me.

I had completely forgotten about Lily having a job. She got a job a few weeks ago as a secretary for some lawyer named Henry Gabes at an office downtown. She hated it, but it paid the bills.

"I'll take him with me. He can run around at the house for awhile," I offered, following him into the kitchen.

"Aight. Yo Jeremiah!" he yelled, receiving the death glare from Lily. He only smiled in returned. Jerry came running into the house, Roscoe chasing behind him.

"You're going with Uncle Vince back to his house," he paused to hand him a small Pepsi and his inhaler, "please be good Jerry. I don't want him or Aunt Sash telling me you been tearing up."

"I know Daddy," Jerry rolled his eyes and smiled. He ran back out the house, his pup in tow.

I said my goodbyes and loaded Jerry and Roscoe in the Maxima_. Next stop...Mia's._

**xxx**

I pulled up to Mia and Brian's beige home, which was located a few blocks from _Torettos_. The Evo was gone, but Mia's Integra was still there. I got out and knocked twice, entering the house. Mia was sitting in on the couch, Angel between her legs. She was in the process of braiding two big braids in her daughter's hair.

Angel Brooke O'Conner was growing so nicely. She had long, flowing brown hair like Mia and ocean blue eyes like the Buster. She was as sweet as Mia, but sadly, as curious as the cop. She loved girly things and didn't like being at the garage as much as the other kids. I guess you could say she took Mia's good genes.

After Dr. Phil had went on commercial, Mia finally turned to acknowledge me. She smiled.

"Oh hey V. I didn't hear you come in. What's up?" she asked, finishing the second braid of Angel's hair.

"Just stopping by. Is the Buster home?" I asked, completely forgetting she _hated_ when I called him that.

"If you're talking about Brian, then no, he's not home," she flashed an annoyed glare at me. "Why?"

"Well Dom's taking the twins out for the day and the boys and I have the garage. Just wanted to let him know that," I said, juggling my keys in my hand.

"Well crap V! I have to be at work in like," she looked at her watch,"half an hour! Brian was supposed to have her today but he left for Harry's," she combed her hair with her fingers, something she did when she felt rushed.

"S'alright Mi, I'll take her. I have Jerry in the car right now. I was gonna take them back to the house and let them run around for awhile until work."

"Ok. Thank you so much V! I'll call him again and tell him you have her. He just went to confirm the orders on some parts." Mia packed Angel's things and sent her with me out the door. I, again, loaded the child in my car.

_Next stop...home._

**xxx**

"Sasha, I'm home!" I yelled as I burst through the house door. The kids chased Roscoe to the backyard, where Bam was likely to be. Surprisingly, the two dogs got along great.

"I'm in here," I followed her voice to the downstairs bathroom. She was standing at the mirror with Desmond.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Showing D how perfect his family is," she replied, smiling at me.

"Good. I got two bodies in the backyard. Ang and Jerry. Dom's taking his kids out today so I gotta open for him. He said you don't have to open today," I informed. I kissed them both on the cheek then made my way to the lounge room.

I collapsed on the plush couch, feeling exhausted already. I need to hit the gym, I thought. I tossed one hand over my face, ready to fall back asleep.

"I'm going to. It's not like I have anything else to do. With all of you grease monkeys in the garage, it's likely I won't get any action," she said, sitting a body on my chest.

I tossed my hand down to find Desmond staring at me, his brows furrowed. I sat up to show him I wasn't asleep. He smiled at me.

"Sorry, son. Daddy's just been running errands all day. I'm a little worn out, but I ain't sleeping," I told him, shutting my eyes again. Peeking one open, he had the same confused look on his face. Before I had a chance to think about it, Sasha re-entered the room.

"Well, you're about to go out again. We're out of formula and diapers," she said, standing with her hands on her hips. _After all these years, you're still the sexiest woman alive._

I sighed heavily, sitting up from the couch. I handed Desmond back to Sasha and walked back out to my car. I started her up and sped off, heading to the supermarket. I grabbed everything needed and a little extra and paid the cashier. I tossed the bags in the backseat and drove back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the story's kinda slow right now. I want to give more realistic detail before I get to the goods. Stay with me please. Read&review.

-Kita


	18. Superdad

**Sorry for the wait. I've been really, _really_ sick. But thanks for the reviews. P.S. This chapter will alternate between locations, like at the garage then with Dom and the Torettos. Just be careful, it may be confusing.**

**Warning: Long chappie!**

**Chapter 18-Superdad**

**No POV**

Dom helped the twins in the back of the Denali as they prepared to go out for their family day. Letty rode shotgun as Dom climbed into the driver seat.

"All set?" Dom asked everyone.

"Yep," they answered, anxiety in their voices.

Dom pulled off as they made their way to SpeedZone. Not even fifteen minutes away from the house, the twins were fighting.

"Shut up Elijah! Girls can box too," CJ defended.

"No they can't. Only boys can be boxers, not girls!" Elijah yelled, further angering his sister.

"Aye now, both of you shut up!" Letty yelled, getting tired of their fighting.

"Casey started it. She said she doesn't wanna be a racer, she wants to be a boxer," Elijah said, mocking his sister.

"So what, I can be a boxer and a racer," she replied, trying to one-up him.

"Nu uh!" Elijah screamed, scowling at his sister.

"Both of you, enough! You want me to turn around? I still can," Dom growled, silencing them both. They both nodded nervously, knowing not to piss off Dom. "Ok then. Eli, CJ can be whatever she wants too. She can be both a boxer and a racer. It's whatever she wants. Leave her alone," Dom finished, turning back around. Casey gave her brother one last smirk before turning out the window.

"Boxer huh? That's different," Letty whispered to Dom up front. She was happy about that. Letty had always wanted to box before, but was too infatuated with cars to pick up the gloves.

"I know you're happy. You always wanted to box," Dom smiled at her.

"Yeah. But what about racing? I did sorta wanted a little mini-me out there," she admitted, turning her attention to the passing houses out the window.

"True, but we still got Elijah. It's okay baby, we still have time. They still have time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince and the boys were laughing at the sight of Jeremiah carrying the heavy tool box that previously sat on the shelf. He had on his little DT Mechanics jumpsuit, the arms tied around his waist. He handed the toolbox to Leon and wiped his sweating forehead.

"Thanks lil' dude," Leon said, smiling at him.

Everyone had made it down to the garage around 2:15. Leon decided that they'd put their road trip to Miami on hold for a few days. Angel was in the back office playing with her dolls; Jerry was determined to help out the guys any possible way he could. Sasha opened the store as soon as they arrived at the garage. She had Desmond with her, since it wasn't too safe to have him in the garage with all the fumes and dangerous tools. Everyone hoped for a uneventful day. But the Team didn't have that much good luck.

"So V, I got a couple guys from Harry's to come in until we get back from Miami." Brian said, looking up from a busted Tempo that came in that morning.

"They any good?" Vince asked.

"I'd assume. They're friends of Marty's." Brian replied. Vince tensed up as he fiddled with wires on an engine. Though he was over his anger with him, Vince still wasn't too sure about Marty. Something about him still seemed...off.

"He gonna be here too?" Vince asked.

"He said he was gonna stop by, but he can't stay." Brian noticed the sour look on Vince's face, but discouraged it. He figured V was just having a bad day.

"Right. Le, when do y'all plan on leaving?" Vince asked, changing subjects.

"I don't know. Maybe later tonight if that's cool with everyone else," Leon said, referring to Brian and Roman. They looked back at him nodding.

Vince nodded too. "Leon, don't come back without them."

"Don't plan on it," Le replied, sticking a fresh toothpick in his mouth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door, Sasha was sitting at the counter, playing with Desmond. She had him sitting in his carseat in the seat beside her. She blasted the stereo in the back, which she kept on some punk-rock/pop station. Obviously by McFly played as she said along with the song. It had been quiet today, not many customers came in. Those who did were familiar faces, always in and out of _Torettos_. They'd order, engage in casual conversaton while they ate, compliment Desmond's adorable behavior, then pay and leave. It was a usual routine, so Sasha expected nothing less. That was, until she got a surprise visit.

"Wow, he sure is a looker," someone said from behind the counter. Sasha didn't bother looking up. She just smiled and continued playing with Desmond.

"Thanks," she replied.

"What's his name?" the voice asked again, taking a seat on a stool.

"Desmond," Sasha answered. Familiarity in the voice gave Sasha the curiosity to look up at the customer. Her breath was caught her in throat as she began to choke. Coughing, she grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"You okay?" the voice asked, slight humor mixed with concern.

"Fine, I think." Sasha said, twisitng the cap back on the water. She turned and looked at the person. "Hi Ricky," she said, not being able to contain her smile.

"Hey Sasha. How've you been?" Ricky asked, feeling relieved that Sasha remembered her.

"Good, good. How 'bout you?" Sasha returned the question, brushing stray hairs behind her ear, something she did when she was nervous.

"I'm been good. I stopped by yesterday and saw your sister, but I had to run off quick."

"Really? Letty didn't mention it." _I'm going to kill her_, Sasha thought.

"I'm sure she had good reason," the conversation turned into an uncomfortable silence for Sasha, "So...he yours?" Ricky asked.

_Damn, I guess everything comes out now_, Sasha thought. "Yeah, he's mine. This is my son, Desmond." she introduced, lifting Desmond from the carseat.

"You mind?" Ricky asked, holding her hands out for Desmond. Sasha nodded with a smile, handing Desmond to Ricky. Desmond, who didn't have a great history to letting strangers hold him, was surprisingly content while Ricky held him. She bounced him up and down on her knee, admiring his features. He giggled as she tickled his belly a bit. "He's too adorable. Yes, you are," she said to him, smiling bright. _Absolutely gorgeous_, Sasha thought. Ricky was wearing black basketball shorts and a white tee shirt with flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun and she didn't look to have on make-up. _Flawless._

"So can I get you anything Ricky? You hungry or want anything to drink?" Sasha asked, remembering she was still working.

"Something cold. Popsicle if you have any. It's a scorcher today," Ricky said, frowing up at the beaming sun. Sasha walked to the back freezer, sliding the door open.

"Flavor?"

"Cherry please." Ricky said as Sasha came back over, two popsicles in hand. She handed one ot Ricky and sat the other one on the counter. Ricky handed Desmond back to his mother. "He's adorable. Just like his mom," Ricky said, smiling at Sasha. Sasha blushed, sitting Desmond back in his carseat.

"Look Ricky, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Sasha started, but was interrupted.

"I know already." Ricky said, opening the popsicle wrapper.

"Letty told you?" Sasha was panicking now.

"No, but I think she tried too. Look, I know you're married. You probably aren't even bisexual," Sasha didn't know if Ricky was mad or disappointed.

"How'd you know?" Sasha asked.

"Well for one, you're wearing a ring. And Marty told me after you guys left the bar," Ricky replied, licking the popsicle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything," Sasha said, trying to find words to explain. She really had no intentions on leading Ricky on. It was really just fun and games, she wasn't intent on hurting anyone. Ricky seemed like a wonderful girl and Sasha didn't mean to crush her spirit.

"Don't sweat it. It isn't the first time it's happened before. I dunno, I guess I was just hoping you were different," Ricky said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dom was carrying CJ on his shoulders as they walked over to the next racing site. CJ and Elijah were 2-1, Elijah winning so far. Dom and Letty were tied, 1-1. On their way to other sites, they stopped at individual games, winning prizes. Dom won Letty a gigantic penguin and the kids two smaller ones. After winning the stuffed animals, Dom would run them back to the back of the truck, then pull the tarpulin over the back.

"Daddy, I want to ride with you this time." CJ said, running to his side. He sat Elijah back down on the ground. His smiled beamed as he nodded to her.

"Ok. It's me and you, Mommy and Eli." Dom said, informing Letty of the new partners. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna smoke you!" she yelled, running to the go-kart site. Dom and the kids followed, chasing Letty to the park. The person working the go-karts buckled them in, then turned on the mini cars. They got off to a slow start, slowly making their way around the first turn. Finally, the karts began gaining speed. Letty drilled her foot on the gas pedal as her and Elijah sped off in front of Dom and Casey. The speed made Letty crave more, as she nearly put the gas pedal into the ground. She sped around a turn, which sent her and Elijah crashing into the curb. Elijah exploded with laughs of excitement as tears came to Letty's eyes. The crash brought back too many painful memories, which put her on edge a bit. She just sat there, taking deep breaths. Dom and CJ went flying past, CJ cheering in excitement. Dom noticed the look in Letty's eyes and turned his kart around. He stopped next to them.

"You alright Let?" he asked, reaching to cup her face in his hand.

"I think so. Just shook me up a bit," she admitted, running her hands down her face. She took a few more deep breaths and shook off her fear. Smiling, she slammed on the gas again, sending her kart flying past Dom's and over the finish line. "Woohoo!" her and Elijah cheered.

Dom scoffed at her as they walked off of the racing site. The kids were ready for more, but Dom noticed that Letty still seemed tense.

"Kids, I think Mommy needs a break. Why don't you go in the arcade and play a few games?" Dom handed them a few dollars a piece and watched them run off.

"Thanks D." Letty smiled, kissing Dom softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Jerry! Get the dogs from out back and feed them," Rome screamed from under a Toyota Corolla. He had just finished the breaks of a PT Cruisier.

It was turning 4 o'clock and the garage was packed. Every guy had at least two cars to work on. Leon was working with a '03 BMW convertible; Vince was assigned a '96 Honda Prelude VTEC and a '00 Ford Focus; Brian had a '04 Volkswagen Passat and a '04 Volvo 260. While they all rushed to fix cars, they still hand to keep a close eye on the children. Jerry was assigned watching Bam and Roscoe while Angel kept the garage as clean as she could. She picked up tools and placed them where they belong, got the guys fresh hand towels, and cleaned up any mess she could find.

"Yo Sasha, tell Dan his Honda is done," Vince said in the phone. The customers from the garage were sent to the cafe until their cars were ready. He hung up and wiped his sweaty brow. "Dom picked the perfect fuckin' day to play Superdad. We're busting all asses in here!" he shouted, relieving some bent up anger. He let down the hood of the Honda and waited for the customer to come get his car. Soon enough, a middle-aged man came walking back into the garage.

"Wow, you sure do work fast," he complimented Vince.

"Well you see how many cars we got. Don't have a choice but to work fast," Vince said, starting to become irritable.

"I see. Well how much do I owe?" Dan pulled out his wallet, revealing several crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Come to the back, we'll talk," Vince said, leading him to the office.

Twenty minutes and $120 paid later, Vince and Dan exited the office. Both were smiling.

"Good doin' business with you Mr. Palmeriti, I'll have to tell my buddies about this place," Dan said, fixing his sun glasses on his eyes.

"Please do." Vince said, slapping Dan on the back. He said goodbye and drove off out of the garage. "Guys, that man just paid over a hundred dollars for me to change his tires. I mean, he could have done that his self. Rich bastard." the guys let out a laugh as they continued to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the garage, the cafe was full. The tables outside were full and soon the stools were to be full. Ricky assisted Sasha with taking orders and fixing meals as the customers became impatient.

"Hurry up back there!" one man shouted.

"Shut the hell up! I'm going as fast as I can," Sasha screaming, losing all her patience. She fixed his sandwich quick and grabbed him a soda, slamming it down in front of him. Ricky smiled at her lack of control and walked up behind her.

"It'll be okay, just take it easy." she whispered lustfully in Sasha's ear, sending shockwaves down her spine. Before she could react, the phone rang again.

"How you hangin' over there?" Leon's voice asked.

"These guys are bustin' my balls man. But I got a little help," she said, looking over at Ricky, who was talking to Desmond in his makeshift playpin in the air-conditioned area of the cafe.

"From who?"

"Ricky from the club," she answered.

"Holy shit. Vince is gonna shit his pants," Leon laughed.

"Yeah I know. Le did you call to bust my balls or do you want something?"

"Tell Mr. Vetchio that his BMW is ready." he laughed again before hanging up.

"Mr. Vetchio, your car is ready," she said aloud. The man who screamed previously paid and left the store. She let out a sigh of relief. _One less bitchy mouth to feed_, she thought.

She had all the customers fed and seated. She exhaled loudly and flopped down on the large sofa in the back. Her muscled ached and she was sweating like a dog. She could feel her feet swelling. Sasha wanted to cry, but wouldn't. She knew it would be stupid. Just because she was having a hard day didn't mean she should cry about it. _Go be Superdad you asshole, feed me to the dogs_, she thought. She laid back on the sofa, shutting her eyes momentarily. Suddenly, she felt warm hands on her shoulders, rubbing and massaging slowly. She knew it was Ricky, but didn't speak right. The massage felt soothing. Her hands were like magic. She felt as if she could fall asleep. She was close to it before...

"Can I get some fuckin' service out here or what?!" another irritable customer yelled, ringing the smal bell. She groaned and ran out to him, taking his order.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is. So sorry for the wait. But I've been down with the flu for a week or so. But I'm back so expect more frequent updates. Hope you like this chapter. Please read&review.**

**-Kita**


	19. One Helluva Show

**Thanks for the reviews. I made a typo in the last chapter. The character I referred to as Marty is actually supposed to be Monty. I had no idea what I was doing lol. But my mistake.**

**Chapter 19-One Helluva Show**

**No POV**

"Wanna just get ice cream and take them to Chuck-E-Cheese?" Dom asked, as he and Letty entered the arcade. It was packed with children running around, screaming and yelling. The building was large, but dimmed, only lit from games and machines. She nodded as they searched for their children. Letty spotted CJ on a boxing conjuction, swinging left and rights. Letty was surprised at how good her almost-eight year old daughter was at boxing. Not many girls wanted to do it, especially girls at her age. She left Dom's side as she approached CJ's side. Casey was so into the game that she didn't see her mother arrive.

"You really like it huh chica?" Letty asked, leaning up against the machine. CJ paused for a moment and looked at her mother. Not being able to read her, she turned back to the game. She only nodded. "You know, I wanted to box when I was little too," Letty said, staring at the screen. CJ's swings slowed as she became interested in her mother's story.

"Really?" she finally spoke.

"Yeah, man. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Being able to hit people and not get in trouble for it, I loved that idea." Letty said, smiling.

"How come you're not a boxer then?" CJ asked, finally putting her game on hold.

"I love cars mami. They've been all I know since I was your age. I would have loved to be a boxer, but I just couldn't get away from cars. Nobody forced me to do anything. Not my folks, not Dom, not Aunt Mia, nobody. Everything I did was my decision. The same goes for you mija. You can be whatever you want to be. Make your own choices. If you don't want to race, yes, I'll be crushed, but I'll be fine. Do what you want too. Just make sure it's something you love," Letty said, bending down to CJ's level.

"I want to do them both, Mommy. I love them both," CJ said, her deep brown eyes staring into Letty's.

"Then do them both mija," Letty said, smiling at her baby girl. She kissed CJ's forehead.

**-x-**

Dom found Elijah over on a eighteen-wheeler racing game, which brought back too many painful memories for him. He was struggling to reach the pedals. Dom tried his hardest not to focus on the screen, but mainly on his son. He slid in the booth and sat Elijah on his lap. He worked the pedals while Eli did the steering.

"Thanks Daddy," Elijah said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"No problem Bud. Say, Mommy wants to go to Chuck-E-Cheese. How 'bout you?" Dom asked, hoping he'd agree. Elijah was a tough one to pull away from games.

"Sure," he said simply without a fight.

"Sure?" Dom asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah. I know Mommy doesn't like cars that much anymore. We can go," he said, surprising Dominic with his maturity.

"How do you know Mommy doesn't like cars?"

"'Cuz. Every time we're in the car and it goes too fast, she gets that weird look on her face. The same look she gets when a car is too close on the road," Elijah said, not taking his eyes off the game. Dom smiled as he thought about his son. It was amazing how close Elijah paid attention to Letty.

"Oh. Well when you finish you're game, come find me okay. I'll be over by the door."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok boys, we only got a few hours left. Let's get back to work," Angel said, causing an eruption of laughter in the room. The boys were on their lunch break, eating food Ricky prepared for them. Thankfully, Leon volunteered to get it, saving Sasha from a bitching.

"She sounds just like Mia," Vince said, lifting his niece up from the ground, kissing her on her cheek.

The time was creeping up to 5:30 and it was still scorchering hot outside. The guys were all now down to undershirts and tank tops. More cars rummaged threw the garage, more filed out. Vince was becoming worried that they'd never close at the rate they were going.

"V, how many cars are out there now?" Roman asked, shutting the hood on a dark blue F-250 truck. Vince looked out the door and dropped his head.

"About seven!" he yelled, tossing his oil rag across the room. "God damnit Dominic Toretto!" he screamed, walking to the bathroom in the back. He turned on the faucets and ran his hands under them. He tossed some water on his face as he tried to wipe away some of his anger. He was hurting right now. He had blistered all over his hands and his biceps ached. He was getting a migraine from the all the noise and wasn't sure if he could go a few hours longer. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"C'mon V, dawg. Let's get these cars done so we can go home," Leon's voice said from behind the door. Vince sighed and opened it.

"Remind me to kill my best friend when I see him," Vince said, walking back into the garage. Rome was just hanging up with Sasha, telling her that Peter's truck was done.

"Dude, how much money have we made all together today?" Brian asked, curious about the pay they'd made today.

"Um," Vince looked over the books, "almost two grand. Holy shit, brotha. Dom's gonna die when he sees this. We've never made that much in a day." Vince said, smiling at the books.

"Well let's keep racking it up then," Brian said, his plan working. He knew that'd boost Vince's work efforts, making Dominic proud of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the store, things had calmed down. The customers were a lot less rowdy and Ricky took over at the counter for Sasha for a while. She finally got Desmond to sleep and was working on herself. Ricky had treated her like a queen the whole day. She massaged her sore muscles, sat her aching feet in lukewarm water, and fixed all the food for the customers and the boys next door. Sasha didn't know any way to possibly thank her. Ricky had assumed Sasha sleeping, so she sat at the counter, watching the people outside. Sasha pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Ricky a text.

"Thanks. For everything." she waited a few seconds until Ricky got the message. She pulled her cell from her pocket and read the message. Looking over at Sasha, she texted back.

"You owe me. Big time." Ricky replied, smiling to herself.

"Whatever you want." Sasha didn't know if the message had a double meaning, but she really meant it. She'd do just about anything for Ricky right now.

"How 'bout a kiss?" Ricky texted back. Sasha smiled at the message. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but right now, she didn't have the energy to think about much.

"Sure." she replied, looking over at Ricky. Ricky smiled, standing from the seat behind the counter. Sasha removed her feet from the water and tossed her phone to the side. Her heart was sinking further as she thought about what she was about to do. Ricky walked to the back, hiking up her shorts some. She sat next to Sasha on the sofa.

"You sure about this?" Ricky asked. She knew what Sasha was about to do, and she wasn't up to ruining a marriage.

"It's just a kiss," Sasha reassured her. Ricky smiled, moving in for the kiss. She slowly placed her lips on Sasha, being hit with the scent of her peach lip gloss. Sasha parted her lips some, allowing Ricky's tongue access. Their tongues danced with rhythm as they both became trapped in one another's embrace.

"Umhum, as hot as this is, I need some more beers." Brian said, standing in front of the two women. He was wearing a shit-eating grin. Sasha hurriedly stood from the sofa and ran to the back, grabbing two cases of Corona. Brian followed her, taking them from her.

"How long were you standing there?" Sasha asked, making sure they were out of earshot.

"When she started groping your ass. I think that's where I came in," he laughed, turning red with humor.

She couldn't help but laugh too. "Shut up O'Conner. Look, please-"

"I won't. Won't say a word. But if that happens again, call me next time. I wanna tape it," Sasha smacked his arm as he laughed, walking out back front. He stopped at Ricky, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa. He smiled at her.

"No sweat. I'm Brian," he introduced, trying to put the embarrassed female at ease.

"Ricky," she shook his hand. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, no sweat. It was one helluva show," Brian looked back at Sasha laughing. She smacked his arm and pointed out the cafe. "GO!" she yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic and Letty laughed as they watched CJ and Elijah jumping around in a Jupiter Jump. The twins looked happier than ever. Dom and Letty got a table nearby and ordered some sodas.

"They look happy don't they?" Letty asked, looking over at the kids.

"Yeah, they do," Dom answered, looking at Letty. They sat in a companionable silence for a bit. Finally, Dom broke it. "Let, are you afraid of cars?" He knew that was stupid, but he needed to know.

"Honestly, I dunno. Ever since the accident, I hate them being too close when I drive. It's like - like I'm paranoid, ya know? I dunno, it's stupid," she said, playing with her straw.

"It's not stupid Let. It's understandable. When I had my first crash, I was terrified of them. But I had to face my fears somehow. That's why I continued to get behind them. Look, that crash wasn't your fault. You were clipped. Don't let something that happened so long ago haunt you babe," Dom said, trying to ease his wife.

"I guess I could say the same thing to you about the trucks. I see how you tense up when a eighteen-wheeler goes by. It makes you think of the hijackings doesn't it?" Dom nodded. "Me too. We almost lost everything that day. Our family, our freedom, our lives. Shit got real twisted then. But it's in our past Dominic. We were young, doing anything to make a quick buck. We've grown so much from that shit. Look at us now. Look at them, they're us now." Letty said, smiling over at her twins, who were exiting the Jupiter Jump.

"What's up guys," Dom greeted them as they ran over. Eli jumped in his Daddy's lap while CJ jumped in Letty's.

"Nothing. We're hungry though," CJ said, using her puppy eyes on her dad.

"Fine. Letty, you order some pizza. I'm gonna go call the guys," Dom scooched out of the booth and walked outside, where it was a lot less noisy. He dialed the garage...

"DT Mechanics," Vince answered, irritation in his voice.

"S'wrong Vincent?" Dom asked.

"Dominic if I were you, I wouldn't come home tonight. I'd hide out for months because when I see you, I'm going to fucking murder you brotha," Vince replied threw gritted teeth.

"Why? What the fuck man?"

"Today has been one of the busiest days all year. We've had at least twelve cars in here since we've opened. Not to mention it's about five more outside waiting. For Christ sakes Dominic, we need you here," Vince almost begged.

"Wow, brotha, I'm sorry to hear that. But I can't leave just yet. Give me a few more hours, then I'll be in to help out. Where's Sasha at? Is she not helping?"

"No she's not helping. She's stuck with assholes over in the cafe. And I'm not gonna wait a few more hours. We're closing early tonight. Probably in about two hours. We've been busting our asses all day man," Vince said.

"Fine! Close early tonight, fuck! Look, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later," he growled, snapping shut his cell. He looked up to find a couple staring at him in shock. "You in enjoy the show? The fuck are you lookin' at?" He growled at him absentmindedly. He didn't mean too, he just hated leaving the guys in the garage with plenty work and not being able to get to them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's nineteen. I know, not very eventful. I just wanted to get two chapters up tonight. It's about 4:34 in the morning lol. Well please read&review.**

**-Kita**


	20. Male Road Trip

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter with the alternating locations.**

**Chapter 20-Male Road Trip**

**No POV**

"Okay guys. It's only two more cars left. Who wants 'em?" Roman asked, leaning out the garage entry-way. There was a Buick Riviera and a station wagon parked out front.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have one," Vince offered, standing from the couch. He tossed his Corona in the trash and walked over to the entry-way. "Pull it in," he waved the car inside. The Station Wagon rolled in.

"Take it easy Coyote. You've had about eight of the twenty-something cars that came in. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack dawg," Leon said, slapping Vince on the back. Vince grumbled as the driver exited their car.

"Finally. I've been out there for about twenty minutes!" the aggravated women yelled at Vince. The guys laughed, knowing what was coming.

"Look lady! I've been in here busting my ass since twelve this morning! Don't come in here with a bitchy attitude and expect me to fix your fucking car!" Vince roared, finally losing his patience. The lady dropped her jaw in shock at the rough greasemonkey in front of her. "Now do you want me to fix it or not?"

The lady looked around the garage at the faces; each wore a smirk. Jeremiah was even smiling. "Uncle V! Fix her car please!" Angel yelled, groaning from the couch in the back. V rolled his eyes and popped the hood.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked her.

"It makes a clicking noise when I'm driving. That's when I can actually get it to start. It takes about ten minutes for that," she replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the store was empty. It was now 7:30 pm and all the customers had left. Desmond was still asleep in his playpin. Sasha was sitting at the counter with Ricky, watching the car lights brighten the night life of L.A. Sasha had her arms crossed on the table, putting the weight on them and off her feet. Ricky sat the same way. They were only inches from each other's face. They sat through numerous conversations, learning more and more about each other. Sasha found herself become more intrigued with the young woman in front of herself. It was mere infatuation, she kept telling herself. She didn't want to say she actually felt something for her. That would go against everything. She was married. She had a son, for Christ sakes.

"So, you mean to tell me you're a street racer? or was?" Ricky reflected.

"Yep. I was. My whole family was. Well, you know the people that were at the bar with me?" Ricky nodded. "Well, they are my family. My Team. We were the best street racers around," Sasha said, proudness clear in her voice.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Ricky replied. She looked at the clock that hung behind Sasha's head. "Crap, I gotta go. Got work in the morning." Sasha was disappointed, but nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Sasha replied. Ricky smiled and without thinking, kissed Sasha again. She pulled away, cheesing widely. Sasha laughed and tucked stray hairs away. "Bye," Ricky said, walking over to her Focus.

Sasha waved as the car sped off down the road. Smiling, Sasha looked around the neighborhood. When she caught look of the face staring back at her, the smile quickly faded. Dominic frowned and shook his head. Sasha returned the stern look, but on the inside, she was panicking. He walked into the garage, not giving a second glance her way.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself, dropping her head in her hands. "Why is it HIM who always catches me?"

She grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning down the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, looks like you guys had a rough day," Dom said as he entered the garage. The guys were all laying around the garage. Brian dropped the kids off at home about an hour ago, then came back. They grumbled and stood from their places on the floor, couch, and cars.

"Dom, you owe us big time asshole," Vince said, walking towards him.

"I know. Leon, when are you guys planning on leaving?"

"In a few hours. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep though," Leon answered, walking towards his Skyline.

"We've decided that we're all going," Vince added, nearing the Maxima.

"Who's gonna help me in the garage?" Dom asked, not understanding Vince's meaning.

"Nobody, considering you're going too." Vince ordered.

"Says who? I have businesses to run," Dom said, smirking at them.

"Not for a few days. The girls have everything. We're having a few extra hands come in though. You're going dawg," Leon said, sliding in the Skyline. He brought the car to life, it purring like a fierce cat.

"Whatever. Get out of my garage and go home," Dom ordered, running his hand over his head. The men departed, leaving for their individual homes. Dom locked up the garage and took off for Echo Park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All set?" Vince asked Sasha as he pulled up in front of the store. She was just pulling down the gate with one hand, holding Bam's leash with the other. Desmond was sleeping in his carseat on one of the lunch tables out front.

"Yep," she replied, grabbing the carseat from the table. She loaded him and Bam in the back of the Maxima, then took her seat shotgun. The rode in silence for a while, Sasha from guilt, Vince from back pains. Finally, he glanced over at her.

"You ok?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. Just tired," she lied.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, you guys are gonna be on your own for a few days. All the guys are leaving for Miami tonight," Vince said, pulling into their driveway.

"Why? Why do you all have to go?"

"In case Jesse has trouble with anyone," he answered, unstrapping the carseat from the back.

"Jesse's a big boy Vince. He can handle himself," Sasha replied, exiting the car. She didn't want Vince to go.

"Don't start Sash. We'll just be a few days," he replied, unlocking the door to their large house.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear, walking past him in the house. She tied Bam outside by his dog house and filled his food and water bowls. Vince was ascending the stairs when she came back inside. She decided to make a call while she was downstairs.

**-x-**

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hey Dom. Put Letty on for a sec, please."

"You know something, you need to get your priorities straight." _Goddamnit not right now Dominic_, she thought.

"Whatever. Just put Letty on please."

"_Letty, it's your sister!_ So you gonna tell him this time?"

"Dominic, seriously, stop. Nothing's going on. Don't pull this shit again," she replied, not ready to relive the day she almost lost Vince.

"You're the one pulling shit Sasha! You're really walking on thin ice here," he finished before Letty grabbed the phone. "What is it Sasha? What's going on with you and Dom?"

"Nothing. He's being a goon again. Why the hell didn't you tell me Ricky stopped by yesterday?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. Why, did she stop by today?"

"Yes, she did. She knows everything. Yet, that doesn't seem to bother her," Sasha said, slightly annoyed. "But anyways. Why are all the guys going to Miami?"

"I don't know. Looks like we got everything for the next few days. I talked to Mia and she said she'll talk the next few days off to help out," Letty said.

"Why are you okay with this? One of them needs to stay! What if something happens?" Sasha panicked.

"Shut up Sasha. Nothing's gonna happen okay? We can handle it. Look if it makes you feel better, when the guys leave, you and Desmond come stay over here with us. You can even share the bed with big sis," Letty teased.

"In your dreams asshole. I'll see you later," Sasha said, hanging up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letty laughed and hung her phone up. She jogged up the stairs and made her way to the twins' room. They were playing with the toys and stuffed animals they had won earlier that day.

"Guys go in the room and say bye to Daddy," Letty said, standing in the doorway.

"Where's he goin'?" Casey asked, tossing down the penguin she was playing with.

"Goin' to get Uncle Jesse and Aunt Di with Uncle Leon," Letty replied, leading her kids to her room. Dom was standing at the closet in just jeans. He was packing a medium sized duffle bag with clothes and other essentials.

"Daddy, why are you leaving?" Elijah asked, running to his side.

"I'm going to get Uncle Jesse," was all Dom said. He didn't bother look at Elijah, he knew he was crying. Eli hated when Dom left town. He begged to go with every time, and Dom hated saying no each time. It broke his heart to tell his son no.

"Can I go?" Elijah asked, just as Dom knew he would. Dom finally turned his attention to his son, who had tears running down his cheek. Dom sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knees for Eli to sit.

"Look Buddy, you can't go with me. You have to stay here and take care of Mommy," Dom said, running his hands over his son's curly hair.

"Nu uh. Casey can do that," Elijah said, running his tiny hands over Dom's face.

"I'm sorry Bud. If you go, CJ will want to go and if she goes, then your cousins are gonna wanna go too. We don't have that much room buddy," Dom said, feeling horrible inside.

"No I won't. I wanna stay here with Mommy," CJ objected. Letty was smirking from her place on the bed.

"Fine, but you have to ask Mommy if you can go," Dom said, finally giving in. Elijah wiped the tears and smiled brightly at Letty.

"Can I Mommy?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Letty's heart melted at that moment. She never seen more Dom in Elijah then right then.

"If Daddy doesn't care, you can go."

"Well, looks like you're coming with Dad buddy," Dom smiled as Elijah ran in his arms. "Go get packed," Dom patted his butt as Elijah ran out the room, screaming with joy. "You sure you don't wanna go?" he asked his daughter.

"Yep. If you guys are gone, that means I can help around the garage," she smiled mischeviously.

"Smart kid. C'mere," Dom pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I guess it's the guys' road trip."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's number twenty. I know it's probably getting boring and very slow, but I'm dealing with writers block. I dunno what I'm doing anymore lol. But please read&review with your honest opinion.**

**-Kita**


	21. Brave Intentions

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Jesse/Diana chappie.**

**Chapter 21-Brave Intentions**

"Jesse! Jesse where are you?!" Diana screamed as she searched for her missing husband throughout their house. For the past few weeks, things with Jesse and Di had improved immensely. He wasn't staying out late anymore. She hadn't seen him glance at a beer bottle and she hadn't heard from Ralph or Jeremy since Jesse came home. She was extremely proud of his sudden recovery. But it also made her even more suspicious. Was he still hiding his addictions from her? Had he just become more skilled at hiding them? She didn't know.

"In here babe," Jesse replied, standing over the stove. He was cooking breakfast for his family. Diana entered the kitchen, young Jessi on her tail. She wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist, kissing his ear slightly. He turned back and smiled, placing one hand over hers.

"Daddy!" Jessica screamed, reaching her arms out for Jesse. Jesse beamed as he lifted his little girl into the air.

"Hey baby girl," he said, attacking her face with sloppy kisses. She let out a rift of laughter. Diana took over the food while Jesse played with his daughter._ I missed so much_, he thought. He was in the process of tossing her in the air when the phone rang. "I'll get it," he said, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I hope you don't think it's that easy to just up and leave," a grave voice said in the receiver.

"What do you want?" Jesse said, taking the cordless out onto the deck.

"Where'd you go that day huh? We told you, there's no way out Jesse. You made a pledge that day that you roll with us from now on. There's no getting out of that," Jeremy said.

"Fuck you all right. You don't own me! I'm done," Jesse yelled, feeling proud of his sudden bravery. Jesse clicked the phone off and ran back into the house. The phone rang again.

"Stop fucking calling me! I said I'm done, I'm out!" he yelled, clicking the phone off once more.

It rang once more.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he yelled, causing Jessica to cry. He whispered 'sorry' to Di as she carried her daughter upstairs. She came back downstairs empty handed.

"Don't hang up on me again. And is that any way to answer your phone?"

"Oh hey, sorry Dominic," Jesse said, waiting for Dom's screaming reaction. He was happy when he didn't get one.

"What's goin' on Jess? Who's calling you?" Dom asked, sincerely concerned.

"Just some people I got in bad with. But everything's settled. But how are things goin' in L.A.?" Jesse wanted to switch subjects real fast.

"Dunno, I'm not there."

"Where are you?" Jesse became worried.

"Vince where are we? _Somewhere between Phoenix and Tuscon_," Jesse heard Vince say.

"Oh is that V? And why are you guys in Arizona?"

"Yeah that was V. He's in his car, we're on the talkies. We're on our way to Florida," Jesse became panicked. If Ralph and Jeremy found out that his family was in town, what would they try? Or would they try anything at all? He didn't know.

"What for?" he asked, hoping to get something out of Dom.

"To see you of course. Heard you're having a rough time, wanted to come see how things were going," Dom answered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Dom," Jesse said, running his hands over his short hair.

"Of course it is. Look Jess, all the guys are coming. You have nothing to worry about. Even Elijah's coming."

"Ok Dom. When do you think you guys will be in?"

"Probably sometime late this week," Dom replied. "We just pull in to our motel so I'm gonna go. Call your brother Jess. He's worried sick." Dom hung up.

Jesse ran his hands over his buzzed hair for what seemed like the millionenth time. He knew he would have to talk to Leon sooner or later, but he was dreading it. He had a bitching with his name on it. Jesse wasn't prepared for that just yet. He sat back down at the breakfast table.

"Everything alright?" Diana asked, sitting a plate down in front of him.

"I have to call Leon," was all he said.

"Ouch. Well eat something first. I'm gonna go get Danny," Diana replied, jogging up to her daughter's room.

Upstairs, Diana took a detour to her room to check her cell for missed calls. One missed call. Curious to who called, she dialed her answering service.

_**Hey Di, it's me. Just seein' if everything was going good with Jess. Call me and let me know what's up.**_

_**Peace**_

_Ugh, Tej. You're bustin' my balls man, _she said to herself. Suddenly, the sound of crashing glass was heard coming from the room next door, followed by cries from baby Jessica. Her cell phone smashed into pieces as she dropped it, running to Jessica's room. Jesse roared up the steps as he has the same reaction to the situation. When Diana entered the room, she found Jessica on the floor crying, unharmed. Her bedroom window was broken, glass all over the floor. A brick lay near her bed, a note attached to it. As Diana picked up her still crying baby, Jesse picked up the brick.

"Those bastards!" he yelled, his face red from frustration.

"What is it Jess?" Diana asked, cradling her baby in her arms.

"They want to me with me. They said if I do, they're gonna hurt Danny," he ran his hands down his face. He didn't want to be intimidate by his 'friends', but he wouldn't dare jeopardize his family's health. "C'mon, get her stuff ready," he said, making his way to his bedroom.

"Where we goin'?" Diana asked, following him.

"Just get her shit together!"

Fifteen minutes later, bags were packed and ready to go. Jesse tossed Diana and Jessica's bags in the Volkswagon Beetle as she loaded Jessica inside.

"Go to Tej's ok. Go straight there. Don't stop for anything," he said, pulling his cell phone out his pocket.

Diana didn't object. He waited for her car to get out of sight before he ran back in the house. He ran down to the basement, praying it was still there. He reached onto the top shelf, fumbling his hand over tools and dust. Finally finding what he was looking for, he ran back upstairs, tucking his 9mm pistol in his waistband. Jesse ran back outside, keying in numbers on his cell.

"Pick me up in fifteen minutes," was all he said into the phone. He hung it up and sat on the porch, nervously waiting for their arrival. Would his brave intentions get him killed? He was soon to find out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short one, I know. Just review it k? Next one up tomorrow.**

**-Kita**


	22. All Booked Up

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 22-All Booked Up**

Diana drove to the location where the boat races were usually held. She remembered halfway there that Tej wouldn't be home, but there on this particular morning. She burnt up the strip as she came to a screeching halt near the entrance. She saw Tej talking with some guys, probably setting up a race. They seemed to be booked today.

"TEJ!" she yelled. He swiftly turned around, the smile on his face fading when he saw her expression. He ran to the car.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked, sticking his head in the window.

"We need a place to stay," Diana said, feeling her heart race. The events of the morning were catching up to her.

"Everything with Jesse ok?" Tej asked, trying to read her face. For once, he saw complete fear in her eyes.

"I don't know. Can we get a boathouse here? Just to stay for-" Tej interrupted her.

"Shut up. You know you can. C'mon," Tej said, opening her car door.

He helped her unload baby Jessica and Cupcake out the car and into a nearby boathouse. He laid a sleeping Jessica on the futon in the shack. Diana stood at the window watching the ocean, worry clear on her face. Thoughts of Jesse ran threw her mind; will he be okay? Will she still have a husband to go home to? Will he settle everything with the UnderDawgs? She wasn't sure, but she hoped so.

"So what's going on?" Tej asked, rubbing his fingertips over Diana's shoulders, trying to comfort her. He didn't feel it, but a shiver bolted down her spine like a shockwave. What the fuck was that?

She turned to face Tej. He looked seriously concerned. She smiled inwardly at his bravery and concern.

"Jesse's in trouble with those guys. They won't let him out. This morning, they tossed a fucking brick through Jessi's window. I mean Tej, I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't," Diana said, struggling to stay on her feet. She was about to lose all the fight she had left.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Or Danny. I won't let anything happen to any of you. Where's Jesse at now?"

"I dunno. I think he went to meet with them. Tej, please help him. I can't lose Jess. He's all we got," Diana said, finally crumbling to the floor. She was sobbing heavily. This was it, she kept saying to herself.

Tej's heart broke with each word she said. _Stop being selfish and help her Tej Matthew Parker._

"Ok baby girl, stand up," he helped her up off the floor. He carried her to the bedroom that Jessica was sleeping in and laid her next to her daughter. "Everything will be okay. Jesse will be just fine. Get some rest, I'll handle it."

Tej left the shack and returned to the races. He ran his hands down his face. He wasn't exactly ready to get back in the life of crime he gave up during his teenage years, but he had to do something. He knew Di would never be the same if she lost Jesse. But he didn't know if he'd be able to live much longer without her. He loved her. He never loved a woman before. But he loved Diana. He was willing to do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant risking his life to save her husbands'.

"Yo Tej. What's up man?" a Hispanic man approached, wearing a bright smile.

"What's up Teddy?" Tej responded, greeting the slightly taller man. "Aye, I need a favor." Tej had an idea.

"Like what holmes?" Teddy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Tej.

"Gather up a few of ya vatos and meet me at the races tonight."

**xxx**

**Jesse's POV**

I was sitting in the back of the black Escalade between a guy who called himself 'Dingo' and Ronnie. They were about the size of Dominic...times two. When Ralph and Jeremy came to pick me up, boy did I get bitching. They warned me that if I ever pulled a stunt like that again, I wouldn't have a family to go home to. That changed my perspective of these guys. When I met them, they were just wannabe racer punks. But now, I know they are much worse than punks. They were killers. The guys didn't bother patting me down, so I was still packing my 9mm. There was a problem though; I wasn't a killer. If it came to, would I have to put a bullet in one of these men? My thoughts drifted to Dom. What would happen when he arrived? _Would I still be alive by then?_ Before I could think of anything else, Dingo's fist connected with my right eye.

"I'm talking to you Stupid," Jeremy said, venom in his words. "I asked if your Jetta was any good for tonight?"

The Jetta. It was my only fate. If the Jetta wasn't working, I wouldn't have to race. Which meant no money. No money, no drugs. I'd be safe for tonight. But what about Ralph's car? _That piece of shit can't run twice and win, no way_. I had to think of something quick.

"It's temporarily down," I said, hoping they'd be happy with that.

"Really. How so?" Ralph asked, looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Um, I blew the engine. Yeah, let some rookie drive it for a couple grand the other night, fucked it all up. Gotta build up a new one," that was the best you could come up with Jess? You're the Mad Scientist and all you came up with was a blown engine.

"Hmm," was all Jeremy said, turning back around in his seat.

After another fifteen minutes of driving, the car finally came to a hault. Fuck, we were at the races. The large crowd was preoccupied by other races to notice the Escalade pull up. We got out the car and approached Tej, who was mingling with some ladies. I thought for a second. The guys didn't know I associated with Tej outside of the races. _Maybe I could get him to help me. But why would he? He's in love with my wife for Christ sakes._

"Tej. We need a race tonight," Ralph said, getting Tej's attention. Tej looked confident at me, as if to say everything was okay.

"All booked up Fuller. Come back next week dawg," Tej said, turning back to the crowd.

"I don't think you understand," Ralph swung Tej around to face him,"We need in a race. Tonight. Now," Ralph said sternly, stepping in Tej's face.

"I don't think YOU understand. I run the races here, not you. Now either you come back next week, or not at all. Get the hell out of my face," Tej growled, turning back to the slightly taller Hispanic man standing near him. I bent my head in frustration. If Ralph didn't get his way, he'd start trouble for sure.

"See my friend here," Ralph pulled out his glock, pointing it at Tej's head, "yeah, he says we race. Now." Tej smiled.

"Well," Tej pulled out his pistol from his waistband, along with several other men surrounding us, including the Hispanic man. "they say you don't. Now either you turn around and get out of my sight, or you can continue to cause problems. Make you're choice."

Ralph and Jeremy looked defeated as they stared at the many guns that were pointed at them. Ralph tucked his gun back in his pants and held his hands up. "Fine. I want a race next week. I'm not gonna be so lienient next time. Let's roll out," with that, we were making our way back to the car. I fought Ralph into letting me take a piss, only I needed to make a phone call.

"You're not booked are you Tej Parker?"

"Hell naw, we've only had two races so far." I smiled at that. Tej was in fact on my side.

"Thanks a lot back there man. How's Di and Jess?"

"They're good man. Look Jess, I gotcha back on this but don't do anything stupid man," Tej replied, convern in his voice.

"Don't worry bro, I won't. I just don't know what to do. I'm not a killer Tej. I can't just pop shots off here and walk away like it didn't happen."

"I know. You won't have to. I have a plan. Do you think you could get you're little buddies out of the house tomorrow?" I furrowed my eyes. What did he have up his sleeve? 

"Maybe. Why? And for how long?" I was starting to become worried.

"Just a few hours. We're gonna do a little ... renovating," Tej said, a laugh following.

"Whatever man. Tej do me another favor. Call Dominic and tell him to get his ass here soon. I gotta go," I hung up my cell.

I ran back to the Escalade before they sent someone after me. When I made it there, Jeremy was standing outside the car, waiting. He slammed me up against the car, scolding at me. He jabbed me in my stomach, causing me to double over. I coughed some, the blow winding me. He slammed me back against the car, forcing me to face him.

"What took so long Jesse?" he asked, putting a hand above my head on the car.

"I was taking a piss," I replied, cradling my stomach.

"Don't fuck with me Jesse. You hear me? If you try to pull out again, I'll kill you myself. I am NOT one to be fucked with. NOT!" Jeremy yelled, slamming his hand onto the car. "Let's go," Jeremy slid in the passenger side of the car. I regained my composure and jumped in the Escalade.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry so short. Writers block is preventing me for thinking up more ideas. But read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	23. Interrogations

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 23-Interrogations**

**Dom's POV**

I growled as the faint sounds of my cell phone continued to ring. I glanced at the clock on the hotel room wall._ 3:52 a.m. _I looked at the body next to me. _Glad you can still sleep_, I whispered. I grunted as I rummaged through my bags on the table. Toothbrush ... belt buckle ... gun ... cell phone. I grabbed it and flopped back down on the bed.

"This better be good." I said in a low roar. Last thing I needed was Elijah waking up and talking me to death. It took me three hours to get him to bed in the first place.

"Hey Dom. It's Tej," I sat up slowly. Tej never called unless it was an emergency.

"What's up man? How's everything?"

"Not too good D. Sorry to call so early but I didn't have any time before. Jesse's in some big trouble dawg," I grabbed my pants off the floor and buckled them. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. I grabbed my .45 semi-automatic from my bag and tucked it in my waistband behind me.

"Big trouble like what?"

"Like if you and your boys don't get down here quick, Jesse'll die of an overdose or two bullets in his ass for not doing so. These are some wannabe gangsters and they ain't afraid to shoot someone to get their way. Get down here Dominic," with that, the phone line went dead.

I hung up my phone and shook Elijah's body. He grunted similar to me and turned over, not waking. I smiled and slowly crept to the door. I grabbed the keycard off the dresser and tucked it in my back pocket. I walked slowly to the room next door that Vince and Leon were sharing. I swallowed hard and banged on the door. That was the only way to wake Leon over Vince's snoring. I was sure to wake up the rest of the floor with the knocking too. I banged on it again, but stopped when I heard footsteps. The door swung open, revealing a messy looking Leon. He just turned away, letting me in the room. He sat down on his bed, head in hands. I grabbed one of his pillows and tossed it at Vince's head, begging for a little silence. Vince grunted and slowly sat up.

"The fuck do you want Dom? Do you know what time it is?" Vince asked, ruffling his hair.

"You don't even know. You just woke up, so shut up. Listen, guys we gotta get moving," I replied, pacing their hotel room floor.

"Why Dom? We've been driving for hours man. I need some rest dawg," Leon said, tossing his legs back into bed. I walked over and knocked them back down.

"Cut the bullshit Leon. You've driven longer and for more dangerous reasons. This is important though. We need to get moving."

"Brotha, what's going on?" Vince asked, finally becoming concerned with my presence.

"I'll explain it all on the way. Just get your shit together. Let's go," I said, exiting the room.

I walked down the hall a little further, glancing back at my room to make sure Elijah wasn't awake. I knocked on the door in front of me. This time, Brian answered.

"Get ready, we're on the move." Thankfully, he didn't give me any trouble. He just nodded and closed the door.

I walked back to my room, surprised to see Elijah sitting up quietly.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked, making my way back to the bed.

"Couldn't sleep anymore. Where'd you go?" he replied, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"To see Uncle Leon. Look buddy we're about to leave so get some clothes on," he nodded and got out of bed. He grabbed pyjamas from his bag and slipped in them. I grabbed a clean tank from my bag and slipped it on, making sure I pulled it over my gun. I zipped all the bags and sat them at the door. I made the bed as fast as I could. As we were leaving the room, I noticed Brian and Rome standing outside their door, waiting. I glanced at them, then at Leon's room, as if to ask where the hell were they? They shrugged, grabbing their bags and shouldering them. I walked back to Vince and Le's room, knocking once again.

"We're coming!" Vince growled, the door swinging open.

We made our way downstairs to the main lobby, to check out and turn our keys. After doing so, we loaded our bags in the cars and took off. I picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the button on the side.

"Guys, we need to book it to Miami and fast," I spoke into it.

"What's goin' on Dominic? Cut to the fuckin' chase already man," Leon replied.

"Jesse's in trouble-"

"We know that already. That's why we're going," Vince cut me off.

"Shut it Vince and let me finish. Tej called me and said shit's getting serious. Jess is in with some gangsters threatning to kill him. If they don't, he'll die from overdose," it broke my heart to say that. Jesse was like my little brother. When I saw his body lying on the ground ten years ago, bleeding to death, I felt like picking up that shotgun and ending myself. I wouldn't put him or Leon through that day again.

"So what are we talkin' for? Let's go get our little brother and put some assholes six feet under!" Roman yelled into the talkie. I smiled and tossed it in the seat next to me. I looked over my shoulder, happy that Elijah was back asleep. I shifted gears as we flew down the highway, yellow, red, and purple neon glow lighting it.

**A few hours later...**

We had finally made it to Austin, TX around 3:30 pm. Usually it'd take a lot longer, but we were doing about 120 mph. I guess God was on our side because cops were no where in sight during the whole trip. Lucky for the guys, I was the one riding with a six-year old talkaholic.

"So, how come Uncle Jess and Auntie Di don't just come live with us?" was about his 40th question in the past ten minutes.

"Because they need their own place Eli. They have to have room to take care of cousin Jessica."

"So what. I'll sleep in the basement and they can have my room. That'll work won't it Daddy?" I smiled in the rearview mirror at him. He was always trying to do the right thing.

"I wish it would Bruno," I said, using the nickname Letty gave him. We followed Brian and Roman into a McDonald's parking lot. The look on Vince's face when he got on the car was pale and expressionless. "What's wrong V?"

"Ol' Coyote is dieing of starvation. Let's get food before he passes out," Leon said, causing us all to laugh. V said nothing in response, just walked into the McDonalds.

I ordered Elijah a Happy Meal and myself a Big Mac meal before we sat down at our table. I thought maybe because we were eating, the interrogation would stop, but was I wrong.

"So when are you gonna drive fast again Daddy?" he asked, a mouth full of fries. I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. I hadn't thought about racing in years.

"I dunno Elijah. Probably never," I saw the looks Vince and Leon were giving me, but I ignored them.

"But why not Daddy? You love driving fast don't you?" he asked, his head tilted a bit.

"Not as much as I used to. Now shut it and eat," I said, wanting to change subjects. No such luck.

"What's that supposed to mean Dominic?" Vince asked, dropping his burger on the paper.

"Yeah, dawg, for real. What's up with that?" Leon joined in.

"Look, it's just not as exciting as it used to be. I'm getting old, whether you realise it or not."

"That's bullshit Dominic. You're only sayin' that because you haven't raced in so long." Vince said, finishing off his burger.

"For real, dawg. You know if you had the chance, which you do, you'd die to get back out there." Leon said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

They were right, though I would never admit it. I missed racing like hell. But I was getting old and I have responsibility now. The responsibilities I had back then was way different. They grew up and got married. I would kill to get back out there and dominate the blacktop one more time. Show those youngsters this legend is still around and kicking. But I had to be a father now.

"Enough. Let's get moving," I said, standing from the table. I could feel my body being attacked by menacing looks from the guys, but I just brushed them off. We piled into our cars and continued our trip to the sunshine state.

**xxx**

**Leon's POV**

It was creeping up on 9 o'clock when the guys and I decided we'd take another break. We stopped at another hotel in Alexandria, Louisiana. I didn't know if I'd be able to get any sleep knowing that my little brother could die any minute. This whole ordeal was wearing thin on me. When we got to our hotel room, I went straight in to take a shower. I wanted to wash away some of my stress. Only fifteen minutes, I got out. I stood in front of the mirror, a towel hanging low on my waist. _Look at yourself Le, you look a mess_. Though I still had washboard abs and biceps to die for, I looked like hell. I had dark bags under my eyes and I hadn't shaved in weeks. My hair was thick and almost to my shoulders. I usually kept it up, but it was becoming more difficult to deal with. Tomorrow when we're back on the road, I think I might make a stop at the local barbers.

On top of my dealing with Jesse's situation, I missed Senia. She was everything Bianca wasn't and that's what I loved most about her. I'm glad she's sticking with me throughout this shit. I didn't know if I'd be able to do it without her. I missed Xavier too. He was growing up so fast. His thirteenth birthday was next month. I'd have to think of somethng special to do for him.

"Le, I need to shower to ya know. Let's go," Vince yelled from outside the bathroom door. I tossed some water on my face and exited the bathroom. I tried to walk past him, but he blocked me with his arm. "You alright brotha?"

"Not until I get Jess back, no." I admitted, running my hand threw my hair.

"Don't worry brotha, we'll get him back. If we don't, I'll personally hand over the keys to my baby," Vince said, raising one eyebrow in my direction.

"That's real sweet, but you can't replace my brother with a fucking car Vince!" I yelled. I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but I was way too on edge for jokes.

"Cool it Le. We're gonna get the Kid back. Damn, you've really turned into Oscar the Grouch lately." Vince said, continuing into the bathroom.

I sighed exasperately, walking over to my duffle bag on the floor. I grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. I flopped down on the soft hotel bed, pillowing my hands under my head. I shut my eyes, trying to relax my mind a bit.

**Fourty-five minutes later...**

The bathroom door opened and the light shut off, the small amount of light creeping in the room casting a silohuette of Vince in the doorframe. He flopped down on his bed the same as I had before, propping his head up over one hand.

"You think he'll move willingly back to Cali?" Vince asked, somehow knowing I wasn't asleep.

"Knowing him, he'll definitely put up a fight. You know how independent he's become," I replied.

"Yeah. Sasha and I agreed he and Di can have the spare rooms in the house."

"No fucking way, Vince. Either he stays with me or he gets his own place."

"Stop being stubborn, brother. You know we have much more space than you and Senia. C'mon Leon, it's like three blocks away man." Vince was right.

"Fine, Go to sleep," I said, turning my back facing him.


	24. Rookies

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna try to put the majority of characters in one place soon. I know it's becoming confusing trying to keep up with all the situations. I don't even know how I got here lol. But please read and review.**

**Chapter 24-Rookies**

**Mia's POV**

_The next day over in L.A..._

"Wow. So you mean you actually feel something for this girl?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

The ladies and I were all gathered around in the Toretto home, discussing the latest dilemma in the family. CJ, Jeremiah, and Angel were all in school, while Desmond was asleep in his crib. Sasha called the house meeting. Letty wasn't too fond of it being in her and Dom's place. But it stood in the middle of our places, so it was easiest to get to.

"I think so Mia," Sasha said, staring down the bottle of her Corona longneck.

I didn't know what to think of her situation. Of all my years playing the role of den-mother, I never had to deal with this sort of situation. Except for Letty when she was sixteen, but that was just a one time thing. This was completely different. One of my best friends was telling me she thought she felt something for a woman she met in a bar. I mean, I had nothing against this. Except the fact that Sasha was married and a mother. But what I didn't understand was ... why would her and Letty do something so stupid as pretend being gay? Then pursuing women? That was dumb on their part. But it was my job to help in someway. Senia and Lily just sat, listening to the problem at hand. They were just rookies to Toretto problems. Letty didn't speak. Apparently, something in a import magazine was more important.

"Does V know?" I asked, taking another gulp of my Snapple.

"No, but Brian does," my head snapped up at her. _Why would Brian know and not Vince?_

"Why does Brian know?" I asked, curious to the role Brian played in this.

"He kinda walked in on a compromising situation..." she said, dipping her head down onto the table. Now I was completely curious.

"How so?"

"We were sort of making out," Sasha replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Sasha!" we all yelled in total surprise.

"It just sorta happened okay, get off my back. Look, I don't know what to do. I know I'm not gonna leave V. I couldn't, wouldn't ever leave him. He's my best friend," Sasha said, total sincerity in her voice. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she truely did love Vince. I could also see she felt something else. Something possibly not felt for Vince. Maybe something felt for this Ricky person.

"I think one of us needs to have a little talking with this Ricky," Senia said, finally speaking during the whole conversation.

"NO! Don't say anything to her please guys," Sasha begged.

"Why the hell not Sash?" Letty entered, becoming the older sister again.

"Because, I don't wanna hurt her even more then I have. She knows the score already. She's not asking for a committment. She just wants to be friends."

"Sasha, friends don't make out." I replied.

"I know. I just--need time. Give me some time to think what I'm gonna do," she said, her voice full of confusion.

"Fine. But I still want to talk to her. Don't worry, I'm not gonna interrogate her. I just want to get to know her." I said, hoping to get Sash to agree. "I'll invite her to dinner tonight."

"That's fine. But please ladies, and by ladies I mean Letty, be on your best behavior." Sasha said, a smirk on her face. The rest of us, with the exception of Letty, laughed. She just flipped her sister off.

"Ok, who has school duty today?" Senia asked, looking at her watch. It was about time for the kids to be picked up from school. "I have to get to work soon. I'll be here for dinner Mi, I promise."

"Guess that's me," Lily said, standing from the table. "Who has store duty?"

"That'd be Letty and Sasha," I said, smiling at the ladies. They hated shopping, especially with each other.

"I guess that leaves you with Desmond. He should be waking up any minute now," Sasha said to me, looking at the clock. It was just turning two.

**xxx**

Everyone dispersed to their next locations while I began tidying up the house. It was a bit of a habit though I hadn't cleaned here in years. It wasn't much to do. Just random toys lying around. The den had a few movies on the floor and the trash needed taken out. I did the house chores, making sure to check on Desmond in the den. After finishing cleaning, I fixed myself in front of the television. Martha was talking about turning your rose bushes into the garden sure to make your neighbors jealous. I was about to take notes before I heard the faint cries of Desmond in the den. I stood from the sofa and made my way to the back room. Desmond was sitting up in his crib, his cheeks wet from crying. I slowly picked him up, cradling him in my arms. His tears stopped as he gazed up at me. This kid was truely adorable. His hazel eyes made my heart sink. He looked so much like V it wasn't funny. He even had the same admiration for me as he father once did. I smiled at my thoughts as I carried him back into the living room with me. I wiped his tears and sat him next to me on the couch. This was really the first alone time Dez and I had since his birth. I wasn't sure how he would react to me. For some reason, I felt nervous. _Oh c'mon Mia, he's almost two years old, not twenty_. I was in the process of thinking what to do next before the phone rang. _Thank God._

I walked to the kitchen and lifted the phone from the wall. It was Sasha, asking what all we needed for the dinner.

"Um, just pick up some things for a salad. I think we have everything else here," I replied.

"Oh yeah, Lily said she's going to take the kids out to eat then to your Aunt's for a while. Give us adults a little private time," she said. I could hearing Letty in the background, bitching as usual. "These prices are high as hell!" she yelled. I smiled.

We hung up after agreeing on not spending more then forty bucks in the supermarket. I made my way back over to the couch, where Desmond was sitting quietly. He was staring at one of the toys I had missed ... a Nissan Altima. I picked it up and handed it to him, waiting for his response. Giggling, he rolled his fingers against the bottom of the wheels.

_God bless, another car freak._

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

We were in the check-out line at the supermarket when my cell phone ringing. I figured it was Mia calling back so I didn't bother to look before I answered.

"Hey baby," I joked, as I did often with Mia.

"Hey there," a familiar voice said.

"Ricky?" at the mention of the name, Letty was barely able to contain her laugh. I flipped her off as I walked out of the line. "Sorry I thought you were Mia," I said, mentally kicking myself.

"Oh. Is she one of your other experiments?" she said, her tone slightly angry.

"Actually my sister-in-law. When are you gonna give me a break on that? I apologized for it okay."

"I'm sorry. It's just been an off day. I just called to see if you wanted to hang out today," she replied, sighing. She sounded stressed.

"Actually, me and the ladies are having a little dinner, wanna come?"

"Really? That'd be great," the tone in her voice changed. I smiled at her childish voice.

"Great. Call me back around eight and I'll give you the directions."

"Ok. See ya then," she responded.

"Bye," I said, hanging up my cell.

"Was that the misses?" Letty asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shut the fuck up. If you weren't pissy drunk that night, it'd be you in my situation," I responded, loading our bags into the shopping cart.

"Yeah, but it's not," Letty laughed, pushing the cart outside the market. Just like the teenager she was inside, she jumped onto the cart as it rolled down the slight hill. I laughed as the cart tipped back, almost knocking her on her ass.

_Big ass kid._

**xxx**

**Lily's POV**

"Be good kids," I said, watching the kids run to Dom and Mia's Aunt Leslie's home. She said she wanted to spend some time with the kids, which was perfect, considering we wanted an adult night. Except for Letty and Sasha, whom together, had the mind equivalent to a eight year old. I shook off my thoughts and put my Spyder Evo in reverse. I took off down the road, turning the radio up full blast. The latest rap song from Jay-Z blasted threw my speakers. I was too busy trying to adjust my AC that I didn't notice the police cruiser flashing his lights behind me. "FUCK!" I yelled as I pulled over. I'm two blocks away, two fucking blocks! I grabbed my license and registration from the glove compartment as the officer approached my car. I rolled down the window.

"What can I do for you officer?" I asked, staring up at the man. He looked like he was in his early-twenties, had sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded me much of Brian. Except for the fact that he was staring down my v-cut top. I'm sure Brian wouldn't do that. "Excuse me? Can I help you with something? Or is my shirt doing that for you?" I said, attitude evident in my voice. _Fuckin' rookies_, I thought.

"Um, license and reg-" I handed it to him before he could finish. I reached to continue fixing my air conditioner, but was quickly stopped. "Hands on the wheels!" the cop yelled, his hand positioned on his gun.

"Honestly, smart guy, are you gonna shoot me for cranking up the air?" I paused, waiting for a response, "I didn't think so." I said, turning my air on full blast. He handed me back my things.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?" he asked, fighting hard to keep his eyes off my cleavage.

"Isn't it your job to tell me?" I replied, hoping to piss this guy off. I hadn't had trouble with the law in years, I missed the good ol' days.

"Well the speed limit around here is forty-five. You were doing fifty," he replied, scribbling something down on his pad. "This is a ticket. It's to be paid in thirty days," he handed me the slip of paper. I nearly crapped my pants as I saw the amount.

"You're shittin' me right? One hundred and fifty dollars?!"

"Yes ma'am. You have a nice day," the rookie said, catching one last glance down my top. I cursed under my breath as I stashed the ticket in the glove compartment and continued for the house.

_Fucking pigs._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I just wanted to do something interesting from the ladies.Not much of them in here lately. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	25. Dinner with the Toretto Women

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 25-Dinner with the Toretto Women**

**No POV**

The ladies made it back to the house around the same time. Sasha and Letty were both wearing smiles, probably from something stupid one said or did. Lily wore a pissed-off expression, stemming from her amount of bad luck that afternoon. Mia was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding baby Desmond a jar of carrots and greens. They both seemed equally happy. Sasha and Letty sat the groceries on the kitchen counter, then turned their attention to Lily, who flopped down in a seat next to Mia.

"Who shit on your parade?" Letty asked, cocking an eyebrow her direction.

"Got a ticket today from the biggest perv in law enforcement," Lily replied, raking her hands through her jet-black hair.

"I'm not sure about that. You're brother's up there," Mia said, trying to lighten the mood. Lily couldn't help but smile. "So what'd you ladies get?"

"Shit for a salad, you know," Letty answered, unloading the food.

"Leticia, seriously. Do you have to say 'shit' in every sentence?" Mia asked.

"Shit yeah!" she replied, a chuckle following. Sasha joined in the laughter.

"Very ladylike," Mia said, turning her attention to Sasha, "Have you talked to your friend?"

"Yeah, she called. I told her I'd call her when everything's about ready," Sasha said, grabbing out another Corona longneck.

"V's rubbing off on someone isn't he?" Lily said, noticing Sasha's constant taste for the Mexican beer.

"You know it. I guess Rome's rubbing off on you too, Mrs. Jailbird," Sasha said, her joke harmless. Mia even laughed.

"You're gonna pay for that one later. Right now I'm going home to get changed," Lily playfully smacked Sasha's head before exiting the kitchen, then the house.

"Let's take you upstairs and get you changed. You're going to be sleep when Mommy's company comes over," Sasha said, lifting Desmond from the table and leaving the kitchen.

**Later that night...**

"Guys get down here! She's almost here," Senia screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen, setting the dinner table, with the exception of Mia and Sasha. Mia always took forever to get ready; Sasha was dressing up special. _Why the hell for? _She thought. She shook her head. Sasha sauntered her way to Mia's room and banged on the door.

"Move your ass Mia," she yelled, walking down the stairs. As she stepped off the bottom stair, whistles and howls filled the room.

"Damn chica, you look good," Letty said, smiling at her sister.

"Ay mami!" Lily howled, standing in the kitchen doorframe.

"Shut up you guys," Sasha responded, pushing past Lily to get to the kitchen.

Sasha had to admit, she was looking nice. She had on a red, silky dress that made her tan skin seem to darken. She had on red heels that tied up her calves. She spent almost two hours straightening her brunette hair. Her make-up was light, but affective.

Mia finally came downstairs and strolled into the kitchen, joining the rest of the ladies. She smiled at Sasha, sparing her an embarassing comment. Sasha ran to the den to make sure Desmond was still asleep. She kissed his snoring lips and dimmed the light. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The ladies all cheesed, anxious to meet Ricky.

"Letty and Lily, please, refrain from embarassing me just for tonight," Sasha begged, smiling a bit. Letty flipped her off while Lily nodded, smirking.

Sasha made her way to the door, stopping in front of it to fix her dress. She took a deep breath, then opened the door. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the goddess before her. Ricara had on a a long, midnight blue strapless sundress with a slit in the side. She had white heels to match her sleek jacket. Her hair was down and wavy, framing her round face. She wore a thousand-watt smile and held a bouqet of lillies.

"Wow," Ricky said, staring at Sasha. Sasha blushed and smiled, pushing hair behind her ear.

"Hey, come on in," Sasha said, stepping aside to let her in. "Mia!" she called as Ricky took her jacket off, revealing her smooth shoulders. Sasha took it, hanging it on the coathanger at the door. Mia entered the living room, wearing a smile like always. _She is gorgeous_, Mia agreed to herself.

"Hello, you must be Ricara," Mia said, shaking Ricky's hand.

"Call me Ricky. You must be Mia," she replied, intrigued by Mia's personality._ Sweet girl_, she thought.

"In the flesh. I'll put those in some water. C'mon back and meet the rest of the ladies," Mia led them to the kitchen, where the rest of the women were seated. Lily sat next to the head chair, where Mia would be sitting. Senia sat on the opposite side. Letty sat at the opposite end of the table, leaving two chairs for Sasha and Ricky.

"Guys, this is Ricky. Ricky, this is Senia and Lily. You already know Leticia," Sasha said, pointing to the girls. They all smiled and waved.

"Hello everyone," Ricky said, looking at the dinner on the table. "Smells good. Looks even better," she complimented. There was a big bowl of salad, various dressings surrounded it. There was a plate of chicken in the center. Mia's famous mashed potatoes and mac-n-cheese sat in bowls around the chicken. To top it off, buttered rolls stacked to the sky at the end of the table. The ladies all took their seats, ready to stuff their stomachs.

"What's for drinks?" Ricky asked, noticing the absence of wine or water at the table.

"Snapple and the Toretto favorite - Corona," Letty said, pulling a six-pack of beer from the fridge. Ricky smiled, grabbing a longneck from the table. They all waited for prayer. Ricky wasn't so sure about the quietness at the table, so she kept her hands down for now. "Pussies," Letty whispered, folding her hands under her chin. Everyone smiled as they followed suit. "Dear God, thank you for this food Mia blessed us with today. We cherish how far you've taken this family and how much you've given us. And we hope that Sasha knows what she's doing here. Amen," she finished, chancing a glance at her sister. Everyone repeated Letty's last words then began digging in.

A few minutes into the dinner, and alreay several conversations were started. It was difficult to keep up with the ladies at a time like this. Mia and Senia spoke about work at the hospital. Lily told how she hated her job so much and was going to quit. They just laughed, considering she's been quitting for the past two months and still hasn't. The women talked about the kids and the guys, leaving Ricky a little left out. During the dinner, her and Sasha exchanged glances, but rarely spoke. It's been a few months since the girls sat down and ate alone, so they wanted to live it up. Mia and Senia went through several bottles of Snapple, while Letty had to break out the other six-pack of brews. Nobody brought up the situation between Ricky and Sasha, though Lily hinted at it several times.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she would ask, already knowing there was no guy.

"No guy. Living the single life," was all Ricky said. Sasha pinched the place in between her eyes, not sure what to say. Finally, fed up with beating around the bush, Mia started the questions.

"So Ricky, how'd you and Sasha meet?" Mia asked, swallowing down the moutful of mashed potatoes.

"Um, we met at a bar. She was very drunk and wanted to buy me a drink," Ricky replied, smiling across the table at Sasha.

"Sounds like her," Senia joked, playfully nudging Sash.

"You guys went clubbing without me?" Mia asked mockingly. She knew the answers, but wanted to see how long Ricky would go before admitting it.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have been comfortable there. I was surprised Sasha was," Ricky answered, the smile disappearing from her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked, dropping her fork on her plate.

"Whatever you want it to," Ricky said, not bothering to look at her.

"Mia, she's pissed at me because I accidentally picked her up at the club. I apologized for leading her on, and she still won't let the shit go," Sasha said, glaring at Ricky.

"Bullshit Sasha. You're playing mind games with me. One minutes you're all over me, the next you suddenly remember you're straight!" Ricky yelled, smiling sarcastically. Letty and Lily were smiling, loving the way the events were playing out. Senia and Mia both glared at the girls, in a way to say now's not the time.

"Well I wouldn't have too if you weren't fucking stalking me!" Sasha yelled, immediately regretting it.

"That's fucked. I came to see you once at the fucking store. I called you only twice since the day I met you. YOU are the ass who invited me to the dinner! But I can clearly see I'm not wanted," Ricky yelled, grabbing her beer and storming to the front door. After hearing it slam, Sasha dropped her head in her hands.

"That went better than I planned," Mia whispered, gathering the dirty plates from the table.

"You sure know how to pick 'em huh sis?" Letty asked, downing the rest of her Corona.

"Shut the hell up Leticia!" Sasha yelled, standing from the table. Letty just giggled. Sasha slammed her chair under the table and ran after Ricky.

"Dinners with the Toretto women are always my favorites," Senia joked, helping Mia with the dishes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry so short. Sorry if I portray Ricky as a nutcase, I don't mean too. It's just sorta the way she turned out. Everything will be worked out next chapter, don't worry. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	26. Soul Searching

**Thanks for the reviews. Read & Review more please.**

**Chapter 26-Soul Searching**

**Sasha's POV**

I opened the front door, the chilly wind attacking me first. Ricky was sitting on the bottom step of the porch. I felt bad about the things I said, but I was tired of her busting my balls over what happened. I had apologized more than once. I didn't know what more to do. I knew I felt something for her, but I couldn't follow those feelings because I had a husband who I loved so much. But when I first saw her in the club, drunk or not, I knew she'd be someone to leave a long impression on me.

"I realized I was gay when I turned seventeen. That's when I fell in love with this girl - Janice. Man, was she incredible. Tall, athletic but feminine, just all around great. I had no idea what to do with a girl when I met her. I was so worried what everyone else would say and think. I was dating this jock at the time. He was great and everything, but it was just something about her I couldn't shake," I took a seat on the top step, listening carefully to Ricky's story, "she changed my whole perspective in life. We were together for two years. For those two years, I kept her and myself a secret. Not a soul knew. I finally came clean to someone who I thought was my best friend. She spread it around the school and it somehow got back to my parents. They were the Ivy League, I'm-better-than-you kind of parents. They kicked me out of the house and took their name off everything they gave me. I was nineteen years old Sasha. Homeless, lonely, and gay. Eveything America looked over. I was just a baby. Living out on the streets, doing whatever I could for a meal and a place to sleep at night. I had - had to turn to fucking sleazy men for money just to get a crappy hotel room for a night. When I couldn't make money, I slept in nasty, dark alleys. I went days without eating. People saw me and turned away. They figured I was just some punk hoodlum causing trouble. I was just a teenager wanting her old life back. Even Janice turned away. She just up and disappeared out of my life. Something I thought was so small changed my life forever," finally Ricky turned her tear stricken face to me. By the end of her story, I was in tears too.

"I'm not trying to change you're life Sasha. I don't want to break up a happy home. I just want someone to love. Someone to love me. For some reason, I wrote you out as the person for that. For the person who needed love. But I can see that you don't and I'm happy for you. I'm sorry caused so much problems for you lately," Ricky finished, standing from the stairs. I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"You have to understand Ricky. I can't do this. I can't," I repeated, a sob escaping.

"I know Sasha. Just tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me you don't want anything from me, and I'll go. I'll leave and you'll never see me again. Tell me that Sash," Ricky begged, pain evident in her voice. Her eyes showed so much sorrow, I wanted to break down for her.

"I can't Ricky, I'm sorry. I love Vince. He gave me something no one else has before. We need each other," I said, letting her hand go. I dropped my head in sadness, tears falling onto the step below me. Ricky's finger touched my chin, lifting my face to hers.

"I understand. Promise you won't forget me," she said, pulling me into a hug. I roped my arms around her neck, taking in her scent of vanilla one last time.

"I won't remember anything else," I whispered, letting tears fall onto her shoulder. With that, she let go and backed off the porch. She made her way to the Focus parked in front of the house. She chanced one last glance over her shoulder at me, then slid in her car and out of my life. I shivered without realising that it had dropped several degrees since I had come outside. I stood from the steps and walked to the door, hearing plenty commotion. _They were listening._ I pushed the door open, finding the ladies spread out over the living room. Senia was staring at the photos of Dom and the children on the wall, ones I was sure she seen before. Letty was sitting on the couch, flipping through the same import mag from earlier. Lily was sitting in a recliner, playing with her cell phone. Mia, who's face was wet (I'm sure from crying), was picking at her fingernails on the floor. I ignored the looks they gave me and made my way to the den. I picked Desmond up and cradled his sleeping body in my arms. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," I said, trying to control the sobs that threatened to escape.

"What's wrong Sash?" V asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Nothing, just dealing with some things. Hurry home okay, we need to work some things out."

"But baby I thought we were doing good. What's going on Sasha?"

"I need to find myself Vince. I need you here to help me do that. Get our boy and come home V," I said, kissing Desmond on the forehead.

"Is D ok? How 'bout the other girls? Sasha, is everything okay?" it broke my heart to keep this from V. But it was just something that needed to be explained in person.

"V, they are fine. Desmond is fine. Just get home okay. I got to go now," I said, feeling the tears coming back. "I love you Vincent. So much."

"I love you too baby. I'll be back as soon as I can," we said our goodbyes and hung up. I flipped my legs onto the couch and laid Desmond on my belly, trying to fall asleep.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to. You know that," Mia's body stood in the frame of the den. I just nodded with a grunt; a move I learned from Vince.

**The next morning...**

I woke up the next morning with a headache from Hell. I was still clad in my attire from the night before and I could only imagine what my hair looked like. Looking around the room, I realized that Desmond was no longer present. I began to panic. Though he was known to crawl into some of the weirdest places and not make a peep, I knew he wouldn't have just disappeared. I looked around the room, calling his name. Not hearing anything, I ran from the den into the living room. It was silent, minus the sounds of cartoons coming from upstairs. I jogged two steps at a time, the dress doing me no justice. I tripped, falling onto the top stairs. Smiling, I picked myself up from the floor and made my way to CJ's room. Finding it empty, the panic resurfaced. I heard voices coming from Dom and Letty's room. When I burst threw the door, I let out a deep sigh. Letty and Desmond were sitting in the large bed watching Scooby-Doo on the TV.

"When I got in from taking CJ to school, he was up. I fed him, changed him, and we took a nap. I figured you needed some time to yourself," Letty said, running her hand over Desmond's hair. "I heard you fall too," she smiled, surprising me.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," I said, walking into the room.

"Dom called and said he and the guys made it to Miami. They haven't made it to Jess yet though," she said, a smile creeping on her face. "They're gonna get him Sasha."

I was suddenly happy. I couldn't wait for them to bring Jesse home. I missed him and Di so much. Hearing that he was dealing with drug problems, I automatically thought about Diana and baby Jessica. How was it effecting them? Were they still together? Was everything still okay with them? Only time would tell. But I was most excited about having the Team back together. Just being with them all made me feel safe and secure. But when Jesse and Di decided to move, those barriers of security were broken down. I wanted Jesse back for more then just the security. I wanted to talk to him personally about his problem. He and I were closer than anyone else in the house, so I knew he'd give me the truth and not just some bullshit. I was counting the moments down until the rest of my family came home.

"So we opening the garage today?"

**xxx**

**Jesse's POV**

I winced in pain as I yawned widely. I forgot about the split lip I suffered at the hands of Dingo last night. He spent about twenty minutes making adjustments to my face, stomach, and fingers. Remembering what happened, I slowly looked down at my right hand. I cringed at the sight of my fingers. My middle finger was bent back all the way, the black nail touching the back of my hand. My little finger was twisted out of place. Swallowing deep, I grabbed onto my middle finger. Counting to three in my head, I snapped my broken finger back up, bringing tears to my eyes. A tear fell as I grabbed onto my little finger. With two swift twists, I snapped it back into place.

Glancing around, I noticed that I was in the same room the night after the heroin incident. I got a weird since of deja vu as I stood from the floor and pulled my arm sleeve down once more. Once again, I was held down by Ralph's ass-kissers while he injected me with the deadly drug. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open. 9:30 am. They shouldn't be up. I slipped out the room, looking down both ends of the hallway. It looked clear. I tiptoed my way to the living room, only to be stopped by the opening of a room door. Shit, Jeremy. I turned quickly and walked the opposite way, only to be stopped by his intimidating voice.

"Hope you're not skippin' out on us," he said from behind me.

"Naw, I was actually going to take my morning piss," I lied, sliding into the bathroom in between his room and mine.

I shut the door behind me, locking it slowly. I sat down on the toilet, pressing my palms up against my forehead. The tears began to fall. There was nothing I could do now. I was stuck. I had about twenty-bucks worth of heroin stemming through my veins and not a way out of this Hell I was in. What I wanted was Dominic and Leon to run through that door, kick some asses, and get me the hell out of here. I knew they wouldn't. Hell, they probably weren't anywhere near Florida. Here I was, thinking Ralph and Jeremy were family. Thinking just because they let me on their team and let me race, life was going to turn out better than before. I was so eager to get out of Dom's and my brother's shadow, I didn't realize what I was getting in to. I wanted to find myself. I NEEDED to find myself. _Get yourself together, brother_. I wiped my tears and stood from the toilet. Turning around, I remembered my 9mm pistol. I lifted the back-cover of the toilet, happy that my gun was still there. I stuffed in my waistband and slowly put the porcelain top back on. I flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom.

I made it back to my room without any disruptions. I sat in a corner of the dark room, loving nothing more than the loneliness. I brought my knees up to my chest, feeling the tears coming on. Urgently, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and listened to the voicemail.

"Renovation's today. Get them out of the house by 1 pm. Take them down to Juanito's Garage for some races. I had some roads blocked off and a few guys down there to make it look legit. Don't be scared bro, everything's under control. Peace out," Tej's voice played into my ear. I smiled, a little faith coming to me.


	27. Go Time!

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 27-Go Time**

**No POV**

It was 12:45. Tej gripped the steering wheel of his Louis Vuitton supped-up Dodge Ram truck. He was accompanied by several gun-totting gangsters, including Teddy and his boys, in three Dodge Ram 1500's. Jesse hadn't got the UnderDawgs out the house yet. Tej was beginning to panic. He told his crew that if they weren't out that house by one, then they were going in anyways, guns blazing.

"Yo Jack, you ready?" Tej asked into his talkie.

"You know this man," Slap Jack replied, cocking his cold steel with an evil grin. He sat in his bronze Toyota Supra on one side of the house.

"How 'bout you Orange?" Tej asked Julius.

"Oh you know it vato. Usted no jode con nuestra familia!" _You don't fuck with our family!_ Orange replied in fiery Spanish. He was parked in his orange Mazda Rx-7 on the opposite side of the house.

"Haha, yeah! Yo Jimmy, you good man?"

"Oh hell yeah bro. Ready to fuck some punks up," Jimmy said, overly-excited to help out. He was parked in his brand new yellow Rx-8 behind the house. He was accompanied by David, one of the workers at J&J Mechanics.

"Aight y'all. Just wait a few more minutes. If these fools don't come out, we're going in," Tej said, feeling the adrenaline began rushing through his body.

The plan was simple; Jesse said that whenever they left the house, one of the men always stayed back. Incase they were called for a deal. Teddy would send one of his boys to knock on the door. When the guy answered, pop! They'd move the body out of sight and move into the house. They take anything worth value: drugs, money, guns, anything. Jimmy and David would hot-wire any cars left around and drive them back to the garage. They were going to completely clean these bastards out. Tej would call Dom and his boys and have them there before Ralph and his boys got back. When they did, Dom would either verbally or physically scare Ralph and his punks into handing over Jess. Then it'd all be over. But Tej knew it wouldn't be that easy, that's why he brought back up. And they didn't mind getting their hands a little dirty.

Tej turned his glare out the window, where the men of the house, including Jesse, dispersed to several Cadillacs. Jesse looked up, catching a glance of Tej and his boys parked a block down the street. Tej waited for the cars to go completely out of sight before he gave the signal.

"It's time baby! Jimmy get back there in that garage and get those cars!" Tej yelled into the talkie.

Tej held his hand out the window, signaling for Teddy to send his guy. Tej watched in his rearview mirror as a small Mexican boy (he had to be about seventeen) crept slowly to the house, holding onto the butt of a gun in his waistband. He looked back at Tej, who just nodded. The boy knocked on the door, still holding the gun behind his back. The door opened slowly, a tall, muscle-bound guy in a black tank top standing there. The boy pulled the gun out, holding it to the guards' chest. He pushed him into the house, forcing the man to the floor. Two shots went off. Tej waited anxiously for the boy to come back out the house. Soon, the door opened, the boy waving for the next move.

"Aight baby he's in. Jack and Julius, move that body out of sight. It's go time," Tej said, jumping out of his truck. He tucked his gun in his waistband and locked up his truck. He ran over to Teddy's car and told him it was time. Teddy nodding and assembled his boys outside of the house. "Ok guys, we need everything of value. Anything you can find. Don't be nice about it. Whatever you find, load in the back of Teddy's truck. We'll take it back to the garage and split up what we have. Let's get moving," Tej said, entering the house.

**xxx**

**Jesse's POV**

It took a helluva lot of begging and persuading to get the guys out of the house this morning. I had to come up with a reason on why the races where held so early. I just told him some guys needed some competition so we should go down. I was happy to see Tej and his boys outside the house. It made me feel more confident in the situation. When we pulled up to Jaunito's Garage, sure enough, a few guys stood by cars waiting for our arrival. I recognized a few of them from the garage and races. One was Brandon. He drove a green and yellow Eclipse. He wasn't all that good, but he took good care of his ride. Another was a guy they called Casper. He was paler than me, but one of the nicest guys around. He was pushing a grey and white NSX. He wasn't too street smart, but he'd give you one helluva run for your money. There was another few unknown racers standing around. I noticed my Jetta parked in the driveway of the garage. Tej must have dropped it off this morning. Before we got out the car, Jeremy turned to me.

"So who's competition?" he asked me, looking at the other racers.

"Well if you wan't easy money, go for those no-namers. I'd say Casper, the real white guy, is the most competition. But don't underestimate Brandon. He's got a few screws loose up there," I said, knowing the background on these guys. Jeremy nodded.

"Let's go win us some money. No bullshittin' around Jesse," Ralph said, killing the engine of the Escalade.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

We made it into Miami around 9:00 this morning. The scenery was like no other. Tall Palm trees, half-naked women, badass cars; this was like a Heaven. The weather was immensely hot, but cool. From the way he was driving, I could tell Leon was ecstaticed about getting to Jesse. Though I wasn't showing it, I was just as happy to get the Kid back. I was starving, but you'd have to be crazy to ask Leon to pull over. I rummaged through my bag, pulling out the half-eaten burger that Leon gave me.

When we arrive in Miami, Dom called Tej to see if he heard anything from Jesse lately. He said something about an address and to be there by one o'clock. I suppose Dominic wrote it down. We still had an hour until we had to find the house, so Dom suggested that we go find Diana. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's V. Where are you?"

"Hey V. I'm at Tej's boathouse. Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way. How you holding up?"

"Not too good. I'm really scared Vince. Please hurry," I could tell she was on the brink of crying.

"I know babe. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get the kid back. Talk to ya soon," I hung up my cell and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Bri, where's Tej's boathouses?" I figured he and Roman would know this city better than any of us.

"Just a few miles from here. Let us pass and Rome will take you there," he replied. Leon slowed down and allowed the purple Spyder to pass us. Dominic hadn't said a word over the talkies, so I figured he was occupied with Elijah. Better you than me brother.

Fifteen minutes later, Roman led us to a large garage near an ocean drop-off. I assumed the garage belonged to Tej. Surrounding the drop-off was several high luxury jet-skis. I was more interested in the garage. It was almost twice the size of DT Mechanics. Parked around the entry-way were several supped up rides. A Nissan 350z ... a Pontiac GTO ... a Monte Carlo ... where the hell did he get these cars from?

"What the hell does Tej do for a living?" Leon asked, scoping out the jet skis.

"Doesn't matter. Look at the size of that garage. We need something like this," Dominic said, peeking through the doors of the garage.

"Pretty sweet huh? Yeah, Tej is the man. He does everything. He organizes the street races, boat races, hell horse races. He has his hand in everything around town. He's making tons man," Brian said proudly. Brown-nosed bastard.

"Can I help you guys?" a familiar voice said from behind us. We turned to find Diana standing at a door to a building next to the garage. She was smiling, holding an adorable baby in her arms. She sat the little girl down. I ran to Diana, twirling her in the air. She let out a yelp of happiness. It seemed genuine despite the current situation. I put her back down. "I missed you too V. How's my girl?" I knew it wouldn't be long before she asked about Sasha

"She's good. At least I think so. She called me last night and sounded upset. That's why we gotta get you and Jesse home soon," I said, knowing I had started a war.

"What do you mean get us home? We aren't going anywhere," Diana rejected, tossing her arms onto her hips. I sighed heavily.

"You don't have much of a choice. You guys aren't safe here," Dom said.

"Dom, we've been down here for years okay. If nothing has happened yet, it's not going too," Diana replied, cocking an eyebrow, a move I'm sure she learned from Sash. 

"Whatever. Can we talk about this later?" I said, stopping the conversation before it got too heated. Dom walked back over to the garage. I looked down at the little girl, who was hiding behind her mother's leg. "Hey, remember me?" I crouched down to her level. She hid her face with her hands, making me smile. "Hey now, don't be shy. Do you know my name?" she nodded. "What's my name?" I asked her.

"Vinnie," she replied, smiling a bit. I hated when people called me Vinnie, but she looked so adorable, I only smiled.

"Hey babe," I said, lifting her into the air.

"How are you?" Di asked Leon, who was chewing viciously on a toothpick.

"What do you think?" he snapped, spitting the toothpick out of his mouth and putting in a fresh one.

"Cool it Le," Dom said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"It's okay Dom," Di said, "look, I know you're worried about your brother. I am too. But Jesse is a smart kid, if you have forgotten. He knows how to get himself in and out of jams. He'll come out of it fine. Don't worry," Diana said, trying to put Leon at ease. His face softened as he nodded. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Dom, don't you think we should get going?" I asked, handing Jessica back to her mother.

"Yeah, V's right. Brian, you and Roman have to show us to this address," Dom said, holding up a piece of paper. They nodded and proceeded to Roman's car. Dom bent down to eye level with his son. "Elijah, I want you to stay here with Aunt Di and cousin Jessica okay? I'll be back in a little while with Uncle Jesse," he said, looking in a way to assure Diana. 

"Ok. Hurry back okay," Elijah replied. He grabbed Dom's chin with one hand and rubbed the side of his face with the other. "Be careful Daddy. Mommy told me to keep you out of trouble," he replied, hugging Dominic. I can't wait 'til I have that.

**xxx **  
**  
No POV**

Over at the UnderDawg house, Jimmy and David had just took off with two cars that boosted from the house - a Chrysler 300 and Porsche 911 GT2. Jimmy called dibs on the Chrysler. Orange and Slap Jack hid the guard's body in a closet in the attic area of the house. Teddy and his boys ransacked the house, gathering up all the money and jewelry and placing it in a duffel bag. They found over twenty grand stashed away in the house and about fifty grand in jewelry. Teddy himself found about almost a pound of marijuana stashed under a floorboard in the living room. While searching, Tej located several sem-automatic pistols and several shotguns. He had Courtney, one of Teddy's brothers, to stuff them in a duffel bag and load them onto the truck. When they were finished, the house was completely totalled. Furnitured was over-turned ... windows were broken and shattered ... walls were covered in holes and dents ... and to top it off, the house was swiped of any and everything. This would hurt them more than anything.

"Aight boys, we're good. All we have to do now is wait," Teddy said, exiting the house with his men in tow.

"Not too long I guess. There they go," Tej said, pointing to the red, yellow, and purple cars flying down the road. All the men left the house as the cars pulled up to the curb.

"We aren't late are we?" Brian asked, his face beaming as they exited the car. He and Tej hugged, followed by Tej and the rest of the guys. Tej introduced the gang to Teddy, Slap Jack, and Orange Julius. After getting acquainted, the guys lined their cars up around the house, some even parking on the lawn.

"What the fuck?" Ralph whispered as he and the guys rounded the corner. There were at least ten cars parked in front of his house, creating a barrier around the home. Jesse tried hard to contain to his smile when he saw his L.A. crew meshed together with the Miami crew on the curb. The boys were leaning against their rides, ready to go into war if necessary.

"It's go time baby," Leon said aloud, receiving howls and yells from the guys. Everyone was living off the adrenaline rush of the moment.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the wait. The plan didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too. But the story will start getting juicy. Please tune it. Read&review.  
-Kita**


	28. Beautiful Reunion

**Chapter 28-Beautiful Reunion**

**No POV**

"Well gentleman, how can I help you?" Ralph said as they exited the car. Jeremy sent two of his men into the house to check on things.

"Sup Jesse?" Roman asked, purposely wanting to piss these guys off.

Jesse smiled as he stood on the lawn, his hands stuck in his pockets. Ronnie held a pistol aimed at Jesse. He nodded at Rome.

"You know these guys?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, they're my family," Jesse said proudly, looking at the crowd of men.

Ralph looked over the men. He walked over to Dom, who stood in the center of the group.

"Lemme guess ... Toretto?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at Dominic.

"The one and only," Dominic said confidently. "My boys and I just wanted to come and pay Jess a little visit," Dominic said, trying to stay as calm as possible. His angry side was telling him to beat Ralph's ass, grab the kid and go. But he wanted to play this smart. He wanted to fuck with this guy.

"Hmm," Ralph moved on down the line pass Vince, "and you're the big brother, eh?"

"You know it," Leon answered, looking past the man in front of him. He took a real good look at Jesse. He didn't like what he saw. Jesse looked seriously strung out. He faced lacked any previous color and he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked older, though he was only twenty-nine years old.

Ralph nodded and glanced down the street. When he turned around, he connected a right-hook into Leon's jaw. Vince started to run for Ralph, but Dom held him back. "Just wait," Dom said, wanting to know what would happen next. Leon swallowed his pride and anger and just stared at Ralph. Finally, the two men sent into the house came charging back outside, guns in hand.

"The house is in shreds! Every thing's gone!" one of the men yelled.

When Ralph turned back around, Leon landed a swift left fist on his jaw, knocking him to the ground. The war had begun. Fists were flying, bodies were all over the lawn. Ralph and Leon fought to the death, while Vince was busy wailing on Jeremy. Dom and Ronnie were exchanging blows, while Jesse had managed to make his way over to Leon's car. He called Diana from the back seat and told her to get her things from Tej's place and head back home. Jeremy kicked V hard in the groin, dropping his body to the ground. Jeremy stood from the ground, wiping his bloody lip. He pulled his gun out, firing shots into the air. Everyone froze. Teddy and Courtney were jumping Dingo, while several other vatos were stomping down another of the UnderDawgs. Tej held a gun to the back of one of the guard's head, forcing him to stare at the ground.

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" he yelled, pointing the gun at V's head. V stared down the barrel of a 9mm pistol, wondering if this guy had the balls to pull the trigger. "Dominic!" Vince yelled, begging for help. Dom reacted first, tackling Jeremy as soon as he pulled the trigger. They wrestled around on the ground until a shot was heard. Neither bodies were moving.

"DOMINIC!" Vince yelled, staring at his best friend's back. His screams were full of emotion. The same way he had screamed when he was hanging from the truck. Vince, Brian, and Leon scrambled to Dominic's side, silently praying for him to be alive. Vince flipped him over. It looked as if blood was pouring from Dom's mouth.

"You hit dawg? You alright D?" Leon asked, looking over Dom's body for blood. Dominic didn't respond.

V didn't speak, he only laid his head down on Dom's chest, ready to break down. Roman dipped his head, feeling his heart aching. Jesse finally caught view of what was happening and bolted from the car.

"DOM!" he yelled, falling to his knees in front of Dom's body. Tears came to Jesse's eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Dominic's face scrunched up in pain. He let out a loud groan, which would be easily mistaken for a lion's roar. Dom pulled Vince's face up by his hair, forcing him to look at him.

"D ... Dom you okay brother?" Vince asked, unsure if Dom was really alive.

"Define okay Vincent. Help me up man," Dom said, holding one hand out. Leon, Vince, and Jesse jumped too their feet. Vince pulled Dom up, helping him hold his stance.

Vince pulled Dominic into a hug, squeezing tightly.

"I thought you were a goner brotha," Vince whispered, feeling relieved.

"I'm okay Coyote. Just popped my shoulder out of place again. I'm alright brother," Dom said, returning the hug. When they pulled away, Jesse was still crying. Dom pulled him in to a hug. "I always told you I was Superman. It's good to see you again Jess," Dom said, ruffling Jesse's hair.

Brian smiled at the reunion, then looked around the yard. Bodies were all over the place. Only about two dead ones. It'd be hard to cover it up. He called some friends down at the police department to come and make the bodies disappear. The other bodies were taken down to the precinct.

"Guys, can we do the whole reunion thing later? Say, at my garage? Let's go," Tej said as he jumped back into his Ram. Everyone loaded into their cars and sped off down the road.

**xxx**

Back at the garage, Tej gave Orange and Jack their share of the money. He gave them both five grand. Tej gave Teddy and his boys the jewelry and five grand to split between them. Everyone departed, except for the Cali boys.

"Tej, I wanna thank you so much dawg. If you wasn't for you, my little brother probably wouldn't be here. I owe you man," Leon said, pulling Tej into a hug.

"No problem man. I know have it felt to grow up without a father and I didn't want that for Danny," he replied, tossing back his beer. Dom made his way over to Tej and shook his hand. "Don't even say it man. Just tell me you'll grace our blacktop tonight," Tej said, almost begging.

The guys looked at each other. They had already had this talk once. Getting Dominic back out there was gonna be hard. Dominic looked around the guys, his face stopping on Jesse, who's eyes lit up at the sound of racing.

"C'mon dawg. Get out there," Leon said, hoping to sway his answer.

"I don't race without my Team," Dominic replied.

"Just race tonight dawg. Do it without us then when we get back home, we'll dominate," Leon begged. Dom looked at Brian, who was a legend in Miami. It'd be a rematch.

"One race. 2G buy in. Winner takes all," Dom said, repeating his words from his first race with Brian. "Just me and Brian."

"You and Bullet? Ahh man, I gotta see this," Jimmy said, excited for the race."I'm gonna go spread the news. Damn I wish Suk was here to see this," Jimmy said, running to the back of the garage.

"Where's Suki at bruh?" Roman asked, looking at Tej.

"Somewhere in Tokyo," Tej answered.

"Why the hell is she there?" Brian asked.

"Met some racer, fell in love, moved to Tokyo. Heard they got a much crazier scene there. Drifting and shift."

"Damn," both Brian and Roman said at the same time.

The guys sat around in conversation for a few hours. Jesse drove back to his house to check on Diana and Jessica. He assured her that everything would be okay from now on. They talked and agreed that they would move back to California with the Team. They packed up as much as they could take in the Jetta. Diana decided that she'd sell the Beetle and use the money to help pay for Jesse's rehab in L.A. Di called their next door neighbor and asked if she would babysit Jessica for a few hours so she could go to the races. The older woman happily agreed. Leon called the ladies back home and told them about getting Jesse back. They were extremely happy. Jesse and Diana arrived back at garage around 9:45 pm.

"So Jess, what was with those guys? They some kind of drug lords or something?" Brian asked, propping his feet up on the poker table they all sat at.

"Naw, but Ralph's dad is, well was," Jesse said, running his hands through his hair. He was still a little worried for some reason.

"I never heard of any drug lord named Fuller," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, it's actually his step-dad. He's in prison right now, but word on the street is he gets out in about three weeks," Jesse responded.

"What's he in for?" Dominic asked, becoming curious.

"I dunno," Jesse said. Leon ran out to the Skyline and grabbed a bag from the back seat. He ran back into the garage and handed it to Jesse.

"Run a profile on him, Ralph I mean. See if you can find out his step-dad's name," Leon said, watching his brother's face glow up at the sight of the laptop.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't ran a file on these guys yet?" Vince said, popping open his second beer.

"I haven't exactly had the time V," Jesse replied, receiving a grunt in reply. A few seconds later, Jesse was hacked into Ralph's life record. "Ok. Ralph Michael Fuller; born and raised in Miami; his parents divorced when he was fifteen. His mom remarried when he was about twenty to a man named Carter Verone," Jesse finished, ready to run the name.

Brian and Roman exchanged looks, feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Ok, it says Verone was a import-export dealer. Got busted for drug and money trafficking. He got thirty years but he's only been in for ten," Jesse read from the screen.

"He's got connections," Vince said.

"Yeah. Ralph and Jeremy tried to get the family business back up, but I guess we just fucked that up," Jesse laughed. The rest of the bunch laughed with him, except Roman and Brian.

"Wait Bri, didn't you and Rome put Verone in jail?" Jimmy said, remembering the day.

"WHAT?!" the whole room yelled simultaneously. Roman smacked Jimmy on the back of the head as he walked by.

"What's he talking about O'Conner?" Dom asked, standing from his seat.

"You know how I told the Team I was in Miami on a job that cleared our records?" Brian asked. Dom, Leon, Jesse, and Vince nodded. "Yeah, well that was the job. Bilkins put me in undercover on a case to take down Verone. The deal was if I took him down, it'd clear our records and the Team's. I was supposed to be a street racer and they tried to partner me up with some punk cop."

"I know another punk cop," Vince mumbled, receiving a glare from Dominic.

"I told them I wouldn't do the job without Roman. They sent us in, we got the job, took them down," Brian shortened the story.

"Then why is he getting out early? Somethings missing from that story," Vince said, staring at Brian.

"You just said yourself that he's got connections. Verone owned most of Miami," Roman defended.

"Why do you insist on keeping vital information from us Brian?" Dominic asked, running his hands over his head.

"I'm sorry Dominic. Look, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

"But he'll be reminded from his punk ass son that once again Brian O'Conner and Company fucked him over," Dominic said.

"Look guys can we talk about this later? We still got to get ready for the races," Diana said, interrupting the argument. They all agreed and departed off to their separate locations, Dom and his boys to Jesse's house, Tej and Jimmy to their boathouses.

**xxx**

**No POV**

When they got back to Diana and Jesse's house, Leon pulled Jesse onto their back deck. Le just wanted some space and time to talk to him. One on one. Get the real story of what was happening with him. He just needed the truth. When we got onto the deck, the winds were howling, causing the ocean waves to knock around.

"What a day, eh?" Jesse joked, trying to lighten the mood. Leon turned around and did something he had never done before ... smacked him. He hit him again. And again. And yes, again. He kept smacking him, not hard enough to really hurt him, but to release stress that Jesse caused. Dominic and Vince noticed the ruckus. Vince started to stomp his way to the two, but Dominic stopped him.

"He's all right," Dominic nodded. He knew Leon wasn't trying to harm his brother, he was just angry with him.

Jesse managed to back out of reach of Leon's flying hands. He ran his hands down his face, it red with anxiety. Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. Much to his surprise, when he looked at Leon, the dim light from the moon showed the tears that were falling from his face. Leon was crying. Jesse had never seen his brother cry before. No one had. Not even when their mother was killed by their dad, Leon didn't cry. Some say it was because he was heartless, which was hardly the case. He was never one to deal openly with his emotions.

"How could you be so stupid Jess?" Leon cried out, literally sobbing in between words. Jesse didn't answer, only looked off into the ocean. "What the fuck was you thinkin' Jess? Heroin? Coke? Heard you're a fucking boozer too. Jess it's okay to have a few drinks with the Team. We were there looking after you. But for fucks sake Jess!" Leon belted, tears still streaming down his face.

"Leon I'm sorry okay. I ... I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to be free. I wanted to make a name for myself. Instead of being that stupid kid from Torettos team. I wanted to be more than that Leon," Jesse replied, choking back sobs.

"Jesse you always were much more than that and you know it. Whether you realize it or not, you were the smartest one on the Team. And that went beyond with cars. You were bright and had more common sense than us all. Sometimes you do stupid shit. Jesse you have already made a name for yourself. You're a father. You have someone to call you Daddy everyday. You have someone who'll look up to you no matter what you do. Hell Jesse, I look up to you man," Leon admitted, getting closer to Jesse. "Bro you are an incredible kid – no, you are an incredible man. You are a man now Jesse. You have responsibility just as the rest of us. You can't be out on the streets running with some wannabe gangsters because you know what's gonna happen to you? You're gonna end up dead or in jail. Jesse what would mom think? What do you think she'd say if she saw what was happening to you?"

Jesse put his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets. He let out a deeper cry, then fell to the wooden deck. His body folded to the fetal position as he rocked back and forth. Leon ran to his side and held him close, crying with his brother.

"I'm so sorry Leon. I was stupid, I know. Please help me!" Jesse begged, squeezing onto Leon's body.

"It's alright Jess. I'm here now. We're gonna get you help man," Leon replied.

"That's so beautiful," Diana said to Elijah. He was sitting on her lap in the chair next to the sliding doors, watching the events outside.

"What a reunion," Dominic said to Vince, running his hand over his head.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wanted Dom to make a surprise appearance on the Miami scene, so it's not exactly his come back. That's to come in California. Hope you liked the brotherly-reunion scene. More with Carter Verone too. Who will win between Dom and Brian? Read to find out. Reviews please.**

**-Kita**


	29. The Protégé's Turf

**Sorry for the wait. My school had a shooting threat, which made things kind of shaky for me. Luckily nothing happen. I apologize for the hiatus though. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Warning: This chapter shows both Brian and Dom's night begins in the same way, so don't get confused.**

**Chapter 29-The Protégé's Turf**

**Brian's POV**

I was in the bathroom of my old boathouse. I was sharing it with Rome until we were back on our way to L.A. My nerves were shot all to Hell. Verone is getting out? _Will he remember that I put him behind bars? _No way, he couldn't remember. It's been almost ten years. But why would you forget the men who took away your freedom? _Fuck Brian, why didn't you think about this?! _I threw some water on my face. I wrapped the towel around my waist as I was about to get ready for the races. I began to brush my teeth.

FUCK! I forgot about my race. This made me even more nervous. I had to face Dominic again. He had beaten me twice already; once at the races, then at the tracks. I was a legend here in Miami. I knew I was a much better racer now. After I quit the Force in Los Angeles, all I did was race. I practiced and prepared mentally and physically. Even though he hasn't raced in years, I knew Dominic still had his touch. This was like riding a bike to him. A supped up bike with top-notch speed and equipment. I had the confidence that I could beat him. That maybe, just maybe, I could end the great Dominic Toretto's reign.

I sighed and ran my hands over my buzzed blonder hair as I exited the bathroom. Rome was sitting in the love seat, his head in his hands. I walked over to him.

"Relax. Nothings gonna happen," I assured him. To be perfectly honestly, I didn't know if anything would happen or not.

"How do you know cuh? You the one who said he wasn't getting out. Now he is. You ain't been doing shit but lying to me since we met bru," Roman spat, standing from his chair. I knew he was just speaking from anger, so I let that one slide.

"What did I tell you Rome? Stop blaming me for shit you did and take some fucking responsibility man. Now I told you ain't shit gonna happen to your ass and I meant it!" I yelled, just to get even. I hated to fight with Rome, but he was always started it. We were constantly bickering like the two little bad-ass boys in Barstow. We were best friends, but we knew just how to get under each other's skin.

"You gotta prove it homeboy. Move punk," he pushed past me, making his way to the bathroom.

I sighed once more and got dressed. I pulled on some black Dickies pants and a white tee shirt. I slipped my black and white Chucks on and grabbed the keys to my gray Skyline. The day after the cops caught me at the race, I called Jimmy and his boys to pick up the Skyline and get her fixed. I left her down here as my emergency ride. _What good would she do in an emergency on the other side of the country Brian?_ She was parked on the top level of Tej's garage. I exited the boathouse and ran down the lot where Tej's boathouse was located. I knocked twice on his door before hearing a "come on in".

"Yo Tej, I need in the garage soon bro," I said, looking around the room. He had stacks of money sitting on his bed. "Damn Cuz, is that more of that mutual funding you always talking about?" I asked him laughing.

"Oh you know it. This is shit I've saved up from the past ten years or so. The mutual funds I get from the races and bets, I toss 'em in here."

"Damn bro. It's over like fifteen g's in there. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Hell I dunno. Save it up for my kids I guess. Enough talk, let's go," Tej said, seeming to want to change the subject. I shrugged it off and followed him up to the garage.

When we got to the top level of the garage, there was a car parked to the far end of the ramp. It was covered in a tarpaulin. The little light that shone from the roof lights made the car seem golden. Like it was a special prize waiting to be unveiled. I smiled at seeing my car for the first time in over two years. Tej pulled the tarpaulin of my ride, revealing a whole new car. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you like? Yeah, Jesse and Jimmy couldn't help themselves. They saw a lonely car sitting around and was dieing to fix it up. I told 'em no, but you see it didn't work," Tej said, tossing the tarp in a corner.

My car was beautiful. It was painted like the old Skyline, except the gray was black and the blue vinyls were gold. On either sides had 'Bullet' on them in gold, with smoke coming from the word as if it was a bullet in slow motion.

I pulled my keys out, but Tej tossed me a new set.

"They changed the locks?" I asked him, looking at the keys.

"Nah, just press the button dawg," he smiled, grabbing the hanging ramp controller. He pressed a button, which lowered the ramp, along with us, down to the first level. I pressed the button on the key, which sent the door flying up to the sky. I smiled again._ Suicide doors? These kids are nuts._

"Wow, looks like Jimmy and Jesse found a project," I heard Rome's voice from behind me. I turned to him. He didn't look mad anymore. He was wearing faded, jeans with rips in them, a green button-up sleeveless shirt, and a green beanie.

"Yeah man, it's awesome. I love it," I replied, looking back at my car. I slid in the driver's seat, admiring the interior. It was black velvet, outline in gold.

"The races are about to start, I gotta get down to the garage. Call ya boys and get them down there," Tej said, jogging out of the garage.

I turned and looked at Roman, but he was already walking out of the garage. I slid in my ride and drove it out the building.

I drove out to the boardwalk to wait for Rome. He drove his Spyder from the garage and out next to me. He rolled his window down.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," I replied, gripping the steering wheel.

"Look, you know you're just as good as Dominic. Hell, maybe even better. You just gotta get focused and go out there and prove it," Rome said. For the first time, he was right.

I nodded to him and switched gears, pulling off. We were making out way to Juanito's Garage. Tonight was the night I'd beat Dominic Toretto.

**x****xx**

**Dom's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in the guest bathroom that was located in my borrowed room. A towel hung low off my hips and water still dripped from my bald head and my growing beard. My nerves were beginning to shake up. _Who the hell was this Carter Verone? Why didn't Brian or Rome tell us they put him away?_ Brian never ceases to amaze me. I threw some water on my face. _Now that we had Jesse and he was safe, what would happen? Would he move back with us, or play it stubborn and stay?_ Hopefully Leon could coo him into moving back. I wiped my face dry with a hand towel. I grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth as I left the bathroom to go get ready for the races.

SHIT! I had forgotten all about the races. I wasn't nervous. A little jittery, but definitely not nervous. It had been years since I had been in a street race. How were things down here? Were they the same as the races in L.A.? Were the crowds just as brutal as they were in California? I didn't know. I did, however, know that Brian was a legend in Miami. I know he had been practicing a lot. He proved that in races back home. With my guidance and his constant practice, he was winning. Winning a lot. Now I had to face my protégé for the third time. I had beat him once already. The first time, he wanted respect. He earned it, but he still had lost. The second time, he was under pressure, with stalling while he cop buddies came to get me. He raced the train with me and I beat him, but I lost at the same time. So in my eyes, it was a tie. This would be a battle of the fittest.

I exited the bathroom and walked over to the twin bed. Elijah was sitting on the bed, rolling his cars around. He already had his shower and was dressed. He was wearing camo jeans and a black tee shirt. He wore a black ball cap backwards on his head. Leon bought it for him on his last birthday. I sat on the end of the bed and pulled some clothes out.

"Hey kid, you think Uncle Brian can beat me?" I asked, just for conversation.

"Heck no! The Buster can't beat you Daddy, you're the best," Elijah replied, not looking up from his toys.

"Stop listening to Uncle V. Brian's not a buster," I said, grabbing my clothes and walking back into the bathroom. I dressed into my boxers and pulled my black jeans on over them. I pulled on socks and slipped my feet into my boots. I fixed my gold chain around my neck and exited the bathroom.

I slipped my black sleeveless on and pulled my chain out over it. I sprayed myself down with my cologne. Elijah pretending to be choking from it.

"Shut up punk," I said, playfully pushing him off the bed. He giggled and stood back up. I grabbed my keys off the bed and shoved them in my back pocket. "Let's head out."

As Eli and I made our way down the stairs, we noticed someone sitting on the couch, their back to us. Vince was sitting next to him, gulping down a peanut butter and banana sandwich. It was gross, but it was his favorite. Jesse and Diana were having a married-couple moment in the kitchen. I noticed Leon was missing. _Wait_ ... I started to put two and two together.

"Leon!" I yelled at the couch. He turned around, a nervous look on his face. I knew I had frightened him.

"What dawg?" he answered.

"Nice hair," I smirked. It was cut short and slicked back like it used to be. Also, his long beard was trimmed down. Old Leon was back.

"Yo Einstein, what'd I tell you about detailing a car with the cover on?" I asked Jesse, who was making out with Diana in the kitchen. He just smiled and pulled away from his wife.

We all gathered what we needed and headed outside. I debated to myself on whether I should let Elijah go. He was already dressed and ready, and I didn't want to crush his spirits. But the races, in any city, could be crucial for a child his age. When we got in the car, I asked him again.

"You sure you wanna go Bruno? You can stay with Jesse's neighbor, she's babysitting Cousin Jessica."

He furrowed his brows, contemplating the idea. He could spend as much time as he wanted with his baby cousin, or see his Dad race for the first time. Letty would probably flip if she knew he was at the races at such a young age. Finally he spoke up.

"I'll only get to see you race once time," was all he said before he sat back. I smiled and started the car up, letting Jesse lead for once.

**x****xx**

**No P****O****V**

At Juanito's Garage, the races were starting to jump off. It was crowded like always, but there seemed to be at least a hundred more people there. The place was packed. The news about the battle of the legends had spread like wildfire throughout the town. Orange Julius and Slap Jack, along with two other racers, were making their way back to the starting line. Tej slapped at least $12,000 in Jack's hand. Jack handed him a grand back and walked over to his girlfriend. He hugged her tightly and stuck the money in his pocket.

Brian and Rome pulled up to the races side by side. People split down the middle, not wanting to get run over. The crowd quieted as they waited for the drivers to erupt from their cars. Rome got out first and looked around, noticing the large group of silent people. He chuckled out loud. Brian then got out and looked around. The audience suddenly roared with cheers and screams as they noticed their leader was back. He let out a sigh of relief, followed by a smile.

Tej approached the guys.

"Scared ya huh?" he asked, slapping hands with Brian.

"Nope. So who took over after I left?" Brian asked.

"Slap Jack. Julius swears he's better, but each week he loses about thirty grand to him," Tej laughed. Brian laughed with him, then walked over to Jack.

"See you still paying rent huh?" Brian said to Jack's back. Jack turned around and smiled, pulling Brian in a hug.

"Don't need to when you just bought a mansion. But I need a li'l extra something for the mini-me on the way," Jack replied, his hazel eyes turning on his girlfriend belly, which was protruding from her shirt.

"I hear ya bro," Brian said, shaking his girlfriend's, whose name was Roshanda, hand as he walked away.

Again, the crowd grew silent and parted down the middle as the sounds of engines roared over the music. The Jetta appeared, causing the crowd to cheer. The Jetta led the other cars into the middle of a circle. Jesse got out first, nodding to his Team. They all got out at the same time, looking around the area of new faces. Dom lifted Elijah up into his arms.

"Guys, this is my Team. These are the best street racers in Los Angeles, hell in the world. This here is Dominic Toretto, The King of the Streets in L.A," the crowd didn't even give Jesse time to finish before they started clapping and cheering.

Dom couldn't help but smile. Tej walked over with Brian and Roman by his side.

"How you like it Toretto?" Brian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They love me," Dominic said arrogantly, looking around the crowd.

"Don't get excited. This here is my man Brian's turf. He's the King around here, so don't get comfortable," Slap Jack said, approaching the other men. Vince stood from the hood of the Maxima, but Dom held him back.

"I understand that. But from what I see around here, you were just used as a replacement until Brian got back. Now that he is, where does that leave you?" Dom snapped, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Jack looked around as he understood what Dom was saying. He walked away embarrassed. The crowd oooed, making Dominic feel at home.

"Alright, let's get started," Brian said, ending the small-talk.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kinda long, I know. The race will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	30. Battle of the Legends

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Warning:**** Sorry for the lack of writing talent in this one. I'm struggling with writer's block. Be gentle please.**

**Chapter 30-****Battle of the Legends**

**No POV**

Brian and Dominic were lined up on the starting line. Vince, Leon, and Rome were leaning against their cars behind the racers while Jesse and Jimmy were off talking to some of their co-workers. Diana sat with Elijah on top of the Jetta. Everyone were nervous. No one was prepared to see Brian lose on his own turf, but then again, Team Toretto would die if Dom's reign was blown off the map by the Buster. Everyone was walking on pins and needles.

In the Mazda, Dom was strapping on his harness. He turned on some loud techno music, blaring it through the speakers. He pulled up the passenger seat and turned on his NOS tanks. Dom sat up and gripped the steering wheel with one hand, trying not to think too much of the race. He knew there was a lot at stake and whatever happened, someone's rep was getting ruined tonight.

Tej walked over to Dominic's car and bent his head down.

"Look man, y'all are both some bad ass racers. These people came out here cuz they wanted to see a show. Give them a battle man. May the best man win," Tej spoke as Dominic handed him two grand. Dom let the words run threw his mind as Tej walked away.

In the new and improved Skyline, Brian was strapping on his harness. He turned to the passenger seat and turned on his tanks. He turned up his radio, the song 'Act A Fool' blaring out the speakers. He smiled, the song matched perfect with the night's activities. He looked straight ahead of him, memorizing the straight and turns of the course. He was focused. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Yo Bullet chill out man. You got this. Like I told him, y'all are the best racers around, show these people that. You want this just as much as he does, so show him that," Tej said, holding his hand out. Brian pulled out a rolled two grand and dropped it in Tej's hand. Brian let Tej's words process threw his mind.

He looked over at Dominic.

Dom turned to him.

They stared at each long and hard, trying to read each other's minds. Brian had the same nervous look in his eyes that night ten years ago. Dom had the same cocky, confident look he had. Behind their eyes, the emotions were switched. Brian FELT confident, cocky. Dom FELT nervous. They turned away at the same time.

Tej stood in between the cars.

"This is the battle of the legends y'all. These two men came tonight to prove who's the better racer. Toretto from Cali, Bullet from the Miami streets. Y'all better have ya eyes open at the end to see who pulls threw," he announced to the crowd.

He asked both racers if they were ready, they revved their cars in answer. He rose his arms, three seconds later dropping them. The cars were off, leaving a smoke cloud behind.

On the straight stretch, Dom was half a cars length in front of Brian. He shifted gears, his speedometer reading 89 mph. He felt his body relax as he saw nothing but straight road in front of him. _I got this Bri, I'm sorry man._

Brian shifted and kept his eyes focused on the road. He knew a turn was coming up soon, but he pushed that thought to the side. He knew Dom was going too fast to make that turn perfectly. He'd be too wide. Brian smashed the gas down and steered his car into the adjacent lane. _Slow it down and pace yourself Dominic. There are plenty more of those bro._

Before Dominic knew it, the turn was visible. He knew he was going to fast to make this turn slim. Slowing down would be dangerous. He smashed the gas and held the emergency break gear in between the seats, sending his car drifting into the turn widely.

Brian could see the turn coming up. He sat up in his seat. He was going a perfect 70 mph. Brian smiled and shifted, turning his steering wheel left, beating Dominic into the turn. He came out of the turn ahead of Dom, flying down the road.

Dom regained control of his car and shifted again, sending his car flying off the turn. Brian was at least two cars length ahead of him. Dom didn't want to use his NOS just yet, so he continued shifting until the perfect moment. He sat up, gripping the steering wheel until his tan hands turned pale. Dominic pulled into the lane next to Brian's car as he approached it slowly. He pressed his NOS, sending his car in frenzy flying by Brian. He looked out the road, the town was nothing but a blur. _C'mon O'Conner, one turn isn't gonna end this._

Brian was so focused on the road ahead of him, he completely tuned out the skipping of his CD player. He also tuned out the sound of Dominic's car zipping past him. Brian looked over and saw the Mazda pulling in front of him. Brian shifted hard and looked at his speedometer. He was pulling up to 105 mph. He knew it'd be okay to speed into the upcoming turn. Dom didn't know that though. _Sorry I gotta do this Dom, I need this win_.

Back at the starting line, Team Toretto was starting to get worried.

"Why is this taking so long? L.A races are at least ten seconds," Vince said to Tej, crossing his tatted arms over his bulky chest.

"There are turns here. Takes a lot longer to get around all of them. It'll be probably another 30 to 45 seconds," Tej said, turning his back to Vince.

Vince turned him around swiftly and lifted Tej from the ground by his collar.

"Don't fuck with me Tej. Why didn't you mention the turns before? Dominic doesn't do turns!" Vince snapped. Leon grabbed Vince, trying to get him to let their friend go. He couldn't let Vince kill Tej after all he had done to save Jesse.

Tej fixed his coveralls and glared at Vince. "Ask any racer, any real racer. If you call yourself the best, you can do anything. Turns or straight stretch. You don't bitch and moan about the track, you just do it," Tej growled at Vince. The crowd cheered. This scene was all too familiar for V.

Back on the road, Dominic and Brian were coming up to the third turn. Brian was once again ahead because Dom thought to slow down before the second turn. Brian sped right threw it, jumping ahead of Dominic once more. Dom got control of his car and hit the NOS, sending his car flying forward. He and Brian were neck and neck at the third turn. Dom looked over at Brian, surprised by the look of arrogance on his face. Brian just smirked at Dom. He was going about 115 mph, the same as Brian. He knew whatever the outcome of the turn would be, it'd affect both of them. Dom and Brian went through with it easily, coming out side by side.

The two continued their cat and mouse chase, Brian getting the upper hand on Dominic most of the time. It was starting to frustrate Dominic. He had beating O'Conner so easily once before, so why was it so hard to do it now? Was it because of the turns? Was it Brian's new car? No, Dom knew that was neither. He didn't often do turns, but he knew his way around one. Dominic also knew Brian's car wasn't altered much._ Maybe you're just washed up Toretto. Maybe Brian O'Conner IS better than you._

Dominic was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of the next and final turn. He put on his roughest, toughest grim and pulled out all the energy he had left for this race. He sat up and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He let out a lioness roar as he punched on the gas and shifted into the next turn, Brian right at his side. Dominic saw the finish line coming into view and he began to panic. He looked over at Brian, who's fingers were aimed for both NOS buttons. Dom quickly engaged his. Both cars took off into the midnight blur. Time felt like as if it stopped.

Rome stretched his neck from his place on his car to see who was coming in first. He could hear both engines, hell, people in the next state could hear both engines. Only no one knew who was in first. He saw both cars fly around a corner. The looks on the racers' face showed nothing but pure emotion and love for this sport. This was more then a sport to them. It was a lifestyle. Brian's face was determined and confident, but one glance over at Dominic and his heart sank.

Dom was crying. He was hunched back in his seat, eyes straight ahead, tears slowly running down them. Dominic had never lost a race before. He had a few close encounters, but never lost. He feared he was about to lose now, and that broke him. Dominic had a feeling that losing this race, he'd let Mr. Toretto down. He wanted nothing but to make his Dad proud. And he had. But he made a promise to Anthony that he would conquer every challenge put in front of him. He had. Except this one. He was about to lose to Brian and he hated it. He had let down his father once more.

Brian knew what this match meant to Dominic. Dom never mentioned it, but Brian could tell from the look in his eyes what it meant. He knew that getting that Detective badge back in L.A was his father's, a former FBI agent, dream. He was one job away from accomplishing in, but he killed himself on the job. Couldn't take the pressure anymore. Brian then made a promise to his father that he would obtain that badge and make him proud.

He never had the chance.

Brian thought over his decision once more in his head, then slowed his car down from 160 to 98 mph. He unstrapped himself with one hand as they continued to drive into the finish.

Dom looked over at Brian and noticed his car slow down. Dom furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was O'Conner letting him win? Why was he looking at Dom like he just ran over his new bicycle? Dom did something he didn't want too, but something he knew his dad would want him too. He slowed his car down to Brian's speed. They both wheeled into the finish at the exact same time.

The crowd began to cheer, no one exactly sure what had happened. Vince, Leon, and Jesse ran over to the Mazda, still baffled at what had taken place. Dom got out the car, his eyes still glazed over. His face was wet from the tears that hadn't dried up. Vince pulled Dominic into a hug, getting very little response. Leon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo dawg you alright?" he asked, trying to wake Dominic. Dom finally blinked, letting the tears that weld up in his eyes fall.

He just nodded and hugged the guys. He turned to find Brian getting the same treatment from Rome and Tej. Brian's face was red and tear-stricken also. Dom didn't bother wiping his tears as he approached Brian. The crowd went to silence.

"Why'd you do that?" Dominic asked him, his voice void of emotion.

"You deserved it more than me. You were racing for your old man," Brian replied, shrugging slightly.

"So were you..." Dominic said, looking Brian in his eyes. They stood staring at each other, not sure what to say. They didn't need to speak. Their eyes spoke of everything their mouths couldn't.

Brian held his hand out. Dom looked at it, then back at Brian. He grabbed Brian's hand firmly and pulled him to his chest for a hug.

"You got the respect now O'Conner. You got the respect," Dominic said in Brian's ear.

"I'd hate to break up this little moment, but who won?" Diana asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anthony Toretto and James O'Conner," Brian said proudly, looking at Dom. Dom nodded and turned to his team.

"How 'bout a party for old times sake?" Dominic said with a lopsided smile.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 30. I know, probably not how you saw it happening, but it's how it ended in my mind. Please read&review.**

**-Kita**


	31. Right Hand Men and Illness

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 31-Right Hand Men and Illnesses**

**Vince's POV**

From the races, everyone went back to Jesse and Di's house (they insisted) for the after party. It's been a while since we had one, and I knew it wouldn't be right without the whole Team. But we needed a little break from playing heroes. Leon and I were sent on beer runs while Tej ordered about fifteen boxes of pizza. We went to the corner liquor store and bought several cases of Corona.

I bought a bottle of tequilla for myself. I figured I'd need it if I wanted to take my mind off my family for a bit. I was constantly thinking about them and it was making me sorta on the depressed side. How could I be away from them for so long? It was driving me crazy, though we had only been gone for a few days. Then Dominic almost getting shot over me. Then finding out the news from the Buster that he locked up a pissed off Cuban. This liquor was going to pull me away from all of it.

I was sitting in the Maxima waiting for Leon to come out with the last case of Corona. I pulled out my cell phone.

"When are you coming home?!"

"Well I miss you too Sasha. How are things?"

"Good V. Desmond misses you. I miss you too. When are you coming home?" her voice seemed desperate.

"We'll be back on the road tomorrow evening," there was so much I wanted to say to her. So much I wanted to ask her. I wanted to discuss all of our problems right now and get it out of the way. But I couldn't.

"Ok. How's Jesse? He ok?"

"Jesse's fine. When we get back home, we're gonna get him some help," I paused, trying to hold the tears back. I didn't realize how much I missed her until I heard her voice. "Sasha is everything okay? I mean with us, everything's fine isn't it?"

"Of course V. I love you and you love me, so why wouldn't everything be okay?" she replied.

"Well because you called me the other night upset about something and I thought I was doing something wrong. You'd tell me if I was ... wouldn't you?"

"V, you know I would," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Vincent Antonio Palmeriti, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Yes, we fight a lot and have our problems, but what married couple doesn't? I was upset the other day over something with ME. It had nothing to do with you okay babe. I was just dealing with my own demons. I got over it and now we're fine. But I have to get D to sleep so call me tomorrow before you guys leave," she said.

"I will honey. I love you Sasha. Tell Dez I love him too."

"We love you too Vince. Bye baby," with that, we hung up.

Leon came out the store after I hung up my cell. He tossed the last case in the backseat and jumped in the passenger seat. He looked at me concerned.

"You aight dawg? You look shaken up a bit," he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm good. Let's head out," I said, pulling off back for the house.

We got back to the house about five minutes later. The party was already starting, even without the beers. Several guys were getting into an argument that looked like it could escalade any second. Leon walked past them, beer in hand, but I stopped.

"Yo knock it off! We came here to party, so do that. If you can't play nice, get the fuck out," I yelled, continuing my walk to the house.

I spotted Brian in a corner talking to Roman. I sat the beer case down in the kitchen and walked over to him. "Yo Buster, help me with the beer," I said, walking away. I assumed he followed. I reached into the back seat of my car and grabbed the next case of beer. I handed it to him behind me, but held onto it. "You know O'Conner, I had you wrong this whole time. I thought you tried to be on the Team to take my place. I thought you wanted to screw some lives up, and you did. But you also saved mine," I started.

"More than once too," Brian interrupted, smirking. I just glared at him.

"Like I said, I had you wrong. You were out to fuck up people, you just wanted somewhere to belong. Somewhere you can stay and have a family," I finished, glancing down the road.

"How do you know?" Brian asked. I reached in the back and grabbed another case of beer.

"Because I used to be that person," he just stared at me, trying to read my eyes. "C'mon, let's go party." I sat my case on top of his and grabbed the last one from the back seat.

**Dom's POV**

I carried a sleeping Elijah upstairs to Diana's room. Apparently, he had fallen asleep right after the race had gotten started. In the room, Cupcake was lying in the middle of the bed, sleeping. I slowly laid Elijah down next to her, not wanting to startle her.

"You sure the party's not going to wake him? We could do this some other time," Diana said, standing in the doorframe.

"No, it's okay. This kid could sleep through a train wreck. He'll be out for a while," I said, tugging off his shoes.

"If you say so. I'm gonna go next door to check on Jessica. Don't let the guys get too rowdy please," Diana said, leaving the room.

I nodded and sat on the bed next to Elijah. It had been one wild day. I experienced more today than most people will in their lives.

Almost getting shot. When I heard that shot go off, I had no idea who was hit. I felt pain, but didn't see blood. The look on V's face when he saw my body lying on the ground was still haunting me. He was pale and was on the verge of tears. I had never seen Vince that hurt before. Seeing Jesse bawling, bundled up into a ball. It was horrible. I would never wish that on anyone. The pain my boys had felt when they thought I had died. Thankfully I only dislocated my shoulder.

Racing the King of Miami. I never thought I'd say it, but Brian almost had me. Hell, he did have me. The better racer would have won tonight. He showed a lot of heart during that race. We both did. Brian O'Conner: ex-cop, ex-fugitive, my brother, husband, and father; was a better racer that Dom Toretto. Who would've known.

I smiled and ran my hand over my head. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey brotha, want a brew?" Vince asked, holding up a Corona longneck.

"Come here V," I said, waving him in. I took the beer from his head as he took a seat at the desk in front of me. "I know I don't act too grateful, but I am. You've been there since the day we met and never turned your back on me like so many others. I know I put you threw a lot of shit, and if I could take it all back, I would brother. We've been through some good shit. We've had our share of mischief also," we laughed, remembering all the trouble we got into as teens. "I've never met anyone as loyal as you though V. You're my right hand man for life brother," I finished, holding my hand out to him. The biggest shit-eating grin I've seen crossed his face as he took my hand. We pulled each other in and hugged.

"Always brother. Let's go have a couple beers and celebrate, eh?" he replied, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I laughed as we exited the room.

**Later that night...**

**Leon's POV**

It was coming up on 3:45 in the morning. The party was starting to wind down and more and more people were leaving. Bottles were scattered everywhere and pizza boxes (the majority eaten by Vince and Rome) were in every corner. There were at least five beers left, but I didn't think my stomach could hold anymore. With a little mix of Vince's tequilla, I was completely trashed. Dom had turned in early with Elijah, and Diana had picked up Jessica and went to bed herself. I noticed a few people passed out on the floor by the couch. I kicked one of the guys' feet.

"Yo dawg you gotta go. Get up, it's time to get out," I said, stirring them. The men stood and stumbled out the house. Now that the house was cleared, I had to get rid of the last two sleeping drunks; Vince and Jess.

Vince was sitting in the recliner chair, his head hanging off the back. He was snoring like a train and drooling a bit. I walked over and kicked his feet. He grumbled something, then flipped over.

"V, get up brother. Go to your room man," I said, shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something or another and stood from the couch. He staggered his way to a room down the hall, next to the bathroom.

Next was Jesse. We kept his drinking to a minimum and spaced. He had only four beers, one every thirty minutes. I made him drink two glasses of water in between every drink. Now, he was sitting at the bar in his kitchen, his head down on the top. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He groaned a bit and lifted his head. His beanie was halfway off his head and his shirt was twisted up his chest.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed. We gotta be out by tomorrow evening," I said, lifting his arm around my shoulder. I lifted his body into my arms horizontally and carried him to the stairs. I kicked open his bedroom door and laid him down in bed next to his daughter and wife. They looked so beautiful. Like a TV family. I pulled his Vans off and his beanie, tossing them to the floor. _Just like old times_, I thought. I turned the light off and walked down to my room, which I was sharing with Vince. I peeled off my clothes and camped out on the floor.

**The next day...**

**No POV**

Around 12:45, Diana decided to wake the boys. Everyone had still been asleep, with the exception of Elijah and baby Jessica. The three were in the kitchen, Diana cooking breakfast.

"Go get Dom and tell him to get the guys up will ya?" Diana asked Elijah. He smiled and jumped off the stool, running down the hall. He jogged as fast as his little feet would let him up the stairs and down to Dom's room. He burst threw the room and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy, Aunt Di said it's time to get up," Elijah said, pulling up one of Dom's eyelids. Dom nodded and sat up.

"Go get Uncle V up bud," Dominic said, his voice deeping than usual in the mornings.

Elijah nodded and made his way back downstairs. Dominic grabbed his cell phone from his bag and walked to the bathroom. He punched in a number.

"Hello?"

"Mia, what are you doing there?"

"Hey Dom. Letty got sick and needed me to come over for a bit," Dom felt himself wake up suddenly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Put her on," Dom rambled.

"Calm down Dominic, she's fine. She's resting. She got food poisoning, that's it. She'll be over it soon. How are the guys?"

"Everyone's good. You know Mi, you really got a good guy. O'Conner -- Brian's a good guy."

"I know Dom. I really love him a lot," Mia's voice was full of sincerity.

"I know," Dom paused, "well I gotta go. We'll be home sometime Monday night. Bye Mi," Dom waited until she responded before he hung up.

He sat his cell phone on the sink. He used the bathroom and stripped from his clothing. Dom turned on the hot water and flipped the shower knob, the liquid steaming. He stepped in and let the shower wake his muscles.

Downstairs, V was finally waking up. The smell of pancakes woke him from the bed like a zombie. Before he even made it to the door, he felt the contents of last night resurfacing. He just barely made it to the toilet, emptying his stomach of Corona and cheese pizza. He rinsed his mouth off and exited the room.

"What took you so long Pumpkin?" Leon asked, shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

"Shut up," Vince snapped, taking a seat next to Jesse, who's face was stuck in a mug of coffee.

"Geesh Oscar, where'd you leave your trashcan? Calm down," Diana said, smirking at Vince.

"Enough, it's too early. Guys, eat fast and get your shit. We're leaving early," Dominic announced, walking into the kitchen. He dropped his and Elijah's bags at the entrance of the kitchen. He kissed Diana on the cheek, giving Jessica the same treatment.

"Why? I thought we were leaving this afternoon?" Jesse asked, lifting his face from his mug. He had been having one helluva hangover.

"We were, but Letty's sick and we gotta get back," Dom replied, taking a few pieces of bacon and some coffee.

"What's wrong with her? She okay?" Diana asked, taking the pictures from the wall. She pushed them into a box and taped it.

"She has food poisoning. Plus, I miss my daughter. Let's getting moving," Dominic said. The guys groaned and stood from their seats, taking their food with them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, not very exciting. I'm trying to hurry back to California so Sasha and Vince can deal with the whole Ricky thing. Yes, it will be dealt with. A little bad news though: someone ****will**** die in one of the upcoming chapters. Read&review to see whom.**

**-Kita**


	32. The Orphan

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 32-The Orphan**

**Sasha's POV**

It was Saturday morning and I was back in the store alone, besides the company of Desmond. Since Letitia was sick, Lily, Tony, and Brianna were in the garage working. Senia had to work, but Mia offered to stay at the house and help Letty get over her illness. I knew it was bad to think, but I was glad she was sick. It'd get her off my back for a few days. She had become a nuisance lately.

These past few days without V was killing me. I was lonely, often having no one to talk too. I was horny, having no source of sexual pleasure. I just missed his company. Now I knew what I'd be feeling if I had left him for a certain person.

Speaking of that certain person, since the dinner, I hadn't seen or heard from her. I guess it was for the best. But after hearing everything she had been through in her life, I just wanted to hold her and tell her it'd all get better. I knew that'd just lead to more confusion and pain on my end. I had to admit, I did feel sort of empty without her. She made me laugh a lot. She was devilishly charming. A good girl in all.

I was taking from my thoughts by a group of girls approaching the store. I looked at the clock behind me. 2:15 P.M. The high school didn't let out until four p.m. They couldn't be any older than fourteen or fifteen. The majority of them looked the same: blonde hair, tons of make up, and skimpy outfits. Though one girl, who seemed to be the tough one, was different. She had dark hair and caramel skin. She had on camo capris and a black tank top. She wore sneakers and her hair was tied up. She looked like a little version of a younger me. I smiled at my thought.

"Shouldn't you ladies be in school?" I questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow at them.

"No school today," one of the blondes said. The Mini-Me looked at the girl, her eyes full of worry.

"Ok. What can I get 'cha?" I asked, dropping the idea. I mean it wasn't like I didn't skip school when I was younger.

The ladies ordered their drinks and took a seat at a table outside the store. I sat back down at the counter and watched them. They all seemed social and highly Barbie-like. All except the Mini-me. She laughed and smiled at the girls, but her eyes showed something different. She looked worried.

"Hey ... you in the carpis, come here," I called out. For some reason, I wanted to know her. Wanted to know what was wrong with her.

She looked at her friends and shrugged. She slowly stood from the table and walked over to the counter. She sat on a stool in front of me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay? I mean, I'm not trying to get in your business, but you look a little nervous about something," I began, hoping she'd open up to me. She turned back to her friends, then looked at me.

"My friends keep pressuring me to skip school. I don't want too, I really like school. Especially Automotive class. That's one of my favorites," she seemed to light up at the mention of cars. She was golden. Her smile made me smile.

"Hmm. So why are you not in class right now? I know there's school today."

"How?"

"'Cause I used to be the same way. I was always out doing everything I could to stay out of school. Wasn't very good, ya know,' I said replied. "What do your parents think?"

"They don't," she paused and looked down, "they barely know I exist. My mom's a drug addict. I've never met my dad before," she replied sadly. I immediately regretted dipping into her personal life. I hated to see children like this.

"I'm sorry. I never met my pops either," I said. It was half way the truth. I know my birth father, but he would never be a dad to me. I wanted to lighten the mood. "Say, what are you and your friends going to do after this?"

"Um, probably go hang out at the mall. That's all we ever do. I hate it," the girl answered.

"Really. You mind getting dirty?" I asked her, knowing we could use some help in the garage.

"What do you mean?"

"You say you like cars right?" she nodded. "Can you fix one?"

"Can I? Hell yeah I can. I've been fixing cars since I was like ten," she replied, fixing her black cap backwards on her head.

"Well my family owns the garage next door. We could use some extra hands," I offered her. It was something about her that made me want to protect her from the harsh streets of Los Angeles.

"That'd be awesome. Hey, you're not gonna like call the cops on us are you?" she asked, the nervous look reappearing on her face.

"No ma'am. Just tell your friends to get to school and you're free," I said, smiling at her. She nodded and walked over to her friends. She said something, which made them all groan. She promised to hang with them later, which made them agree to go to school. She walked back over, a smile on her face.

"They're cool," was all she said. Desmond started to cry in the back, and I was glad. I missed him today but it took forever to get him to sleep. I excused myself and walked to the back of the store. I lifted Desmond from his chair and carried him back upfront. "Wow, is he yours?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes he is. This is Desmond," I said, fixing his shirt. "My gosh, I don't even know your name honey. My name's Sasha Rodriguez," I introduced, holding my hand out.

"Sorry, I'm Jayden. Jayden Parish," she said, shaking my hand.

"Well nice to meet you. I only have about half an hour left here, then my break starts. I'll take you over there and introduce you to everyone then," I said.

Out of no where, Bam ran barking and howling to the front of the store. He never acted that way before.

"Would you mind?" I asked her, holding Desmond slightly to her. She nodded and took him. She looked as if she held a baby before. She was careful with him. "I'll be right back. What is it Bam?" I asked, following him to the side of the store. There, Tony was getting into a heated argument with a customer. I ran over to see what the fuss was about. "Tone, what's going on?"

"This asshole right here won't step off. He said I fucked him car up worse then it was. I told him all I did was check the carbirator like he asked me too. I didn't touch anything else," Tony growled. He was usually a shy boy, but when he was heated, he was heated.

"Fuck you pal. My car sounds like a fucking wreck after I brought it here. It never made that noise before," the 30-something year old yelled.

"Hey, watch it! You shouldn't have fucking brought your piece of shit here in the first place if you're gonna bitch about it. Now the car sounds fine to me. I don't see the problem," I defended. I wasn't lying; I didn't hear anything wrong with the car. I mean, it was a Buick, what was it supposed to sound like? A Ferrari?

"Well ... well I guess it stopped. But you still fucked it up and I want a refund!" the man yelled, the little vein in his forehead appearing.

"Dude, step off. You MIGHT have gotten a refund if you didn't act like a complete prick about it. Now leave, or my dog is gonna mess you up way more than your car is," I threatned, holding Bam's collar tightly. The man took one look at him and his whole demeanour changed. He flipped Tony off and jumped in his car. "Get your shit under control Tony," I said, jogging back to the store.

"Everything all right?" Jayden asked, bouncing Desmond on her knee.

"Just fine. Just a bitchy customer," I replied.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, we spent our time talking about cars. I was surprised to find out how much she knew about cars. She was only fourteen, and had more knowledge about vechicles than a forty year old man. It was incredible. She said her favorite car was a Skyline R34 V-Spec. When I told her I knew several guys who owned it, she nearly pissed her pants. This girl was great. Like the younger sister I never had.

"Do you have a curfew?" I asked her.

"It's at eleven, but my mother's never awake when I come home. When she is, she's doped up in the basement. We kinda just leave each other be," she answered.

"Hmm. So you're an only child?"

"Yep. I'm extremely lonely," she said in a tone that nearly made me cry.

"Well not anymore," I smiled at her. She looked up and returned the smile. "I guess it's time to go meet some of your co-workers," I said, picking Desmond up. I handed him to her while I looked up the shop and put up the "be back in twenty minutes" sign.

**xxx**

"Hey guys. Take a break for a second, would ya," I said as we entered the garage.

Lily dropped the wrench she had in her hands and wiped them on her dirty coveralls. Brianna slid from under a Chevy Impala. Tony was sitting on the couch in the back. He looked beat.

"Who's your friend?" Lily asked, ever-so-rudely.

"Well, Lillian," I said, putting emphasis on her name, "This here is my new friend, Jayden. She's gonna be helping us out for a while."

"Sasha, shouldn't she be in school?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's taking a day off," I said, not wanting to get into the whole story. Tony walked over to me and pulled me to the side.

"Are you stupid Sasha? She should be in school. What if her parents come looking for her? What about the police? Do you ever fucking think-" Tony yelled.

"Her dad's a deadbeat and her mom's a fucking junkie. Now do you honestly think they are gonna come here looking for her?! The girl's basically an orphan. So shut up and play nice," I yelled back, walking back to Jayden's side. Tony stood with his mouth open, staring at Jayden.

"Well nice to meet you Jayden. I'm Lily," she introduced. She returned the pleasantry and turned to Brianna, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Hey girl. I'm Brianna, call me Bri. Not you're typical mechanic, I know," she said, trying to cheer up the mood. She replied with a 'hi'.

"Sorry 'bout earlier. Just looking out for my famiy. I'm Tony, Sasha's brother," he introduced, shaking Jayden's hand.

"Well, here's a couple cars. Get to it. I gotta get back to the shop. Call over if you guys need anything," I said, walking out of the garage.

**xxx**

When I got back to the shop, I made a call to the house. I wanted to check up on Letty and make sure she was okay.

"_Cough-cough_, hello?" Letty answered.

"Honey you sound horrible. How you feeling?"

"Like I ate bad chinese food and got food poisoning. I've been throwing up a lot," she said, her voice horse and gruff.

"I'm sorry. Better you than me though," I laughed, teasing her some. "Put Mia on Let."

"Mia, phone. ,,, Hello?" I hear her say.

"Hey Mi, it's Sasha. How's she doing?"

"She's getting better. I have her drinking a lot of tea and eating soup. She's still throwing up like the Exorcist. It's grossing the girls out," we laughed together.

"I called to ask if you wouldn't mind cooking for one more tonight..."

"Not another lady you picked up," she replied exasperately.

"Actually, it is. And she's coming to dinner. I have to go, bye."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know some of these chapters seem pointless, but I swear they all come together. Just continue reading & reviewing.**

**-Kita**


	33. Unexpected Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 33-Unexpected Surprises**

**Letty's POV**

As you may have heard, I'm extremely sick. I feel like a mess. I should have listened to Sasha when she said to just have Mia cook in. But no, I had to be stubborn and order take-out, resulting in food poisoning. I had been puking all over the place for the past twenty-four hours and I was weak. I couldn't even get out of bed to take CJ to the park. She had been at the garage every day since the guys left, and she wanted a day off. I felt bad, but I think she understood. At the moment, Angel was downstairs trying to teach her how to play Barbies. I couldn't help but smile. That used to be Mia and I. The first day I met her, she tried to teach me to play Barbies.

My thoughts were shattered by the contents in my stomach coming back up. I jumped from bed as fast as I could without getting winded and ran to the bathroom. I fell to the floor, letting to waste out. I didn't move, in case my stomach decided it wasn't finished. I heard footsteps making it's way to the bathroom. I didn't bother turning around.

"What is it?" I snapped, holding my head over the toilet.

"You think this could be a little more serious than bad food?" Mia asked, leaning in the doorway. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you are..." I said, pushing myself up off the floor. I wet a washcloth and ran it down my face. Looking in the mirror, I saw my face was paler than usual.

"Take this. I'll be back up here in fifteen minutes. If you refuse, we're going to the doctor," Mia said, tossing me a small white box. I huffed and slammed the bathroom shut.

**xxx**

**Mia's POV**

I shut the door to Letty and Dominic's room and made my way back downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I found CJ trying to show Angel something on the bottom of one of her toy cars. The look on Angel's face cleary showed she didn't care, but she was being nice.

"CJ, honey it's no home. She's not a car junkie like the rest of us," I said, walking by them.

"I know. She's like a martian or something," CJ replied.I chuckled and kept walking, making my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, looking for dinner for the night. I found that Letty hadn't been shopping in a while. I picked up the wall phone.

"Sasha, hey, your friend wouldn't mind pizza tonight would she? The fridge is bare."

"I'm sure she won't mind. I'll pick up some movies tonight," she replied.

"Sasha ... are you sure this is right? I mean, the guys will be back Monday-"

"Look, Mia. Everything will be fine. Ricky was just a phase okay, everything will be fine. I got a customer Mi, I gotta go," she said. I said bye and placed the phone back on the receiver.

I reached back in the fridge and grabbed the remaining cherry Snapple. I exited the kitchen, finding the living room empty. Hearing voices upstairs, I made my way to Letty's room. It was time for me to check on her anyways. The girls were standing at the door, their ears pressed up against it.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"I heard my mom crying and screaming. I knocked on the door but she said not to come in," CJ said, a look of sadness on her face. She always hated seeing someone upset, especially Letty.

"Go back downstairs. Mommy's fine," I replied, giving them a little push towards the stairs. When I was sure they made it to the bottom, I pushed threw the door. I walked into the bathroom, finding Letty bundled in a corner, crying. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Look Mi. You were right," Letty whimpered, showing me the white stick.

It was marked green, meaning it was positive.

_Oh shit._

**xxx**

**No POV**

It was rounding five p.m., and it was lunch time at the garage. Since she was the new girl, Jayden was sent over to the store for the food. She didn't oblige, in fact, she was honored. She walked over to the sink and washed her filthy hands.They were sparkling compared to her dirty borrowed coveralls. Jayden trudged over to the store, her workboots clanking the ground below her. Sasha smiled at her as she walked over.

"I guess this is initiation huh?" Jayden asked, sliding on a stool in front of Sash.

"You know it. What are they asking for?" Sasha replied, walking to the back.

"Um, one turkey sandwich," she struggled to remember,"a, um--a foot long, and one tuna sandwich," she smiled, finishing the order.

"Bad memory?" Sasha asked, beginning the orders.

"A.D.D. but close," Jayden replied, her face turning a shade of pink.

"Hey, that's cool. One of my best friends had it when he was younger. He overcame it about two years ago," I said, remembering Jesse's progress.

I fixed the sanwiches and hot dog, putting them in a take-out box. I carried it back to the counter and placed it in front of Jayden.

"Thanks. For letting me hang around and everything," she said, standing from the stool. "Oh yeah, um some lady stopped by and dropped two little girls off. They already have lunch with them. The lady said she had to take a 'Letty' to the hospital or something. She said not to worry though," Jayden said, with a reassuring smile.

Just as Sasha was about to respond, a familiar car pulled up outside of the store. The beautiful blond exited the car, pulling up his jeans. He had on a plain white tee that showed off his toned arms, blue jeans, and flip flops. He was sporting large sunglasses, which he placed on top of his head as he approached the garage.

"Long time, no see," Monty said, smiling brightly at Sasha.

"Yeah I know. Where you been stranger?" Sasha said, cocking her head to the side.

"Out of town. Went to visit the parents in New York," he replied. Sasha nodded. She could almost sense what was coming next. "Heard about what happened with Ricky. Such a shame."

"Don't Monty. It happened, it didn't work out, it's over," Sasha responded, wanting to drop the subject.

"She misses you, you know," he said, ignoring her request.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her last night. She's torn up Sash. Poor girl's losing her mind," Monty sdaid, fiddling with his shades.

"That's just something I can't deal with. Not right now at least. I've got other responsibility now," Sasha said, turning over to the garage.

"Who? That girl? Who was she?"

"Just a teen in need of some savior. She and her friends skipped school and came here. Get this, she actually likes school. Her friends pressure her into skipping," Sasha said, amazed at the youth these days. "Anyways, she loves school because of her Automotive class. Told her we needed a few hands in the garage. She couldn't say no," she finished, smiling proudly.

"Nice," was all he said about it.

They continued talking and catching up since the past month he had been gone. She told him about Vince and the boys leaving, about Letty getting sick, and about Desmond learning to stand on his own. Monty filled her in on his parents. His mother, who was a lesbian, and her partner got into an argument and he had to console her. His father, who was engaged to another woman, was having the time of his life.

All in all, life on both ends were great for them.

**xxx**

"So what do you think Sen? Think it could be?" Mia asked Senia, raking her hand through her hair.

"Yeah it's possible. If so, only a few weeks. It's kinda hard to tell. I'm gonna run some more tests and I'll get the results to you by Monday," Senia said, writing some things down on her clipboard.

Mia helped Letty down off the hospital bed. They made their way back out to the lobby. Letty spotted her old doctor, Dr. Reese, looking over some papers at the counter. He looked much older, a gray and white beard shaping his face. He had more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. The girls continued to walk, but was stopped when Dr. Reese spoke.

"Leticia, what a surprise!" he said, enthusiasm in his voice. Letty rolled her eyes as he approached them. "It's been years. How have you been? How are those children of yours?" he rambled with questions, giving Letty a headache.

"Well as of now, I could be pregnant, my children are fine, and you're giving me a spliting headache. So if you could do me a favor and fuck off, I'd be a lot less stressed," she spat, continuing her walk out the building.

Mia gave the doctor an apologetic smile and followed. She walked out to the parking lot, where Letty was waiting by the car.

"Why do you feel you need to be so rude to EVERYONE you know?" Mia asked, pressing the automatic unlock button under the doorhandle. Letty didn't respond, only shrugged and got in the car.

The ride home was awkward and silent. Letty kept her gaze out the window. She didn't know what Dominic would think. What if she was pregnant again? Would he be happy about it? Did he want another kid? She didn't know anything. But she knew they were running low on money and would have to do something. Hijacking trucks was out of the question. She would never go back to that life. But what about racing? She could race again for money. It wouldn't be much, but it always brought in more than the store did. She would have to discuss it with Dom when he got home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 33. Some surprises in there. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	34. Secrets & Promises

**Thanks for the reviews. I made a bit of a mistake in the Battle of the Legends chapter. Vince's Maxima wasn't supposed to be with him, but it was. I didn't realise it until this chapter. Please excuse my error.**

**Chapter 34-Secrets & Promises**

**No POV**

It was around eight p.m. that night when the Team closed the garage. Sasha offered Monty to come over and have dinner with them, but he had to get to the club for the night. Lily went home to change, then made her way to the Toretto house. Jeremiah was at a friend's house. They were having a sleepover. Tony and Brianna went back to Senia's house to get showered and changed. They had a college party to head to. Jayden sat outside the garage, watching the cars fly by. Sasha closed up the store and loaded Desmond and Bam in the Maxima, then pulled it over to the garage.

"You want to come back to our house? We're watching movies and having pizza for dinner..." Sasha asked, trying to coo her into it. She didn't want her to be doing anything that could harm her well-being. Or anything illegal at that.

"You sure? I could just go home. It's only a few blocks-" she started, standing from the ground.

"Get in the car girl. Come on," Sasha said, nodding her over. Jayden walked over and got in the passenger side.

"So you drive a Maxima?" Jayden asked her on the way to Blockbuster.

"No, my husband does. I drive a Porsche," Sasha said proudly.

"Wow. Where's it at? And you're married?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I am. My car is at home. I live a few blocks away from the garage."

"Can I see it?"

"If you come back tomorrow," Sasha replied, pulling up to the Blockbuster. Jayden nodded happily. "Ok. Would you mind going in and picking out a few movies?" Jayden nodded again. Sasha handed her a Blockbuster card and some money. "Get some good ones eh?" Jayden smiled and ran in the store. A few minutes later, she ran back to the car. "Whatcha get?"

"Um ... Gone in Sixty Seconds, Girlfight, and Jeepers Creepers," she read off the movies.

"Ooh nice," Sasha said, reversing out of the parking lot.

"So why are you so nice to me? I mean, no one is usually this nice to me," Jayden asked after about five minutes of silent.

"Why would I have any reason to be anything but nice to you? You said you didn't have many friends. Well neither do I," Sasha responded, pulling down Echo Park.

"What about the people back at the garage?"

"They are my family. I love them a lot. I just don't have many friends," Sasha said, pulling into the driveway behind Mia's Integra. Jayden's eyes went to the cars parked near the house. She was almost drooling. "Let's go meet the rest of the family."

When they got into the house, they found the family sitting around the living room, already eating. Letty was sitting in the recliner, a glass of soda in hand. She looked like shit. Mia was sitting on the couch reading through a tabloid magazine. CJ and Angel were on the floor stuffing their mouths.

"Hey everyone," Sasha said, letting Bam's leash go as they stepped inside. "Letty you look like shit," she smirked.

"Thanks sis," Letty said sarcastically, "don't you think she's a little young for you?" she said, nodding to Jayden. Sasha shot her an evil glare.

"Shut up stupid. Guys, this is Jayden Parish. Found her at the store," Sasha smiled, nudging Jayden a bit. She gave a nervous smile. Sasha unbuckled Desmond from his carrier and sat him on the floor next to Angel.

"Hi Jayden, I'm Mia. I drive the Integra. This is my daughter Angel," Mia introduced, shaking her hand.

"Hello," Angel said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi sweety. The car is awesome," Jayden responded.

"The corpse over there is my sister, Letty. She drives the Lexus. That's her daughter, CJ," Sasha introduced. Letty gave a rude nod and tipped her glass to her face. Sasha looked at Mia. Mia gave her an 'I'll explain it later' look.

"Hey Jayden," CJ said, not bothering to look up from her cars.

"Hiya. What kinda cars you got?" Jayden asked, sitting on the floor next to her. Casey explained her H3 Hummer, Corolla, and Toyota Celica.

"Where's Lily?" I asked Mia.

"In the den on the phone with Rome. They just made it into Mississippi," Mia answered, standing from the couch. She gave me a stern look, then walked in the kitchen.

"C'mon Letty," I pulled her off the chair and into the kitchen with us. Mia sat at the table while Letty jumped on the counter. "So why were you at the hospital today?"

"Why you bringing home strangers?" she fired a question back.

"I asked first. What's wrong with you Letty?" Sasha asked, her voice full of concern.

"She's pregnant," Lily burst into the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Sasha said, her lips slightly grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Guys, I don't know what to do. Do you think Dom will want another kid?" Letty asked.

"Uh, yeah!" they all said together. A rift of laughter filled the room.

"Letty, my brother wants millions of kids. He always has. He'll just die when he finds out," Mia reassured.

"Well he won't. Guys, I don't want him to know yet. Not yet. Not until I'm sure what I want to do," Letty said, jumping down off the counter.

"Letty you can't be serious..." Sasha said.

"Yeah, well I am. I'm not ready for another kid just yet. I mean, I'm struggling to take care of CJ and Elijah right now. If you guys haven't noticed, we are kinda running low on money," Letty said, flying open the fridge, it almost bare.

"Letty we'll help you. That's what family's for. We're here to help each other. As long as we're alive, we'll never let you guys starve," Mia said, cupping Letty's face with her hand. Letty's eyes were pleading. "Okay, we won't say anything. But when he starts becoming suspicious and you still don't tell him, I will," Mia said sternly. She only nodded.

"So who's the girl?" Mia turned her attention to Sasha.

"She came to the store today. She and some friends were skipping school-"

"Dude, school's not today," Lily said, chuckling.

"Only school today is the alternative one for the fucked up kids," Letty said, her eyebrows nearly touching. Mia shot her a glare and a mouthed 'stop it'.

"Tillerman Reform, I know. She's not troubled or anything. She's ... she's like us okay. People don't understand her," Sasha tried to explain.

"And you do?" Letty asked.

"Sorta, yeah. Her mom's a drug addict and she doesn't know her dad. She's lonely and wants somewhere to belong guys. Let's just give this a chance okay. You guys did it for me and Di," Sasha reminded them.

"That's when we didn't have responsibility. We didn't have kids then Sash. This isn't a homeless shelter for Christ sakes!" Letty yelled.

"She's got a point Letty. We did help them out. Jess and Leon too. If this girl needs help, we should help her Let. Stop being selfish," Mia wanted to help the girl as much as Sasha did.

"Fine. But she's staying with you. We have no room here," Letty gave in, walking back into the living room.

The other ladies followed her. Mia walked over and picked Desmond up, carrying him with her into the den. Letty reclaimed her seat on the recliner, laying her head on the back. Lily flopped down on the couch, stretching out. Jayden was drawing something on Angel's coloring pad. CJ was still playing with the cars. Sasha grabbed the movies from the floor and read them to the room.

"Gone in Sixty Seconds," they all agreed. Sasha took the DVD out the case and put in the player.

**A little while later...**

By the time the ending credits started to scroll, the majority of the room was asleep. It was ten-fifteen, a little past the youngins' bedtime. Letty was absentmindedly staring at the screen. Lily was sleeping on the couch, slightly snoring. Both CJ and Angel were laying with their heads together, both asleep. Jayden was still drawing in the pad, using the little light from the screen.

"What are you drawing?" Sasha asked her, startling her. She jumped, then looked at her.

"I didn't know you were awake. I'm not even sure if Letty's awake," she joked, looking over at Letty. "But um, it's a picture of my car I drew," she said, turning the car to Sasha. It was a S15 Silvia Convertible.

"Yours?" Sasha asked.

"Well, not yet. But I wanna own one when I get older," Jayden corrected.

"Yeah. Well I think it's about time I get you home. You can leave that here and finish it tomorrow," Sasha said, standing from the recliner. "Mia, I'm taking Jayden home," she yelled into the den.

"K. Desmond's already asleep," Mia replied.

They exited the house, walking down the driveway. They got in the Maxima and drove down the road. Jayden gave Sasha directions to her house, which was just a few blocks over from the warehouses. It'd be a fifteen minute drive.

"So why do you go to Tillerman? I mean, you don't seem like a bad kid," Sasha asked.

"I'm not. It's just, I got in with the wrong crew. My friends, they're bad. They steal, fight, curse like sailors. I do none of those things. But I made the mistake of rolling with them one night and they ended up jumping a kid. Instead of sending up to juvy, the judge sentenced us all to Tillerman Reform," Jayden said, never looking from out the window.

"How long you been there? More importantly, how long have you been skipping?"

"This is my fourth time skipping. If I miss more than ten days, they'll kick me out and I'll have to go to juvy. Been there for about three months. I have to finish my high school years there unless my mom goes to the Board and fight my case."

"Which she won't?" Jayden nodded. "Wow. I'm sorry you have to go through that. But I have an idea." Jayden looked at her. "You go to school everyday from now on, and you can work in the garage whenever you like."

"Really?" Jayden lit up with happiness.

"Yeah, sure. You gotta promise though," Sasha said, pulling down a street Jayden described as Walkens Drive.

"Yeah, I promise. That's it right there," she responded, pointing to a small two-story house. It was painted a brick-red. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years. The house looked abandoned, to be honest.

"You sure you gonna be okay?" Sasha asked before she got out the car.

"Um-hm. I'm going straight to bed. Night Sasha. Thanks again," Jayden said, getting out the car. Sasha nodded, waiting for her to get into the house. After she was in, a light in the upper room, which looked to be the attic, came on. A few minutes later, it went out. She sleeps in the attic for Christ sakes.

Sasha shook her head and drove off.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two up in one day, that's a record for me lol. I'm going for three, so it might be up sometime early morning. Review in the morning if you can't wait. It doesn't matter when you review, as long as you do :)**

**-Kita**


	35. Rough and Rugged

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 35-Rough and Rugged**

**Jesse's POV**

I pulled the Jetta into the Ramada hotel. I grabbed two duffle bags for me and Diana. I let Elijah out the back seat while Diana grabbed Jessica and her diaper bag. We were pulling over for the night. We were somewhere near Jackson, Mississippi. We had been driving since we left Savannah, Georgia. Dom was determined to get home to Letty. I understand she was sick and he wanted to be there with her, but we were all dog tired. Thank God we only had one more day of driving.

Together, we all walked into the lobby of the large hotel. It was nice. Very bright and expensive-looking. There was a large, diamond chandlier hanging in the center of the roof. The people there looked eligant and rich ... far from what we looked like. We were rough, rugged, and bad as hell. Sure enough, the room got silent and all eyes were on us. In the silence, you could hear soft jazz playing.

"Problem?" Dominic asked, his voice sounding even more powerful over the silence. He realized it probably made it worse and shut his eyes. He just made a gesture for us to continue to the counter. Eventually, the people continued what they were doing. We approached the counter.

"Hello, we'd like a couple rooms please," Dominic said to the clerk. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had red hair and green eyes. His body was small, but he seemed to have a small build to him. His nametag read 'Chris'. He looked intimidated by us. It brought a smile to my face. And Vince's.

"Um ... animals aren't allowed in the building," Chris said, looking down at Cupcake, who for the first time was behaving herself.

"Well we are travelling cross-country and we have nowhere else to put her," Diana said, holding the leash to her tighter.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. You have to keep her outside," Chris replied, smirking.

"So the pound can pick her up by the morning? No thanks. We'll just keep her in our room. She doesn't bark unless she feels threatned," Diana explained, patting Cupcake's head.

"I'm sure, but she can't be in the building. It's against policy," Chris repeated, his voice exasperated.

"Lose the attitude okay. She stays with us. The way I see it is, it's your job to get us rooms. You refuse to do that because of our dog, you're not doing your job. If you're not doing your job, you get fired. I've been driving for about ten hours and I want sleep. Get me a room. Now," Dominic growled, making sure to keep his voice low.

Chris swallowed hard and looked at Dominic. Vince and I were about to suffocate from holding in our laughter. The kid was scared shitless.

"I think you better get us some rooms. Big Dawg gets vicious with no sleep," Leon said, egging on the situation.

"Right. H-h-how many rooms?" he stuttered, looking on something at the computer screen.

"Four please," I whispered, holding a sleeping Jessica in my arms.

"Five. I do not want to sleep with the mountain bear," Leon joked, receiving a sarcastic laugh from Vince.

"Ok. One or two beds?" Chris asked.

"Three with one bed, two with twin beds please." Dominic said, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Ok. How many nights?" Chris was almost afraid of asking. He noticed the vein in Dom's forehead that was thumping.

"Just tonight Chris. One night. We're paying in cash. We want four non-smoking rooms and one smoking. Can we have them all on the same floor please," Dom answered the questions that would probably have been next. Dom gave Chris our names, the last changed. We were: Dominic Delores, Vince Vegas (pronounced Va-gahs), Leonard Layton, Jesse Jenkins, Diana Delores (she was Dom's "sister"), Brian Bentley, and Roman Renaldo. It was obvious they were made up, but Chris didn't seem to notice.

Chris keyed in the information (and quite fast, I might add). He read us the price and the activities they had that night.

"We have poker games going on in the lobby from eleven to twelve. The pool will be open, but the young ones must be accompanied by an adult. The bar in the upper deck of the hotel is open and free," the look on Vince's face brightened up,"we're showing vintage movies-" he tried to finish.

"Look Chris, I know this is your job to give us the run down on the hotel. But you're really pressing my buttons kid. I don't know about them, but I'm going to my room and going to sleep. I'm not going to play poker or watch vintage movies. So please," Dom handed him the two grand for the rooms, "just give me the keys so we can go," Dominic said threw gritted teeth.

Chris nodded nervously and turned around. He grabbed the key cards from the wall and handed them to us.

"Rooms 120-124. Enjoy your stay here," Chris struggled. "Um, Mr. Big Dawg sir?" Chris said. Vince and I let out a chuckle, but quickly stop from the look Dom gave us.

"What kid?" Dom replied.

"Would you mine taking the elevator here? So the security doesn't see the dog," Chris said, pointing to the private elevator by the entrance.

Dom nodded and led us to the elevator. Dom, Elijah, Brian, and Vince, and Cupcake got on the first elevator. Diana, Leon, Rome, Jessica, and I got on the one next to it. We made our way up to our floor, it being vacant on both ends. Dom carried Elijah to room 120, saying goodbye to us all. We return the goodbye and went to our rooms; Vince-room 121, Rome and Brian-room 122, Diana, Jessica, Cupcake, and I had room 123, and Leon got room 124. We got the smoking room.

When we got to our, it was absolutely beautiful. The colors of the room were green and gold. The bed was queen-sized. The headboard was gold and the comforter was green and plush-looking. There was a small table by the window, which overlooked the city. There were priceless paintings on the walls and exotic-looking plants in the corners of the room.

"Jesse come check the bathroom out," Diana yelled from the back room. I carefully laid Jessica in the center of the bed, covering her with the comforters. Cupcake jumped in the bed, laying at the end. I walked into the bathroom where Diana was. It looked better than room itself. It was bright white with green towels and washcloths. The tub was large enough for at least four people. The whole hotel room smelled of potpouri.

"Can't we just live here?" I asked her, walking back to the room.

"I wish," she mumbled, following behind me.

We both stripped down and changed into our undergarments. I clicked on the televsion, which was a relatively normal size. I was about to crawl under the sheets until there was a knock at the door. I sighed and walked over, swinging it open.

"What V?"

"I'm going to check out the bar. Wanna come?" his eyes said he wanted me to go, but his voice said he wanted to be alone.

"No thanks bro. I'm gonna get some rest. You should too," I replied.

"I tried already. I'm gonna go down and talk to Jack for a while," he smirked.

"Jack?"

"Jack Daniels, my friend. See ya tomorrow," he said, walking down the hallway. I smiled and shut the door back. I shut off the light and crawled in bed with my wife, who was holding my daughter tightly.

**Vince's POV**

I made it over to the bar, which was on the second floor near the ballroom dancing area. There weren't many people in the bar. There was a young lady sitting at the very end, and another couple sitting at a booth. I walked over next to the young lady. _Might as well have some company._

"Jack Daniels please," I said to the bartender. He nodded and walked away. "This seat taken?" I asked the woman. She looked to be in her late-twenties, early-thirties. She had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. There was a purple bruise around her left eye.

"It's all yours," she said, tossing back her drink.

"What you drinking?" I asked her just as the bartender, who's nametag read Dennis, brought me my drink.

"Um, I think it's a mix with Scotch and Vodka, but I'm not even sure anymore," she replied, smiling at me. She had a nice smile.

"Yo Dennis, let's get the little lady another drink," I yelled. "So what happened?" I was never really one to beat around the bush.

"One, I can buy my own drink. Two, I don't think it's any of your business," she sneered, grabbing the drink out of Dennis' hand.

"Whoa Miss. Just trying to have conversation. Just being friendly," I replied, holding my hands up in surrender.

She looked an me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, but still, it isn't any of your business. If you must know, I got into a fight with my husband," she said.

"What happened? I mean, why?"

"Same thing that happens everytime I tell him I want a divorce," the mystery woman answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Vince, by the way," I held my hand over to her.

"Lisa. Where you from tough guy?" she asked, nudging me a bit.

"What makes you think I'm not from here?"

"Well if you listen, just about everyone in this hotel has a southern-accent. Except for you and your friends I saw you come in with. The other-"

"Rough, rugged, badasses? Yep, that was me. But I'm from Los Angeles," I finished, tossing back what was my third shot.

"I was going to say racers, but I guess," Lisa said, staring at me.

"What makes you think I'm a racer?"

"Well the tattoo you have. The eagle. A lot of racers in Vegas have it. Plus, those cars are pretty illegal. Especially the Skyline," she replied. She was a very observant woman.

"So how long have you been watching me? And what do you know about cars Miss Lisa?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Well I notice just about every person who walks through that door. And I know a little something about cars. My husband is a mechanic. But enough about me, tell me about yourself. Why are you drinking your sorrows away?"

I spent the next few hours in that bar talking to Lisa. She was a sweet girl. I told her about Sasha and Desmond. She didn't seem to be affected by it, which was good. I wasn't looking to cheat on my wife. Just looking for someone to talk to for a bit. So was she, so it was all good. She told me about how her husband became abusive over the past few months. Jack was beginning to kick in, and Lisa was becoming harder to resist. I could tell she felt the same, for she kept finding the need to rub her hands down my arm. She traced my wire scar slightly.

"Why don't you say we take this conversation back to your room..." she said, grabbing another drink from the counter. She slammed the glass back on the counter. "Don't worry. I just want to talk. C'mon," she pulled me from the barstool and led me out.

We stumbled our way to my room. I heard on the door to the room on the left of mine open. I could barely make out the person staring at me. All I could see was a bare, pale chest and piercing blue eyes. The person stomped back into his room, slamming the door. I finally got the lock in the door, pushing it open. As soon as I shut the door behind her, Lisa slammed me up against the door, pressing her lips against mine.

"What-about-talking?" I asked in between kisses.

"Take me now Vince. I haven't had a man so aggressive and rough as you. I love it. Take me now," Lisa begged, tugging on the hemline of my mesh top. I smirked and put my hands up, letting it slide over me. I picked up her and carried her to the bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohhh bad Vince. Does he do it? Does he back out? Read&review to find out.**

**-Kita**


	36. Serenity

**Thanks for the reviews. They're really appreciated. And for the jerkoff who reviewed my previous story, let's please be mature. I don't see how writing a F&F fanfiction story makes me a 'racer wanna be', but whatever you say. But on with the story...**

**Chapter 36-Serenity**

**No POV**

Vince woke the next morning with a thrashing headache and uncontrollable vomitting. _Too much Jack,_ he thought to himself. He tossed the covers over his legs as he raced to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach of its contents and washed his face. He drank almost a gallon of water before walking back to the room. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on. He had no idea why he was nude. In fact, he couldn't remember anything from the night before. Looking around the room, he noticed several other items of clothing on the floor. Many not belonging to him. _What the hell happened last night V?_ A wry groan came from the bed. Vince turned around slowly to find the covers moving. Walking over, he yanked the comforters to the floor.

"What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" Vince asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sometimes when people have sex, they get naked," Lisa replied sarcastically.

"WHAT?! You need to leave. You can't be here, you have to go," Vince said, picking her things up from the floor.

"C'mon V. Get back in bed and let's start the morning off right," Lisa said, crawling to the edge of the bed where Vince stood. She tugged on the waistband of his pants. He smacked her hands away.

"Let's not. Get your shit," Vince said, tossing her clothes to her.

"What's the problem Vince? I thought you said you wanted to be with me. We agreed that we'd leave our spouses for each other. You said you wanted to get away with me," she spat, her blue eys becoming fierce.

"I can't do that. I have a wife. I have a fucking kid for Christ sakes. I-I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing," Vince said, thinking of everything that could be the reason he cheated on his wife the night before.

Vince didn't have any intention on hurting Sasha. He never would. She gave him life and love and happiness. She gave him his first child, a son. He didn't go to the bar looking for a quick fuck. He went looking for someone to talk too. Vince just wanted to drown his loneliness. But the alcohol got the best of him last night. He would forever hate himself for it.

"Look Vince. Whether you like it or not, last night happened. You can't change the past. It happened V. I'm sure we aren't the only ones who know about it too," Lisa said, snapping on her bra. She pulled her silky black button up shirt on.

Vince gave her a confused look.

"The pretty little blonde from next door came to the door when we were going into your room. I'm sure the whole floor heard us also."

V turned a shade of pink as he flopped down in the hotel room chair. He dropped his head in his hands. What did you do Vincent? You fucked up once more.

"Look Vincent. Everyone makes mistake. Last night, we both made one. We both cheated if you haven't realized. Just don't let your lady get away. She's a lucky woman. You're a good man Vince," Lisa said, stepping out the hotel door.

The door was caught before it closed. Dom peeked in the room, finding Vince crumbled in the chair. Dom, who was clad in soaked swimming trunks, walked over to Vince, holding his head. He knew what his best friend did the night before. He had been standing outside the room the whole time, listening to the conversation between Lisa and Vince. He pulled Vince close to him as his body began to rack with sobs. Vince was crying, and hard.

"C'mon, let's get you a shower. We're leaving in an hour. You're riding home with me," Dom said, helping Vince to the bathroom. He sat Vince on the toilet then turned on the hot water. Dom left the room, giving Vince one last look. He understood what Vince was going through and he wanted to help. Vince slid off his pants as tears slid down his eyes. He stepped in the shower and sat in the very corner, folding his body into a ball.

About an hour later, Dom returned to Vince's room. This time, he was clad in white cargo pants and a white wife-beater. He used the key he snagged from the table earlier and re-entered. Vince was standing by the window of the room, over-looking the bright scenary below him. Cars were coming in and out of the parking lot. Looking straight ahead, he noticed the hilly-plains of the area. Everything looked deserted beyond his eyesight. Like nothing had bothered the particular area in years. It looked peaceful and serene. He needed some serenity in his life. He knew he'd like to be there right now. _Beautiful_, he thought. Dom grabbed Vince's bag from the bed and sat it outside the door.

"V. C'mon brother, it's time to go home," Dom spoke low, not wanting to break Vince's peace.

Vince nodded slowly and turned to follow Dominic out the room. Tears were still crawling down his cheeks. Vince grabbed his bag from the floor and followed Dominic to the elevator. The ride down was a thankful silence. The rest of the Team was standing in the lobby, each indulged in their own conversations. When Vince and Dominic approached them, they all became quiet, bringing a panic upon Vince's form. Could they tell by just looking at him what he had done? He knew Brian had known, but would he tell everyone else? Would Brian rat him out to the Team? Better yet, to Sasha? He didn't know. Maybe it was because of his choice of clothing. Usually, V was clad in mesh tanks over tanks and filthy, torn jeans. But this morning, Vince had on clean jeans and a zip-up hooded jacket. He had on shades, though the tears were still visible on his cheeks.

"Let's head out," Dominic said, nodding everyone towards the door. Everyone loaded in their cars, except for Brian, who was back ridiing shotgun with Roman. Dom told Elijah to ride with Leon while he and Vince had the privacy to talk on the ride.

They began their almost two-day long trip back to Los Angeles. In the Rx-7, neither Dom nor Vince spoke for hours. The only sound came from the radio, which played a song that was unknown to Vince and Dom. It was about a man in the country who cheated on his wife. She found out and left him. He sung about winning her back, but having no luck. Vince listened to the words carefully. It was his lifestory to country music. He only prayed it wouldn't turn out that way for him. He turned the radio to a different station, someone playing soft guitar coming out of the speakers. He let that calm him as he sunk further into the seat, leaning his head on the window.

"So you gonna tell her?" Dom spoke, breaking the much-needed silence. Vince looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't have much of a choice. I can't keep it from her. I just don't know how to tell her," Vince replied, fixing his glance back out the window. The flat, farming plains didn't leave much to the eye. There were a few houses here and there. Even a horse or two munching on stacks of hay that covered the ground.

"You know, the first time I did it to Letty, I felt the same way. I knew I had to tell her, but I-I couldn't figure out how. Not telling her way an option, but I knew that'd lead it to being worse. It was bad enough I cheated with Jin Tran," Dom said, one hand steering while watching the fields of crop and hay.

"What'd you tell her?" Vince asked, lifting his shades up on his head.

"That I made a mistake. I did something that at the time I wanted to do. I never intended on hurting her. I didn't want her to leave me because I fucked up this one time. Of course, I continued to fuck up," Dom joked, letting out a small chuckle. Vince smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah. It was a mistake. I just went to the bar last night to drink. I didn't go there to pick up anyone. I just met that girl, Lisa, and we talked. She got in a fight with her husband. I didn't want any involvment in it, so we just talked about it. Next thing I know, I'm waking up next to a naked blonde," Vince said, folding his arms over his chest.

"The way I see it, you were drunk. You had no clue what you were doing because you were impaired. Even though that doesn't make it right, it means you didn't do it intentionally. I know you love Sash V. Everyone knows that. If she really loves you back, then she'll understand that what you did was a mistake," Dom said.

"Thanks brother," Vince said, patting Dom's shoulder. Dom gave a smile and nodded. Vince turned over and shut his eyes, attempting to sleep peacefully. Dom reached over and turned the music, which was still guitar solos, back up. He knew it'd make Vince sleep easier.

**xxx Sasha's POV xxx**

At the garage that day, we hand our hands full once more. Instead of being stuck making sandwiches another day, I was working in the garage, along with Lily and Letty. Mia offered to use her last day off this week to work at the store and babysit Desmond. CJ and Angel were in the upper level of the garage with Jeremiah and the dogs. Tony and Brianna had to get back to college Sunday afternoon, for Tony had an evening class to catch. I didn't know we would be this packed on Sunday. Usually people were at church, not out running around. I was under a Honda Civic at the moment. Actually, I had been under it for about a half hour. Something was making the car leak heavily. I couldn't find the spot to save my life. It didn't matter, being under a car was my serenity. Letty was over working on a Toyota Celica. Lily had her hands full with removing a dead battery and installing a new one. I could hear the faint sounds of a police siren passing by. What a neighborhood, I thought. As I continued working on the Civic, the siren neared the building and a sound of a engine was heard outside of the garage. I didn't bother rolling out from under the car. I figured the police were just here to harass us like always. Someone kicked my workboot, feet standing next to mine. I only knew one person with flame-covered workboots.

"What Letty?" I asked, still not coming out from under the car. I was determined to get it finished.

"Little Ms. Annie is in a bit of trouble," Letty said sardonically. I sighed and slid out from under the car. There was a police officer standing with Jayden. Her hands were in cuffs in front of her.

"Ms. Rodriguez?" the officer asked. I stood from the dolly and wiped my hands on my rag.

"Yes, officer. How can I help you today?" I said, not acknowledging Jayden yet.

"I'm Officer Matthew Brooks, this is my partner, Officer Daniel Mott," he introduced, pointing to another officer standing by the police cruiser. "Well it seems your daughter got into a little mischief today. We caught her stealing from the Downtown Burbank mall today," Officer Brooks said, looking down at Jayden.

"Is that right?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I went along with Jayden's little game.

"Yes ma'am. She had over two hundred dollars worth of merchandise in her possession. We're going to let her off on a warning. Next time, she'll be arrested and will not be allowed back into the mall without a parent or guardian's supervision," Officer Brooks said, taking the cuffs off Jayden's hands. She rubbed them absentmindedly. She looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"I absolutely understand Officer. Thank you. Not to worry, disciplinary action will be taken," I said, giving Jayden a stern look. She lowered her head in shame. The officers nodded their head.

"Good day ladies," Officer Mott said, bowing his head over at Letty and Lily, who stood off to the side watching the whole ordeal. Sure enough, Mia came running into the store with Desmond in her hands.

"What the hell was that? Why were the-" she stopped and noticed Jayden still rubbing her wrists, "police here. Nevermind, I gotta get back," Mia finished, smirking at me. I knew the look was a 'you're own your own with this one' look. I nodded as she left the garage.

"Wait for me in the office. I'll be there in a few," was all I said to Jayden, pointing to the office door. I slid back under the car to finish what I was doing. I could hear Letty and Lillian whispering and snickering. "Get back to work you two. You're just like a bunch of schoolgirls," I yelled from under the car.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked that one. I mainly liked the beginning myself. It was also really short. Sorry about that too. But read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	37. Getting Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 37-Getting Help**

**Dom's POV**

It was about 4:30 in the evening when we made our next stop. We were somewhere outside of Little Rock, Arkansas. We were making slow progress, which meade me slightly unhappy. I wanted to get home soon. I called the house earlier to find out Letty's condition. Mia gave me an excited 'she's great'. It made me smile, but I was still worried. I wanted to be there to make sure she was okay.

For the first time since I met him, I had to force Vince to eat something. I knew he was in no mood for food. Or for socializing at that. But once we were back on the road, he'd be hungry again. We weren't going to stop again for a while, so I wanted him to get full while we were out. We were at small family restaurant called Palmer's Diner. I ordered Vince a steak, but he re-ordered a salad. This rose suspicion in everyone's eyes. They knew Vince would never turn down a piece of meat for a salad. They all turned their glances to me, but I only shrugged. I didn't want everyone to make a big deal over Vince's infidelity. Though it was a big deal. From the hard looks they were exchanging, something told me Brian knew what happened. I knew Vince wouldn't tell him, so I had no clue.

"O'Conner, come with me to get the drinks," I said, standing from the table.

"But the waitress is-" he started to object, slightly breaking his concentration from Vince.

"Come with me to get the drinks," I ordered again, smacking the back of his head slightly. He huffed and stood from the table, following me to the front counter. "What do you know?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

He looked over to the table. "I saw Vince going into his room last night with a blonde. He looked pretty trashed. Hell, they both did," Brian said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Look, Vince fucked up last night. He knows it. He doesn't need you rubbing it in," I growled as low as I possibly could.

"That's bullshit Dom. The one time I fuck up, everyone knows about and eats me for it. Vince fucks up and it's fine and dandy?" Brian snapped.

"Don't lose that cool of yours Brian. You know it's your mealticket," I reminded him, smiling at bit. He kept his stern look,"Look I know Vince fucked up. This was his first time. You fucked up twice already. Leave Vince alone alright. When he's ready to talk about it, he will. I mean it Brian, leave it be," I said, standing from the stool. We walked back over to the table as the waitress was bringing us our meals.

"C'mon Coyote. Let's get you some meat man," Leon said, placing one of his hot wings onto Vince's plate. Vince smile meekily and picked at the meat.

**xxx Sasha's POV xxx**

I finally finished with the car roughly around five p.m. I was stalling to think of what do with Jayden. I mean she told the police I was her mother. It probably meant she was afraid of her real mother for some reason. But why was she stealing? She told me she wasn't trouble. She told me she didn't steal. She lied to me. Which I couldn't understand. She didn't seem like a child who would lie to someone she just met and who treated her well. After cleaning my hands in the back of the garage, I walked to the office. Jayden was sitting, staring at her hands. She didn't look upset, but ashamed. I sat on the desk in front of her.

"So what's going on?" I wanted to take it slow.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sasha," was all she said. She never took her eyes off her hands.

"You didn't steal those things did you?" she nodded. "Who did?"

"My friends. They stole all those things. They made me take the heat. We were being stopped by the mall security and they all blamed it on me. They said if I didn't take the heat, they'd tell the principle I did it. I would've been kicked out Mrs. Sasha," Jayden said, tears fallign from her face. I pulled her close to me.

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I don't want you hanging out with those girls anymore. They're getting you in a lot of trouble," she nodded in understanding. "Why did you tell the police I was your mother?" she pulled back from me.

"If my mom knew about it, she wouldn't believe me. Last time something like this happening, she did this," Jayden lifted her arm sleeve to reveal a circle on her inner arm. It looked to be from a cigarette burn.

"I'm sorry honey. Jayden, are you sure you don't have any family? I mean there's got to be someone-"

"I understand if you don't want me around. I just thought someone wanted to help me. Guess not," Jayden interrupted, standing from her seat. I grabbed her arm before she got too far.

"Hey, sit down," I ordered to her. She obeyed. "Now I never said that. If I didn't want you around, I would've sent you away with those coppers. I'm going to help you. I just need to know if you have any other family before I take you in," I said, my lips curling into a smile slightly.

"What?" her eyes lit up.

"I want you to come live with me. At least for a while. It won't be a problem at all. You'll have a ride to and from school. You're have your own room and you'll be able to come to the garage whenever you want," I replied. I really just wanted her out of that grungy house with that junkie. It was never a safe place for kids.

"Wow. Thank you so much," she said, tossing her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly. "But um I think I have an uncle somewhere. I never met him," she finished.

"Do you know how name? Or where he lives?"

"No. I just knew my mother had a stepbrother. She used to talk about him when we lived in Vegas. Now I barely hear his name. Or anything out of her," Jayden said, her expression growing sad again.

"Okay. Well we're going to finish up here and drive over to your house. Do you have anything there to get?" she nodded. "Okay, well we'll get that and I'll try to talk to your mother. I need to find this uncle of yours," I said, standing from the table.

**xxx No POV xxx**

"So what was that whole deal back at the diner? What's going on with V?" Roman asked Brian. The Team was back on the road. Dom had asked them to pick up some speed, for he was in a rush to get home. They exhaustedly agreed. They were now just exiting Arkansas and entering Oklahoma. Brian had made a guess that they would probably make it to western-Texas before they made their next stop. He didn't mind. He was used to travelling long hours.

"Nothing. Let it go," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What you mean let it go? I thought you were about to jump across the table and attack him. Don't keep this shit from me Brian, what's going on man?" Rome questioned again.

"I said let it go Cuz. Vince is just going through something. He's good," Brian said, hoping Rome would let it go. Thankfully, he did.

_Over in the Jetta..._

Diana was driving while Jesse was looking up something on his laptop.

"You find anything?" Di asked him.

"Found one, but it costs about two grand each week. Way too expensive," Jesse replied, not looking up from the laptop. He keyed something in again. "Okay I think I found another one. Says the class is only $225 a week. Says the teacher was an ex-addict but has been clean for about twelve years. His name is Dr. Carlos Draco. It's close by Sasha and Vince's place too." Jesse said as he read over the information on the screen.

Jesse was searcing for both an alcoholics annonymous class and a rehad center for his addiction to cocaine. He felt as if he overcame his coke addiction, but he knew he'd soon be craving it. He didn't want that. He wanted help before the attacks kicked in. He knew the family would be able to help him with his drinking. He wouldn't drink anything other than Corona, and even then, he'd only drink two or three. He was happy everyone was helping out. Jesse couldn't have asked for a better family.

"What are you smiling for?' Diana looked at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm just happy that everyone's still here for me. Especially you. I treated you and Jess so bad and I hate myself for it. I mean, I missed my daughter's first steps. Every father wants to see that. But instead I was out doing things I weren't supposed to. I paid for it, that's for damn sure," Jesse said, shutting the laptop.

"Well you're okay now and you're going to make up for it. We all love you Jesse Michael. You're the heart and soul of this family and you know it," Diana said, grabbing his hand. "You're also the love of my life. I wouldn't rather be anywhere but with you."

"Yeah, but I got scared for a second. I thought you were gonna leave me for Tej. I mean, he had been a better father to Jessica then I had. He was there for you all the times I wasn't. He was a better man for a while," Jesse dropped his head in shame. As he spoke, he couldn't believe how true the words came to be. He did abandon his family. Someone else did step into the picture.

"Jesse, Tej is a friend. He is a good friend. He where there to help me and Jessi. Which he did. Yes, he did develop feelings for me. Hell, for a second, I thought I felt the same. But I realized what beautiful thing I have with you and I couldn't be happier." Di lifted Jesse's chin, taking her eyes off the road for a second to kiss him.

_Over in the Skyline..._

Leon turned up his CD player, which was bumping the latest Jay-Z album through the speakers. He hoped that Elijah would catch on that he was done talking, but he didn't. Leon mentally cursed Dom for leaving him with the human questionaire. Leon didn't know Elijah could even say as much as he did.

"Uncle Leon, how come you saw 'dawg' a lot?" Elijah asked, smashing his action figures together.

"Um, I dunno kid. A lot of New Yorkers said it back in the day. I thought it was cool and said it one day. It kinda stuck," he answered, tossing his ruined toothpick out the window. He grabbed a fresh one from his pocket.

"So how come Uncle Jesse doesn't say it? Isn't he from New York?" Elijah asked once more.

"Yeah, kid, he is. Uncle Jesse's different. We had different friends when we were little. He hung out with his computer geek and rocker friends. I hung out with the hustlers," Leon said, looking out the window.

He remembered how different he and Jesse were as children. While Jesse was leaning to type over eighty words per minute, Leon was leaning to gamble on the streets. In school, Leon protected Jesse from eveything and everyone. From first glance, you would never know they were related because of their differences. Leon was tall, with a slight large build to him. He had dark brown hair, his skin was tan and his voice was very accented. Jesse on the other hand, was different. He had dirty blonde hair, pale skin and was short. He talked with a stuttering problem and was extremely hyper. Leon was more of a cool, mellow person. He had more intentions on becoming a hustler then anything else. He wanted to have the street smarts of the family. Now, Leon hated that part of himself. It reminded him so much of his father. That was the one thing he hated; being reminded of his old man.

"How you holding up Leon?" Dom came over the walkie-talkie.

"You owe me big time dawg. Huge time," Leon replied, looking over at Elijah, who was still playing with his action figures. Dom let out a wholehearted laugh.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 37. Not much in it, I know. But more will be revealed next chapter. Look for it. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	38. The Dying Sister

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning: Long chapter.**

**Chapter 38-The Dying Sister**

**Sasha's POV**

Later that day, while the garage was closing, I took Jayden out back to look at my car for the first time. It was parked behind the building along with the DT Mechanics towing truck. The look on her face when she got a first glance made me extremely proud of my baby.

"Where in the world did you get this car?" Jayden asked, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"My brother-in-law built her for my birthday. She's a beauty huh?" I asked, pulling my keys out my pocket. Jayden walked around the side, sliding her fingers down the paint. Usually, I'd gut someone for running their filthy hands over my beauty, but I was making an acception here. I pressed the button on the keychain, both doors popping open. She looked at me wide-eyed. "Get in, let's go," I said, crouching down into the driver's side. She didn't hesitate to follow my actions. She loved the interior as much as the outside of the car. Jayden ran her fingers down the leather seats. I smiled as we pulled off.

We drove back to Jayden's house, which looked worse with the little light illuminating from the sky. The grass was almost two feet high. The two front windows were broken and covered in dirt. The paint from the whole, which was a egg-shell color, was chipped bad. The house looked abandon. It was horrible.

"You sure your mom's here?" I asked again as we got out the car. Jayden nodded and ran up the cement walkway.

She pushed the door open, it letting out a loud creak. The inside looked even worse. The floors were covered in dust, as if they hadn't been swept in years. Broken glass lie on the floor, along with ripped and torn furniture. Jayden walked into the kitchen, leaving me to inspect the house further. There was an small, old television set in the middle of what I presumed was the living room. Although it looked it hadn't been 'lived' in for ages. There was a small end table next to a couch, a picture frame lying face-down on it. I picked it up. There were two children in the picture, both smiling happily. The young girl was small with bright red hair and dark brown eyes. The boy, who looked to be a few years older, had dark hair and incredible blue eyes. The boy's arm was wrapped tightly around the girls' neck, her arm sitting on the boy's shoulder. I took the back off the frame and slid the picture out. I read the back of the photo. _'Victoria and Big Bro '94'. _At that moment, Jayden walked back in the room.

"I'm gonna go get packed. My mom's in the kitchen if you still wanna talk. I don't think you're gonna get much out of her though," Jayden said, walking up the staircase. The steps seemed to creak with every one she took. I cradled the picture in my hand as I slowly walked to the kitchen.

I found Jayden's mother sitting at a small roundtable in the center of the kitchen. She had a cigarette in her hand and was staring at some papers. She had dark red hair and wore a frilly, white dress. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Lemme guess? You're one of Jay's teachers at the school and you think I should go talk to the Board? Well you can forget about it. She fucked up and she's paying for it. So you can leave now," she snapped, never looking up from her paper. One side of me wanted to knock this woman's light's out. But the other side knew I had to compose myself for Jayden's sake.

"No, actually I'm a friend of your daughter's. I came to talk to you about letting her stay with me for a while. She told me about you being um, disabled, at the moment and I told her she could come stay with me for a while," I explained, walking around the table to face her. She had very light brown eyes, similar to those in the picture I was still clutching in my hand.

"You must be mistaken. My daughter doesn't have any friends, okay. She doesn't need them. And I'm not disabled. So I guess you can leave now," Ms. Parish replied ever-so-rudely.

"Well, I can't do that. I'm not leaving this house without her. Look at you. You're in no condition to take care of a child. She needs to be somewhere safe and comfortable. She sleeps in the damn attic!" I yelled, immediately regretting it. I didn't want to get on this lady's bad side. I didn't want her to take it out on Jayden later.

"How do you know what I'm capable of? I didn't tell the bitch to sleep in the attic, she chooses too," Victoria yelled back. At that instant, without hesitation, I slapped Jayden's mother across the face. She wasn't about to talk about that little girl that way.

"Don't you dare talk about that girl that way. Have some fucking respect. What happened to her father?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves.

"He walked out on us the day she was born. Nobody would help me take care of her. Everyone walked out on me," I found this as the perfect time to sit down next to her.

"Ms. Parish, who is this guy in this picture? What's his name?" I asked her, placing the picture down in front of her.

"I can't remember the last time I looked at this picture," tears weld up in her eyes as she glanced at the old photo, "this is me and my step-brother. He was such a good boy. It's been about fifteen years since I last saw Antonio," she said, running her finger over the picture.

"Antonio? Antonio who? Where does he live, do you know? I need to know so I can contact him," Ms. Parish let out a terrible cough as her forehead was sweating heavily. She looked ill. "Ms. Parish are you okay? You seem sick?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment. Like she wasn't sure if she should tell me anymore information.

"I-I have AIDS," she whispered. My breath caught in my throat. I never met anyone who was infected with the deadly disease. Hell, I never knew anyone who knew someone with it. "Jayden doesn't know. I contracted it from the needles at the 'House," she finished, lighting up another cigarette.

"Ms. Parish, how long have you been infected? And I need more information on Jayden's uncle," I said, remembering most of the reason I had stopped by.

"I've been infected for about three years now. It's been worse for the past few weeks. I feel really weak. I told the doctor's that I didn't want any treatment. If God made this the way for my life to end, so be it. I won't fight it," she said so nonchalantly, "as for Antonio, his real name is Vincent. I always hated that name. Anyway, his father was married to my mom. They were constantly out living the lavish life, usually leaving us with our grandfather. When they died, instead of keeping both of us, Vince was sent out here to live with his grandmother. When I got pregnant, I moved out here to find Vince. To see if he could help me. But I decided it was for the best not to bother him. He was living his own life and I had to somehow manage to raise her on my own. I thought I was doing good, but something happened and I fucked up. Now her whole life's ruined," by the end of the story, Ms. Parish was in tears. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I think you did a great job. Jayden is a wonderful girl and very talented. That's why I want her to come stay with me. I think my husband will love her. She already gets along with my one year old son. She needs a family and I want to give her one," I explained.

As the seconds passed, I started to think about Ms. Parish's story.

Those incredible blue eyes ... V was from Vegas ... Vince lived with his grandmother ... Vince's middle name was Antonio ... _oh what the fuck._

"Ms. Parish, please tell me your step-brother's last name isn't Palmeriti..." I said, dropping my head into my hands. Vince never told me he had a sister, nor did he mention having a niece!

"Wow, do you know him?" Victoria seemed to glow. I could tell she missed him.

"Yeah ... he's my husband," I said dryly. She only stared at me. Her eyes grew dark and empty. Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry.

"Y-y-you mean you two are together? You have a son by my brother?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. How come her never told me about you? I never knew Vince had a sister."

"Well, he's probably ashamed of me. I mean, I did disagrace the family name. How is he?" Victoria asked, stubbing her cigarette out.

"He's incredible. He should be home tomorrow evening. But Ms. Parish, I came here to ask you if Jayden could stay with me and my family. She'll be safe. I just want her to stay out of trouble and be somewhere she feels comfortable," I said, my voice full of sincerity. I could tell she let it register threw her mind.

"Okay. On one condition," I nodded, willing to agree with whatever she wanted, "tell Vince to come by and see me sometime. Soon preferably," she let out a nervous laugh. I could only smile.

"Will do. You take care of yourself Ms. Parish. I'll make sure Jayden does the same," I said, standing from the table.

"Please, call me Victoria," I gave her my name in return, "What a pretty name. Take care of her please. I'm sure you can be a better mother to her then I ever was," Victoria said, staring off into space.

As if on cue, Jayden walked into the the kitchen, a gym bag on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked at her, then nodded to her mother. I exited the kitchen, but stood by the door waiting. Victoria stood and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better. Be good and stay outta trouble will ya?" Victoria smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. Jayden nodded. "I love you honey. Always have," Vicky smiled, letting Jayden go. She told her mother she loved her back and grabbed her bag once more. I gave Ms. Parish an assuring nod as we left the house.

In the car on the way to the Toretto home, Jayden broke the silence.

"I know she's sick," she said, her voice void of emotion.

"How? Were you listening?"

"No, I have known. We talked about it in Reform school. Mom had all the symptoms. Plus, I found her release forms from the doctor. Had AIDS patient written plain and clear," Jayden replied, fiddling with her bag.

"You're okay with that?" She seemed content with herself for a girl who's mother is infected with a deadly disease.

"Of course not. But it's a part of her life. For some reason, I can't cry over it. I can't be sad about it. Maybe because all the years she mistreated me. Maybe it's because she never really showed emotion towards me. We never really had that bond. How can I cry for someone who wouldn't cry for me?" I understood where she was coming from.

**xxx Vince's POV xxx**

We made our next stop in south-western Texas. We were almost home. _Thank God_. Dom suggested that we save some of our money and stay at a cheap motel. No one argued, we just wanted sleep. We pulled over at a run-down motel that looked almost vacant. I grabbed my duffle out the trunk of the Rx-7 and followed the Team into the building, minus Roman, who stood outside with Cupcake. There was a short, stubby lady sitting behind the counter. She had thick glasses with red frames and gray-white hair.

"How many rooms?" she said, smirking a bit.

"Three please," Dominic replied. We all looked at him. How were we all supposed to fit into these rooms? I didn't know, but I guess it'd work.

Much to our surprise and relief, the clerk didn't ask any more questions. We paid the two hundred bucks and took the keys she handed over.

"How are we doing this?" I asked Dom as we walked to the rooms.

"It's you, Leon, Elijah, and I in one room. Jesse, Diana, Danny, and Cupcake in another. And Rome and Brian in the last one," he explained, handing the keys out.

Everyone went to their assigned rooms and unloaded for the night. Dom and Elijah got the bed, Leon had the sofa, while I took the floor. I didn't waste anytime getting to sleep that night. It was the staying asleep part that was killing me.

**Flashback**

_**Las Vegas (Vince-twelve years old)**_

_Today would be my last visit to Las Vegas for a while. I had been here once every two months to visit my sister, Victoria. Well, she was my step-sister. Our parents, my dad and her mom, were both killed in a plane crash last year. Their private jet pilot was drunk as he lifted them into the air, away from us once again. How freakin' ironic._

_We lived with our grandad until he decided he couldn't take care of both of us anymore. They sent me to live with my grandma in California when I was eight._

_Now today would be my last time visiting. My grandma said she couldn't afford to keep sending me up here. I was sad. Vicky was my best friend, besides my friend Dominic back in California. I didn't want to leave her, especially for good._

_"Vince, you and Vicky come inside now," our grandfather, Luis, yelled from inside the house._

_I dropped the basketball we were playing with as we both ran inside. My things were packed at the door._

_"The plane leaves in an hour. We gotta get going," Grandpa Lu said, grabbing his car keys from the table._

_I nodded and grabbed my bags. Vicky gave me a weak smile as she followed Grandpa outside. I tossed my bags in the trunk of his Station Wagon. On the ride to the airport, I tried to think of everything but leaving my sis. She was only nine. Would she be lonely without me? Better yet, would I be lonely without her?_

_"Last call for Flight 397, Los Angeles, California," the flight receiter announced over the intercom._

_I stood from my chair and looked out the window. I didn't want to leave. When would I see her again? Would I ever see her again? As if she could read my mind, Vicky put her hand on my arm._

_"It's okay V. We'll see each other soon. And I'll write you every day," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I didn't want to cry. For the few years I knew him, my father told me one thing. That was that boys didn't cry. They were tough. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her back, blinking back the tears._

_"I love you little sis. I'll see you soon," I said, pulling back from the hug. I hugged Grandpa one last time and made my departure._

_When I made it back to L.A., Dominic was waiting on my porch for me with the basketball. I walked up to him and hugged him. Later that day, we were sitting in his dad's garage. He was talking to me about parts. I heard him, but I wasn't listening. My mind was elsewhere._

_"You miss her huh?" Dominic asked, breaking my concentration. I only nodded. "It's okay brother. How 'bout this, if you still miss her in about two months, I'll ask my dad if he could send you up there to visit," Dom said. My eyes grew wide with happiness._

_"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I yelled, jumping on him dog-pile style._

**Flashback**

_Fuck Vince, I thought we got through this. _I hadn't seen my little sister in almost fifteen years. I missed her so much. The last I heard of her, she was living the fast life. She had been arrested numerous times on a count of prostitution, drug possession, and DUI. The sad thing was that time I heard of her, she was on the news. For some reason, I felt ashamed. The nerve of me right? I just couldn't believe how she had grown. Last I seen her, she was playing with her dolls and wore her hair in pigtails. Now she was playing with drugs. I couldn't believe it. That was almost five years ago. I had Jesse search for her one last time. This time, nothing came up. It was like she had completely vanished. Either she was on the lam or in prison, or worse, dead. I wish I could see her one last time.

I wiped the sweat from my face as I stood from the floor. I grabbed the room key and some money from the table. I grabbed the motel key and exited the room. I walked down to the lobby barefoot, where there were snack and pop vending machines. I put a dollar into the pop machine, it thrashing out a Cola in return. I made it back to the room, only to find Dom sitting up on the bed, waiting for me.

"Still upset over Sasha?" he asked me. Thanks asshole. I had put that to the side for a while. I shook my head. "Then what is it?" Sometimes I wondered why Dom was so caring at some of the most awkward times. It was almost three in the morning and he was up worried about me. I guess that's why I loved him.

"I miss Vick," I said simply, crawling back to the floor. I twisted the top off my drink and took a gulp before tossing it next to me.

"I know you do. How about we have Jesse run a file on her tomorrow?" Dom asked. I know he meant well, but I wasn't in the spirit of searching for her anymore.

"Naw, it's no use Dom. She's out there somewhere. I don't wanna get my hopes up, then be let down. You know I hate disappointment," I answered, lying back down on my pillow.

"Get some sleep brother. She's thinking of you somewhere man," Dominic said, before I hear him ruffling back under the sheets.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 38. They'll be home tomorrow! I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Stay with me folks. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	39. The Pool Party

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning: another long chapter :)**

**Chapter 39-The Pool Party**

**Letty's POV**

I was awaken that day by Mia's screaming. I swear, I never knew how she could be so freaking perky so early in the morning. She burst threw the bedroom door, wearing the smile of a just-married woman. I will never understand Mia Toretto.

"Leticia Isabella Rodriguez! Wake up!" If I wasn't a few weeks pregnant, Mia's probably be through a wall right now.

Instead, I let out a forced "What?!"

"The boys just made it into Arizona. Dom said they should be home in a few hours. Get up, we're having a cookout at Sasha's. I'm going to pick the kids up from school," Mia almost yelled, slamming the door shut behind her.

I turned over and looked at the clock. 2:34 p.m. _Why the hell did they let me sleep so long? Who was at the store? Or the garage? _I jumped up and got in the shower. I was totally stoked about the guys coming home today. I missed all of them so much. I was extremely happy about seeing Jesse again. I missed that kid. But I wanted to knock some sense into him also. I slipped on a pair of Dom's basketball shorts, rolling them up to mid-thigh. I grabbed a tank top that stopped a little above my belly button. I slipped my feet in my flip flops and jogged down the stairs, tossing my hair into a careless bun on the way down.

All the ladies, including Jayden and Sasha, sat in the living room talking. Sasha was playing with Desmond, tickling his stomach, causing him to laugh out loud. It was too cute. Lily hung up her cell phone.

"Everything's on. Hector said he would spread the news about the party around the scene," she said, her voice slightly anxious.

"So big day today huh?" I asked the room, taking a seat on the recliner.

"We're having that pool party we talked about. We figured it'd be a great coming home gift for Di and Jesse," Sasha replied.

I smirked. "Sash, can I see your cell? Mine's dead," I lied, holding my hand out. She handed it to me and I sauntered into the den. Looking threw the phone book, I come across a number.

"Hello?" the voice was surprise and uncertain.

"Yo Ricky, this is Letty. What are you doing today?"

"Just hanging with the little sister today. Why?"

"Oh no reason, but we're having a little get together for a few people over at Sasha's house. Why don't you and your sister come," I said. I knew Sasha wanted to forget about Ricky, but they could at least end it on a good note. Hopefully.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea," she protested.

"I don't care. Call Monty and tell him to show his face too. Be there or I'm gonna kill you," I snapped, but with playfullness in my voice.

"Okay, we'll be there. What time?" she laughed.

"I'm not too sure. I'll call you back," I said, hanging the phone up as the door opened. It was Sasha.

"Who was that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Um, Dominic," I lied, "just called to see where they were. C'mon let's get moving," I said, pushing her out the door.

**xxx Sasha's POV xxx**

By the time we all arrived at my house, it was around three p.m. Mia, Senia, and Lily had the food started while the kids were in the gameroom playing. Letty was resting in the loungeroom because she started to feel ill again. I was totally stoked that she was pregnant again. I knew Dominic would be too. Desmond was in his room sleeping, but we had baby monitors in almost everyroom. Whichever room I was in, I knew how he was. I was in the process of showing Jayden the last of the rooms in the house. I swear it felt like it took hours to show her the whole house. The thing was huge.

"This will be your room. My room is only three doors down. The bathroom is right across the hall," I explained. She walked into the room. I could tell she liked it by the sudden glow she sported. The room wasn't much, but it was better than an attic. There was a twin-sized bed, a dresser, and a walk-in closet. She could do the decorating herself.

I had yet to tell the girls about what I found out. I was still in shock. Vince never once mentioned he had a sister. _If the Team already knew, how come no one told me? Didn't I deserve to know that much?_

"What's your husband's name?" Jayden question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Vince," I answered, sitting down on the bed.

"Is he nice?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Half the time. The other half he's hungry," I laughed a little. She smiled a sad smile.

"Do you think he knows about me?"

"Well, I haven't told-"

"I know you haven't. But I knew about him all along," I gave her a confused look, "My mom told me about him long ago. I wrote his name down in my diary. I found it about a month ago and decided to try to find him. I wanted him to help her. I asked around and my friends said they heard of him. Said he was part of the best street racing crew around. That's why I suggested that me and my friends go to the store that day. I knew he was always there and I was hoping to catch him," she explained, her eyes watering. I couldn't believe it. She knew this whole time. _Smart kid_, I thought.

"Wow. Well, I guess today you get to meet him. C'mon, we'll unpack later. Let's go join the girls," I said, tossing my arm around her shoulders, leading her out the room.

Downstairs, there was an argument going on in the lounge room. I instantly knew Letty was invovled. Instead of entering right away, I stood at the door and listened.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mia yelled

"I called Ricky and told her to come. Look, you saw how Sasha moped around here the day after the dinner. Whether you want to believe it or not, she likes the girl. I don't want my sister being miserable anymore!" Letty yelled back.

I couldn't believe Letty. That was what she was doing in the den. She invited Ricky to the party. How could she? How could she be so selfish? I knew she meant well, but she should have asked me first. I was in no mood to see Ricky. I didn't want whatever I was feeling back for her. I didn't want to see her because I knew that's when they'd come flooding in. I just wanted separation from her. But apparently I wasn't going to get that. I looked at Jayden, who was still beside me. She only shrugged. I smiled. Thank goodness she was clueless. I kept my composure by biting down on my lip as I continued listening.

"Letty that was an extremely stupid idea. I understand you want Sasha happy, but I don't think this will. Even if she did like Ricky, she has a husband. I'm sure she can't go to Vince and say 'You're great, but I'm in love with another woman'!" Lily screamed. Her attitude was equivalent to Letty's. It was scary. I wasn't in love with Ricky. No, I may have had strong feelings, but it wasn't love.

"Who says she has to? I just want them to talk and clear the water. I mean you heard her that night, she doesn't want to forget Ricky. I'm not exactly saying I want her to leave Vince. That's the last thing I want-"

"Then why are you trying to hook her up with another woman?! Ugh, sometimes I don't fucking understand you Leticia," Mia yelled, loud footsteps storming towards the door. I was too much into a trance to move. Mia looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth to speak, but chose the latter, and walked back to the kitchen. The other girls followed suit, except Letty, who only stared at me. I pulled her into a hug.

"I know you mean well Let. But some things are just meant to be left alone. But thank you," I said, never pulling out of the hug. We broke the embrace. I saw that she wore tears in her eyes. It wasn't often that she cried. When she did, it broke my heart. "C'mon babe, it's okay," I said, smiling a little.

"It's just I want you to be happy. I know Vincent makes you happier than ever. But I also see that Ricky makes you smile and laugh. I just want you happy," she responded, her eyes focusing on the ground.

"I am happy. I have an incredible familly. I have a wonderful, beautiful, healthy son. I have one of the hottest cars in southern Cali and now I have a new niece. I couldn't be more than happy," I smile, tears welding in my eyes.

"What do you mean 'new niece'?" Letty looked at Jayden and stared hard. Jayden smiled nervously. "No fucking way. You found Vicky?" Letty asked me incredulously. Okay, so she knew about the mystery sister.

"The last time I'm telling this story is with the guys, so get the girls in here," I said, pulling Jayden into the lounge with me.

She sat nervously at the far end of the couch. I knew how it felt to be put on the spot like this. I flipped on the baby monitor next to the couch and turned the volume on high. The slight snoring let me know Dez was still asleep. At least for a little while longer. The ladies crowded in the room, all wearing looks of confusion and worry.

I sat them down and began my story. I told them about how Vince had a step-sister that not many people knew about. Of course Mia and Letty knew. Mia apologized for not telling me. She said it was something Vince needed to do on his own but couldn't believe he never got to it. I continued with my story, telling them how I went to Jayden's house. I described the horrible conditions of the place and how it wasn't fit for a young girl. I told them how Victoria was a drug addict and how she struggled to pay the bills in their home. I went over the story that Vicky told me about Victoria, then showed them the picture she let me keep. Letty, of course, ragged on how Vince looked, shining a little relief on the story. I skipped over the part about her being infected. I told them that Vince didn't know about Jayden, that she had been born years after he left.

"How is she?" Mia asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"She's dying," Jayden spit out before I could. Those were the first words she spoke since the conversation had started. "My mom is dying," Jayden repeated, shutting her eyes.

A chorus of 'whats' echoed in the room. The tears finally drained from Mia's eyes. Letty turned her glance out the window, slyly wiping away the tears that were falling from her face. Senia and Lily just looked on, waiting for us to continue.

"She has AIDs from the needles she used when she was doing drugs. She's been infected for three years. She won't accept the treatment from the doctors. They say she doesn't have too much longer," I explained. I felt Jayden grab my hand. When I looked at her, my heart nearly broke. She was crying, but her eyes were still closed. Her tan complexion was red and her body shivered. By the end of the story, the whole room was in tears. I even let a few fall.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would've made the party next weekend or something," Mia said, trying to wipe her tears without smearing her mascara. I just shrugged.

The loud, heavily accented voice that belonged to Hector boomed throughout the house.

"Yo ladies, where ya at?" he screamed, making his way into the loung. He gave the room a once-over. "Whoa, wasn't expecting that. I don't wanna know, just get up and get ready. Half the scene is outside and they are getting antsy. I got shitloads of Corona," he smiled, suddenly easing the tension and pain in the room. He got a glimse of Jayden and smiled.

"Easy there Playboy, she's only fourteen," Lily said, patting his chest as he walked by.

"Damn. Well we got plenty of wine coolers for the little people," he joked, looking at Lillian's ass as she walked past.

"You know if Rome saw that he'd kill you," Letty said, walking past him. He attempted to look, but apparently she caught him because he turned away fast. "Let's go party Ese, c'mon," he yelled, waving us out the room.

**xxx No POV xxx**

By 5:05 p.m, the Team Toretto party was in full swing. About fifty people were in the backyard, drinking and having a good time. The girls felt bad starting without the guys, but when Hector had shown up, they couldn't tell him to tell the fifty-something people to go home and come back later. Hector stood over the grill, cooking up some ribs and burgers. The pool was filled with people, some they knew from the races, and some unfamiliar faces. Ricky and her entourage were yet to show, which set Sasha at ease. All in all, everything was going good.

Jayden was playing with Bam-Bam and Roscoe in the yard. She looked like she truly belonged in this family.

Sasha was sitting on the back porch with Desmond, bouncing him up and down on her knee. He was yet to say a word, but his eyes said everything she wanted him too. His second birthday was coming up, which made Sasha more than excited. Before Vince had left, he was learning to stand on his own. He'd try to take a few steps, but always ended up falling, eventually going back to crawling.

Letty and Lillian was watching CJ and Jeremiah race down the street, which Hector had cut off for the special event. Only people allowed in were partygoers and the guys. They talked about Letty's pregnancy, which she tried to avoid. Not that she didn't want kids, it was just she was still afraid of the money thing.

Suddenly, there was a chilling scream that came from the front of the house. Nobody moved, but everythihg seemed to freeze. The music shut off, the people in the pool stopped splashing, the children stopped running, everything came to a hault. Footsteps were heard on the stoneway to the backyard. Several familiar faces approached the rendezvous.

"Miss us?" Jesse says, a smile a mile wide plastered on his face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Desmond screamed as he noticed his daddy's face in the group of people.

Vince nearly fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 39. It takes me a while to write these, so please don't stop reading. The Team is all together again! Woot-woot! Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	40. The Pool Party part II

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning: another long chapter :)**

**Chapter 40-The Pool Party part II**

Vince dropped his bag at his feet and ran over to Sasha, whose jaw was scraping the floor. She couldn't believe Desmond just spoke his first word. And for the whole party to hear. Vince gently grabbed his son and held his tight to his chest.

"Daddy!" Desmond screamed again, grabbing Vince's beard with his tiny hands.

"He said his first words! Woohoo!" Vince shrieked as tears of joy ran down his face. The whole party cheered. Pretty soon, Sasha was in tears. Vince was spinning in circles he was so happy. He planted wet kissed all over Desmond's face, causing him to giggle.

"Geesh, can I get some of that loving?" Sasha asked, mock pouting. Vince handed Desmond to Hector, who had approached the group. Vince stood staring at Sasha, the memories from his night of infidelity flooding his brain. Sasha's face dropped a little as she twisted her eyebrows up in confusion. "Vince?" Her voice was strained.

"God you're beautiful," Vince said, pulling Sasha into his arms. He inhaled the scent of her hair, which smelled of fresh fruit. Sasha smiled and hugged him back. "I love you Sasha Marie," V whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Vincent Antonio," she replied, the worry in her voice fading.

Rome walked over to Lillian, who was still sitting on the porch. She only smirked as her husband challenged her, his brigh white teeth shinig at her.

"So how many ladies have seen that beautiful body of yours since you left?" she asked as he stood in front of her. He only had on red swimming trunks. His body was glowing and his tattoos looked even more beautiful. He wore a red baseball backwards to match his shorts.

"Nobody but Brian," Brian heard his comment and flipped him off. Roman bent down and kissed Lily. Jeremiah ran over, Roscoe at his feet, and sat next to his mom. "What's up Jerry?" Roman said, holding his hand out. Jerry smacked it. "You been taking your medicine?" he nodded friviously. "That's my boy," Roman said, planting a kiss on Jerry's cheek.

Letty jumped off the porch and nearly tackled Jesse. They had been like sibilings since they first met.

"I missed you punk," Letty said, tossing her arms around Jesse's neck. He spun her around as she burst into a rift of laughter. He planted a big kiss on her cheek. When he put her down, she gave Diana the same treatment. She kissed her cheek, then pulled Diana into a hug. She kissed baby Jessica on the cheek and ran her hands down her hair. "You're gorgeous little mami," she said to her.

She looked over at Dom and smiled wide. She tried her hardest to stay content. I mean, she was carrying his child once again. He stood looking like the almighty Adontis himself. He wore light blue and white floral trunks. and a dark blue wife beater. His facial hair was trimmed, but framed his round face. She ran and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping arm his waist. They shared a hot, passionate kiss like they had just fallen in love for the first time. The crowd cheered once again, happy to see the King and Queen back together. CJ ran to her father, tugging at his shirt. He put Letty down and crouched to her level, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a fatherly hug.

"Where's Bruno?" Letty's voice was full of worry. On cue, he came running to the back, his curly locks jumping in the air. He was clad in blue floral swimming trunks. He ran straight into Letty's arms.

"I had to pee," he said with so much innocence in his voice. The group of people laughed. Letty let Elijah go as CJ walked to him.

"Was it fun?" she asked him, playfully poking his stomach.

"Yeah. Daddy got to race Unc-" he started, but was interrupted when Dominic lifted him into the air.

"That's enough. You talk way too much Kid," Dominic said, tossing him over his shoulder. He gently tossed Elijah in the pool. He floated back to the top smiling. Dom could feel the looks Letty and Mia were both giving him, but he ignored them. "Isn't this a party? Why we just standing around? Hit that music Hector," Dominic said, trying to get back into the groove. Hector played the loud Spanish rap as people continued socializing.

Dom walked over to his sister, who was standing with her arms crossed and one hip stuck out. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"You miss me?" he asked her, towering over her frame. Her unconditional love for him shone through as she broke into a smile and hugged her big brother.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. I wanna know about who you raced," Mia smiled, pulling away from him.

"I'll tell you later," Dominic said, wrapping his arms around Mia's waist. She caught the look in his eyes and formed her mouth into an 'O'.

"Dominic Anthony Toretto don't you dare!" She shrieked as Dom picked her up and tossed her into the pool. She made a loud smacking noise as water spewed everywhere. She floated to the top slowly, rising from the pool like a mad woman. Her hair was draped over her eyes and her arms were straight down her side. "You are so dead!" she screamed, jumping out of the pool.

Mia chased Dominic around the house. They were little kids again. He was doing something to piss her off and she was chasing him to either verbally or physically hurt him. Running, Dominic tripped over a stone and rolled down a small incline. Mia caught him, punching and kicking him. He just laughed.

"They will never grow up," Vince said laughing.

It seemed that nobody noticed the mysterious teenage girl who roamed throughout the guest. Throughout the whole party, Jayden tried to steer clear of Vince. She watched him from distances. From what she saw, he was everything she picture he'd be. He was funny, aggressive, overprotective, and caring. She loved the way he cried when Desmond said his first words. She couldn't help but smile. This rough, but lovable beast was the only blood relative she'd have after her mother died. She didn't know how it'd work, but she was hoping it did. She and Sasha exchanged glances. Many times Sasha waved her over, but she just shook her head. She understood. She wasn't quite ready to meet him yet.

For the first half of the party, the crew caught up and joked around. Many people were tossed into the pool, many kids were tossed in the air. The family enjoyed their much needed break from pain and heartache. Nobody mentioned Letty being pregnant, no one mentioned Vince's one night stand, and nobody mention Sasha's fling with Ricky. That is, until she showed up.

Ricky peeked around the corner of the house, searching for one of the girls. She had her hands stuck in her pocket, looking extremely nervous and tense. Behind Ricky stood a spitting image of her in baggy cargo pants and a white tank top. Ricky was clad in slightly baggy jeans and tight white tee. She had a blue and white stripped beanie on. Senia spotted her first, running to her.

"Glad to see you can make it, c'mon in," Senia said, leading her over to the deck, where most of the Team sat. "Look who I found," she smirked, sitting back on Leon's lap.

"And who's this pretty lady?" Hector said, taking in all of Ricky's form. The look on her face turned sour as she tried to keep her composure.

"Hector, back off her. She's mine," Sasha said, walking up behind Ricky. She wrapped her arm around Ricky's shoulder. _Only if they knew the irony in that_, she thought. "How ya been?" Sasha asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Good," Ricky's pretty smiled beamed. "Monty couldn't make it but, this is my sister, Chrystal," she said, stepping to the side. Chrys stepped up and waved. She looked content, but displeased.

"How old?" Sasha asked, her arm never leaving Ricky's shoulder.

"Fourteen," Chrys answered politely. "Hey, can I go look at the cars?" she asked the group.

"Look, don't touch," Letty replied sardonically.

"Well Ricky, you know the ladies already, except Di. She's my best friend and my right-hand bitch. The big tan baldy, that's Dominic. The other baldy is Roman. The guy with the toothpick is Leon. The skinny, white kid is my main man, Jesse-"

"Cool beanie girl," Jesse interrupted and complimented. Ricky winked in reply.

"And the surfer is Brian," Sasha pointed to the names, smiling especially at Jesse. She missed the Kid. She stopped on Vince, who was playing with Desmond. "That big scruffy lug is my husband, Vince."

"Nice to meet you all. If you don't my saying, you all are one sexy group of people," Ricky smiled, laughing a bit. The group burst into laughter. _Thanks for that babe_, Sasha thought.

"Not bad," Dominic laughed, pointing at Ricky.

At that time, Jayden sauntered her way over to the group. She stood back and watched the group laugh. One by one, they all began noticing her standing there. The women of the house all looked at Sasha, who looked at Vince. He had a look on his face as if he knew the girl in front of her, but couldn't remember how.

"Guys, this is my friend Jayden. Jay, these are the guys I've been telling you about. Guys introduce yourselves and your cars please," Sasha said, smiling.

"I'm Rome, I drive the purple Spyder," he smiled straight, white teeth at her. She waved in return. "I'm Brian, I drive a Lancer Evo and a Skyline," he said proudly. Vince rolled his eyes. "Dominic Toretto and I'm pushing a Rx-7 and a Denali," Dominic said, his deep voice rumbling. "Leon Owenz, got me a Skyline," Jayden smiled at them all and said 'hi'. Everyone except Vince, who continued staring at her. Finally, he broke his trance, "I'm sorry. You just look like someone familiar. I'm Vince, I drive the Maxmia," he held his hand out for her to shake. She just looked at it. He shrugged and pulled it back. It took everything in her not to jump on him and hug him and embrace him.

"Let the games began," Mia said, smiling at Sasha.

**xxx Vince's POV xxx**

I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but something was telling me that I knew this young girl who stood before me. She reminded me of a little Sasha. She was wearing a pair of white capris, a thin short-sleeved hooded shirt, and a white baseball cap backwards. She looked tough on the outside, but her eyes screamed 'help me'. She stood with confidence, but her body screamed 'I need help'. Something made me want to protect this little girl. Her big brown eyes looked so familiar. But I hadn't met her before, have I? I continued to stare at her.

I barely recognized Ricky standing there. I remembered exactly who she was. She was the woman scamming on my wife. I guess I couldn't get that mad since it wasn't a guy, but still, she was scamming on my wife. I know this all happened over a stupid bet, and at the time it was fun. Now it was just annoying. But who was I to say anything, I fucking slept around on Sasha over the trip.

"So Ricky, your girlfriend here?" I wanted to fuck with her a little.

"Nope, no girlfriend," she smirked and shook her head.

"Well I hear there are plenty _SINGLE_ ladies here," I put the emphasis on 'single'.

"Well go find one," she replied, raising her eyebrow. The Team let out numberous ooh's and damns. My fist clenched at my side as I was about to reply, but Sasha interrupted.

"And on that note, how 'bout we go get some drinks eh?" Sasha said, yanking Ricky away from the porch and over to the cooler by the grill.

"Vince why do you have to be so dense all the time?" Mia asked, standing from Brian's lap and pulling him with her to the pool.

I growed inwardly and turned my attention to Jayden, who was still standing awkwardly in front of us. "So where ya from Jayden?"

She jumped at my question and nervously looked down.

"Vegas," she replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah, me too," I replied simply. "How long you been here in California?"

"Well my mom moved us down here when I was about three," she replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"What about your dad?" I questioned.

"Vince, butt out for Christ sakes. This is a party, not an interrogation," Dominic said, a little humor in his tone.

"No it's okay," Jayden said, all too sudden, "but I actually have never met my dad." I just nodded, deciding to end the questions.

_Where the hell do I know you from kid?_

**xxx Sasha's POV xxx**

I pulled Ricky over to the coolers, which were out of earshot of the Team. Her little bickering with Vince was driving me nuts. Plus, I didn't want anyone to slip and say something they'd later regret.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, remembering to keep my voice low.

"What? He started it," she replied, picking up a beer from the cooler.

"Did you have to play along with it? Geesh," I grabbed two Snapples from the cooler.

"Look, I came here to have a good time. And to talk to you. I can't do that if your husband is on my ass every two seconds," Ricky said, gulping down her beer.

"What more is there to talk about Ricky? I thought we discussed everything that night," I said, starting back for the Team. Ricky grabbed my elbow, turning me to face her.

"No, WE didn't discuss anything. I gave you my story. I wanna hear yours. Why are you with him and not me?" her voice was rising with every word she spoke. I began to get nervous; people were watching us. I pulled her off to the side.

"Ricky, I am married! I was married when I met you. I apologised so many times it's ridiculous. I'm with him because I love him," I answered.

"No you don't. You might love him, but you're not in love with him. I can see that in your eyes. You're in love with me," Ricky responded. I couldn't believe her cockiness.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I am not in love with you," I replied, attempting to stalk away once more. This time, she pulled me back with force, smashing her lips against mine. For a few seconds, I enjoyed the kiss, until she pulled away slowly.

"Now, tell me you don't love me," she smiled arrogantly, her glance turning behind me. I closed my eyes only wondering who could possibly be standing behind me.

"Go ahead Sash, tell her," I heard Vince's voice say.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long for an update. It might be a few days before I update again. Major projects and assignments due. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	41. author's note: sorry guys

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story thus far. But I have an announcement:

I'm postponing the next few chapters for at least a week. I'm extremely ill and I also need to purchase a new keyboard for my computer. So until I can get a new one, I will have to put the story on hold. If I get over my illness before next week, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reviewing the story. You guys keep the story going!

Special thanks to **Vinces-Gurl, myppe, Nikki2513, Special2, snooze5**, and others who have been reading since the very beginning. You're my inspiration for writing.

Love,

Kita aka tfatfreak207


	42. Secrets Come Out

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are pretty much awesome. And about that death I was talking about, I have postponed that for a few chapters also.**

**  
Nikki2153-You crack me up chica. This one's for you.  
**

**Warning: Fight.**

**  
Chapter 41- Secrets Come Out**

**No POV**

By now, the music was turned to a barely audible level and the party had frozen once more. Gasps filled the air, creating an uncomfortable tension in the air.

Sasha turned around slowly to face Vince, whose face was a dark red color and the vein in his neck was bulging. His body language said that he was beyond pissed. But his eyes said he was hurt. His pride was hurt and his heart was breaking.

"Vince," Sasha whispered, finally blinking away the tears that had formed without her even knowing.

"Tell her you don't love her Sasha. Tell her you love me," Vince begged, his voice cracking with every word.

"I do love you Vince. You know that," she replied, grabbing his hands. He snatched them away quickly.

"Do I?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Vince look, I'm not trying to start anything. It's just, that night at the club, I felt this connection. Now maybe I took it the wrong way-" Ricky began.

"You got that right!" Vince growled.

"Look asshole. You're not completely innocent your damn self alright. I think everyone here sees that. This girl is crazy about you. If you're too stupid to see that, then maybe you're the one who doesn't deserve her," Ricky yelled back. She was one of the very few strangers who weren't intimidated by Vince.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Vince's anger was rose with every breath he took. He turned he glance to Sasha, who was staring at the ground, tears falling from her chocolate eyes.

"Sure I do Vince. I mean, you can't give yourself those," Ricky said, pointing to his neck. Sasha didn't bother to look up. The truth was that she already noticed the teeth marks and hickies along Vince's neck and collarbone. She hoped that if she didn't pay attention to them, they'd go away. "I mean damn, you could've at least tried to clean them up. You know you got a lot of nerves-" Ricky walked to him but Sasha stepped in between the two.

"Ricky shut up. Get your sister and go inside please. I'll be there in a few minutes," Sasha yelled. Ricky gave Vince a final glare before stomping off.

"Sasha, I can explain-" Vince started.

"Save it. Please," she paused to compose herself, "you were about to bitch me out about something so little that doesn't compare to what you've done. I've kissed that woman and that's it. And yeah, maybe I did develop some feelings for her. But I love and care too much for you to hurt you that way. I wish you could say the same thing," Sasha finished, tears streaking down her face.

"Sasha, just listen to me for two seconds please," Vince begged.

"No, Vince. Everything has been said. I guess you've made your choice," Sasha spat, pushing past him. He grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"God damnit Sasha Marie would you just listen?!" she stopped and crossed her arms forcefully. This caught Vince off guard. He wasn't expecting her to give in that easy. "Okay listen. I didn't for this to happen okay. I didn't plan on it happening, I swear to you," Sasha stormed off again. This time, Dominic stepped in her path. If looks could kill, Dom would be six feet under. He glared at her with sad eyes that turned red.

"If you ain't apart of this family, get lost," he roared to the crowd of people, who were still listening and watching the confrontation. And just like that, the party was over. The only people left over were the Team, Jayden, and Ricky and Chrys. "Jess, take the kids inside," he nodded and took the youngsters inside the house.

"Sasha, can we talk about this in private?" Vince asked. His eyes were red, but he was yet to cry.

"No Vince. Everything is out in the open now. You got something more to say, you say it in front of our family," Sasha snapped. Vince dropped his head. He scrunched up his face.

"Wait a minute, this wasn't about me in the first place. This was about you and Ricky," he switched subjects, hoping to get out of the bind he was in.

"No, Vince, this wasn't about her. It was about us. We have absolutely no stability in our marriage. We vowed to be true to each other. To love and to honor each other," Sasha looked up to the sky, trying to hold back more tears, "we vowed to never betray each other. That's exactly what we did Vince," Sasha turned away.

"But it's okay Sasha-" Vince started.

"No, Vince, it's not okay. You are so level-headed sometimes Vince. Did you even wonder why I called you crying the other day? Why hadn't you asked me what was wrong? Why didn't you fire out questions like you usually would? You shouldn't bitched and bitched Vince. Why don't you ask me how I'm doing? Or if I'm alright? Vince you're so inconsiderate. Why haven't you asked me one question about Jayden? You've seen the way she's been watching you. Why haven't you asked why she's here or how I've even met her?" Sasha spit questions as quick as she could think. Vince was bamboozled. Sasha sighed heavily and stomped into the house, giving Jayden a weak smile as she passed. He turned to Jayden, who was staring back at him.

"Who are you little girl?" he finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Your niece," Jayden replied sheepishly. Vince's eyes went from curious to confused. By now, Dom led the rest of the Team inside. He figured Vince wanted the privacy.

"Wh-what?" he asked. He walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down. Jayden followed him.

"I'm your niece. You're my uncle," she responded with a small smile.

"But how?"

"You're stepsister, Victoria, is my mother."

Vince was speechless. He didn't bother to put the connection together before. Why hadn't he noticed it all along. The big brown eyes … the shy personality … the smile, this WAS his niece. _Maybe Sasha was right, maybe you are inconsiderate._

"Where is she? How is she doing?" Vince rambled.

"Not too good. She's dying," Jayden's voice didn't sound sad. It was gloomy, but not sad. Vince didn't seem surprised. It was like he knew it was bound to come soon. He did feel even worse than he was before.

"What's wrong with her?" Vince asked, absentmindedly kicking his feet in the water.

"AIDS. Got it from using needles," Jayden replied, staring off into the water.

"Wow. I'm so sorry," Vince replied.

"She wants to see you. She used to talk about you a lot."

"Used to?"

"She doesn't say much of anything nowadays. She just sits in the kitchen and get high. But I met Sasha at the store and she let me work in the garage. She moved me in today," Jayden said, afraid of Vince's reply.

His jaw twitched. He jumped from the pool side and stormed into the house. Most of the family was in the game room, playing pool and video games. Sasha and Ricky were in the lounge talking. Vince stormed in to the room, Jayden hot on his heels.

"You're so fucking hypocritical Sash! How can you call me fucking inconsiderate when your moving people in the house without even asking me how I felt about it!" Vince yelled in all rage.

Sasha stood up, highly pissed off.

"Gee, Vince. I didn't think you'd mind because she's family! You say it like I fucking moved in a stranger off the street!"

"Well you did!" his comment made Jayden wince.

"Vince that's cruel and you know it. She's your fucking niece! You're sister is at home dying and she can't take care of this girl. I figured 'hey, maybe her uncle Vince would love to see her for the first time and take her in'. Maybe I was wrong," Sasha pushed her hand into Vince's chest as she led Ricky out of the room. Ricky gave him a once over as she passed him.

Vince chased after Sasha out the room. He grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around to face him. "No Sasha, this isn't over! You haven't been so fucking innocent your damn self! You're running around like a little slut with this dyke! What about me huh? I'm your fucking husband for Christ sake!"

Sasha pulled back with all she had and connected a right hook into Vince's jaw, dropping him to the ground.

"Start acting like it then!" she said deathly calm.

She turned her back, which was the wrong idea. Vince jumped to his feet and swung her around again. He backhanded her hard to the floor. Almost immediately, he had a look of regret and pain on his face. Ricky stepped forward and kicked Vince below the belt. His knees buckled under him, sending him to the ground. Dom heard the confrontation and ran to see what was going on. He saw both Sasha and Vince on the floor.

"What's going on out here?" his voice was deep and menacing.

"You boy's getting a little out of control," Sasha said, standing from the floor. She wiped the blood from her lip.

"He won't be using that," Ricky pointed to Vince's crotch, "any time soon."

Dom put two and two together and stomped over to Vince. He gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Are you fucking stupid Vince?! This is your fucking wife for fucks sake! You don't EVER hit her. Get your sorry ass up and go take a ride and cool off," Dom yelled, helping his friend from the floor. Vince staggered his way out the house.

"What a fucking day," Sasha said, flopping down on the sofa in the living room.

**xxx**

"Look everyone, I'm sorry to screw up your day. I know it was intended to be special, but I don't know, trouble seems to be everywhere I am," Ricky smiled at the people around her.

It was around ten pm when the gang gathered out in the backyard again. They decided to keep the party going, even if it was only the Team present. Everyone was having a good time. The kids were in the pool swimming; the guys and Ricky had a poker game going on; and the ladies were congregated on lawn chairs.

The mood was peaceful and mellow. Everyone was laughing and it seemed that the events of earlier had never happened. That's because Vince hadn't arrived back home. Dom knew exactly where Vince was at. He was at the garage, working on his car. That's what he did anytime he needed space. He just went to work on his car. Even if the Maxima was in perfect condition, he just needed that vibe. The smell of oil and the feeling of a wrench in his hand just cleared his mind. He wanted peace, and the garage gave him that.

"It's alright. It was bound to happen. There's never a dull moment in this family," Letty replied, taking a gulp of her Pepsi.

She got a few weird looks as to why she wasn't joining the gang in the tossing back beers, but she ignored them. She decided that tonight wouldn't be the greatest night to let him know she was pregnant. That'd come later.

"You alright Sasha? That cut is looking pretty nasty. I'll go get the First Aid kit," Mia said, standing from her chair.

"Mia, sit down. I'm fine. He's gonna have a nice black eye to match the blue balls," she joked, taking a drink of her beer.

The gang laughed except Dom, who just gave her a stern look. She returned one of her own.

"So Miss Jayden, I guess you're part of the family now," Jesse said, smiling over at her. She was sitting with her legs crossed next to Bam and Cupcake, who were sleeping side by side. Jayden blushed a little.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though I don't think Vince is too happy about it," she said, staring off into space.

"Vince isn't happy about anything. You'll get use to it. He's a good guy sometimes," Jesse replied, winking at her.

The night was windy, but warm. The ladies were struggling with keeping their hair in tact, the guys struggling with keeping the cards on the table, and the kids were struggling with the waves the pool was creating. Jesse took off his beanie and tossed it to Jayden.

"It'll keep your hair from flying over the place," he said without looking up from his cards. She smiled and slipped the beanie on her head.

"So Chrys, where do you go to school?" Sasha asked, not looking up from Desmond. She was changing his diaper.

"Tillerman Reform," she replied, not looking up from her iPod. Ricky smacked her upside the head, trying to get her to pay attention.

"Oh really, that's where Jayden goes," Sasha replied, tossing the diaper into the trash can.

"Yeah, I've seen her around a few times. How long you been there?" Chrystal replied, turning off her iPod.

"For about three months, you?"

"About two years. What you in for?"

"Wrongly accused," she smiled a bit.

"I wish I could say the same. Well I have a knack for fighting," she shrugged coolly.

"Great, two delinquents," Sasha replied jokingly, winking at them both.

The mood was progressing as the hours passed. That is, until Vince arrived home. He walked slowly to the backyard, his hands stuffed into his pocket. He was sporting a nice black eye. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Sasha, who continued talking to Desmond.

"Hey everyone," he said sheepishly, his comment aimed for Sasha. Everyone replied, except Ricky and Jayden, who just nodded. Sasha, of course, ignored him.

"Well I guess this is our cue. Thanks for inviting us. I'll talk to you later Sash," Ricky said the last part loud enough for Vince to hear. She kissed Desmond on the cheek and waved goodbye to everyone. "Nice meeting you Jesse. I'll be back in a few days to win my money back," she smiled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got lucky enough to get this chapter up. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	43. Changes

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Nikki2153-You are indeed graceful. Thanks for the reviews chica.**

**Warning: Drug talk.**

**Chapter 42-Changes**

**-Two Weeks later-**

It had been weeks since the pool party and the tension around the house was growing by the second. Vince had tried many times to talk to Sasha, but she only ignored him. Even at work, she didn't speak a word to him. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore. Sasha stayed in Desmond's room while Vince kept their room. The only time Sasha talked to Vince was when it came to Desmond. Vince spent most of his time thinking of a way to get her back. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Sasha spent most of her time with Ricky and the rest of the Team; everyone but Vince.

Ricky was an avid member of the family. She ran errands for everyone and helped out anyway she could. She got along with everyone, especially Letty and Lily. The three were the jokesters/bad-asses of the Team. The were constantly causing trouble somewhere. Ricky spent most of her time down at the store. She listened to Sasha talk about Vince constantly. She held Sasha while she cried over Vince. Ricky pushed her feelings to the side in order to be there for Sasha whenever she needed it. Ricky tried her best to avoid Vince, but whenever they came in contact, they were at each other's throats. "You two, cut it out. Geez, you'd think you're the ones related," Dominic would say.

Jayden was becoming more aware of everything in the house. She was learning where everything was and how it worked. She hadn't spoke to Vince much after that night either. She didn't like the way he reacted when he found out that she had moved in. She also didn't like the way he had hit Sasha. She knew he didn't act like this all the time, but that still didn't make it right. Jayden was getting a long fine with the Team. They accepted her and involved her in everything they did. She spent most of her time with Ricky's sister, Chrystal. They hung out in school. After school, they'd go straight to the store. They went to the mall and movies. They TRIED to stay out of trouble.

At school one day, one girl tried talking trash to Jayden about something unimportant. Chrystal was at her side in a second to make sure nothing happen. She said it herself, she had a knack for fighting. The confrontation resulted in the girl with a broken nose and Chrystal two days suspension. Jayden apologized for getting her in trouble, but Chrystal just laughed.

"I told you, I live for this shit," she replied.

The two were a lot like Sasha and Diana. Jayden was the quiet but angry one, Chrystal was just angry. They were inseparable.

On the lower level of the house was where Diana and Jesse were moved into. The house had plenty room. The second floor of the house was like a whole other house. There were three spare bedrooms. Sasha and Diana spent a day moving her things into one of the spare rooms. They best friends had plenty to catch up on. Diana filled Sasha in on the Tej situation, which left her speechless. Sasha filled in the blanks on the situation with Ricky, which in return, left Diana speechless.

Jesse was now enrolled into a drug/alcohol abuse with Dr. Carlos Draco. He went every two days, from ten p.m. until four p.m. He avoided beer as much as he possibly could. He kept to drinking water and energy drinks, which he didn't need. His A.D.D. was resurfacing, which he didn't mind. He missed his perky personality. When he wasn't in class, he was with the guys working out. While he was addicted to the cocaine, he had dropped down fifty pounds. He wanted to retain his slightly built figure, plus some. When he wasn't in class or at the gym, he devoted all his to his daughter, Jessica. He took her to the park and bought her new toys. He sat up with her all night just watching her. He listened to her baby talk, wishing he could understand. Jesse even turned down the job Dominic offered him at the garage. He wanted to get everything situated before he went back to working for Dom.

Over at the Toretto house, Letty was yet to tell Dom the good news about being pregnant. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd react, regardless to what Mia said. She went to the doctor for her check-up; everything was still fine. She was a little over two months pregnant. Dom questioned her on why she was acting tired and ill. "Go to Hell Dominic, I'm fine," was her response every time. He would get pissed and storm off. She wanted to tell the kids, but she knew Elijah couldn't keep a secret to save his life. She knew it was killing Mia not to scream it to everyone. She just wanted to make sure everything was perfect before she told them.

On the flip, Dominic was always avoiding the questions of what went down in Miami. He didn't want to talk about it with the ladies. He didn't want them getting frantic over nothing. When Letty questioned him about the race that Elijah had managed to spill, he replied with 'go to Hell Leticia, it's nothing". She would smirk and walk away. At the pool party, Hector spoke with Dominic about returning to the scene. Hector begged, claiming that "the streets ain't seen good talent since the Torettos left". Dominic only shrugged. He missed racing but he wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize his family's safety. He didn't want to return to phase one - racing and constant partying.

**Xxx**

**Vince's POV**

It was about 5:15 p.m. I was stepping out the shower when there was a knock at the bedroom door. I smiled, hoping and praying it'd be Sasha. I wrapped a towel around my waist as I walked to the door. I swung it open; it was Jayden.

"Wow, you look disappointed," she looked away nervously.

"Sorry, I was hoping it'd be Sasha. C'mon in," I pushed the door open, letting her in.

"Sasha here?" she flopped down on the bed. She was becoming more and more comfortable around the house. I was glad for that.

"No, she took Desmond to his doctor's appointment. Why? Everything alright?" I asked, pulling some clothes from my dresser and tossing them on the bed.

"Yeah, everything's cool. I just needed a ride over to my old house to get a few things," she replied, standing from the bed.

"Oh. Well I'll take you. I was wanting to go see her anyways. Give me about ten minutes," I said, shutting the drawer. She nodded and shut the door behind her. I sighed heavily and continued drying off. I slipped on my boxers and a pair of old, worn out jeans afterwards. I shoved my feet into my boots and walked over to the dresser. There was a photo of Sasha, Desmond, and I a week after he was born. We looked so happy. I kissed the picture and grabbed my cell phone from the dresser top. I pulled on a red-camouflage mesh tank and a white one on over it. I pocketed my car keys and exited the room.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jayden, who was sitting in the living room watching the television. She nodded and flicked it off.

The car was silent, minus the directions Jayden gave ever-so-often. Sasha was right - this house was a wreck. Jayden gave me an assuring nod and exited the car. I just sat for a few moments. What if she didn't remember me? I mean, it's been years since we've seen each other. I couldn't just walk in and expect her to be all smiles at seeing me. I was also afraid of what I would see when I did go inside. I smacked my forehead. Vincent Antonio Palmeriti II isn't afraid of anyone.

I sighed again and got out of the car. I turned the knob slowly, receiving a long creak from the door. The house was dark, with the exception of a light at the end of the hall. I heard footsteps upstairs; I figured it was Jayden. I tiptoed to the room at the end of the hallway. It was smoky, which made it hard to breathe. There was a woman sitting at the table, a joint in between her fingers. I ran to her and snatched it away. I tossed the drugs to the ground, stamping it out with my foot.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she yelled back, not looking at me. That voice - it was her. Her hair -which used to be bright and flowing - was tangled and a dark auburn color.

"Look at you Vick. What happened to you," I said in a whimpering tone. She turned to me. Her eyes - which used to be light and full of happiness - were dark and full of pain.

"Only one person called me that-" she froze when her gaze met mine. She stood from the table and looked deep into my eyes. She looked so weak. She touched my face gently, then my neck, then my arms. "It can't be," she whispered.

"Nice to see you too Victoria," I said, finally smiling. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her as tightly as possibly without breaking her body in half. She felt so fragile. We stood that way for a few more minutes. "My don't you look just handsome. You sure have bulked up huh? And look at that beard!" she replied, running her hands down my facial hair. I just laughed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with this stuff?" I pointed to the ground were the drugs were burning out.

"I need a release Antonio," she replied, sitting back down. I took a seat across from her.

"Not that stuff Vicky. It's dangerous and it's stupid," I responded, my anger flaring.

"I know that okay. Enough about that, what are you doing here? Damn it's been years big brother," she replied, smiling a little.

"I know. Saw you on TV a couple years back. You've been making one hell of a name for yourself you know," I didn't intend on my comment to be that harsh, but she needed to hear it.

"I'm not proud of it. I'm not proud of much I've done," she lit up a cigarette.

"You should be proud of Jayden. She's a beautiful young girl," I complimented.

"She is, isn't she is? She's a great kid," Vicky agreed, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Vick, what happened after I left? What happened to you?" I asked. She sighed and put out her smoke.

"Well about a year after you left, Grandpa died. He was really sick. The state found my biological father and granted him custody of me. Everything was okay there I guess. He was a sweet man. I met this guy when I was eighteen. I thought we were in love but apparently he was just in it for sex," by now, she lit up another cigarette, "well, I ended up pregnant. He bailed out of course. I was eighteen and decided to move out. I wanted to find you Vince, I really did. But I knew you had your own life by then and I didn't want to mess that up," she finished, her voice cracking. She never really was one for tears, so I wasn't expecting her to cry.

"Vicky, you should've known you could come to me for anything."

"Yeah, well it wasn't that easy Vince. Anyways, I couldn't get a job anywhere around here. I met this other guy, who just happened to be a pimp. He put me out on the streets and I started making money. It was good money, dirty, but good. It helped feed my child. He also introduced me to the wonderful world of heroine," she said sarcastically, taking another drag from her smoke.

"That's how you got sick?" she nodded.

"Yeah, for about three years now. By then, I was fed up with life. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was done tricking, but I was still addicted to the drugs. I went to the doctor because I couldn't take being sick all the time. They tested me and confirmed that I had contracted AIDS from the needles. The gave me some meds to take for the sickness, but I stopped taking them about a week after. I went to the doctor about a month ago. He told me I didn't have too much longer. The disease would start taking over my body," I looked away. I couldn't believe it took this long to be reunited with my sister, all to find out she was dying. I turned back to her.

"Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

"Antonio, I've been in pain all my life. I was just good at hiding it. But at the moment, no. I'm not in much pain," she replied. I nodded. "What happened?" she nodded towards my right arm. The scar from the wire was still greatly visible. She traced her fingers down the scar.

"Like you, I've done some things I'm not too proud of. Me and my Team used to hijack trucks," I didn't want to go through all the details.

"Wait, that was you?! Damn, I heard about that from some buddies of mine. A friend of mine was actually involved in one. He drove a truck that said Rodgers, had lots of DVDs and shit inside. Wow, what a small world," she finished. I ran my hands down my face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But anyways, we were doing the last hijacking and I got caught on the truck. Wire wrapped me up. The driver shot me in the side. Barely survived the shit," I relived the day in my head.

"Well I'm glad you did," as if on cue, Jayden entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I'll be in the car," she said, "hey mom," she glanced at Victoria and smiled. Vicky returned the smile.

"Well I guess this is it. Thanks for coming to see me Vince. It's really good to see you again," Victoria said, standing from the table. I pulled her into a hug once more.

"Why you talking like we ain't gonna see each other again? I'll be by again to check on ya. I love you Vicky," I said, pulling back.

"I love you too Antonio. Be good and take care of her please. Tell your wife I said hello. Don't mess that up Vince, she's a good woman," she smiled and kissed my cheek. I winced at her words and nodded as I exited the kitchen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A little reunion for you guys. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	44. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 43-Rude Awakening**

**Vince's POV**

We drove back to the house in a comfortable silence. Sasha's car was parked in the driveway.

"You gonna talk to her?" Jayden asked.

"What's the point? It's not like she'll listen to me," I replied, shutting the car off.

"It's worth a try," she responded, getting out of the car.

I sighed and followed suit. When we entered the house, Sasha was sitting in the floor, changing Desmond's diaper. Jayden greeted them both, then walked to the stairs. I tossed my keys on the coffee table.

"What'd the doctor say?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"He's as healthy as can be," she replied, picking him up from the floor. I nodded and took a seat on the couch behind her.

"You hungry?" I was dieing to get back in her good graces. I know the things I did were unforgivable but I was hoping she'd let me try to make it up to her.

"Already ate, but you can feed Desmond," she replied, handing me Dez. I took him willingly.

"Daddy," he said, smiling at me. That made me smile wide.

"Hey kid," I replied, grabbing his diaper bag from the floor. I followed Sasha into the kitchen. I sat Desmond in his baby seat and pulled out jars of baby food from the fridge. Sasha made herself a drink.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Well lets see. I was cheated on, smacked, and completely humiliated by my husband. How the hell do you think I feel?" she snapped, shifting all her weight to one leg.

"I deserved that," I responded, putting the spoonful of carrots in Desmond's mouth.

"That's not even half of what you deserve," she said with so much venom in her voice.

"Give it a break already Sasha!" I yelled back. I was tired of this shit.

"Give what a break Vince? You didn't give me a break. Not once," she replied, gulping down the rest of her apple cider juice.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you okay," I said, trying to calm myself.

"But you're not sorry for cheating on me? You're one selfish bastard Vincent," she replied, stomping out of the kitchen. I sighed heavily and continued feeding Desmond.

**xxx**

**No POV**

On the other side of town, Dom was in the office of the garage trying to figure out the books. Balancing the books was usually Mia's job, but she was at the hospital, a long with Senia, feeling in for a co-worker. The garage didn't have much service, considering it was a Tuesday. Not many cars came in on Tuesdays. In the garage, Letty and Leon were arguing over something on a car. Roman and Brian were talking amongst each other in the back. Probably about Carter being released from prison sometime next week. Lillian was over in the store with Diana. Dominic gave both Sasha and Vince the day off, considering they hadn't really been in the working mood lately. The kids were all at the park with Uncle Jesse and Cousin Jessica.

"Hey Letty!" Dominic called from the office. A pissed off Letty entered the room. He only shook his head. "Wanna get away from Leon for a while?" he smiled, hopeful she'd agree.

"If you're referring to me doing the books, then no," she responded, walking back out the office.

"Letty please!" he yelled again, standing from the table. She walked slowly back into the room. Dominic smiled at her with begging eyes.

She caved and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on the desk in the office. She smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. He crushed her lips with his, darting his tongue in and out of her mouth. She moaned inwardly, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Dom unbuttoned Letty's work shirt, all the while, keeping the kiss passionate. She grabbed the hem of his wife beater and yanked the top off. She ran her fingers down his chest, momentarily pausing on his hard rock abs. Dom planted kisses down Letty's neck, giving most attention to right below her ear; the spot he knew made her weak. She let out a moan, which caused Dom to groan in response. Dominic continued his journey down her chest, licking and nibbling at her breasts. Letty moved her hands down to the button of Dominic's pants, undoing it. As soon as she got the zipper undone, there was a knock at the office door.

"Ignore it," Dominic whispered as he traced his tongue down the middle of her belly, something he knew she loved.

The knocking continued.

Dom continued kissing and licking, until he got her to pants, where he paused to unzip them. The knocking got louder. Letty huffed and pushed Dom in the chair behind him and jumped off the table. She tossed on her shirt, not bothering to button it back up. She stomped to the door and flung it open.

"The fuck do you-" she yelled until she noticed who was standing there. "Hey Jayden, what's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt. We just got here and there's some drama next door," she said, turning a deep red in the face.

Dom groaned and stormed out the garage, Letty and Jayden hot on his heels. He walked out the building and looked over at the garage. There were a group of girls and several boys screaming at Chrystal. Dom walked over to where she was standing and tossed an arm around her shoulder.

"What's the problem?" he growled at the group of people.

"Back off asshole. This doesn't concern you," one of the boys screamed.

"Well it concerns Chrys, so yes, it concerns me. And him," Dominic pointed to Vince, "and those three," he pointed to Leon, Brian, and Roman, who was holding a wrench in his hand.

"Sorry Toretto, this isn't your fight. Your girl's causing a lot of trouble around with my crew," another guy, who seemed to be the leader, stepped up. He was tall and had spiky hair. He looked to be Asian.

"Like what?" Dominic said, tilting his head to the side.

"I stole her car," Chrystal said proudly, pointing to another girl.

"Why'd you still her car? And where is it now?" Dominic asked, turning his glance on Chrystal.

"'Cause she was talking shit about you guys. Said you guys are washed up racers and couldn't touch them in the race world now. I got sick of it. Stole her car and smashed it up. It's somewhere on the other side of town," Chrystal said, a smirk on her face.

"You guys race huh?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're the best around. Better than you guys would ever be," the leader said, causing his friends to laugh. The whole Toretto Team mocked them, making them stop immediately.

"Real funny. How much you wanna bet we can beat you?" Rome asked, juggling the wrench from hand to hand. _Just like Rome to get us in some shit_, Brian thought.

"Better yet, how much you wanna bet SHE can beat you?" Sasha said, pointing to Chrystal.

"How 'bout you bet your precious little girls? I can find something more constructive to use with those little mouths of theirs," the leader said, his crew laughing.

"How 'bout you toss up some cash?" Letty said, approaching the group.

"Okay. Five grand, and your girls. Friday night at the warehouses," one of the boys said.

"Deal," Dominic said instantly. "Now get off my property before I kick your ass," he growled. The group had one last laugh before jumping into their cars and pulling off.

"Dominic, what the hell did you just do? Can you even race?" Brian yelled.

"Hell yeah she can race. This girl can probably beat Vince," Sasha said, glaring at him. He snorted and stormed into the garage.

At that moment, Ricky's Focus zoomed up to the store. The car was barely stopped before she jumped out.

"Lily called me. Chrystal what'd you do this time?" Ricky was pissed.

"Calm down, your sis just got us back into the game," Leon said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Dom just bet her and Jayden in a race. Chrystal's racing," Brian said, turning on his heels and walking back into the garage.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled, getting in Dom's face.

"Look, she made the trouble, she's gonna get herself out of it. I applaud her for taking up for us, but we settle things on the blacktop here," Dominic said, backing up from the angry woman in front of him.

"Dominic you can't bet my fucking sister in a race! Especially one you're not in!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea that she race, it was your girl's. You talk to her," Dominic said, pointing to Sasha. Everyone returned to their places, except Chrystal, Jayden, Sasha, and Ricky, who were still outside of the store.

"What the fuck Sasha? How could you do that?" Ricky screamed. It wasn't often that she was pissed, so when she was, it was intimidating.

"Look, your sister can race and you know it," Sasha replied, walking over to the store. The girls followed.

"She doesn't have a license, a car, and she's on probation as it is!"

"Look, half of the racers in this city don't have licenses. And she can race my car," Sasha said, nudging Chrystal.

"No fucking way!" she yelled in excitement. Ricky smacked her in the back of the head.

"I don't know about that Sasha. What if she loses?" Ricky asked.

"She ain't gonna lose. I'll train her some more this week. The race isn't until Friday. Just trust me alright?" Sasha unfastened Desmond out of carrier.

**xxx**

_In Miami,_

"Carter Verone, it's your lucky day," a guard at the Florida Department of Corrections Facility yelled.

Carter stood from his cell and fixed his suit on his body. He checked his reddish-brown hair and goatee and stood by the opening cell door. He followed the guard around to the lobby of the prison to collect his belongings. He received his things and jumped into a prison truck. The truck drove several hundred feet to the gate that would be holding his freedom. He jumped out the truck and nodded to the guard. Waiting for him across the street was a Rolls Royce Silver Seraph. Standing by the car was Enrique and Roberto in their usual Hawaii-type button up shirts and khakis.

"Good to see you again Mr. Verone," Enrique said, opening the back door for him.

"It's been a long time Enrique. How's the house Roberto?" He asked, fixing his suit before sliding in the car.

"Well the cops trashed it after you were arrested sir. But we got a few guys to clean it up," Roberto replied.

"We do have a little problem though boss," Enrique said, as they pulled off from the prison.

"What is that?" Carter said, wearing his usual smirk.

"It's Ralph. He and Jeremy got in with some kid and tried to take over. The kid's former team came in and caused us some problems," Roberto explained.

"Oh yeah, and where are Jeremy and Ralph now?"

"Ralph is on the run and Jeremy's dead. This kid and his crew started a lot of shit. I think O'Conner and his loud mouth friend were involved," Enrique informed as they pulled up to Carter's mansion.

"Well we'll deal with that later. Get me some information on this kid. Their in for a rude awakening," Carter said, entering the mansion.

**xxx**

"Why'd you make that comment back there?" Vince asked Sasha as he passed her in the kitchen.

After the incident at the store, everyone was pretty much on edge. Dom and Letty because of the sexual tension; Ricky because of her sister racing; Brian because of Carter; Jayden was on edge because of Chrystal racing too. Everyone just needed a break.

"What comment Vince," she said exasperatedly, feeding Desmond some baby food.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why can't you just let me talk to you for two seconds without you resorting to being a smart ass?" he asked, leaning on the counter across from her.

"Talk Vince, I'm all ears," Sasha said, tossing the empty jar in the trash. Vince took a seat on the stool across from her.

"Okay. Look, I know I fucked up big. I never meant to hurt you. You know, hell everyone knows, I'd never EVER put my hands on you. That, I'm truly sorry for. I don't know what I was thinking," Vince started, struggling to find words to explain how truly sorry he was. Sasha sat up, finally intent on listening to what he had to say. "Here's how the whole thing went down: when we got to Mississippi, we stopped at this fancy hotel. It had a bar, pool, poker, movies, the works. After everyone went to bed, I went down to the bar to think. I just wanted to have some drinks because I was miserable. I missed you and Desmond so much. I was so worried when you called me. Why do you think I asked you that if everything was fine with us? I was so fucking scared Sash," he said, his voice stricken with pain. Sasha furrowed her brows, trying to let everything he was saying sink in.

"I met this woman at a bar. Now I had to intention on doing anything with her. She was having marriage problems also. Her husband was beating her. We were just talking. I don't even know how I could do that to you Sasha. I care about you more than anything and you know that. I would never think of hurting you. I was drunk, and I know that's not excuse, but I would never do that to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he finished, two tears falling from both his eyes.

"Why do we do this to each other V? Why do we have to be so stubborn?" Sasha asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's our way of loving. We're the only ones who know how to tame each other," he said, a smiling curling on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

"C'mere," she said, nodding to her. Vince nearly bolted off the stool and over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I know V. I love you too," she pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. Vince smiled and picked Desmond up, spinning him around in the air. "Look, just because I forgave you, doesn't mean this is forgotten. It'll take a while to win my trust back Vince," she said in a matter of fact tone. Vince smiled and nodded, but frowned when he felt something warm on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, you shoulder never spin a baby after he's done eating. Have fun cleaning that up," she laughed, pointing at the throw up on Vince's shoulder. Vince grunted and sat Desmond back on the counter top.


	45. Toretto Style

**Sorry for the wait. I still haven't purchased a new keyboard for my computer but I'm trying to get that ASAP. But I'll try to post these as quick as possible. Thanks to my loyal reviewers.**

**Chapter 44-Toretto Style**

**No POV**

"What'd you find out?" Carter asked Enrique and Roberto as they entered the living room. Carter was laid back on the sofa, a cigar in one hand, a glass of champagne in the other.

"The kid's name is Jesse Owenz. He was part of Team Toretto in L.A. O'Conner and his friend were involved. There were some more people involved in cleaning you out," Enrique said, trying to remember everything he had looked up.

"Like who? Give me names," Carter said, sitting up on the sofa.

"Well Tej Parker. He had everything organized. Ralph's cars and things are at his garage," Roberto said, his hands behind his back.

"I guess we're gonna go have to pay this Tej Parker a little visit," Carter said, standing from the sofa.

**xxx**

"This just in … drug lord and import-export dealer Carter Verone was released from prison yesterday evening. Verone was arrested over ten years ago for his participation in drug and money trafficking. He was sentenced to thirty years, but was released early on 'good behavior'. I don't know Chuck, this seems kind of fishy to me," news reporter Diane said.

"Fishy it is Diane. Carter Verone is one of the most notorious import-export dealers in over two decades. Miami PD have been working for years to try to take him down. Is this the last we'll hear of him? Who knows, Diane. Back to you Dave," Chuck said.

Roman shut off the television and ran to the phone that hung on the wall in the kitchen. As quickly as he could, he dialed Brian's house number.

"C'mon, c'mon O'Conner. Pick it up," he said to himself.

"What's the commotion?" Lily asked, walking out of the bedroom. It was almost twelve p.m. Lily had the day off and Roman was always late to work. Brian only got few hours of sleep after dropping off Angel at school.

"Hello?" Brian's exasperated voice answered the phone.

"Carter's out," Roman said, looking at Lily.

"What? No, he still has at least another week before he's out," Brian replied.

"No, he's out now. He got out yesterday," Rome said.

"Who is Carter? And why is it a problem that he's out?" Lily asked, still oblivious to what was going on.

"Fuck Roman. Do you think he'll try something?" Brian asked, sighing heavy.

"I don't know but something ain't right," Roman replied, sitting at a chair in the kitchen.

"I'll call Tej and see if he's heard anything. Just relax," Brian said, hanging up the phone.

"Now will you fucking answer me? Who the hell is Carter?" Lily all but yelled.

Roman pulled her to the couch and sat her down. "Okay, the reason me and Brian even found each other again is because he got caught street racing. The made a deal to have him take down Carter Verone and they'd clear his name. He said he wouldn't do it without me. So they took the bracelet of my leg and cleared my name too. We went undercover, took him down and sent him to jail," Rome finished, running his hands over his bald head.

"And you couldn't tell me this before, I dunno, we got married and had a kid? Damnit Roman," she smacked the back of his head and stormed off.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

Vince and I were sitting in the back at the store playing with Desmond. Diana was working the register and Dom had been calling Vince back to work for almost an hour. We were trying to teach Desmond how to say other words. He got close with 'Mommy' but all we got was 'Mi'. It was too cute.

I don't know what made me forgive Vince. Maybe it was the fact that he was showing a side of Vince I hadn't seen in a really long time. The sensitive, caring side. Maybe it was his tears. Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice when he told me he loved me. Whatever it was, it worked. I know he'd never hurt me intentionally; physically and emotionally. Things were just tense that day. And, as crazy as it sounds, I loved the fact that Vince hit me back. I mean he shows that: one, he has some balls; and two, he doesn't want to feel empowered. I mean, I did hit him first. I would have looked at him as weak if he didn't stand up for himself. I know I made a big deal out of it, but I'm a woman, I'm supposed to. Like he said, we're the only ones who know how to tame each other. He can go toe-to-toe with me, and I love that about him.

The Team didn't know about us making up. They probably figured it out by now that. Either they'd drag it on or force us to face each other, which was another reason I forgave him. It'd save us much trouble with the Team.

"Alright V, I think you better get back to work. He'll be here when you come back for lunch," I said, slightly pushing him.

"Fine. I'll see you two later," he kissed me and Desmond on the cheek before leaving.

I gave Desmond his bottle and laid him down in his play-pin, rocking it a little. Sure enough, he dozed off into a slumber a few minutes later. I stood from the couch and made my way to the front, where Diana was serving a customer. I sat on the counter to the right and picked up a SPEED magazine. I grabbed a bag of Lays® chips from the shelf. The customer walked away to sit at an outside bench.

"So I see you and the Grouch made up," Diana spoke, wiping the counter clean. I nodded, deciding not to talk with my mouth full. "That happen last night?" she asked.

Swallowing, I finally spoke. "Yeah, why?"

"'Cause I could here the make-up sex. Our room is right under yours," I blushed a little, then smacked her arm for the comment.

"So how's Jesse doing? Haven't had much time with the kid since you guys got back," I asked, finishing off my chips.

"He's doing so good Sasha. He's spending more time with Jessica. They absolutely adore each other. And the classes; they are great. He hasn't picked up a beer since he started. He's off the drugs, I hope it stays that way. He's really cleaning up. I dunno, I guess when he's around the Team, he goes that extra mile ya know," she said, tossing the towel in the sink in the back.

Before I could speak, Rome's and Brian's cars sped over to the garage. Brian's usually-tan face was pale and Rome looked like he had saw a ghost. They seemed to be in a rush.

"Guys! Come here," I yelled, trying to get the scoop. They turned and made their way over to us quickly. Rome looked over his shoulders at least a hundred times. "What's going on?"

"Long story short, we put a guy in jail for ten years - he's out today - he's pissed off," Brian rambled, running his hands over his buzzed head.

"Not to mention we made the mistake of fucking up his stepson," Roman added, griming Brian.

"Dom know?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, just not the part about him being out as we speak," Brian finished, stalking off towards the garage, Roman in tow.

"I swear, can things get any worse? I mean, damn," Diana laughingly says, waving goodbye to the previous customer.

I watched Letty saunter over to us, half-pissed off. I just laughed to myself. It was like she was born with a scowl on her face.

"What's your problem?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Brian and Roman just decided to tell us about the asshole he locked up. Says he's out today and might try something. Dom and the boys are working up a master plan as we speak. I gotta go get the kids," she stormed off without letting us reply. I just laughed again.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

I stormed to the mini-van parked behind the garage building. Jumping in it, I drove straight to the elementary school the children attended. I got out the car and leaned against it waiting for the bell to ring. A woman approached me, wearing a smile brighter than the sun. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long, straight blonde hair; a calf-length skirt and a dressy top on. She looked sophisticated, but she could have been a whore. _That was mean, I take it back. _I smiled at my thought as she stood in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Patterson, I teach first grade. You must be Ms. Toretto," she said, holding her hand out for my to shake. I slowly reached out and shook it, not too sure of the woman.

"Yeah, but call me Letty. I'm sorry, how do you know me?" I was two seconds from going off on this Barbie.

"I have the whole gang in my class. I tell you, those kids adore you and your family," when she smiled, it seemed sincere.

"That's good-" she interrupted me.

"But Casey does seem to have a bit of an attitude problem. She's not big on sharing with the others and she seems to isolate herself from everyone who's not family. I'm not exactly sure if that's healthy for her," Ms. Patterson said, a faux look of concern on her face.

"And? That's good for her isn't it? Saves her from disappointment. Look, I'm raising my children well. They are damn good kids. So if you're going to give me the 'household environment' speech, save it please," I didn't mean to snap on the lady. But I felt like she was questioning my mothering skills. I was extremely defensive of my kids. Hell, of all the kids.

"Look, Ms. Toret…Letty. I just want her to be able to get along with the whole class. It'll make things easier for her and them. It's great that she's so in-depth with her family, but she needs to learn how to make friends outside of the circle. Now I'm not saying it's the parents teaching the children this type of behavior, but I know it's them not doing anything about it," she replied, folding her hands behind her back.

"Look lady. Do you have any children?" she was getting on my last nerve.

"No, I can't say that I do," she replied snobby.

"Well you don't know what the fuck I'm going through right now. I grew up with nothing and I'm striving to get them everything they want. They are healthy, as far as I know, they have goals, and they stay out of trouble. I'm not asking for anything else. You're acting like they are cheating our tests or doing pot in the bathroom stalls. They are protecting themselves and their families. Hell, as far as I'm concerned, they're acting better than those other stuck up bastards in that building," I yelled, watching her face turn from concerned, to defeated.

"Well ma'am, I'm sorry you feel that way. I must get going though," she said, smiling fake at me as she turned away. I won that battle. The bell seemed to ring as if on cue. Kids came flying out the building from all directions. "Little rats," I whispered, staring at all the bacteria-ridden children running around the school yard. I watched as my kids came running out the building. They all seemed happy.

"Hey Mommy," Elijah said, kissing me on the cheek. I kissed him back as he jumped in the van. The other children piled into the car, kissing and speaking greetings on their way in. Casey was the last to enter as she ran to the car.

"Hey Ma," she said, kissing my cheek.

"CJ, ride shotgun," I said, walking around the other side of the van. I heard the other children moan, but I ignored it. She jumped in the passenger seat and buckled herself in. "Talked to Ms. Patterson today," I said, driving off school grounds.

"What'd she say? I don't like her too much," CJ replied, staring out the window.

"She says you don't share with the other kids. Said you don't talk to anyone but them," I said, pointing to the children in the back.

"Is that bad?" she asked, innocently.

"I can be honey. You need to learn how to control your anger while you're in school. You have to be nice to the others and share with them Casey. Try to make some friends tomorrow," I begged, hoping to get something through her head. She looked at me in bewilderment. "I'm serious Case. Try it for me, please?" I put my hands together momentarily, begging.

"Oh alright," she said, nodding her head.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

"So what are we going to do Brian? We can't go back to Miami," I mentioned.

We were in the garage trying to think of a plan. I knew Verone would be getting out soon and I was trying to put it off. Dominic Toretto was scared of no man. But I've said this many times before: I'll die before I go back to prison. We just needed to find a way to get rid of Carter without actually getting rid of him. Of course the hot heads Vince and Roman wanted to go straight in for the kill. Brian and Leon wanted to find a way to try to pay him off. I reminded him that we didn't have much money to pay him with.

"I know Dom. I guess we have to let him come here. I mean I can't keep asking the police for help. I told them I wouldn't ask any more favors. There's no way we can get him back in jail and keep him there," Brian said, his voice shaky. Though he wouldn't admit it, I knew he was nervous.

"Guess we have to lure him here. Let's just wait a while before we try anything. If after about a month nothing happens, we'll drop the whole situation. But if before something goes down, we'll have to wing it Toretto-style," I said confidently, causing the whole garage to laugh.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait again. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	46. Understanding

**  
Thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Sorry again for the hiatus.**

Chapter 45-Understanding  


**Later that day**

Sasha's POV  
  
"Okay Chrys, show me what you know," I said from the passenger seat of my black Porsche 911 GT2. Since Dom built her for me, I rarely let anyone drive her. I think Vince drove her maybe once or twice. Now I was letting a fourteen year old girl who I barely knew race her. I think I'm losing my mind. But I had confidence in Chrystal. But if she put one scratch on my baby, she'd be less a few limbs.

She started the car, making her purr to life. I still got that tingling feeling each time I heard that sound. It was breath-taking. She shifted gears and punched on the gas, sending the car flying down the deserted road we were on. Chrystal let up on the gas and shifted gears again, the car kissing speeds up to 110 mph. I gripped the harness as she shifted again, reaching up to 140 mph. As the town was becoming visible from the road, she slowed down and turned her around.

"Damn! Where'd you learn to drive like that?" I asked her, surprised at her abilities.

"I used to go to races about a year ago. My friends raced and I rode shotgun, watching their hands and the shifting and whatnot. I just studied how they did eveything," she replied nonchalantly. I was hard to believe she learned to race by JUST watching. She was a natural. 

"Who taught you to drive? Ricky?" I asked.

"Her and my mom," she said, pulling the car to a hault once we got back to the starting line. I didn't know much about Ricky's parents or how she came to gain custody of her little sister.

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking," curiousity was getting the best of me.

"She passed away about a year ago. Leukemia. Our dad's in prison," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm sorry about your mom. Letty, Tony, and my mom died from cancer too," I said, remembering the woman who taught me so much in life. I missed her a lot. "What happened with your dad?"

"He used to have this friend, Jim. They were partners at his big office company or whatever. He was always at the house. He and my dad were close. They had their Sunday Night Football parties and they went to bars. My mom liked him too. He complimented her food and ran errands for her. I always thought he was a little weird. My dad walked in on him..." she paused, taking a deep breath. This was obviously a hard subject for her. "My dad walked in on him molesting me. He always spent the night at our house because he was having problems with his wife. For months, he'd creep in my room. I was scared shitless of the man. I told my dad about it plenty times, but he blew it off, like I was lying. He told me that Jim wouldn't do anything like that because he had too much money. He wouldn't ruin his life over me. I hated my father for that. That he would believe this man over his own flesh and blood. Jim slipped in my room, held a gun to my head if I screamed, and did whatever he wanted with me. One night my dad caught him," she finished, small tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. What'd your dad do?" I asked.

"Killed him. Beat him to death. We tried to tell the police and the judge about what Jim was doing to me. The judge ruled in his favor and sentenced my dad to life in prison. When my mom died, Ricky was twenty-one so the courts gave her full custody of me," she finished, her usual scowl returning to her face. I understood now. Why she was always so bitchy to people she met. She didn't trust anyone. She wasn't willing to let anyone in. She built up a barrier to block everyone out. I understood because I was the same way. Years ago I was Chrystal myself. Hurt, alone, angry. I knew what she was going through.

"Wow. Whether you wanna believe it or not, I know exactly what you're going through," I said, putting a comforting hand on hers.

"You do?" she raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Yep. My dad used to hurt me when I was little too. All the time. I hated him for it. I never knew how you could hurt your own child like that," I said, remembering the memories that haunted me for so long.

"Wow. Did your mom know?" she asked, showing interest in my story.

"Not until I was eighteen. I didn't want her cause her heartbreak. I just wanted him to leave me alone and get lost. My mom felt so guilty that I didn't tell her. It was horrible," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, what happened to your dad?"

"I don't know. After I told the Team, Dom and Vince beat his ass," we shared a laugh, "But I honestly haven't seen my father in almost fifteen years. I don't know where he's at or even if he's alive. I don't really care. I know that's harsh, but I'm living well without him," she nodded, deciding to end the conversation. I got out the car and lifted up the passenger seat. I turned on the tanks. "Okay, you're great now. Have you ever used nitrous oxide?" I asked her.

"N-no," she said, nervously. "Are you sure you wanna let me drive your car? I mean, I could borrow one from my friends," Chrystal rambled. 

"No, you're driving this. Look, you're an awesome driver as far as I can see. This will just make the car go a whole lot faster. You just need to know how to use and control it. Let's get started," I said, strapping back in the harness.

**xxx **

Letty's POV 

Tonight was the night. I had to tell him. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The longer I held it in, the more worn out I felt. I'd have to suck it up and take whatever response he was going to give me. I was keeping this baby, whether he wanted to or not. The whole pregnancy deal was a pain in the ass, but the feeling of creating something so small and graceful and beautiful was breath-taking. Bringing a life into this world and raising it to become something powerful felt unimaginable.

Dom and I were seated at the dinner table with the kids. I cooked spaghetti, simply because it was the only thing I knew how to cook. Dominic usually cooked for us. The talk at the table was quiet, with the exception for Elijah, who couldn't seem to shut up for two seconds. I swear, sometimes I thought that kid was ADD. He was always talking and asking questions and bouncing all over the place. He couldn't sit still for two seconds. Sometimes, I welcomed his hyper activity. Other times, I just wanted him to chill the hell out.

"Letty, what's really up with you? I mean, you walk around here acting moody and jumpy. What's going on? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' bullshit, cuz I know you're not," Dominic said, dropping his fork on his plate. Now's the time.

"I'm pregnant," I said it so low that I wasn't sure if I said it at all.

"What?" Dom asked again.

"She said she's pregnant," Elijah said, stuffing spaghetti in his mouth.

"Thanks Elijah," I said sarcastically, looking at him. I turned my glare at Dom, who's jaw was scraping the table, "I'm pregnant Dominic," I said, looking back at my food. I waited for a wrath, but was only greeted with silence. I looked up at Dominic, who had the most childish grin on his face. 

"How far?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to keep himself composed.

"About a month," I answered, finishing off my food. He just nodded, though the smile plastered on his face was hilarious.

"Great, another pest," CJ said, smiling at Elijah, who stuck his tongue out at her in response. I laughingly picked up the plates and took them to the sink. When I turned around, Dominic was standing in front of me. He picked me up and spun me around a few times. His deep roar of a laugh filled the room, causing the kids to laugh. I chuckled as his facial hair tickled my neck. He finally put me down.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked me, not letting go of my waist.

"The ladies do," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, his smile fading. Time for the screaming. 

"I didn't know how you would react Dom. We're running low on cash. We both know the store and garage can't support us. I just didn't think you wanted another kid right now," I answered, walking over to the dishes.

"So what? You were gonna get rid of it? Letty you know I want kids. And we aren't running low. I have plenty money in the stash okay. We're good for a while okay. Even then, I have the retirement money my dad left me in his will. I haven't touched it yet because we're doing good. If I need too, I'll dig in it to help us," he said, his voice rising.

"Kids go to your room," I said. I knew the conversation was gonna get heated. Elij and CJ did as they were told and left the table. I turned around from the dishes and leaned on the counter with my hands.

"Look, I know you're the father and everything, but it's my body Dom. I decide if I'm ready for another baby or not. You don't have to walk around feeling helpless for nine months of your life; I do. I don't want you digging in the retirement money, that's yours and Mia's. Do with it what you please. I just don't know if I'm ready yet Dom," I screamed, trying to control my anger.

"Letty it takes more than one person to decide if they want a baby. I have as much say in this as you!" he yelled, his face dark with rage. He furiously wiped his hand down his face, taking deep breaths. He pointed to me without looking and spoke between gritted teeth, "you're having that baby. End of discussion," he stomped out of the kitchen.

I angrily grabbed a plate and slammed it to the floor, screaming as it shattered into pieces. I paced the kitchen floor trying to contemplate whether to run to our bedroom and give him the bitching of a lifetime or to just drop it for a couple days. Smiling, I took the latter and exited the kitchen, marching up the living room stairs. I burst into our bedroom, finding Dominic laying back on the bed, staring at the television. I walked over in front of it and crossed my arms.

"What?" he said deathly calm.

"Why must you be such an inconsiderate asshole all the time Dominic? You should be a man and respect the fact that I'm not ready to have another baby right now. We still have so much to learn about parenting. I can't take on another baby while trying to raise the twins!"

He sat up. "It's not like you're raising the damn baby alone Letty!"

"I might as well be! You have barely been home to take care of the kids we got now. You're always out on business or hangin' with the boys!" I was determined to show the arrogant bastard he needed to be the best father he can be because everyone knows he can do better than what he was now.

"What about a couple weeks ago? I took you all out and we had a great time!" he growled, standing from the bed.

"One god damn day Dominic! That was one day! I shouldn't have to tell you when you need to be home and take care of your fucking kids!" Dominic now stood toe-to-toe with me. Noticing I wasn't backing down, Dom grabbed his jacket from the bedpost and flung it on. "Do what you do best Dominic Toretto, run away from your problems!" I knew I struck a nerve with that one; he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not running! I'll be back when you learn to shut the fuck up!" he roared, stomping out the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my dark hair as I stood in the middle of the room alone. I exhaled and walked down to the twins' room. CJ was watching some cartoon on the television while Bruno was playing with his cars on the floor. They looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Daddy isn't happy is he?" Bruno asked innocently. I sat on the floor next to him. I just looked at him; he looked so much like Dominic. They were alike in so many ways, and in others they weren't, which I was glad for. I ran my hands threw his long hair (he refused to let me cut it).

"Nope, honey, he's not. But that's okay. Do you guys want another girl or boy running around here?" I asked them.

"It'd be fun. A brother to team up on Casey with," Elijah replied giddily.

"Alright," I laughed, "what about you CJ?"

"I guess it'd be okay. I kinda want another girl around. But not like cousin Angel cuz she's too girly," CJ's face looked happy, but disgusted at the thought of girly things. I laughed.

"Mommy doesn't know if she's ready for another baby yet. She needs time. Is that okay?" Bruno put his cars down and sit in my lap facing me. He grabbed my face with both hands and looked me in my eyes.

"Take your time Mommy. We can wait," Bruno replied smiling. showing all his bright, white teeth. My eyes watered; I never knew children could be so understanding for people who didn't know as much.

"You okay Mommy?" CJ asked, crawling to the floor where we sat.

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine. I just wish your Dad was as understanding as you guys," I replied, kissing them both.

**xxx**

No POV

It was 10:25 p.m.and Mia, Brian, and Angel sat at the dinner table eating dessert. Mia had picked up some things to bake a cake with and cooked up a great chocolate cake. It was way past Angel's bedtime, but Mia allowed her to stay up for a few more hours.

The family was laughing and joking when the phone began ringing.

"No way Brian, you'll be the one dressed like a penquin for this years Halloween party, not me! That was so embarassing," Mia said laughing as she lifted the phone from the receiver. The look on Mia's face changed from happy to horrified. She cupped her hand over her mouth before looking at Brian.

"What is it Mi?" Brian asked, panic immediately in his tone.

"Bri, Tej's in the hospital. He's been shot," Mia said, tears forming in her eyes.


	47. Clutching

**Chapter 46-Clutching**

**No POV**

Brian's skin paled as he took the phone from Mia. Mia told Angel to dump her bowl and to go get ready for bed.

"Hello?" Brian choked into the phone.

"Bri, it's Jimmy. You know how we said Carter was out for someone? Yeah well he got Tej. I called by his house after I found out Verone was out but he didn't answer. I drove over there about an hour ago and found Tej drowning in his own blood. The house was a mess, totally trashed. I took Tej to the hospital and that's where I'm at now," Jimmy finished, his breath haggard and quick from panic.

"Calm down Jimmy. Is he gonna be alright? How is he? And how do you know it was Verone?" Brian fired out questions.

"Hey, you calm down. Tej is okay for now. Got popped in the chest twice and once in the waist. One bullet grazed his lungs so he's got a machine breathing for him. One bullet was still lodged in his ribs last time I was informed. But the last thing he said before he passed out was 'Verone'," Jimmy replied, stress evident in his voice. "What we gonna do Brian? I can deal with anymore of this shit. Carter's got power man," Jimmy continued.

"For damn sure," Brian looked at Mia, whose tear-stricken face still looked worried, "Look Jimmy. I want you to close down the shop for awhile. Once Tej gets better, take him with you and go to Tokyo. I'll be up there in three months after I deal with everything," Brian said.

"What are you gonna do Bullet? Cause I know Carter ain't forgot about you and Rome. He's coming dawg," Jimmy retorted.

"I know Jimmy. But if he does anything it won't be for a while. Even though he got out early, he's on probation. He can't leave his state without a legitimate reason for at least a year. I'll make damn sure the DA's know about that in Miami. I'm gonna call up the other guys. Look after Tej for me Jim. I'll see you guys soon," Brian slowly hung the phone back on the receiver. He ran his hands over his growing blond hair.

"Brian is Tej okay? What's going on? He okay?" Mia fired out inquiries just as quick as Brian had on the phone.

"He's okay. Carter Verone shot him. He's got a bullet lodged in his ribs and he's on a breathing machine, but other than that, he's fine. Go get some sleep, I have to make another call," Brian said, kissing her cheek, then her forehead.

**-x- **

Rome woke in the middle of the night by the sound of the house phone ringing constantly. The first time it rang, he ignored it and rolled over, cuddling up closer to Lillian. The second time, he groaned loudly into Lily's ear, receiving a smack on the head from her. The third time, he launched the cordless at the nearest wall, only not hard enough for it to break. By the forth time, Lily was awake, forcing him to answer it. Rome grunted and stood from the bed. He picked up the cordless from the floor and walked out to the kitchen for a snack. He pulled a half-eaten sandwich from earlier. He glanced at the clock on the stove and answered the ringing telephone.

"It's 2:30 in the morning. If it ain't important, expect an ass-whooping later on," he said, the sleepiness making his voice sounding deeper than Dominic's.

"Well if ya punk ass would've picked up the first time I called, you wouldn't be up right now," Brian's voice held humor despite the current situation.

"What the hell you want Brian? We do have work in the morning you know," an irritated Roman replied.

"Yeah, well I think Dom'll make an exception. Tej is in the hospital. Verone got to him." 

Roman sighed heavily and took a seat on a chair at the counter.

"He alright?" Roman hesitantly asked. 

"Yeah, for now. Got shot three times. I sent him and Jimmy to Tokyo for a while until things calm down. I'm gonna get on the phone with the DA's in Florida to keep Carter in the state for a while until I know Jimmy and Tej made it out alright," Brian finished.

"I'm sick of this shit Brian. Ever since I took that job, shit happens nonstop with you Toretto," Rome tried to yell in a whisper.

"Newsflash Roman Pearce! This isn't Toretto shit, this is ours! We gotta take Carter out before he starts picking us off one by one," Brian replied in the same hushed tone.

"Aight man. I'm gonna sleep on it. And quit calling me this late. I'll holler at you tomorrow," Roman said, finishing off his sandwich.

"Alright bro, bye," Brian responded, hanging up.

Rome stomped his way back to his bedroom and placed the phone back on the hook. He crawled back into bed, refilling the indention his body made in the bed. 

"Who was it?" Lily asked, snuggling her body closer to his.

"Brian. We'll talk about it in the morning," Roman said, feeling the slumber began to drape over him once more.   
**  
xxx**

The next day... 

It was Wednesday, only a few days before Chrystal's big race. The whole team was nervous, especially Jayden and Ricky. Jayden didn't want her best friend to lose; that'd mean they'd both belong to the other team. Dom, of course, wouldn't allow it if she did lose. Sasha had taken her to practice every chance she could and could tell Chrys was getting better. Ricky was still fretting over the bet, but often caught herself encouraging her sister to do well and clutch quickly. 

Dom and Letty were far from doing any 'clutching' anytime soon. He still hadn't arrived back at home since their fight the previous night. It didn't surprise Letty. She knew he was probably hung over or driving around to avoid coming home to another fight. She told the children that Dom was on another business trip so that they wouldn't fret over it too much. She was still determined to deal with the baby situation. Abortion was never an option for her. To Letty, it was one of the cruelest things you could do. Adoption may be a consideration, but she didn't want her baby to feel the way she had. Not knowing who her real parents were. Finding out that her whole life was a lie. Letty didn't want that for her child. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Brian explained to the gang at the garage that day about Tej being in the hospital. Everyone was upset, except for Diana, who was out with Jessica. They decided that Jesse would be the one to tell her. They knew she'd be upset. Letty was dying to get revenge considering her and Tej were good friends. She liked him right off the bat. Everyone was on edge. 

"Let's talk about something else," Leon suggested, noticing how riled up everyone was getting, "Sasha, how's training going?"

"Really good, actually. This girl's awesome you guys. I mean, she has one fucked up past, but she's killer at the wheel," she replied enthusiastically. The team looked at her skeptically, but all nodded.

"Then she fits right in here," Letty added jokingly, causing the group to laugh. Just as the group was beginning to let loose of a tense morning, Diana and Dominic walked in.

"Found him walking around the block. Seemed kinda on edge," Diana nodded to Dominic, giving him a wink. She caught the look of sudden remorse on the team's faces. "What's up guys?" Nobody spoke.

"We sure do know how to kill a party," Dom said lowly. He ignored the death glares Letty gave from across the room.

"Sasha," Diana turned to her friend, "What's wrong? Who died?"

Sasha exhaled and walked over to Diana. She put her arm on her shoulder. Leon walked over and took Jessica out of her hands and carried her over to the couch.

"Let's take a walk," Sasha said, walking out of the garage, Diana following.

She had to think of a easy way to tell her that Tej was in the hospital. Though he would live, she knew Diana wouldn't take it as easy as the others did. She walked down the street with her friend, stalling to find a way to explain what had happened. She found a bench a block away from the garage and took a seat. Diana sat with her, bracing herself with whatever was about to come out.

"What's going on Sasha? Is it Jesse? Is he drinking again?" she fired out questions with a look of worry on her face.

"No babe, it's not Jesse. It's Tej," Sasha said, wanting to get it over with.

"What's up with him? He okay?"

"Not exactly," Sasha took a deep breath, "he's in the hospital. Carter Verone's people shot him," Sasha said, finding more interest in the large ant crawling across the ground below her. Diana stared at her, unaware of the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well - well is he okay? I mean, he's not dead is he. I mean, Tej was so good to me. He took care of me and Jessica when Jesse wouldn't. He was like a second father to her. He adored her. He adored me. He was one of my best friends. I don't know-" she rambled hysterically.

"Di, calm down baby. Tej is fine. I mean, he's on a breathing machine right now and he'll probably have chest pains from the bullet lodged in his ribs, but he's fine. Brian's gonna make sure the DA's don't allow Verone under ANY circumstance out of the state for at least a year. That should give us some time to prepare for whatever he's ready for. But don't worry, Tej is okay, but he lost a lot of blood," Diana was still crying after Sasha finished talking. The thought of possibly losing Tej drove her over the edge.

**Back inside the garage….**

Dom walked into the office and changed into his dark blue _Torettos _coveralls. He zipped the coveralls up to mid-chest, allowing some chest to be shown. He felt another presence in the room, but didn't turn to acknowledge it. He ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath.

"Look Letty, I'm sorry alright. I just…I fucked up okay. I really want this kid though," he turned around to face his wife. She was leaning against the closed door of the office, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want too. If you don't want a child right now, hey, I can wait. I'll wait for you," he said, sincerity pouring from his mouth. He sat on the edge of the desk, watching Letty as if she'd disappear in only a few seconds. He wanted to run to her and hug her, but he was afraid of rejection. Dominic hated that more than anything in the world; rejection.

Letty bit her bottom lip as she stared at Dom intently. Inside, she was still pissed as how inconsiderate he was the night before. But she knew he truly sorry. She wanted to run to him and tell him it was okay. She hated giving into to him. Letty hated that more than anything; defeat.

"Dominic, we have forever to have another kid. You think I don't want this kid? I do Dominic, I really do. I want another kid. Just not right now. We have so much shit to deal with, we can't possibly be thinking of bringing another kid around at a time like this," Letty responded, now standing in front of him. His eye twitches and his face scrunches up in disgust.

"So what? You're gonna get an abortion? If that's what you're considering, you can't possibly expect me to accept that? I'll die before you kill our baby!" Dominic yelled.

"I never said that! There you go again being controlling. I'd NEVER get an abortion alright?! I thought about carrying it for a few more months then maybe think about adoption," she said barely above a whisper.

"What? Why would you put your child what you went through?"

"Dominic what the fuck?! You said you'd wait, why are you acting like this? You don't need to remind me that my childhood was hell because I know. This is my decision. The kids said they're more than happy to wait. They understand so why can't you?" Letty yelled, backing away from him.

"Whatever Leticia, I'm going to work," Dominic said, giving up. He pushed past her out the office, leaving her pissed off.

Back in the garage, Sasha and Diana made it back. Diana's face was still red and puffy, but she seemed to be calmed down. The team was hard at work, with the exception of Leon, who was playing with Jessica, and Vince, who was rocking Desmond to sleep. They glanced at the angry look on Dominic's face, but decided to let it go. They watched Letty stomp out the office and out the garage. A engine roared to life and tires squealed.

"Letty's pregnant," Dominic said, after almost an hour of not speaking. The guys cheered and clapped, but stopped once they caught the look on Dom's face.

"What's the problem? Isn't that a good thing?" Vince asked, trying not to wake Desmond.

"She wants to give it up," he said, not looking up from the Honda 2000 he was working on. The room grew silent.

"What do you mean give it up? Abortion?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Adoption," said Dominic, dropping the wrench to the floor.

"Whatever she does Dominic, it's for her own good. It's her decision. You know she wouldn't do anything she didn't think was for the best. This, Dominic, is a choice she needs to think thoroughly. Though both of you are the parents and want the child, she has to go through the pain of carrying it. Maybe she thinks it's not the right time," Sasha defended her sister.

"That's what she said," Dominic replied, looking up with tears in his eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 46. Sorry it's taking so long to get these up. Only three more days of school left so bare with me folks.**


	48. The Cemetery

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see you ladies are still reading. Thanks a lot! **

**P.S.: School is officially out as of the 7****th****, so I'll try to update as frequent as possible.**

Chapter 47-The Cemetery

Letty's POV 

I peeled out the garage parking lot and sped down the road. I didn't know where I was going or even when I'd be back, but I needed away from Dominic. He was such an asshole. I continued driving, not realizing that I had ended up at the cemetery.

I started visiting the graveyard about two years ago. It was my place of serenity. It was the only place where I could calm myself and get my emotions out in the air. When stress was getting the best of me, I'd come here and talk to my family. Though they couldn't respond, I knew they were listening. The way the wind would blow or the clouds would shift in the sky; I knew they were listening.

I visited my adopted family first – my "mom" Janice, my "dad" Daniel, and my "brother" Jonah. Hell, they were my REAL family. They took care of me all those years of growing up. Yeah, they lied to me the majority of it, but they cared for me. They taught me to stand up for myself and to be tough. My mother told me to be careful about who I let in and who I trust. She's the reason I built the tough barrier around my heart. I cherished every word she spoke to me because she was brutally honest. My father told me to make the boys work for what they wanted. I smiled at that thought. I was definitely a daddy's girl. After all, he was the one who got me into cars. Pop told me to be feminine only when I wanted to. He never forced dresses or makeup on me. He enjoyed the fact that his daughter liked getting her hands dirty. He loved me regardless. Last but definitely not least, my brother Jonah. Though he was two years older than me, he still treated me like I was the only girl in his life. He involved me in everything he did. He didn't treat me like the normal twelve year old brother treated his sister. He let me play with his action figures with him. He once tricked me into eating dirt, but apologized later for it. He was my best friend.

I walked over to their graves, which were next to each other. My mother was on the left, my father in the middle, and Jonah was on the right. I just stood there staring for a second. I took a deep breath then sat down before the graves. I stared intently at all the headstones. I helped design the headstone. 

_Rest in Peace   
Janice Elaine Rodriguez  
1958-1991  
God's Greatest Angel _

My mother's headstone. She was an angel.

_Rest in Peace  
Jonah Douglas Meads  
1979-1991  
God's Little Soldier _

My big brother's headstone. He was MY soldier.

_Rest in Peace  
Daniel Thomas Meads  
1957-1991  
God's Right-Hand Man  
_  
My father. He was my right-hand man.

They were everything to me. I was still sad to be without them.

"Hey guys. I know it's been a few weeks since I last visited. Lots of things going on back at the house," I shivered from the cold wind that shook the cemetery, "Guess what Pa, I'm pregnant again. Yep, you're gonna be a grandpa again. At least I think. It's just, I don't know if I'm a good mother. I try to be everything I can to the twins. But I don't always step up, ya know? I mean, I take them to the garage with me all the time. They love that. I just ... I don't know. Want to give them more," she stops to wait for a response she know she won't get. The wind shifted, pushing a cold breeze over her.

"Yeah, maybe I am talking crazy. But Dom's so controlling when it comes to this. He thinks everything has to be his way or no way. I'm glad he wants the baby, I really am. But I just don't know if I'm ready for it. I'm not ready for that agony and pain. Plus, all the stuff we're dealing with, like Carter and the teenagers. I can't do it Ma. I just need time," I said, my eyes watering.

I stood up from the ground, kissing my hand and touching the headstones. I walked a few feet around other graves until I stopped at a large headstone. The flowers that I had brought there about a week ago were still there. I visited Maria's grave more often that my other family simply because I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to tell her more about myself. I knew it was too late, but better late than never. I stopped at her grave, staring at the headstone that Sasha, Tony, and I designed.

_God Wanted You Closer To Him...  
Maria Bernette Rodriguez  
Born: June 13, 1964 – Died: August 21, 2005  
... That's Why He Stole You From Us  
Rest in Peace Mommy. _

I let a tear slide down my eyes as I took a seat before her grave. The winds picked up speed; it had to be about 66 degrees out, a rare temperature here in southern Cali. I folded my arms close together, for I was only wearing a tank top and baggy jeans. I tried to think of something to start off our conversation.

"Guess what Mommy? You probably heard from My ma that I was pregnant. Yep, got another bun in the oven. Who would've thought right? Yeah. I wish you were here to tell me how to handle this. I need your support for this. The girls are all ecstatic about it. Even Sash. Speaking of Sasha, she's training this fourteen year-old girl for a race on Friday. She's crazy!" I laughed a little, only to hide my discomfort.

"I'm scared Mom. Really afraid. We've dug one hole that I'm not sure so we can get out of. I mean, we put someone's life in risk because we always want to be tough. Well right now, I'm not feeling too tough. So much shit has been going on for the past few years that I haven't had time to sit down and breathe. I mean, if I didn't have the twins and the Team to build me up, I'd probably be sitting next to you right now. I'm just about on that level right now. I don't know what to do," I sobbed silently, dropping my head in my hands. The wind blew my hair from my face behind my head; I took that as I sign to keep my head up.

"Mommy, I need you. I wish I had more time with you. We barely knew each other. The time we both spent in the hospital could have been used to get to know each other. But I guess that's just how things worked out. Say Mom, how did it feel to give me up all those years ago? I mean I know it's a rough subject, but it's just something I need to know. For a second, I thought about giving my baby up for adoption. It was a crazy thought. How did it feel? I mean, what were you thinking afterward?" I continued to question her, expecting her to reply. 

"She hated herself for it," a voice said. My eyes grew wide as I looked around the grave, "She didn't want to give you up Leticia. She hated herself for doing it. But she had to come to some conclusion because she was running out of ideas," I followed the voice behind me.

There stood an old dark-skinned man holding a jacket and a cane. He had a neatly trimmed white/gray beard and grayish-black hair. He had pretty, straight teeth. He had slightly dark brown eyes that seemed all too familiar. I didn't know this man, but I felt connected to him.

"And you are?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at the stranger. He moved closer, making me step back.

"My name's Marcus. I used to be an old friend of your mother's. You must be Leticia. It's nice to meet you," he held out his hand. I just looked at it. I knew he was much more of a friend to my mother. I knew exactly who he was and I wasn't in a mood for pleasantries.

"How do you know she hated herself?" I asked, quirking an eye at him. I couldn't believe he was standing here acting like he had nothing to do with giving me away.

"Because she told me everyday. You're mother never wanted to let you go Leticia. You were her first born, her pride and joy. She never wanted to send you off to someone else. But money was running low and she was running out of options," he replied, moving closer to me. I stepped back with every move he made closer to me. This was the man who hurt my baby sister all those years. The man that betrayed my mother's trust. It took everything in me not to pull out my pocket knife and slice him where he stood.

"Why are you pinning it all on her? Did you not have any part in giving up your own child?" he looked away shamefully. "What, you didn't think I knew who you were? I know exactly who you fucking are!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. "Why are you here?" I asked, exasperation clear in my voice.

"Because I loved your mother. More than I loved anyone else. I've been coming here once a week for at least five years. I should've been there for her," he said, dropping his head.

"Yeah and you're too late. Get lost," I said, kissing my hand and touching the headstone before moving to leave. 

"Leticia, baby, wait a minute please," he begged, his voice husky and desperate. I stopped tiredly.

"I'm not your baby. Why did you do those things to Sasha? For all those years, you hurt your flesh and blood. You hurt your baby girl. Why'd you do it?" I asked, dying to know the answers.

He looked away, once again, shamefully. He tossed me his jacket, which I caught effortlessly.

"Put it on and let's take a walk," he demanded, limping away. I stubbornly tossed the jacket over my arms and followed the old man down the cement path.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

It had been hours since Letty had left the garage angered. It was almost six p.m.; she never left that long without telling one of us where she was headed. I wasn't worried, I knew Letty could take care of herself. It was Dom I was worried about. He was a mess. He hadn't stopped crying since he told us what Letty was planning to do. I knew Letty; she wouldn't do anything if she didn't think it was good for her family. I just wished she knew what it was doing to Dominic. He was grouchy and aggressive and distant. He wouldn't even let his best friend attempt to comfort him. He just slammed the door in Vince's face.

"Aye bro, can I get you a drink or something?" I peeked my head in the office door. Dom's back was too me while he held his head in his hands. He was sniffling like a child. I walked over to him.

"Why would she do that Sasha?" he ignored my question. When he turned to me, I wanted to break down and share a cry with him. His eyes were red and puffy and his face looked swollen. He had snot trickling from his nose and his breathing was rash. I pulled his head to my chest and stroked the back of his head softly. "Why would she do that to our baby?" he cried into my chest.

"Dominic, it'll be okay. I know this hurts, but you already have two incredibly, beautiful children right now who need your support. Until Letty is ready for another baby, they are your main priorities as of now. I know how much you want another kid, but give Letty some time okay? She needs you to be there for her right now. She might change her mind about her decision, but right now, she doesn't feel another kid is appropriate," I explained, stroking his head solemnly.

He sniffled and nodded, pulling away from my chest. He stood up and wiped his face.

"I'm gonna go home and take a shower. Tell Vince to close up at eight," he pulled me into a deep embrace, which I returned affectionately. I nodded and watched him leave the office, his head low in sadness. I rested on the desk, wondering where the hell my sister could've been. My thought was interrupted by the clanking of boots on the floor.

"See you talked him out of his funk," Vince said, handing me Desmond. He was asleep. I sat him down in the playpen that was kept in the office. I wrapped my arms around Vince's waist as he placed his arms on both sides of my body.

"I hope so. Poor guy. Think he'll come out of it?" I asked, running my fingers threw Vince's ever-growing, shaggy hair.

"Yeah, he's a strong guy. He's just having a rough time right now. He'll probably beat himself up over this for awhile until he realizes that everything will be okay," he replied, massaging my lower back with his thumbs. He kissed me quick but lovingly and pulled away from me. "C'mon, let's get back to work," he patted my legs and exited the garage.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, I know there isn't much in this one. But these are pretty much filler chapters because I can't figure out how to get to my segment with Tej/Carter/Team Toretto. Any ideas, please let me know. Until then, review please.**

**-Kita**


	49. Hate & Love

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 48-Hate & Love**

**Letty's POV**

My father and I sat in the cemetery for hours talking. He confessed all of his sins to me as if his life depended on it. He confessed his drinking problem and how it had controlled most of his life. I watched him cry as he explained what he done to my sister. I found myself silently weeping as he went through over the ordeal.

He explained how he never meant to hurt her. He felt like some demons had taken over his body and he couldn't stop what they set on doing. When she cried out and begged for him to stop hurting her, he said he only heard the screams of the demons. They wouldn't stop until they succeeded in hurting so many people, his own daughter being one of them. He said he had nightmares of only Sasha screaming and crying. When she turned ten years old, he decided enough was enough. _Too late fucker_, I thought to myself. He said he left the house for a few months to get his problems sorted out. He moved back to his mother's house in Compton and tried to figure out how to make up for the shit he had done. He described how he came back in time for Tony to be born, which he was unhappy about for the first few years.

"I tried to kill myself plenty times," he said, pulling the arm up on his long-sleeved shirt. Scratches and scars maimed his wrists and forearms.

I looked away from his arm, not wanting to let anymore emotion show. Even though this was my biological father, the man I had never met in my life, he was still the enemy.

"You still didn't answer my question," he looked at me with confused eyes, "did you not have anything to do with giving me up all those years ago? Or was it all my mother?" I stood from the bench. He followed my actions.

He sighed and focused his eyes on mine. I felt like I was being stared at under a microscope. He made me feel so small; no man had even done that. Not even Dominic.

"It was my decision-" I didn't let him finish before I connected a right-hook to his jaw. It was instinct. This was the bastard that made me leave my real home. Who sent me away from my real family. He rubbed his jaw, then nodded. "I deserved that," he said.

"Leticia, you have to understand. I was working at The Racer's Edge and your mother had that job in the church and we weren't bringing in the income to support another kid. I already had one and with Tony on the way, we had to do something," he said, walking away once he realized he let something slip.

"What did you just say? What do you mean by 'already had one'? You mean there's another kid out there?" I fired out questions to his back. I was beyond pissed. I didn't think this fucked up reunion could get any worse.

"Yes, there is. I had a son about the same time Tony was born. I never told your mother because she would have left me. I couldn't have lost her because she was all I had. But I made a stupid mistake and got a woman pregnant. But like I said, we ran out of options. Most of the income I had from Harry's was split up for my son and you guys. I told Maria to just let you stay with your aunt Janice for a few months until I can find another job to help get cash," Marcus said, pacing back and forth.

After he told me he had another child, my whole nervous system shut off. His words were just background noise to the frenzy that was going on in my mind. There was another Rodriguez out there. Not my full brother, but yet, my brother. I had to find him. I wasn't going to invite him to live with us, I'm sure he had his own life. But I wanted to make sure he knew he had other family out there. I don't understand how Marcus went through his whole life with another child and never told Maria. Hell, or even the kids. He kept it a secret. That heated me up even more. I knew he was trying to apologize for everything he had ever done in his life, but it didn't make up for the pain he had caused. Especially to my mom and Sasha.

"Leticia, you there?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Marcus.

"What was your problem with Tony?" I asked, remembering him mention he didn't get along with my younger brother.

He sighed and ran his hands over his gray, scruffy beard. I smiled as it reminded me a lot of Vince's. Minus the gray color.

"After you and Sasha, I didn't want anymore children. Not only did I have to provide for you girls and my other son, but I had to support yet another child. Now, I loved your brother, no doubt about it. But my life would've been a lot easier if your mother hadn't had him," once again, I connected a right-hook to his face. My hand was becoming red and puffy, but he's picking all the wrong things to say.

"Can you quit it with that?" he begged, rubbing his jaw. He had already suffered a black eye, and now a swollen jaw.

"Have some fucking respect will ya? He's your son for Christ sakes!" I yelled, my anger resurfacing.

"Not according to him or Sasha. He barely spoke more than ten words to me and Sasha threatened me to stay away from him or she'd slit my throat. I guess we never had that father/son relationship."

"I'd say," I mumbled.

**xxx**

**Brian's POV**

I took a break from working under and car and walked out of the garage. The store wasn't open today, for all the ladies were busy with other things. Dom wasn't too happy about it, but he had more on his plate at the time. I walked a few blocks to the local corner store to get me something to eat. Once I arrived, I noticed a group of boys surrounding two girls. As I got closer, I noticed who the young girls were.

"Yo! Is there a problem here?" I yelled, stepping over to the girls. All of the boys backed away, except one - the leader.

"Just making sure these girls are still living up to our little bet," the Asian said, smirking at Chrystal.

"Fuck you asshole!" Chrys yelled, launching her body at him. I jumped just in time to grab her. I stood in front of her, toe-to-toe with their leader.

"Look, you have your race two days from now. Until then, I don't wanna see you around them. Get out of here before I call the cops alright," I yelled, not stepping down from the teen. He stared intently at Jayden and Chrys, his friends sneering, then backed away.

"Be ready to have your asses handed to ya," I shivered at his words for they were all too familiar. I heard those words the night my life turned into hell.

The Asians jumped into their cars and peeled out of the store lot. I shook my head and walked in the store, Chrys and Jayden following.

"You girls find trouble everywhere you go?" I questioned to no one in particular as I walked over to the chips and cakes section.

"Usually," Jayden replied casually. I couldn't help but smile. She was beginning to let loosen up around me more and more. I expect someone informed her on my police personality because she was usually quiet around me.

"So whatcha doing around here Bri? Aren't you supposed to be at the garage?" Chrys asked, grabbing a few things off the shelf.

"Um, I needed a break. It's burning up in the garage. Plus, I'm hungry," I tossed a bright smile over my shoulder at them as I approached the counter. I sat a bag of Doritos and a honey bun on the countertop. Chrys smiled and sat a bag of gummy worms and a Minute Maid apple juice on the counter, Jayden a bag Hershey's Kisses. "My treat," I said sarcastically.

When we walked back to the garage, I stopped the girls before we went inside.

"Let's not mention this to anyone okay?" I asked, knowing it'd just cause everyone to be pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chrys rolled her eyes playfully as they both walked into the garage.

I pulled out my cell phone and took a seat up against the building. I punched in Jimmy's cell number and took a deep breath.

"Bullet, what's good man?"

"Hey Jimmy, how's everything bro?" I was glad to hear some enthusiasm in his voice.

"I don't really know man. Tej is alright, he woke up this morning, but I'm still worried about Carter," his enthusiasm was long gone. I could hear the panic in his tone.

"Relax man. Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to Tej?"

"Yeah, put him on," I waited for the exchange.

"_C'mon doc, I'm ready to be out this bitch. And can I get another shot of morphine please? I can definitely feel the pain you said I wouldn't. _Oh my bad, what up Brian?"

"Not shit. See you still giving doctors a hard time eh?" I asked laughingly.

"You know it. It's been one helluva week so far."

"I heard. How ya feeling man?" I asked, seriousness in my voice.

"Like I got shot three times. Man, Carter sent his boys in and bum rushed my ass. Didn't even see it coming. One of them, he had a really bad mole on his face-"

"Oh Enrique?"

"Yeah, him. He said to keep out of Carter's business or he'd finish the job himself. The other dude-"

"Roberto."

"Yeah. He said to warn you. Said Carter has a surprise for you and the Team. I dunno Brian, I say watch your back," Tej said, his typical confidence temporarily diminishing.

"Yeah man, thanks for the heads up. You scared the shit out of us over here ya know."

"Sorry man. Hey, how's Diana? She okay? And Jessica? How are they man?" I could hear the love he had for these two ladies. It made me sad to see he'd never be with the one he wanted.

"Hold you, you can ask her," I stood from the ground and jogged inside the garage. I found Diana sitting with Jessica on the couch in the back of the garage. "Phone," was all I said, holding out my cell. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Hello? - Oh my gosh are you okay? - Tej, now's not the time for jokes. - How are you feeling? - I'm good, Jessi's good too. We miss you Tej Parker. - I love ya Tej, stay safe. - I'll tell them, bye," she closed my cell and handed it to me.

"Everyone, Tej says 'hey' and 'not to worry.' Brian, he says to call him later and you'll talk about Tokyo," I nodded and took back from her, "thanks Bri." I smiled and nodded.

**xxx**

**Dominic's POV**

I laid on the couch, one hand over my face as the twins came running down the stairs. Leon picked all the children up from school and dropped them off at the Aunt Leslie's house. I picked up the twins on my way home from the garage and sent them to their room. They didn't take it personal; they knew I wasn't feeling too well.

Maybe Sasha was right. I should just give Letty some time to think about what she wants to do with the kid. I know Letty wouldn't make this decision just for her own well-being; she'd do it for the family. I was still worried that she hadn't arrived home yet. I had no idea where she could've been. If I went out searching for her, that'd just piss her off more. I sighed and sat up on the sofa.

"Casey! Elijah! Get down here," I called, needing some company. They bounded down the stairs and ran over to the couch.

"Yes Daddy?" Casey asked, sitting down on the right of me. Eli jumped on the sofa on my left, a toy car in his hand.

"What do you guys think about a baby brother or sister?" I asked, wanting to get their intake on the situation.

"Brother! And I hope mommy doesn't wait long," Elijah said, not looking up from his car. I ruffled his curly locks and turned to Casey.

"What about you CJ? You want another kid around here?"

"Uh huh," Casey was usual one for small talk.

Just as I was about to question them further, the front door opened, revealing an angry Letty. I sent the children back up to their room with hope to get through to Letty. She was soaked from the rain that poured outside. I glanced at the clock that hung above the kitchen door. 8:35 p.m. She strode by me to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and followed.

"Where were you?" I mentally slapped myself for letting my first words reveal my over-protective personality. Much to my surprise, she didn't yell.

"I went to see some old friends. I met a really interesting one. Boy, wasn't he a character," I watched her put ice on her right hand. She grabbed the First Aid kit from the top shelf and pulled out a bandage.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, walking over to her. I took it in my hand before she wrapped it up. It was definitely swollen. She winced at my touch.

"The interesting character I told you about? Yeah, well he has a way with words," she replied, sarcasm clear in his words. She took her hand from mine and wrapped it in the bandage. She grabbed a cold Corona from the fridge and walked back into the living room. I followed.

"Letty where were you? I spent the whole afternoon worried about you," I figured I'd leave the constant crying out of the conversation. She flopped down on the sofa, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. It was obvious she was upset and trying to hide it.

"I met a man today Dominic. He was brutally honest, but an asshole at the same time," she said, staring blankly ahead. She avoided my question liked the plague. I sat down next to her. I looked at her and for the first time in our lives, I couldn't read her.

"Leticia, tell me what happened? Who did you meet?" I asked.

"My father," she said, her tone icy. My breath caught in my throat.

"Letty, baby, you're father is dead. He died more than twenty years ago," I said, rubbing my hands over her hair.

"No, Daddy is dead. My father is very much alive," I crumbled my eyebrows in confusion. I sat back against the sofa and thought hard. Suddenly, it came to me. I sat up quickly.

"You saw him? Where? Did he do this to you?" My anger flared.

"Dominic, calm down. But yes, I saw him," she took a sip of her beer. She offered it to me. I grabbed it and took a swig, sitting it down on the table. "He-he was so much like me Dom. I saw myself in every fiber of him. The eyes, the attitude, the tears. Everything," I noticed a tear creep down her cheek and wiped it away quickly. I sat and listened to her speak. "He told me everything Dominic. Everything about Sasha, everything about Maria, everything about Tony. He told me everything," Letty's tears became my frequent as she silent wept about her biological father. "I hate him. I hate him so much Dom," I pulled her to me and rubbed her back while she cried. "I love him so much at the same time. I hate him, but I love him," she cried into my chest. I fought back the tears that came to my eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait, but there's 48. Please read&review friends!**

**-Kita**


	50. Vicky's Gone

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews ladies. You keep me going.**

**P.S.: Long chapter to make up for the wait.**

**Chapter 49-Vicky's Gone**

**Vince's POV**

I sat in the living room the next day, a bowl of cereal in one hand, Desmond in the other. We were staring intently at the talking, dancing sponge and his pink starfish friend. I had to admit, it was pretty amusing. Especially to Desmond, considering he was giggling and clapping. I smiled at how happy he looked. I was pulled from my indulgence by footsteps entering the room.

"You going to work today?" Sasha's voice filled the room. Both Desmond and I looked up at her, I taken aback. She had her hair straighten with very light makeup. She wore a white tank top and a short, denim skirt that showed off her fantastic tanned legs. "Vince!" I blinked and looked back up at her.

"You look nice," I smiled, standing from the couch. She rolled her eyes and took Desmond out of my hands.

"Look, I'm taking Desmond with me. We're going baby shopping with Letty. Apparently, she's keeping the baby," Sasha said, bouncing Dez up and down in her arms. I nodded, happy to hear the good news. I knew Dominic would be in a better mood today.

"That's good. But I told Dominic I was going to stop by after I went to check on Victoria. It's been a while since I seen her last," I replied, stretching my arms over my head. One smell of my armpits and I felt dizzy. "Whoa, guess I better shower first."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Sasha added, receiving a glare from me. I kissed Desmond on the cheek and ruffled his tiny head of head. I kissed my wife, only more passionate, thinking twice about letting her leave. "Go shower please, you smell," she smiled, pushing me away. I responded with a grunted as I told them 'bye'.

"Daddy!" Desmond shouted to my back. I turned, the largest goofball smile on my face, and looked at him.

"See ya junior," I smiled, continuing my walk upstairs.

In the bathroom, I turned on the hot water knob, watching the warm water stream from the hose. I stripped naked, tossing my previous attire, which was a white wife beater and basketball shorts, in the laundry basket that was located in the corner. I looked in the wall mirror at my body.

I felt nauseous at the sight of my scars. The scar that wrapped down my right arm, the shotgun scar that sat on my waistline. The scars that started the hell of my life. I noticed the scar on my chest from the shot I received from the night of the kidnapping. Though I was wearing a vest, the force still left a pretty sick scar on the left side of my chest.

I snapped out of my daze and walked over to the shower, stepping in the now hot water. As soon as the water hit my neck and back, I felt relaxed. I dipped my head under the steaming water, my long hair cascading down my head._ You need a haircut, soon._

I spent a few hours in the shower. I was so relaxed and felt so serene, I couldn't pull my body to move. I was only brought down from my high by the opening and shutting of the front door. I shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, drying off my head carelessly. I wrapped it around my waist and peeked out the door.

"Sasha! That you?" I called out. I didn't hear a response.

I ran to the bedroom and pulled on some old jeans and grabbed my .9mm from my top drawer. I hid it by my side as I crept down the hallway stairs. I looked into the living room, pointing my gun around. No one there. I made my way to the hallway, hoping it was just Diana or Jesse coming home. I looked down the stairs, only to find it dark and quiet. I walked back up the stairs to check in the bedrooms. Mine and Sasha's was empty, so was Desmond's. Only one more place. I slowly turned the knob, gripping my pistol tightly. I tossed the door open, holding the gun out, to find a saddened Jayden lying down on her bed.

"Geez, Uncle V, put that away will ya?" she shouted for the first time since I'd met her. A little taken aback, I placed the gun in the waistline of my jeans and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Jay? And why are you home so early?" I questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"The principal gave me the rest of the day off," was all she said before turning over, her back to me. Not fully understanding, I patted her stomach.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and get a drink. You can tell me what's going on," I said, leading her out the room and down to the kitchen. She sat on the stool and stared blankly at the countertop sadly. I grabbed us both a Mountain Dew and kicked the fridge closed. I handed her the drink and sat across from her.

"So why'd he give you the day off? You sick?" I questioned her. She shook her head no. The next question popping in my mind, I was a little hesitant to ask. "Is … is it that time of the month?" She looked at me weird and shook her head. _Thank God_, I thought. "Jayden, you need to tell me what's going on with you," I said, slightly raising my voice to assure her I was serious.

"Vince, don't push it. I'd rather not talk about it," she snapped again, taking a swig of her soda. I squinted my eyes at her sudden rude behavior.

"Well I would. What's your freaking problem Jay?!" I yelled, not being able to contain my temper. I was a very impatient person.

"My fucking mother just died you asshole! If you answering your phone today instead of doing God knows what, you'd know that!" she yelled, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_What? She's dead? She died and I wasn't there? _Shaking my head furiously, I stomped over to the phone. _One message waiting_. Why didn't I hear it ringing? I looked under the phone and found my answer. I pushed over the 'ringer on' button. I pressed the playback button to listen to the message on the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Palmeriti. This is Jeffery Chambers, the principle of Tillerman Reform School. I'm calling to inform you that your niece Jayden Parish will be leaving school early today. Also, I'm sorry to report that your sister Victoria Parish passed away this morning. The officers here today said they will contact you as soon as possible about custody of Jayden and other information. Jayden may take as much time off as she needs. I'm sorry about for your loss and your family has my deep condolences," by the end of the message, soft tears ran down my cheek. I cradled my head in my hands as I tried to process what I had just learned.

"She's not dead. She can't be," I denied, marching up the stairs, three at a time. I slipped my feet in my boots, not bothering with socks or a shirt. I walked slowly to Jayden's room, feeling guilty for yelling at her. I put my ear up to the door to listen. She was crying. Before, she never showed any emotion when her mother was brought up into conversation. She never talked about her and rarely went to visit. Now, she was crying over her death. I walked away and bounded down the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and left the house.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

I was sitting with Letty, Lillian, and Desmond on the Food Court of the local mall we hit up. I was feeding Desmond baby food while listening to Letty and Lily talk about the new baby. We already purchased four outfits each for the young one, none of us sure of the sex. I wanted to by the new Toretto toys, but Letty was positive he wouldn't need any because of all the children in the family already. She felt it was pointless to buy brand new toys when he can just have the kids' old ones.

"You want a girl or boy Let?" Lily asked her, chowing down on Chinese food.

"I dunno really," Letty was acting a bit distant. Like something was bothering her. She was light on words, which was very unusual for Leticia Toretto. She was jumpy and was constantly asking me if I was alright. I didn't have a reason not to be, so I was a bit worried.

"Letty, what's your issue girl? You seem like a totally new person," I asked, scooping up greens that feel from Desmond's mouth.

"I'm fine. Just a little on edge," she answered, wanting to drop the subject.

"Whatever. Anyways, how much more shopping?" I asked, not in the mood to play twenty questions with her. Before she could answer, my cell phone rang. Picking it up off the table, I looked at the screen. "Vince. I'll be right back," I said, standing from the table. I walked over to the escalators and stood to the side, watching people go down.

"Yes Vince?" I answered, a bit annoyed. He knew I liked my Ladies Day without him calling every two seconds. He didn't answer right off the bat. There was sniffling and heavy breathing, but no words. "Vince, I'm in the mood for jokes."

"She's gone Sash. She's dead," my body stiffened as I listened to his words.

"Who Vince? Baby calm down, tell me what's going on."

"Vicky. She died today. This morning," I sighed and lowered my head in grievance, "Sasha, my baby sis passed away and I wasn't fucking there to help her! She had to go through that alone." I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I fought them back down.

"V, baby I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay V. There was nothing you could've done, as much as you would have wanted too," I replied.

"No, it won't be okay! Jayden had to find out from her fucking principal that her mother was gone! I had to find out from a fucking message on the machine because the goddamn ringer was off on the phone!"

"Okay, I understand your upset, but you need to calm down. First of all, YOU turned the damn ringer off on the phone when Tony kept calling last night. And second, I'm sorry she had to go through that. I'm sorry for both of you. But Vince, there was nothing you could've done. Vicky didn't want the treatment. She didn't want help. You can't help someone who doesn't want it Vince."

"I just can't believe she's gone. I barely had any time with her. It's like, as soon as I find her again, she's snatched away from me once more," I could hear him softly breaking down on the other end.

"Look V, meet me back at the house in twenty minutes. I'll be there babe, just hold on," he replied and hung up. I slowly meandered back over to the table where the girls greeted me with worried looks.

"Everything okay Sash?" Letty questioned, finally snapping out of her mood.

"Victoria died this morning," I sighed again, running my hands down my face.

"Wow, that's sad. How's Coyote holding up?" Lily asked, looking sincerely saddened.

"Not too swell. You ladies mind watching the little guy for a bit?" I asked, juggling my car keys in my hand.

"Yeah, sure. When he calms down a bit, bring him and Jayden by the house. I'll tell the others," Letty said, standing from the table. I kissed Desmond and ran down to the parking garage. I ran over to my Porsche, automatically opening the door with the button before I was close to it. When I approached my car, I slid in and peeled out quickly.

**xxx**

**No POV**

Vince sat in his car, staring at the house that once belonged to Jayden and his sister, Victoria. He truly couldn't believe she had passed away. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Ever. The thought made him cry even more. Vince, a man who rarely showed a weak side, let his guards down and cried in his car. He cried for his deceased sister. _She shouldn't have died this way, _he thought. He cried for his niece, whom he would have to take care of for the rest of her life. She lost her mother at such a tender age. He felt pain for her. He cried for himself. He was without a sibling now. He had plenty 'brothers' and 'sisters', but none who shared the bond quite like himself and Victoria.

Vince glanced at the house again and decided it was time. He wiped his eyes and exited the car, an empty box in hand. He pushed open the front door, remembering the creaky floor. Looking around the house, everything looked the same from the time he had first visited. He turned his objective to the stairs. He ascended them, pulling the pictures off the wall as he went, dropping them into the box. Vince turned to the first room he found, which looked to be a bare room. He continued down the hall, finding a bathroom and closet on the way. He opened the closet. It was empty, with the exception of two photo books and cleaning supplies. V grabbed the books, sitting them in the box.

He closed the closet door and walked down to the final room. Victoria's. It was dusty, as if it hadn't been visited in centuries. _She probably died in the kitchen, considering that's where it appeared she spent all her time,_ he thought. At the thought of the word 'die', tears sprung to his eyes again. He sat down on her bed, the springs squeaking in response. He looked at the clothes in the closet. He sister always did have good taste in clothes. He found a small suitcase sitting in the bottom of the closet. He took it out and placed all her clothes in it. At the end of closet, there was medium-sized box. Curiosity getting the best of him, Vince removed it from the closet and sat it on the bed. Deciding to respect her privacy, no matter how bad it was killing him, he didn't open the box. He knew Vicky kept a box when they were younger of things that were important to her. Could this be the same box? He ignored it. He looked around her room, grabbing other things that may have been valuable to her. He picked up more pictures, CD's, and other essentials, such as a bottle of perfume that smelt delightful, a makeup kit that looked brand new, and a pair of high heels that also looked new. _Beautiful_, Vince thought, picking them up. _Jayden would like these. _He tossed everything he could fit in his box, placing the remainder of things in the suitcase.

As Vince was wrapping up his cleanup, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice still grungy from crying.

"I'm at the house. Where are you babe?" it was Sasha.

"I had to come get some things from her house. I'm on my way. Is Jayden still there?" Vince asked, carrying the suitcase in one hand. He placed the small box on top of the larger one he brought and closed the bedroom door.

"Yeah, she's not feeling too well. I picked Chrys up from school so she could be with her. Hurry home baby. I love you V," Sasha said sincerely.

"I love you too babe," Vince replied, hitting the END button on his cell. He loaded the suitcase and large box in the truck. He carried the smaller one around to the passenger seat.

"Listen my boy, she's in a better place now. Nothing can hurt her there," a voice said from behind Vince.

"May I ask who you are?" Vince asked, walking over to the driver side of his car. The elderly man followed.

"I'm Joe Dickens. I live next door," he said, pointing to the green house next door. Vince shook his hand.

"Vincent, I'm Vicky's brother. She passed away this morning," Vince fought to let the words escape his mouth.

"I know, I saw the police here earlier. I also saw you crying in your car. Not much of a sad man are you son?" the old man asked. Vince smiled, he liked this man.

"No sir, I'm not," he admitted.

"Hell, neither am I, but I was sad to see her go. She was a nice lady. That young girl who lived here, she didn't look too happy though. Vicky didn't pay her much attention," Mr. Dickens said, talking as if he'd never quit.

"Yeah, well she's living with me now so she'll get all the attention she needs. It was nice talking to you though Mr. Dickens, I have to leave now," Vince said, trying to make a quick get away.

"No problem son. You come by ever once in a while and we'll talk more eh?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Anytime sir," Vince said, slipping into the Maxima.


	51. The Small Box

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 50-The Small Box**

When Vince arrived back at the house, Sasha was sitting on the porch, patiently waiting with Ricky by her side. Sasha was dressed differently from earlier. She now wore a red beater and white sweats and her brunette hair was in a messy bun. Vince popped the trunk and removed the suitcase and the box. Sasha ran over to help him, but he pushed her away. He gave Ricky a deep glare, although she wore a sympathetic look on her face.

"I got it. There's a small box in the passenger seat, get that," he said, walking into the house. "Jayden! Chrys! Come down here please," Vince strained to yell.

Chrystal bounded down the stairs, her usually happy-go-fuck-yourself personality into play. She was a happy girl, but she had a few screws loose. Jayden walked down the stairs behind her friend, her eyes rimmed with red. Vince took the suitcase and the large box to the lounge, the group following him. He placed both on the table. He kept the medium box close by; he wanted to look at it himself.

"Whatcha got Uncle V?" Chrys asked, already being adopted to the family. Vince looked at her, then at Jayden.

"Jay, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea. The ringer on the phone was off and I-I just didn't know okay. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," Vince said, his words choking as they came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap. I just didn't think it'd happen so soon," she said, being engulfed into Vince's welcoming arms as she began to cry. Sasha put her arms on Vince's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Ricky and Chrys sat back quietly, watching the family grieve together.

"Look, I got some things from your house. Keep whatever you want, the rest we'll bury in the backyard. Deal?" Vince asked Jay, pulling her back from his chest. He wiped her tears away gently with his thumb as she nodded.

"Vince, let me talk to you for a second," Ricky said, tapping him on the shoulder. Sasha looked at her confused as to why she would want to talk to Vince at all, much less alone. They still didn't like each other, and two seconds alone could mean death for either. "Naw Sash, everything is chill. I just wanna talk," Ricky said, reading the look on her face.

Vince followed Ricky out onto the front porch. As she sat down, Vince stood menacingly, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Ricky took a deep breath.

"Okay, I know we don't see eye to eye. Hell, you might even hate me," Vince let out a snort, but continued listening, "But you have to understand, I'm not trying to break you and Sasha up. You two have one helluva bond and I could never break that up. She's crazy about you Vince. And yeah, maybe there was an attraction between us before, but Sasha has become a close friend of mine and Chrystal. Chrys adores her V. I'm not trying to hurt you or your family. I just want one to belong to. I've never had one before and the way your Team comes together and looks out for each other, it's – it's incredible. I just want somewhere to belong man," Ricky admitted, standing from the porch.

V could see the honesty in Ricky's baby blue eyes. He understood where she was coming from. At one point in his life, he was looking for somewhere to belong also. He admired Ricky's confidence, for she didn't blink or move while standing under Vince's microscopic glare. Vince finally reacted, holding his hand out to her.

"Let's call it a truce," he said, smirking a bit. Ricky finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled, shaking Vince's hand.

"Truce. And I'm really sorry about your sister. It's a very sad thing," Ricky said, placing her hand momentarily on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Let's go," he said, allowing her to toss her arm around his shoulder. They walked back into the house, smiling at something Vince had said.

Sasha looked at Chrystal and Jayden, both only shrugged in response. Sasha walked over to Vince and playfully placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be ill. What'd you do to him?" she asked Ricky, quirking a brow. 

"Nothing," Ricky replied laughingly, "Figured it was just time to grow up."

"Let's see what's in these boxes already Uncle V. I'm ready to lie down," Jayden replied, running her hands threw her hair.

Vince nodded and walked over to the suitcase and opened it first. Jayden looked in it, seeing all her mother's clothes.

"My god. She hasn't worn any of this in years," Jayden said, pulling out a red, satin nightgown. Vince sat back on the couch, sighing deeply. One fucking day, he thought.

"You did a good thing, ya know, bringing her stuff here," Sasha said, wrapping her arms around Vince's neck from behind, watching Jayden indulge in the things that once belonged to her mother.

"You think so?" he asked, taking a beer from Ricky's hand. She had taken it upon herself to retrieve them.

"Yes, Mr. Palmeriti, I do think so. Look at her, she loves it. The cops would have just tossed those away or probably shipped it to a salvation army store. You did good Dad," Sasha said, kissing the top of Vince's ear.

"Where's Dez?" Vince asked, not looking away from Jayden, who was now holding up the sparkling high heels.

"With Letty and Lily. She said when you're ready, come over to the house. I guess she called a meeting for later. I'm gonna go get changed," Sasha said, kissing Vince on the cheek. He nodded and looked at the box that sat next to him. He was still contemplating if he wanted to look through it or not.

Before he could give it much more thought, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he said, standing from the couch. Stopping at the lounger doorway, he turned around. "Don't touch that box -- Chrystal!" he emphasized her name, knowing she was a nosey one. She rolled her eyes and nodded. The knocking continued.

When Vince pulled the door open, he was a little anxious at his guests. Cops.

"Problem?" he asked, rudely.

"Nice to see you too, Vince," the officer replied, smirking at Vince. They had a couple run-ins back in the day, and Vince personally hated the cop. It seemed like every time Vince had trouble obeying the law, Officer Bryant Lent was there to arrest him. Not to mention the fact that Bryant and Vince attended the same high school and were arch rivals then also.

"Officer Bryant, what can I do for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure you've heard by now about your sister, I'm sorry for your loss. We just came to get some information on her," the officer sobered up his hatred for Vince. Vince looked at him, and his partner, who looked like he was twelve, and moved to let them enter.

"I mean, I knew you had a thing for guys, but don't you think he's a little young?" Vince asked sarcastically, nodding to the nervous wreck of a partner.

"He's a trainee. You jealous you're not my type Palmeriti?" the cop retaliated, smirking at Vince once more.

"Whatever. Let's do this so you can get out of my sight," Vince said, sitting down on the living room couch, the officers following suit. Officer Bryant sat his clipboard on the table and flipped to the first page of questions.

"Okay. So, how long has your sister been doing drugs?" was his first question.

"Why is that relevant to the moment, officer?" Vince snapped.

"Because the AIDS/HIV virus can be spread many ways Palmeriti. Not just through sex," Bryant replied.

"I don't know. Probably since she was about twenty. Look, I just found my sister a few days ago so excuse me if I don't know her every activity," V said, trying to hold back his refreshing emotions.

"What do you mean, found her? Where was she?"

"She's my stepsister. Our parents ran away together and died in a plane crash when we were little. Her grandfather took care of us until he couldn't anymore. He got old. Sent me to live with my grandmother and I never heard of her again. Her daughter, Jayden, my wife found her at our store and told her about me. Next question," Vince tried to explain as simply as possible.

"Right. Okay, how long has she been sick?" Officer Bryant asked, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of acting civil towards Vince.

"I dunno. I think she said about three years," Vince answered, dropping his head into his hands. He could feel a migraine making its way to his head.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

Most of the Team had arrived at the house when I told them about Vince's sister passing away. Dominic felt guilty that he wasn't with Vince right now, trying to comfort him. I knew Vince would like us there with him, but I also knew that when things like this happened, people wanted their space to think. Leon couldn't make it because of his firefighter duties, but he sent his deepest regards to V. Roman also couldn't show up because he had to take Jeremiah to his allergy-specialist.

I was left to keep order in a house full of kids and emotional women; who does Dom think I am, Wonder Woman? Dom was slouched in the couch, his mind obviously elsewhere. Brian and Jesse were standing by the kitchen door, ranting about the disease our long-lost 'sister' died from. The children were upstairs, probably trying to figure out who Aunt Victoria was. Mia, Diana and Senia were in the kitchen crying, attempting to comfort each other. Lily was silently crying to herself in the recliner across from me.

That just shows how deep our family is. Half of the Team never knew about Victoria, yet, they're all upset about her passing. I loved that about this group of people. No matter how rough and rugged we were on the outside, we were all big softies on the inside.

"Alright guys, enough! Calm down for two seconds please. Ladies, come in here," I said, taking a seat on Dom's recliner. Everyone filled in the room, silencing when entered. Mia's face was pale and moist. Senia looked as if she stopped crying just before she was called into the room.

"Look guys, this is a really sad situation that happened. I can't believe Vicky's really gone. Vince talked about her more than he did that damn car of his," I joked, failing at trying to shine light on the situation.

Sensing my nervousness, Brian spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know her personally, but she seemed like a great girl from what I heard from Dom and Mia," he said, looking at me. I mouthed a thank-you to him.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, Jayden can't handle the funeral arrangements all alone. I mean, Vince'll probably be too bummed to do it alone," Jesse said, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"True. I mean, I'll help out. I can do whatever. I don't want them to go through this alone. I'll work on the getting the casket ready," Brian offered. I smiled at his sincerity.

"Let's wait until they get here to discuss everything. Dom, you alright?" I asked, his silence becoming a nuisance.

"Am I alright?" he asked incredulously.

"It was just a question," I replied, licking the corner of my mouth, something I did when I was nervously agitated.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

Finally, they were gone. The questioning about Vicky only made my heart break worse. I think I knew how bad Jayden was feeling. She had gone back up to her room to shower off her pain. Sasha, Ricky, and Chrys left a few minutes ago for Dom's house. I told her I'd wait behind for Ricky. I really wanted time with the box I left untouched for too long. I sat across from it in the lounge room; it on the table, me on the sofa. I stared at it, hoping some magic would make it open by itself. Giving up my hopes, I lifted the lid from the box.

I couldn't believe it. It looked like memorabilia from our childhood. There was a long, silver chain with a blue crystal on the end of it. I found the crystal at the ocean on one of our trips to Ft. Lauderdale when we were younger. It put the crystal on one of my old chains and gave it to her the morning I left Vegas. I never wanted her to forget me, and that was one of my methods.

I sat the necklace to the side as I continued rummaging through the box. There were a few envelopes inside, all with the Toretto address on them. I sat them to the side, deciding to look over those later. Other items in the box included pictures of myself and Vicky as children.

I smiled, contrary to the tears in my eyes. There was a photo of us playing football. She was in one of my old, torn blue jerseys and pink fuchsia shorts. There was dirt on her cheeks and a bright smile on her face. I had on a matching jersey and torn jeans, the dirt and smile identical, but nothing close to hers. I looked at another picture. The wedding.

It was the day her father married my mom. She was the flower girl, I was the ring bearer. In the picture, we were standing with our parents, who had matching cake icing on their faces. There was cake on my face too. You always were a coyote huh V?

I looked at the last photo in the box. It was the last picture we had taken together. It was the night before I left Nevada for California. Vicky and I were in the backyard staring up at the sky. We'd find the brightest stars and name them. She always named hers 'Vicky P', after herself. On this particular night, I can remember naming mine 'Texas', after the Lone star symbol. Sometimes today, I find myself staring up at the midnight stars, wondering what wacky names we would've came up with if we were still in touch.

I wiped the tears that covered the picture away as I heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Uncle V-" Jayden stopped short at seeing me at my weakest state., "Sorry Uncle V. I'll be out in the car," she said, starting to walk away.

"No, it's okay. Come here," she walked over slowly and sat next to me, "This was your mothers," I showed her the necklace.

"It's beautiful Uncle V. Where'd she get something like this?" she asked in complete awe of the jewel.

"I found the crystal for her when we went on vacation to Ft. Lauderdale. I drilled a hole in it and slipped it on one of my old necklaces. I gave it to her when she was nine years old. I can't believe she kept it after all this time," I said, holding the necklace up to get a good look at it. "Turn around," I said, unlatching the necklace.

"I can't take this. This was hers Uncle V," Jayden protested, slightly turning her body.

"Nonsense. I gave it to her so she wouldn't forget me. Now that I know she hasn't, I can pass it on. To you. Turn around," I ordered again, holding the necklace up. She turned away and moved her dark hair away from her neck. I snapped it on her, simplemindedly rubbing my finger on the silver. She turned back to me. "Beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl," I said, kissing her cheek. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh c'mon. Let's not do anymore crying. It's killing our reps as predominant badasses," I joked, getting a small smile out of her in return. I placed everything back in the box, minus the letters, and sat the box under the sofa. "Let's go see the rest of our family."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There ya go folks. I purchased a new keyboard yesterday, so i'll be able to update frequently. Notice it was only a day since I last updated ::cheers:: LOL! Well, read & review.**

**P.S. Race night next chapter!**

**-Kita **


	52. Race Night

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 51-Race Night

Letty's POV 

Around eight p.m., we decided to get the meeting underway. Leon had arrived back from work, exhausted and impatient. Roman came to the house with Jeremiah, who looked pretty pissed off. Something about not getting McDonald's on the way. Vince and Jayden were on the couch, being bombarded with sympathy and questions. Dominic was in his recliner, patiently waiting his turn to comfort his friend.

"Thanks everyone for the support. But could you all calm the hell down for a minute please," Vince barked, rubbing his temples. Everyone moved away from them and found their own spots on the floor or furniture.

"Jayden, did your mother have a lot of friends? I mean, we need to know how many people are gonna show at the services," Dominic spoke for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

"Well, the neighbor, Mr. Dickens. They talked a lot. And some other people from the neighborhood, but she rarely left the house. I mean, she rarely left the kitchen," Jayden said, sitting Indian-style on the sofa.

"I met Mr. Dickens today, he's a talker. Sweet old fuck," Vince added, smirking a bit.

"Who's gonna handle the wake?" Senia asked.

"Sasha and I will do that," I spoke, receiving a nod from her.

"I offered to help with the casket. I mean, Rome and Jess can help me with that," Brian said, placing a comforting hand on Vince's shoulder. Vince nodded, relaxing a bit.

"We still going to the races tomorrow?" of course Jesse asked. I couldn't help but smile at the Kid. Even at a time of mourn, he thinks about cars.

"No. Now's not the time for anyone to get out," Dom ordered. I felt a bit disappointed. I understood where he was coming from, but I was dying to get back out there.

"No Dom. We're still going to the races," Jayden spoke up nervously, "one thing my mom actually taught me was to never back down. No matter what. She said go for what I wanted and don't let anything in my way. I'm sure she would still want me to get out and have fun," she continued, her voice cracking.

"Hey Jay, we don't have to do this tomorrow. We have plenty time to race. You need time to grieve girl," I said, amazed at the fight she had in her.

"I don't wanna grieve. I wanna race," she said with so much determination in her voice. I know she earned every person in this room's respect just then. Especially her uncle Vince's. V tossed an arm around her shoulder, smiling bright at her.

"Hell yeah Jay! That's what I'm talking about!" Chrystal yelled from across the room. We laughed as Ricky smacked her upside her head.

"Calm down and watch your mouth," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Aight guys, go home. Everyone needs to show up at work please. We'll worry about the funeral arrangements after the race tomorrow," Dominic said, standing from the recliner. He looked to be in a better mood from earlier.

Everyone filled out of the house after gathering their children from the upstairs. Left in the house was just Dom, myself, and the twins, who were still in their room.

"So did you tell her you saw him?" Dom asked, crawling onto the bed next to me.

"No. Ya know, I don't think I'm going to tell her. I mean, she's been doing fine without him. What good will it do to tell her?"

"She has the right to know Letty," Dominic said, pulling my body close to his chest. I nodded, knowing he was right. Sasha had the right to know that I saw our father. Though I'm not so sure how she'd take it.

**xxx **

Race Night

Sasha's POV 

"Jayden, Chrys, hurry up girls!" I yelled from the hallway. I made my way downstairs to join Ricky and Vince. As I descended the steps, the looks on their faces were priceless.

"You look great," Ricky struggled to let out. I smiled, looking down at my clothes. I had on a Philadelphia 76ers jersey dress that stopped a few inches above my knees. I had on black flip flops and my hairs was in curly ringlets around my face.

"Thanks, you too," I said, nodding at her outfit. Ricky wore low-riding jeans and a baby blue beater that fit her form perfectly. "Vince, you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. His eyes were glued to my legs.

"You think you'd wanna skip the race and have our own private party here?" he asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"As great as that sounds, we have to go," I said, placing my body firmly on his lap.

Here it was, finally. Race night. The return of Team Toretto. Although we weren't racing, the girls represent us. They're the new breed now. Yeah, we might come and do a few races here and there. But we're getting old. We can't do this forever, as much as we would all love too. I just hope Chrys and Jayden can pull through for us tonight. Thank goodness I helped Jayden brush up on her racing too. She's good, but not as good as Chrys.

"Hey, let's go," Ricky said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I jumped in my Porsche, Jayden riding shotgun. Ricky was in her Focus with Chrystal and Vince was behind in his Maxima. We droved over to the Toretto house to gather the rest of the Team. The children, including baby Jessica and Desmond, were at Aunt Leslie's house for the night. She didn't mind watching the kids, they were her only company. In the house, Dominic, Leon, Jesse, and Rome were sitting on the sofa watching the television. They all seemed to be dressed and ready. 

"Um, don't we have somewhere to be in the next fifteen minutes?" I asked, curious to why they were just sitting around. 

"Mia and the girls are taking forever," Leon spoke without removing his eyes from the television.

"Where's Brian?" Vince asked, taking a seat on the recliner. Jayden and Chrys shared the other recliner, leaving Ricky and I standing. 

"Givin' Mia a quick lesson in driving a stick," Leon replied, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter.

"Watch it Le," Dominic growled and elbowed Leon in the chest.

"My bad dawg," Leon responded, rubbing his aching chest.

At the time, the ladies and Brian came filling down the stairs. The cat calls and whistles filled the room. This brought back so many memories of how we used to get ready for the races back in the day. The time before the races when we all just chilled was more fun that the actual race event.

"Mia, how'd the lesson go?" Chrys asked, receiving a smack in the for her comment. Ricky seemed to do that a lot. The crowd burst into laughter, including Dominic and Brian. Mia turned a deep red and glared playfully at the girl. 

"You ladies look great," Dominic said, gathering his woman in his hands.

Letty was wearing baggy jeans that still managed to show off her curves. She had on a loose-fitting tank top; a very unusual 'Letty outfit' for the races. She was usually clad in see-through or leather gear for race night. I bet it was because of the baby that she chose not to go that route tonight. Senia's outfit included a pin stripped skirt and a white halter top that showed plenty cleavage. Leon didn't seem to mind whatsoever. Lily had a pair of Letty's red leather pants and a black see-through halter top that clearly showed her black bra and flat stomach. Rome said the outfit was a cry for attention, which he didn't like. Diana had on a denim skirt I let her borrow years ago and never got back. Figures, I thought. Her choice of top was an air-brushed shirt that said, "Mrs. Owenz". Guess she branded herself, I smiled at my thought. And finally Mia had on Baby Phat jeans that flared out at the bottom and a yellow spaghetti strap with yellow flip flops on. The yellow made her tan skin seem darker than usual.

Jayden tried to wear a short skirt and a shirt that stopped a high inches above her navel, showing her belly button ring. Once Vince got a glance of it, he tossed her over his shoulder and took her to change. She returned in baggy cargo jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Chrystal had on capri's and a camo top that showed off her belly piercing. 

"You guys don't look so bad yourself," Ricky said, nodding in amusement. I agreed with her, looking throughout the men. 

Dom wore black slacks and a black tank top, which seemed to be his favorite gear for race night. I tried to get him into other colors, such as blue or red, but he said he's more of a 'neutral' man. Whatever that meant. Brian was dressed like his normal, surfer-boy self. He had on baggy camo shorts and a black West Coast Choppers t-shirt. He still looked like a model. Leon wore all black, which he did for every night he watched the scanners. He had on black pants, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket with a black ball cap on. Jesse, though he had a neatly trimmed beard and bulked up some, he still looked like the baby of the group. He had on jeans, a Racer's Edge t-shirt, and a blue and green striped button-up over it. He had on his green beanie and sunglasses. Roman's outfit consisted of jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and an unbuttoned, sleeveless top. Vince, who was happy to get back in his common routine, had on old, worn jeans that would only look good on him and a camo mesh top under his red one.

"Can we get out of here?" Jesse said, almost bouncing out of his sneakers.

"Let's go," Dom smiled, waving us out of the house. Once we filled out the house, Dominic stopped us before we got into our cars.

"We need to pair up. Somehow, someway, we're only taking a few cars," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sasha and Letty, you ride together," Dominic said a little too anxiously. I caught the look on Letty's face, which showed anger and fear all at once.

"Jesse, Brian, and Roman, you can ride with me," Leon said, walking over to his Skyline.

"Vince, can you and Ricky ride together without killing each other?" Dom questioned, running his hands over his head.

"Yeah, it's cool. Girls, get in the car," V said, nodding to the Maxima. He was fiddling with papers that were stuck in the back pocket of his pants. The Team looked at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't thrown a tantrum about Ricky.

"The ladies can have my car. It's more room," Jesse offered, tossing his keys to Diana. Mia, Senia, Lily, and Diana piled into the Jetta.

Everyone got into their cars and pulled out into the street, waiting for Dom to announce the formation. Letty was hesitant to get into the car, which made me worry. Did I do something? Or say something wrong? What was her problem with me?

"I'll be at the head. Diana and Letty behind me, Vince and Leon behind them. That cool?" Dom asked, everyone nodding in agreement. Dom suddenly got a goofy, lopsided smile on his face. "Let's go kick some ass," he yelled, sending the Team into cheers.

In the Lexus, Letty was acting a little too jumpy for me. She was consistently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she flipped through radio stations at least a hundred times, and she was way too quiet for it to be Race Night.

"What's your fucking problem Leticia? Ever since yesterday at the mall, you been acting weird around me. What's up?" I asked, her behavior getting the best of me.

She sighed deeply and turned off the radio.

"Look, when I get upset or I need to take a load off, I go to the cemetery. I talk to my family. And Maria. I talk to them, ya know. After that fight Dom and I had at the garage, I went there. I met someone," Letty started, looking at me intently afterward. I nodded, understanding why she went to the cemetery. After all, it was a calming place. But I felt like she was holding something back.

"Who? Who'd you meet? I asked her, shifting in my seat to face her.

"Our dad," she said, taking her eyes off the road to look at me. I frowned and sat back in my seat.

"What? That can't be. Are you sure it was him? I mean, how do you know?" I babbled, not sure how to react.

"It was him Sasha. We talked about everything. He told me why he gave me away; why he left Mama, why he hurt you. Sasha I'm so sorry I wasn't there. If I was, none of it would've happened," Letty said, tears in her eyes.

"Awe babe. Look, you couldn't have done anything to help me. No one could have," I said, secretly aching with pain in remembering what wrecked me from the beginning.

"Yes, I could have Sasha! I could've fucking stopped what happened to you! It didn't have to happen to my baby sister!" she yelled, the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Look Letty. What happened in the past is just that, the past. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful baby boy, and a family to die for. I have all I need in life. And as much as I hate him, I love my father. But I'd rather just not have to deal with him anymore," she nodded, wiping her tears away, "so let's go kick some ass!" I yelled as we stepped out of the car.

**No POV**

As the Team pulled up and exited their cars, every movement and sound ceased. The newbies of the race world wondered how one group of people stopped over a hundred people from speaking at once. The Team lined up around their cars, waiting for someone to speak. Dom rolled his eyes; he was all too use to this. Two under-dressed women began walking to Dom, but the look on Letty's face changed their direction elsewhere.

"Is that Dom Toretto?!" a familiar voice said, making his way to the Team.

"Hector! What's up brother?" Dom smiled, pulling his old friend into a hug.

"Just trying to make some dinero, ya know? What you fools doing out here?" he asked, looking through the Team, particularly at the new additions. "You guys grow by the second huh?"

"You know us. We take in any and every degenerate bastard that walks by," Vince said, smiling and winking at Ricky. Most of the crowd laughed, beginning to loosen up. They were silenced once again by another team arriving.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up," the Asian team pushed their way to the front.

"What's your name kid?" Dom asked, smirking. He simply wanted to piss the kid off.

"Poncho. Shall we begin?" he asked, slamming a wad of money in Hector's hand.

"Three races," Dom handed Hector his five grand, "my two girls will race your two girls," Dom said, looking at back at Chrys and Jayden, whom both nodded.

"What's the last race? You and me?" Poncho scoffed.

"No. You and Jesse," Dominic smirked, placing a confident hand on Jesse's shoulder. The crowd cheered as Jesse stepped up. Dom barely let anyone race on Race Night, let alone the wiz-kid mechanic.

"Wh-what?" Jesse struggled to let out.

"You're racing tonight kid. And you're gonna win. Let's get started," Dom smiled, putting his arm around Jesse's shoulder.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long. For once, Dominic isn't being self-centered! Yay for Dom! Read & review.**

**-Kita**


	53. Highlight of Our Lives

**Thanks for the review. I really want to speed this story up because I have an idea for another potentially great story. I don't want to start another until this is done. So if I speed things up and it confuses you, my deepest apologies )**

**Chapter 52-Highlight of Our Lives**

**No POV**

After everything calmed, the crowd went back to what they were previously doing. Some dancing, some trying to get the attention of a chaser. Team Toretto went to their usual positions; Leon at the end of a blocked road to listen to the scanners. Mia, Senia and Letty over talking to some friends, Dom talking with Hector and his boys. Brian was over with Roman and Vince talking to some of Edwin's old friends. Sasha, Diana, and Lillian were introducing Ricky to some of the respectable women at the races. Chrys and Jayden were standing with Jesse over by his Jetta.

"You ready Uncle Jess?" Jesse smiled and nodded to Jayden. It made him happy that she called him 'uncle'.

"You're gonna kick ass right?" Chrys asked him, leaning on the side of the Jetta.

He shut the hood of the Jetta. "I'm gonna try," he said, his usual confidence subsiding.

"What do you mean _try_? You haven't _tried _anything since you were ten. You always _do_ Jesse. Just get out there and do your thing man," Leon said, playfully smacking Jesse's head. Jesse laughed and nodded.

"Hey why aren't you on the scanners?" Jesse asked, not noticing Jayden taking his beanie that just happened to match her outfit.

"It's an armed robbery over on Glendale. Hostages taken, all that shit. I figured it'd be going on for a few hours," Leon shrugged, leaning on the car. "Which one of you girls are up first?" Leon asked, pointing to Chrys and Jayden.

"Jay. Wait, Jay what are you gonna race?" Chrys almost screamed, causing Leon and Jesse both to jump.

"Guess we didn't think about that," Jayden said, running her hands through her dark hair.

"You're taking mine," Dom said, approaching the few. Jay and Chrys' eyes bugged out of their heads while Jesse and Leon's jaws were scraping the ground.

"Dom, are you okay? You've been a little off tonight," Jesse said, playfully knocking on Dom's bald head.

"Yeah, but my niece here needs a car to race and I have a free one," Dom said, dropping the keys to the Rx-7 in Jayden's hand.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jayden asked, cautious to take the precious keys in her hands.

Dom nodded and smiled, "You're up. Car's at the line," Dom said, giving her a playful push. He watched her and Chrys run away, possibly to find a ride down to the line.

Jesse and Leon both stared at Dom in astonishment. He had never offered to let anyone race his car. He didn't even trust Vince racing his car. Jesse smiled and got into his car while Leon ran back to the Skyline. Dom snapped out of his daze and rode shotgun with Jesse down to the line.

Exiting the car, both Mia and Sasha ran over to Dominic. They both had a look of worry and confusion on their face.

"Dom, what the hell is Jayden doing in your car?" Sasha yelled in Dom's face as soon as he got out the Jetta.

"Sasha, calm down. You trained her to race and didn't give her a car to go in. I did," Dom said, walking over to Hector, who was standing on top of an old car.

"Dom, don't just blow this off. This is a fourteen year old girl in YOUR death trap. What if something happens?" Mia's motherly role had taken over.

"Mia, will you cool it? Nothing's gonna go wrong," Dom said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to listen to Hector talking to him at the same time.

"DOM!" Letty yelled, making her way over to where the other girls were.

"Did you girls forget that Chrys, who is also fourteen, is in Sasha's death trap? That car has more power than mine. Any day," Dom admitted.

"That's true," the girls turned their anger onto Sasha.

"Dom, will you at least ride with her? Just make sure everything goes smoothly," Sasha said, trying to turn the attention back on Dominic.

"You want me to hold her hand too?" Dom asked sarcastically, jumping down from the car he was standing on.

"Quit being a jackass for two seconds Dom and go," Mia yelled, pointing to the revving car on the line.

He started to object, but the scowl on Letty's face decided otherwise for him. Dom rolled his eyes and jogged over to the Rx-7, where Chrys was leaning in the driver side, talking to Jayden.

"Get lost punk," Dom said playfully, rolling the window up. Chrys flipped him off and ran off.

"What are you doing Dom?" Jayden asked.

"Figured you'd like some company," he said nonchalantly, turning on the radio to Spanish rap music.

"No, seriously, what do you want?" she asked, seeing right through him.

"The ladies are worried. Told me to see that you make it to the end of the line in one piece," Dom stepped out and pulled up the passenger seat, turner on the nitrous tanks.

"Thanks," she said, staring straight at the rode.

"No problem," Dom said cheekily, shutting the door.

**-x-**

"How you doin' Superstar?" Diana asked Jesse as she approached him by the starting line.

"Nervous, but good. How are you?" Jesse asked, pulling Diana to him, her back to his chest.

"Excited. You should be too, you're destined to do this. You wanted to show Dom what you're made of right? Well here's your chance."

"You're right," Jesse replied, kissing Di's neck softly.

"That's why you love me," the kisses were beginning to get to Di when she noticed the start of the race, "Quit that Kid. Look, it's starting," she said, pointing to the line.

**-x-**

Hector gave Leon an 'okay' in the talkie and shook his arms. The two cars, Jayden in the Rx-7 and Summer in the Honda S2000, revved their engine. Hector tossed back his arms, the cars responding by switching gears. Once his hands were dropped, both cars sped off the line.

"Okay Jay, just take it nice and-" Dom started as Jayden sped down the quarter-mile strip.

"Dom, with all due respect, will you shut the hell up please?!" Jayden yelled, shifting gears to catch up with Summer, who was half a cars length ahead.

Surprised by her outburst, Dom only smiled and leaned back in the seat. Jayden punched down on the gas pedal as the Mazda jumped forward, sending the car flying to the side of the Honda. Dom gripped the seatbelt tightly as the car ran smoothly as it gained speeds close to 125 MPH. Summer turned to look at her competitor, only to be faced with Dom Toretto, who wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. She frowned as Jayden's car went speeding past hers and over the finish line.

Jayden cheered as she turned the car around and sped back to the starting line, where the rest of the Team was waiting for her. Vince picked her up over his shoulders. Jesse snatched his beanie back from her head and ruffled her hair.

"You're the new Kid now," was all he said before walking over to the car to inspect it.

"See, she didn't even need me," Dom said to Letty, picking her up over his head. He let her slide down slowly as he kissed her.

"That's only one race. I win the next two, those little girlies are mine," Poncho said, walking by the Team. Dom scoffed as he walked away.

Summer approached and slapped a grand down in Jayden's hand. Jay's eyes bugged with astonishment as the sight of ten one-hundred dollar bills in her hand. She hadn't seen that much money in all of her life. At least not at once. She split the cash in her hands, holding one out to Vince and the other to Dom.

"Because you let me use your car," she said to Dom, "and because you're taking me in. Giving me a family," Jayden spoke.

"No, no that's your money. You won it fair and square. It's yours," Dominic said, pushing the money away.

"He's right Jay. You earned it. You kicked ass out there, so it's yours. Do what you please with it," Vince said, his arm around Sasha's shoulder.

"Let's get ready for the second race before the cops come!" Leon yelled through his talkie.

Everyone went to their positions once more. Sasha drove the Porsche to the front line and waited for Chrystal. Both Ricky and Chrys appeared next to the car, scaring the piss out of Sasha.

"Got damnit you two! Don't do that," Sasha yelled, stepping out of her car.

"Nervous much?" Ricky asked sarcastically, leaning on the driver door.

"Look, Chrys I know you can do this. But please, please, please try not to wreck her. She's my pride and joy," Sasha said, giving the car one last glance over.

"I thought I was your pride and joy?" Vince asked, coming over to the few.

"Looks like you've been replaced," Ricky joked, poking her head in the car to talk to her sister.

"Is that so?" Vince asked, mocked-hurt. Sasha turned to him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep, but you're good in bed if it counts for anything," Sasha replied sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, that counts for _everything_," V replied in the same tone, smiling like a buffoon.

"Yo, cops are all over Glendale. We're good to roll. Let's race," Leon said in the walkie. Vince and Sasha heard the announcement from a close-by talkie.

"Alright Ricky, the race is about to start. But Chrys, please, don't wreck my baby. Oh and do good too," Sasha winked, walking over to the crowd. Ricky and Vince followed.

**-x-**

"You want me to sit with her too?" Dom questioned Letty mordantly.

"Shut up and watch the race," Letty replied, pulling Dom's arms around her waist.

In the Porsche 911 GT2, Chrys slipped in her latest Snoop Dogg purchase. The crowd cheered with her choice of music. Memorizing where Sasha said her tanks were, Chrystal lifted the passenger seat and turned this on. She strapped in her harness and looked over at her competition. Meeka, a petite, Asian girl from Poncho's team, sat in a Honda Civic Type-R. She looked confident, but Chrys was the Queen of Over-Confidence. She'd give ole Dom a run for his money.

"Ready," Hector tossed his hands up, shaking them in the air. The girls revved their engines, preparing for a battle.

"Set," Hector pulled his hands back, receiving a gear-shift from the girls.

"GO!" he yelled, dropping his hands to the floor.

Meeka pulled out ahead of Chrystal, leaving her behind almost two car lengths.

"Fuck!" Chrys mumbled, shifting gears to speed up to Meeka. She crept up, lowering the gap between the two. Chrys noticed her NOS meter blinking and jerked the car to the lane opposite of Meeka's Honda. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the safety and pushed the little red button, her car shooting ahead of Meeka's. The adrenaline had her shaking in her seat. As quick as the NOS came, it was also gone. Meeka's pressed on her nitrous as soon as Chrys got ahead of her and her Honda sped across the finish line first, leaving Chrystal behind and pissed off.

"Got damnit Chrystal Lynette Jenkins! Can't you do anything right?!" she yelled at herself while turning the car around.

The Team waited as she slowly got out the car, a scowl on her face. Dom put a grand in her hand to give to her opponent. She walked over to Meeka and gave her the cash. She wanted to congratulate her on a good race, but decided her pride was too much.

"Hey, you can't win 'em all right?" Brian said, tossing his arm around Chrys. He had taken a liken to both Chrystal and Ricky and didn't mind their company at all. Chrys kept him laughing at her crazy antics.

"Yeah well it was my first and I lost. That freakin' sucked man," she replied, pouting like a toddler.

"Say gang, how 'bout we do the sorry shit later, eh? We only have a few minutes before the cops catch on. Let's go!" Leon yelled at the gang, running back over to his car.

"Leon's right, get going Jess," Dominic said, pushing his younger 'brother' forward. Jesse nodded and jumped in the Jetta, speeding off towards the line. The whole Team jumped in nearby cars and followed him, wanting to few up close the final match of the night.

At the line, Jesse popped in his favorite Slipknot, the song Duality, blaring through his speakers. Jesse reached behind and turned on his tanks. Looking over, he saw Poncho smoking (what he presumed) marijuana in his Subaru Impreza WRX STi. He rolled down the windows, smoke filling the already-muggy air.

"Now honestly, you think that'll make you race better?" Jesse asked, leaning over to be heard.

"Oh no, but it'll make me feel a helluva lot better when I win," Poncho replied, rolling the window back up.

"Nevermind him Jesse," Leon approached his brother's car, "Visualize th-" Leon began, remembering those were the words of the painful day he watched his brother speed off after losing to Tran.

"Just, just win alright Jesse. Take your time, not literally, and just win," Leon struggled to find the words, considering his Words of Advice before races always had been 'Visualize the Win'.

"Leon, chill out bro. I-I'm gonna win this alright? Quit being such a girl for once," Jesse winked and rolled his window up before Le could retaliate.

**-x-**

"Hec, looks like we got luck on our side tonight, dawg. No cops around. Let's race!" Leon yelled, checking over the scanners once more.

"Why'd you let him race?" Letty asked Dom as they sat together on the hood of the Mazda, which was parked next to the starting line.

"Because. I know that's the true reason he left. He wanted more of a name for himself," Dom answered.

"So if you let him make his name here, he won't want to leave again. You really love the kid don't you Dom?" Letty asked, all sincere curiosity in her voice.

"Too much Letty. He's my little brother. But shh, no more talking," Dom said, placing one finger against her lips.

Jesse gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He wasn't nervous, anxious more so. He practically bore a hole in Hector, waiting for his arms to give the slightest flinch to signal the go. When he did, Jesse jumped off the line like a bat out of hell. The crowd cheered as he easily gained the lead, leaving Poncho struggling to drive off the line. As he gained his momentum, Poncho sped up in the opposing lane of the Jetta, pulling up side-by-side with the car. Stuck in his adrenaline rush, Jesse could hear the faint beeping of his nitrous meter. His A.D.D kicked in and he almost died trying to keep his finger off the button. _No Jess, that fucked you over last time_, he thought to himself.

"He's hesitating. He's panicking," Dominic said to himself, looking through the binoculars at Jesse, who's car look to be slowing.

Jesse shifted, his car taking the upper-hand on the race. The finish was just a few mere seconds away. All he had to do was wait it out. If Poncho hit the NOS before Jesse did, he would win. Jesse needed to be a little closer. He shifted once more, pulling his car in front of Poncho's Impreza. He looked down at his speedometer, which read 156 MPH. He knew he car could go faster.

"Fuck it," he said out loud, his black fingernail pushed down on the nitrous, sending his car charging with a growl across the finish line. The crowd roared even louder as Jesse turned the car around and pulled it back to the start.

"You did it Kid. You finally fuckin' did it Kid!" Vince yelled, pulling Jesse into a headlock as he exited the winning car. Straightening his beanie on his head, Jesse was bum rushed with hugs from the ladies of the Team.

"I need to win more often," he said to himself, oblivious to his wife standing behind him.

"Oh yeah, for what?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"For our own private party, that's what," Jesse replied smartly, pulling her into a deep embrace. Diana crushed her lips passionately against Jesse's causing the crowd to 'ooh' and 'awe'. Without speaking to anyone, Poncho slapped down the two grand Jesse won in his hand and stormed off.

"Enough of the mushy shit, we got cops! Cops! Go!" Leon yelled, the adrenaline rushing through his body. Though he'd never admit it, this was his favorite part about the races; the scramble. He loved proving week after week that the cops couldn't stop his Team no matter what.

People scattered like mice, all unsure where to go. The party was usually at the Toretto house, but no one was sure if it had changed.

"Ayo Leon, tell Hector the party's still going down!" Dominic yelled in his walkie, grabbing Jayden as he ran to his car. He pushed her to the passenger side and yelled for her to get in. Chrys jumped in the car with Ricky and Vince.

"This is the highlight of my fuckin' life!" Chrys yelled in the back of the car.

"Honey, this is the highlight of _ALL_ of our lives! WooHoo!" Vince yelled, swerving his car around a sharp corner.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I stayed up until 2:00 A.M to get this chapter up. Tomorrow (hopefully) I can have another one come up. My birthday's on the 27th so I'm not sure if I'll be doing any writing that day, but I'll try. Please Read & Review.**

**-Kita**


	54. Raging Giants

**Thanks for the reviews. Okay, so my birthday's tomorrow, so I probably won't have the next chapter up until the 28****th**** or 29****th****. Be patient please!**

**Chapter 53-Raging Giants**

**No POV**

Jayden and Dom made it back to the Fort without any trouble. This time, he decided against parking his car in the garage he usually did when the cops came. The party was already in full swing. Dom noticed the other cars in the driveway, all except one.

"Vince, where are you?" he asked into my cell phone.

"Home. Ricky doesn't want Chrys at the party so I told her I'd bring her back here. Everyone make it back alright?" Vince replied.

"Yeah, everyone's cool. I'll ask Jay if she wants to come back, if so, I'll be there in a few," Dom replied, shutting his cell phone.

"What's up?" Jayden asked.

"Chrys is back at your house. Ricky didn't want her going to the party. Now, I don't have a problem with you coming, but it's gonna be a lot of drunk, smelly adults grinding all over the place. If you're into that kinda thing-" he joked.

"Ew, no thanks. You can take me home," Jayden interrupted.

Letty watched out the window as Dom drove off. She couldn't make out the other figure in the car, but she could tell it was a woman. Trying not to let her anger flourish, Letty walked to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"What's up Letty?" Senia asked as she entered the kitchen. Mia and Senia were in the kitchen, most likely talking about the hospital.

"Dom's being his old self again," she said, mixing her drinks. She had Tequila and a Corona, happily pouring them in a glass together.

"Letty, that's not gonna go down well," Mia mentioned, sipping her beer slowly.

"That's the plan Mia. I wanna get wasted. Dom's out having fun, why can't I?" she said, lifting the glass to her mouth. Before she could tip the liquid down her throat, Leon smacked the glass out of her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing dawg?" he yelled at her. Leon NEVER yelled at Letty. But lately, he and Roman had been treating her as if she was a China doll. They catered to her like she was dying.

"What's your problem Le? I didn't bag on you when you were tossing back brews out there!" Letty yelled, pouring herself another drink.

"Yo Rome!" Leon poked his head out the kitchen door and yelled. The muscle-bound guy ran into the kitchen.

"Letty, are you crazy?! You can't drink!" Roman yelled, knocking the glance from her hand, it shattering on the floor. Pieces of it came up and cut her cheek, but she was still pissed. Her scowl was growing scarier and scarier. Roman didn't flinch, but Leon wanted to bolt out of the house. "You're fucking pregnant girl!" Roman yelled in her face, waking her up.

At that exact moment, Letty snapped out of her angry phase and began to cry. Her knees buckled under her as she sobbed on the floor. Roman sighed and bent down.

"Look baby girl, you know any other time I'd let you get shit-faced wasted. But you have a baby in your stomach. You can't do that. Why were you trying to drink?" Roman whispered in her ear.

Noticing it was a private moment, Leon took Mia and Senia out to the dance floor to dance.

"Because I saw Dom with some skank in his car. They were here then they drove off," Letty whispered. Rome's fist clenched by his side, but he didn't speak. He only pulled Letty to him, allowing her to cry into his chest.

The faint sound of a door opening and closing and the party-goers cheering only meant one thing - Dom was home. A few seconds later, a guitar could be heard. Vince must be home too.

Dom walked into the kitchen to grab a couple beers for his friends, stopping short to find his wife and someone he considered a best friend hugged up on the floor.

"What's going on here?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice (imagine how hard that is). At the sound of his voice, Rome shot up from the floor and got in his face. Dom looked at Letty. She was crying and bleeding. There was glass on the floor and blood on Roman's hands. Taking his first instinct, Dom pulled back and punched Roman in the face, causing him to stagger. "You fucking hit my wife?!" Dominic growled, punching Rome again, this time, dropping him on his back.

The music in the living room had been turned down and the party-goers cheered at the fight. Rome jumped from the floor and tackled down, both men falling to the floor in the living room. Rome got the upper-hand, wailing on Dom's beautiful face. Letty stood from the floor and watched. She couldn't move. She was frozen. She knew it was a misunderstanding, but she couldn't speak. Lily was yelling for Rome to stop, but he didn't. Vince tried to pull Roman off, but he couldn't match his strength. Dom used his free knee to grind it into Rome's side, causing him to roar in pain.

"You guys, stop it! You're acting like idiots!" Lily yelled.

Ignoring his screaming wife, Roman continued throwing punches anywhere they'd land; Dom's face and ribs. Finally, Brian ran into the house after hearing all the commotion. He was previously sat outside trying to get some word on Carter Verone. Brian ran and whistled loud enough to shatter windows.

"ROME!" he yelled, distracting Rome. He looked up from Dom to see everyone standing around, watching the war between the two men. Taking this opportunity, Dom punched Rome in the jaw, knocking his body onto the floor next to his.

"DOM ENOUGH!" Brian yelled, standing in between the two. It surprised everyone that the surfer, the one previously known as the Buster, was the only one who could come between the raging giants.

"Everyone, out! Party's over!" Vince yelled, clearing out the Fort. It wasn't even one a.m. and the party ended early.

After everyone cleared out, the only ones left in the house were the Team, minus Ricky and Sasha, who decided to stay at the house with the girls. Jesse and Diana also decided to pick up Jessica from Aunt Leslie's and head in for the night.

"Lily, take Roman home. We'll deal with this tomorrow," Mia said, holding the door open for them. She nodded and grabbed Rome's hand, pulling him out of the house.

Leon helped Letty cleaned her face, ignoring the glances Dom shot him.

"Grow up Dom," Leon mumbled, helping Letty up the stairs.

"How were you with tonight Dom? Who was in your car other than you?" Senia yelled in his face. Before she met the Team, she rarely talked to people other than her patients and children. But being with Leon and Mia, they taught her to speak out when need be.

"Jayden. I took her home after the races. Why?" Dom asked, licking the blood that was pouring from his lip.

"Because that's what this is all about. Letty thought she saw you with some bimbo and she tried to drink her problems away. Leon came in but she wouldn't listen. So he called Rome and he took her drink away. It feel on the floor, pieces came up and cut her. Rome never _hit _Letty. He wouldn't lay a finger on her," Senia explained, fed up with Dom's arrogant attitude.

Everyone else exited the house, leaving the angry and battered couple to peace. Or what Dom hoped was peace.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I got in my Maxima and sped home. I couldn't believe what went down tonight. I knew Rome had some power but Dom. He practically beat the hell out of Dom. Dom did start it though. Thank God the girls weren't there. That'd be some shit to witness your first night on a street racing team. I laughed as I pulled into the driveway, spotting the Jetta, Focus, and the Porsche parked on the curb. The lights to the living room were on, so I figured everyone was up. I turned off the car and got out.

Walking into the house, it seemed like a whole other party had started there. The girls-Sasha, Ricky, Chrys, Diana, and Jayden were up playing Monopoly in their pajamas. Loud punk-rock music was being played and chips and soda were laid all over the floor.

"Um, I'm home…" I said, unsure of how to catch their attention.

"Desmond's downstairs with Jesse and Jessica," Sasha said, rolling the dice in her hand.

"How was the party?" Jayden asked, tossing a potato chip in her mouth.

"You'll hear all about it tomorrow. You girls coming in the garage to work or no?" I asked, tossing my car keys on a free space on the table.

"Yeah. Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we can get started on the funeral arrangements soon. I already have an idea for her headstone," Jayden spoke lowly. It was still an open wound for us both.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs with Jess," I said, walking down the hall. I took the few stairs that led to the lower part of the house that held an extra bedroom and living room. Looking around, I found Jesse lying down on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen. Danny and Desmond were sleeping together in Danny's playpen.

"Jess, you alright brother?" I asked, tossing his feet off the couch to make room for me to sit.

"Yeah dawg, I'm cool. I'm just worried about Tej. I mean, I know he's alright and everything, but what if Carter finds out he lived? What if he goes back? I'll never forgive myself if Tej ends up dead," Jesse admitted, taking his beanie off and running his hands through his hair.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tej's number. I wanted to prove to the Kid that Tej is cool. He's a pretty smart guy, so I know he wouldn't let Carter sneak up on him twice.

"Tej here," he answered enthusiastically.

"Tej, brother, it's Vince. Just calling to check up on ya man. How are you?"

"As of right now, I'm getting on my plane. Me and Jimmy heading out to Tokyo until everything dies down. I'm still sore, but I'm good. How are you V? How's that baby boy of yours?"

"He's great man. He's talking and walking and just doing all that shit. My little junior, ya know. Why Tokyo?"

"It's far away. And Suki's up there, I'm gonna try to see if I can find her. Hey, I'm boarding now. I'll call you guys when I make it."

"Alright brother, have fun." I said, closing my phone.

"He alright?" Jesse asked.

"He's fine Jess. He's going to Tokyo with Jimmy as we speak. Everything's good. Let's watch some TV. I can't go upstairs, it's like a teenage slumber party up there," I joked, flicking the channels on the remote.

**The next morning…**

I woke up the next morning on the floor of Jesse's living room. Looking around I found the playpen empty and no Jesse on the couch. One whiff and it seemed like my body glided up the stairs and to the kitchen. I looked in the living room and found a mess of Monopoly money and empty chip bags all over the floor. In the kitchen, Diana and Ricky were standing over the stove.

"Where's my family at? Last I checked, you didn't live here and you live downstairs," I said, taking a seat on the stool.

"Sasha's upstairs with the girls. Jesse went for more eggs," Ricky said, handing me a cup of coffee. "Peace offering," she smiled, sitting the cup in front of me. I nodded and gave a weak smile. I was never the happy-go-lucky person in the morning.

"Daddy!" I heard Dez scream from behind me. He was in his chair located near the kitchen. I walked over and picked him up. He was the only person to make me smile this early in the morning.

"Hey Kid," I kissed him and carried him back to the stool with me.

"You guys know Halloween is coming up right? That's Danny's birthday, ya know," Sasha said, coming into the kitchen.

"Let's have a party!" Ricky suggested a little too loudly, causing all three of us to jump.

"You haven't been on the Team long enough to suggest when we have parties, but I'm up for it. Birthday number two," Diana said, playful nudging the newcomer.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Out back with the dogs. Cupcake's sick," Diana answered sadly.

"How so? Have you taken her to the vet?" I asked, scooting my cup away from Desmond, who kept trying to knock it over.

"Yeah, she's just getting old. I guess it was something she ate, but she's really sick. She just mopes around her doghouse all day. I don't think she had long," Diana replied, placing some butter on the stack of pancakes.

At that moment, Jesse burst into the house, grocery bags in one hand, baby carrier in the other.

"Glad to see you got up," he said to me, sitting the bags on the counter top. He sat the carrier on the counter, unhooking Danny from the chair. I tickled her stomach a bit, receiving a fit of giggles in return.

"Hurry and eat, we have to get to work in two hours," Sasha said, kissing me on the cheek. She walked over and began fixing herself a plate of breakfast, which consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash brown.

**Dom's POV**

On the way to open the garage, Letty didn't speak to me. She spoke to the kids in the back seat, but not to me. I didn't expect her too. After all, I caused a huge scene last night even when I didn't have too. I was just protecting my wife. Now all I had to do was say goodbye to my pride and apologize to Rome. That would be difficult.

Parking the Denali in the back (this was my everyday car, the Rx-7 was for racing), I got out the car and walked to the front of the garage. I unlocked the bolts and lifted the door, the fresh smell of oil and cologne sent my nostrils into a frenzy. I hung up the 'Open' sign and went to the office. I grabbed my work shirt and went to the back lockers to change. Glancing in the mirror, I winced at the work done to my face. From my little contest with Rome, I had suffered a swollen, busted lip and black eye. My right eye was almost swollen shut. He sure can pack a punch.

And from this morning, I suffered another black eye from my dearest wife. Though I should have been the one pissed. She accused _me_ of cheating.

I tossed some water on my face and made my to the front of the garage, awaiting the first customer. I glanced at the clock. _12:04 P.M. _The Team should be showing up soon.

"Daddy, now will you tell me what happened?" CJ asked, taking a seat on my lap on the couch in the back. She had been bugging me all morning to explain the bruises on my face.

"Me and your Uncle Rome got mad at each other about something stupid," I said, not wanting to explain it.

"So you guys fought?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. But don't listen to your Mommy, fighting isn't the way to solve everything," I answered, the roar of engines preventing me from speaking. "Get your brother and go to the office," I said, incase it was Rome and he was still angry.

I stood and walked to the front of the garage, hoping it wasn't Rome. I wasn't afraid of him, but I just didn't want anymore trouble. He was family and family shouldn't fight the way we did.

"Calm down Dom, it's just me," Leon said, walking past me to the locker room to change. Letty was back there and I'm sure they were plotting against me.

As the hours passed, more of the workers showed up. We had about three cars in the garage at the time and everyone seemed to get along. I explained to everyone at once why I looked like I was in a bad car wreck. Sasha laughed at me, of course. Diana got out the First Aid and showed me a way to make the color go away. Jayden and Chrys didn't speak, but I'm positive I heard them snickering about it.

By two p.m., everyone went to their respective places. Sasha and Diana went to the store to open up. She had both Desmond and baby Jessica in the back of the store with Jayden and Chrystal. Ricky was at her own job, she was salesperson at the local furniture warehouse. Jesse, who graduated from his special A.A class a few weeks back, was back in the garage working on his computer He hadn't had drugs and didn't drink more than he could handle. It was good to have him back.

Rome and Brian were in the back working on a '69 Plymouth Roadrunner. Rome's face didn't look better than mine. He had a swollen and bruised jaw and a ring around his left eye. Letty and Leon were working on the engine for a Ford Mustang Cobra. Vince was helping me tune up this lady's Mercedes-Benz S-Class W126. It was a nice car outside of the street-racing world.

I didn't notice Rome approaching the car, but I felt his presence.

"Let's talk Dominic," Rome said, walking out of the garage. I wiped my hands and followed him.

"Now I know we both have too much pride to apologize for what happened last night. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have beat your ass so bad," he teased, smiling at me.

"Yeah that's true. But then again, I shouldn't have dropped you so quick on the ground," I teased back, wincing at the pain it caused on my lip.

"No more fighting?" Rome asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah man, no more fights," I shook his hand, pulling him into a hug.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was craving some more action, hence the reason they fought. Everyone will make up in the next coming chapters. Read & review.**

**-Kita**


	55. That Accent

**Okay Ladies, we're back in action. Thanks for the reviews. I'm try to wrap the story up as quick as possible. It's killing me not to start another. I have so many great ideas floating around.**

**Chapter 54-That Accent**

**Two months later...**

**Vince's POV**

Everything we went through two months ago was finally over. The wake was small and short, but still just as painful. Mr. Dickens and his wife, Lucy, showed up. While allowing the few people who showed up say once last goodbye to Victoria, Mr. Dickens talked my head off. I couldn't get away from the old bastard. He was a good man though. The ceremony was at the church located near the graveyard where most of our family was buried; Letty's family, Mr. Toretto, and Maria. Two days after, we buried Victoria. Surprisingly, Jayden didn't cry during the service. Mia cried more than she did. On the tombstone, it read :

_Victoria Anne Parish_

_Strong, but lost soul._

_You're home now._

_Rest in Peace Mommy._

Jayden designed it. I thought it was brilliant. She was right, Vicky was strong, but she was also lost. She couldn't find the right path. But if she done anything right, that was give birth to an amazing, intelligent young girl.

As for the rest of the Team, Letty's bump is growing larger and larger. The bigger she got, the more bitchier she was. She found out that she was having a junior and nearly fainted. Guess she didn't want a girl. Dom was excited, although I think 'excited' was in understatement.

Jesse and his family moved out and found their own apartment. It was a nice place, just the perfect size for their family. Cupcake passed away a week after Victoria's funeral. Diana cried for days, the dog was her second best friend. They weren't allowed to have pets in their apartments anyways. Le was unhappy until he found the apartments were across the street from his and Senia's home. Leon had been spending most of his time with Javier, Senia's ten year old son. He was growing on Leon, and vice versa. He even started calling Leon 'Dad'. It made him happier then hell. Even though everyone knew Leon wanted a child of his own, he understood that Senia wasn't quite ready for another one. He was satisfied with Brianna and Javier. He was their father figure and he didn't mind at all.

Ricky dedicated most of her time to a new girl, Erica. They met one night while we all went clubbing again. She was nice to everyone but me. I guess I had a natural ability to piss people off without even trying. I didn't mind, she didn't seem like the type of girl I'd become friends (or anything else) with. She was uptight, but wild at the same time. I mean, the girl was cute. She was about 5'5" and petite. She had long, raven black hair and hazel eyes. She was cute, but way too bitchy.

Sasha and I decided to quit working at the garage. We went in every once in a while to help out, but it was no longer an every day thing. Sasha kept her job at the store/café. We wanted to spend more time with Desmond. Of course Dom bitched and moaned about us quitting, but he quickly got over it and offered it back anytime. Desmond was walking and running all over the place. Once he learned how to keep his balance, he was up every chance he got, running around.

Brian and Rome worked out some deal with the DA's in Miami. There was twenty-four hour surveillance put on Carter and his men for the next two years. I would've been more than happy to go to Miami again and kill the fucker, but I don't want to be in prison for the rest of my son's life.

The Team went ever so often to the races. When we did go and bought into a race, we won. We didn't want to fully get back, but just enough to let them know that we're still the best team around.

It was Halloween night and we were having a house party/birthday party for Danny, Jesse and Diana's now two-year old daughter. The party was held at our house, considering Jesse and Di didn't want to disturb their neighbors with the partying. It was Ricky's idea we party and we never turn down a chance to party. We had rules for the party: you _must_ have a costume; if you have a beer, it must be drunk outside, away from the children; no drugs; and most importantly, give candy to the children. _They are a bitchy bunch of children_, I warned the guests.

"Vince, are you listening to me?" Sasha said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. We were in the bedroom, getting our costumes together. Of course, I was a caveman, with the hair and the club. _It fits you_, Diana told me earlier.

"What?" I asked Sasha, looking at her outfit.

"Does this look slutty?" she asked, turning slowly so I can check out her costume.

"Okay, what are you again?" I asked, staring at her body as she turned.

"A dead Playboy Bunny," she smirked, turning to face me. From the bunny ears, to the net covering her long legs, she looked more sexual that scary. I didn't mind at all. I wanted to say, 'fuck the party, get naked', but she'd probably smack me. "VINCE!" she yelled, bringing me back to reality again.

"You look nice," was all I could get out. She snorted and left the room. I walked over to the swing and picked Desmond up. "You look nice too," he was dressed as Mickey Mouse. He looked adorable. He was wearing a black shirt and red pants with suspenders and had large, black ears, the ones Mickey himself has. Sasha drew whiskers on his face.

Walking down the stairs, I admired the decorations that were put up earlier. There was a skeleton at the door and cobwebs all over the walls. It was decorated like a haunted house. Jesse, Leon, and I decorated, but Mia was worried it'd scare baby Jessica and Desmond. Dez only giggled when he saw the spooky lights and ghosts.

I walked over to the birthday girl, who was sitting on the couch playing with a doll she had received. CJ and Elijah were sitting with her, who were dressed Batman and Catwoman. Whatever they did, they wanted to be dressed alike. They _were_ twins, after all.

"Happy birthday babygirl," I said to her, kissing her cheek. Still carrying Desmond, I walked to the backyard, where most of the Team was located. "When is everyone gonna start showing up?" I asked Diana, who was dressed also as a Playboy Bunny.

"Hector said he and the crew, which we know is the whole scene, should be showing up around seven. Tony and Brianna are on their way now," she answered, taking a gulp of her Corona.

"What about Rome and Jerry?" Dom, who was dressed as King Kong, asked Lily, who was a blue alien.

"They should be coming now," Lily replied.

Dom thought it'd be a good idea to scare the hell out of Desmond. He put on his gorilla mask and stood from the chair. He crept up behind Desmond and growled, his roar sounding freakishly real. Desmond's bottom lip poked out. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. He yelled at the top of his lungs, crying hysterically.

"You take him," I ripped Dom's mask off and handed Desmond to him. The mad scientist, who just happened to be dressed as a mad scientist, laughed, receiving a smack from myself. Leon laughed, tossing away his first Corona. He was a pimp, or should I say, dressed like a pimp. He had a ridiculously large purple hat, a cane, and a long, velvet coat. His outfit wasn't scary, but it made everyone laughed. Senia was wearing skimpy clothes, hooker boots, a blond wig, and heavy makeup. We all know what she was.

"Uncle V come here!" Chrystal, dressed as Trinity from the Matrix, yelled from the inside. I didn't mind her calling me Uncle, considering her and Jayden were like sisters. I jogged back inside the house to find the young girl. She was standing at the front door, a young man standing on the porch. "He says Letty invited him, but I don't believe him," she whispered, walking away. I laughed and approached the boy.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy. He looked to be mixed. He was as tall as me, but looked about Tony's age.

"Hi, my name's Charles. Letty invited me here," he said all too politely. I noticed he had a bit of an Englis accent. Frowning in confusion , I moved to let him in.

"I'll go get her," I said, jogging up the stairs, where she was located with Jayden. They were helping each other get their outfits together since everyone declined to help the moody Letty.

"Letty, you're other boyfriend is here," I joked, poking my head in the room. She turned around slowly, a scowl on her face. "Whoa, I was just kidding," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. She was dressed like a cheerleader, much to my surprise. The top barely fit, showing off her protruding belly. The skirt was extra short and barely covered her ass. "Dom made you do it huh?" I asked, receiving a quick nod from her. She put on her shoe and pushed past me.

I looked at Jayden, who was seated on the bed.

"You okay Kid?" I asked her. She perked up and smiled at me, though I could tell she was upset about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spoke, standing from the bed. I wanted to object her choice of costume, which consisted of a LA Laker cheerleading uniform, but I let it slide. She tried to walk past me but I stopped her.

"You sure?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure Uncle V. Let's go party," she replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me back downstairs.

Letty was standing at the door talking to the boy. I wondered who he was. She seemed a little uncomfortable and he looked awkward. I wanted to go over and supervise, to make sure he wasn't a weirdo, but decided against it.

**Letty's POV**

"Hey Charles, I'm glad you made it," I said, trying to put my happy mood on. I was still pissed at Dom for making me wear this ridiculous costume, not to mention I was three months pregnant with a soccer player.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me. And again, call me Charlie," he said, smiling. I smiled at his accent. "Wow, now I wish I was in costume," he joked, looking at the children and few people walking around the house.

"Well, it is a Halloween party. But we'll give you a break," I replied.

"Well I brought lots of candy," he laughed, holding up a bag full of other bags of candy. I took the bag and sat it by the door. You are a handsome young man, I thought to myself. He had dark brown eyes and blond hair.

"Mommy, who's he?" CJ asked rudely. Sometimes I wished she got her father's manners and not mine.

"CJ, Bruno, this here is your new uncle, Charlie," I introduced them. "Charlie, this is my daughter Casey and my son Elijah," I said, sighing. I knew that was the easy part. Introducing him to the rest of the Team, probably wouldn't go over so easily.

"Well hello sir and madam," he smiled, nodding to them both. Elijah, being the nice person he is, he ran and hugged Charlie, catching him off-guard. "Oh, I see you're a friendly little fella, huh?" he asked, returning the hug.

"A little too much," I mumbled, walking over to the couch. I picked up Jessica. "This here is the birthday girl, Jessica. Number two today," I said, smiling at her.

"Happy birthday miss Jessica," he said, holding her hand a bit. I looked over at the clock. _6:45 pm_. Everyone would start arriving soon. The door opened, in walking Rome and JD. Rome was dressed as a dead football player and Jerry was a basketball player.

"Rome, everyone's in the back. I'll explain it all when I get back there," I said, catching the look he was giving Charlie. "Kids, go with Uncle Rome," I said, walking to the kitchen. "You want a beer, sir?" I asked, mocking his choice of words from earlier.

"I'd fancy one, thank you," he said, politely. I handed him a Corona and walked to the back door, Jessica still in my arms. "Okay look, the rest of the family is out here okay. They aren't keen of strangers and it's no doubt that they'll laugh at your accent," I said, picturing the look on Jesse and Leon's face once he started talking. I almost laughed at the thought.

"No worries, eh. I'll handle myself," he said, wearing a bright smile.

Upon going to the backyard, more of the family had arrived. Tony and Brianna sat at the the picnic table with Sasha and Vince. Tony looked different for some reason. Then I noticed the jewelry in his lip. He also had a Mohawk. _Crazy kid_, I thought. Javier, who was dressed as Zelda, was playing on the playhouse in the backyard. Mia and Brian, who were Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty, were sitting at the table talking to Dom. Angel, dressed as Dora the Explorer, was playing with the other kids.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone," I said, getting everyone's attention. All eyes seemed to fall on the person next to me. "This here is Charlie. Charlie, this is the rest of the family," I said, shuffling Jessica to my other arm.

"Nice to meet you-" he said, stopping once he caught look of Sasha.

"Whoa there, Killer. That's-" I said, trying to stop what I figured was lust at first sight.

"Sasha," he finished, approaching her. I glanced at Vince, who looked like he was ready to pounce on Charles. Sasha stood to face him.

"Charlie?!" Sasha asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"You guys know each other?" Vince asked before I could.

"Yeah, I couldn't forget that accent if I wanted too. He's my stepbrother," Sasha said, not removing her eyes from Charlie's face.

"What?!" everyone yelled. Tony looked as if he was about to faint and I myself felt a little dizzy.

"Sasha and Tony, and now Letty, are my step-siblings. We all have the same dad," Charlie answered, keeping his glare on the girl in front of him.

"But your accent..." Tony said, not understanding it.

"My mom's from London. She came to America and met our dad at some bloody party. He didn't mention he had other children. Mom was pregnant with me when she found out and we moved back to London," he replied, his accent sounding thick. Jesse and Leon, undoubtedly, snickered after he was done talking.

"I've only seen Sasha once. My how you've grown," he said sarcastically, looking at her outfit.

"This is too much for me," I said, taking a seat on a lawn chair. I handed Diana her daughter and dropped my head back, my hand rubbing my belly. _I'm getting too old for this shit_, I mumbled to myself.

"How old are you?" Tony asked, walking over to the others.

"Just turned 23," Charlie answered. Sasha put her hand up slowly and rubbed Charlie's face.

"It's really you," she said, her voice obviously forced. I had a feeling she'd be emotional about this.

"Yeah, it's me. But no bloody tears, this is a party," he said, wiping her eyes. I didn't understand how he fit to be number four, he was _way_ too sweet to be half Rodriguez.

"Any other siblings we should know about? Anybody got anymore family we should know about?" Dom asked, obviously annoyed at the newcomer. I understood he wasn't happy that people we just _now_ popping up, but it's not his situation. It was ours.

"Dom, shut up. Sorry about him, he's my brother and thinks he's God. I'm Mia," Mia said, shaking his head. I mentally thanked Mia for starting the welcoming process. Everyone followed suit and introduced themselves to Charlie.

After everyone got acquainted, the doorbell rang.

"Party time!" Leon yelled, running to answer the door. Most of the Team took their children and went inside to get the party started.

Left outside was Sasha, Tony, Charlie, and I. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. Sasha was staring at Charlie, who was twirling his thumbs. Tony was pacing back and forth across the yard while I sat, staring at the sky.

"Wife and kids?" Sasha asked.

"Nope. I'm trying to focus on my career," he replied.

"What do you do?" Tony asked, stopping his pacing.

"Well I'm training right now, but I'm a police officer," his words seemed to stop time. I had no clue he was a cop! I took the liberty to search him on the Web myself. When I looked him up, it mentioned nothing about him being a cop! Hell, he didn't even tell me he was a cop. _When Dom finds out, he's gonna shit bricks_, I thought to myself.

Charlie seemed to notice the mood change and spoke up. "Is that a problem?" he asked, looking from me to Sasha.

"It's just, some of the people on the team aren't too keen of police. Actually, none of us are. Brian used to be a cop," Sasha said, noticing she had left something slip.

"What kinda team exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, we'll talk about that later. Let's go party!" I said, my fake enthusiasm coming in play.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the wait again. Here's chapter 54. The actual party will be in the next chapter. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	56. The Cop and the Caveman

**Sorry for the wait on this one. I wrote a small bit of it, then I went to get my other tattoo. So my arm was kinda sore but I'm gonna ride it out until I'm done with this chapter. ****Thanks for the reviews.**** The story will be wrapping up in a few chapters. Maybe at number 60 but i'm not sure yet. Read & Review please!**

**Chapter 55-****The Cop and the Caveman**

**No POV**

The party had been in full swing for about two hours and everyone was having a great time. Jesse and Leon were in charge of door duties, which was handing candy to the kids who came to the door. Diana was gathering all the presents and placing them onto a table. Dom and Vince hung out around the house, scaring the children as they approached. Everyone else was hanging out around the party, having a good time.

Sasha and Charlie were catching up in the kitchen. They had met only once before, but she knew who he was the second he stepped in her view. One day when Maria was at work and Tony was at his grandmothers, Marcus brought six-year old Charlie over to meet twelve year old Sasha. Marcus warned her not to mention it with her mother or she'd suffer extreme consequences. Obeying her father, she never mentioned the little boy to her mother or brother.

Sasha, Tony, and Letty all knew it'd be a problem that their new-found stepbrother was a cop. Letty knew that once Dom found out, he'd probably disown him already. They also knew that Vince would more than likely cause trouble once he knew. The siblings agreed that they'd keep his occupation a secret. They asked him to avoid the topic as much as he could. He was confused, but agreed.

"This here's for the little lady," Hector said to Diana, handing her a gift-wrapped box. "It's a Dora doll. The wifey agreed that it'd be a good idea so," he said, smiling. Hector had found himself one girl to settle down with, though they hadn't married yet.

"Thanks Hector, I'm sure she'll love it," Diana said, hugging her friend. She looked over at her daughter, who was being carried by Brian as he walked through the house, stopping to talk to people ever-so-often. She caught sight of her cell phone ringing at the end of the table. Walking over, she smiled as she saw who was calling.

"TEJ!" she yelled into the phone.

"Hey babygirl. Let me talk to my baby," he said, enthusiasm clear in his voice. He always did call her his baby, she thought. She ran to find Brian, who was already in the kitchen. She held the phone to her daughter's ear. "It's Uncle Tej," she said, a smile on her face. She couldn't seem to stop smiling once she heard he was fine and out of the country. His wounds had healed nicely, though he was still having chest pains.

"Hi Tee-tee!" she yelled, using her own version of his name.

"Hey babygirl. Happy birthday honey," he said, happy to hear her voice again.

"Tank you," she said, using the manners her mother had taught her.

"I'm sending you a Strawberry Shortcake doll through the mail. Is that okay?"

"Yesh," Jessica replied, her attention being caught by a shiny object in the corner of the room. Diana put the phone to her ear.

"Guess she was done talking. You being good out there in Tokyo?" she asked him.

"Trying too. Man these kids out here are nuts. The only white boy I've seen here is the DK."

"Um, DK?" the Team hadn't been introduced to the world of drifting.

"Drift King. They do shit different out here on the scene. I can't make any money out here with the bets. That shit goes to the Yakuza. But I found a little mini-me out here. He's been living with me for a few weeks," Tej said, a voice heard in the background.

"Oh, is that him? What's his name? And why is he living with you?" Diana asked, oblivious to the growing party around her. She went to a more mellow part of the party, the lounge. Ricky and Erica, who not even half the party knew arrived, sat talking to each other. The smiled at Diana and left the room.

"His name is Trey by they call him Twinky. This kid's a hustler. But he's an army brat. His parents were moving to Europe and he didn't want to go. I offered him to stay with me. He's a good kid. But I'm gonna get off here, Twink wants to go to the races. Tell everyone I send my love. Bye Diana," he said, almost hesitating to get off the phone.

"Bye Tej. Thanks for calling," she said, feeling her heart ache at him being so far away. She knew he wanted to be here for Jessi's birthday. She walked back to the party just in time.

"Everyone, we're gonna do the cake now," Dom announced over the dancing bodies. "Let's go to the backyard," Dom said, leading everyone outside. There was a table set up for the cake, which was a tall, Strawberry Shortcake ice cream cake. Jessica loved Strawberry Shortcake.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Sasha asked over the crowd, looking for her niece. Jesse walked threw the ground, his daughter on his neck. He sat her down at the table and held her hands, for she was ready to reach for the cake.

Jesse and Diana started off the 'happy birthday' song, getting everyone to sing along. After the applause had died down, Jesse began speaking.

"Before we get to the cake, I just want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to us and I know it means a lot to Jessi. I also want to say thanks to my family. You guys have stuck with me throughout all the shit I put you through. Dom, Letty, Leon, everyone. You know I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you guys. I love everyone here. You guys gave me a family when I didn't have one. Leon, I know I fucked up before, but I'm doing everything I can to make you proud of me again. I'm glad you guys got me out because I missed out on a lot of Jessi's life. But I promise I'll never do anything to jeopardize her happiness or health. Thanks again guys," by the end of Jesse's heartfelt speech, he was crying tears of joy and true happiness.

"Aw Kid. No matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you. We all will," Leon said, hugging his baby brother close. Everyone cheered and clapped and passed hugs down to Jess. "Let's do this thing," Leon said, helping Jessica blow out the two candles that were in the cake.

"Let's eat!" Vince yelled, walking over to the cake.

Jesse and Diana helped their daughter cut her first piece of cake. They had to hurry and dish it out before the ice cream began melting inside the cake.

The party wound down a few hours later. It was approaching midnight, so the guests had been discharging for the past half hour. After all the cake was eaten (mostly by Rome and Vince), the guests partied for a few more hours. Jesse and Di agreed that they'd do the presents the following day. They knew baby Jessica wouldn't be up for much longer. The guests departed, leaving only the Team and Charlie at the house.

The remainer of people sat around the backyard of Sasha and Vince's home. Desmond too was asleep, only in his father's arms. The kids were all inside sleeping, leaving the adults to have a mellow conversation.

"That was a great party guys. Thanks for putting it together," Diana said, craddling her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Oh it was no problem. We know you'd do the same for our rugrats," Letty said, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"So Charlie, where you staying at?" Tony asked, standing from the lawn chair he was sitting in.

"I have a place in Pasadena. I'm sleeping in a hotel tonight so I don't have to drive back," he replied, running his hands over his short, dark hair.

"Why don't you just stay at our place?" Vince offered, causing everyone to look at him. Vince had never offered anyone he didn't know to stay in his home.

"Vince, I'm sure he just wants a peaceful night to himself," Sasha said, hoping Charlie would agree. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, she didn't want Vince questioning him about his career.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind to stay. If the ol' chap would like me to stay, I'd be a bloody fool to refuse," he smiled at Vince, giving him a nod.

"Charlie, you have got to teach me to speak like that. I bet you get lots of chicks with your accent," Tony said, causing the group to burst into laughter.

"Yes, some American lasses love the accent. I'll teach you mate," he agreed, laughing afterward.

"YES!" he cheered. "Well, we have to get going. Bye everybody. Nice to meet you again Charlie," Tony said, shaking his younger brother's hand. Brianna did the same and waved bye to the family.

The Team sat around for another half hour before they decided it was time to call it a night. They gathered their children from around the house and left for home, leaving Sasha, Vince, Jayden, Desmond, and now Charlie in the home.

_**Later...**_

"Okay, you'll sleep in here. There are extra sheets in the closet. There's a bathroom down the hall and a television in the living room. Make yourself at home. If you plan to eat breakfast, you'll need to wake up really early. Vince is a savage," Sasha joked, standing at the doorframe of her step-brother's temporary bedroom.

"Thanks Sasha. I know we don't know each other well, but I'd like to say thank you. You're family is full of nutters, but they are bloody extravagant. You have a beautiful little boy. You've done really well for yourself," Charlie said, smiling sincerely at his older sister.

"Thanks Charlie. You have too. You seem really well put together and a fun guy. That goes a long way in this family," Sasha replied.

"Yeah, I don't think Dom fancies me one bit," he mentioned, placing all of his accessories, such as his watch, wallet, and badge, on the dresser. Sasha glanced at it and panicked. She knew if Vince saw it, he'd flip.

"It's okay, Dom just doesn't trust many people. Neither does Vince. But Dom will come around. The rest of your family seems to love you," she replied, remembering the good time they had together.

"I like them too. Especially Letty. She's a little animal, eh? Is she always that..." he tried to think of the most polite way to call her bitchy, "outspoken?"

"Yep, but she's also pregnant with another child and Letty doesn't fancy pregnancy at all," they shared a laugh together.

"I'm knackered. I think I'm gonna hit the sack now. Thanks again Sash," Charlie said, pulling her into a hug. She returned the gesture and backed out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

_**The Next Morning...**_

The following morning, Sasha was awaken by screams. These weren't the crying screams that she was used to from Desmond. No, these were much louder. Full of testosterone and anger. Slipping on her gown, Sasha walked down the hall to Jayden's room. Knocking on the door, she opened it.

"Jay? What's goin' on?" she asked, finding Jayden watching the television in her room.

"Uncle V found something. He and Uncle Charlie are fighting," Jayden said, clicking the TV off.

"Well didn't anyone think to come and wake me? Where's Desmond?" Sasha asked.

"Right here, he's sleeping," Jayden said, pulling the covers back on her bed to reveal the sleeping baby.

Sasha nodded and ran downstairs. What could Vince have found to make him yell the way he was? Sasha tried to remember everything she could from last night. The badge, she thought. She ran throughout the house, finding it empty. She walked outside, finding a topless Vince looking ready to pounce on her half-British brother. According to the cuts and bruises on Charlie's face, Vince had already had a piece of him.

"What's goin' on V?" she asked, stepping in between the two men.

"What the FUCK is this Sasha?!" he asked, holding the badge up in his hand.

"It's a badge Vince. Why are two fighting? Charlie?" she asked, trying to get his side.

"I was sleeping and I wake up to this bloody idiot going through my things!" Charlie yelled, stumbling to put his other shoe on.

"I'll give you a bloody idiot!" Vince yelled, charging at Charlie. Sasha pushed Vince back just in time.

"Charlie, get in your car and go! I'll call you later," Sasha said, pointing to Charlie's dark blue Chevy Impala. I snatched the badge from Vince's hand and tossed it to Charlie. He staggered as he went to his car, speeding off down the road.

"I won't have another cop come around and fuck up our lives! I won't have it Sasha!" Vince yelled, storming off back into the house. Sasha followed him, slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem Vince? It was your idea to let him stay here!" Sasha yelled to his back.

"That's before I knew he was a cop!" he screamed, turning to face her. "You knew didn't you? You knew he was a cop?" Vince squinted his eyes at her in anger.

"Yes, Vince, I knew okay. And I knew you'd act like this, that's why I didn't tell you," Sasha replied, walking to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out essentials for breakfast. Before she could start cooking, Jayden came downstairs, Desmond in hand.

"I already ate and I fed Desmond already. I'm just gonna change his diaper," she said, grabbing the diaper bag that hung next to the candy bowl by the door. The decorations were still up and probably wouldn't be took down with the way the morning was going. After Jayden had exited the room, they continued their argument.

"Vince, what do you have against cops? Why are you so damn evil to every one you've seen? Ok, so you've had one bad experience with a cop. Must you take it out on every one?" Sasha asked, placing the breakfast food back in the fridge.

"That one bad experience almost got me fucking killed Sasha!" Vince growled, slamming his hand down on the kitchen countertop.

"No V, Brian saved your ass! YOU almost got yourself killed! YOU were involved in the heists! YOU did that job at Race Wars! YOU got on the truck! That was all _you_ Vince, not a cop!" Sasha yelled, her true emotions coming to the surface. She knew she'd regret the words, but she couldn't stop the word vomit.

"Are you hiding anything Vince?" Sasha asked, her tone quiet and somber.

"What?!" he yelled, looking at her in bewilderment.

"Are you hiding something? If you weren't hiding anything, you wouldn't be so nervous and paranoid about police," Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"I'm not hiding anything! I just don't want our lives screwing up again," he said, bringing his voice down some.

"Look, my brother is not the bad guy here V. He's not out to hurt us. Give him a chance," Sasha begged, staring at Vince from across the kitchen.

"No, I did that for the Buster and you saw where that got us. No way. I don't want him around here again!" Vince yelled, storming out of the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Is Vince gonna let up? Will his anger and rage cause even more problems in the marriage? I still pose my question...will they make it? Read to find out. REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm gonna start on chapter 56 right now lol. I'll try to have it up today, but I'm not making any promises. **

**-Kita**


	57. Separation

**Thanks for the reviews. Warning: Long chapter.**

**Chapter 56-Separation**

_**Two weeks later...**_

_**in Miami...**_

Carter Verone sat in his living room staring out the large glass windows that revealed the outside world he could no longer explore. He had been on home confidement for the past few months and he couldn't take it anymore. It felt like being back in a cell. He couldn't be more than a hundred feet from his home without the cops showing up in a flash. Enrique and Roberto were both arrested in the shooting of Tej and charged with attempted murder in the first degree. The judge assigned them both ten years in the Florida penetentriary.

Now Carter was alone in his mansion. He had no women, no guards, no friends. Quite frankly, it was driving him nuts. He couldn't stand being alone constantly. He still had all his money and cars and material things, but had no one to enjoy it with. He knew the cars parked around the house were the police, so they'd watch anything that came to and from his house.

Figuring he had had enough, he picked up his cell phone.

"Ralph, it's Carter. Get down here, we need to talk," he barked into the phone.

"But why Dad-" Ralph began to object.

"Just get your ass down here now!"

Carter shut his phone back and tossed it at the wall, watching it shatter to pieces. He cursed under his breath and flopped down on his sofa. He wanted revenge. He knew only one person could be responsible for his 'new prison' sentence. Brian O'Conner. He had to put an end to Brian and fast.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Carter pulled his .44 Cobra Magnum pistol from his waistband and held it to his side while he approached the door. After checking the peephole, he unbolted the door and let Ralph in.

"I was here, but the cop around the corner decided to check my car," he said, closing the door behind him. "What's goin' on Pop?" Ralph asked, sitting down next to his step-father.

"I'm bustin' out. I-I can't take it in this place. I haven't left the neighborhood in three months!" he struggled, becoming enraged by his capture.

"Dad, there's no way you're getting out of here. At least not with a bullet in you," Ralph reminded, only angering him further. Carter smacked Ralph across the face with the butt of the pistol, blood flying from his face.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me you little shit. You're the reason I'm in this hell anyways. If you didn't try and be a tough ass, neither of us would be in this predicament," Carter was pacing the floor like a madman. He had truly lost his mind being locked up for so long.

"What do you mean? I'm not in anything!" Ralph yelled, standing from the couch.

"What do you call that?" Carter yelled, pointing the gun to Ralph's mechanical leg. During the large altercation he encountered with the men of Team Toretto, he suffered a three shots to the back of his right leg. The tissues and bone were so severed that the doctors couldn't save his leg. So they ordered in a mechanical leg that he's been sporting since the incident.

"Whatever. What do you have in mind?" Ralph asked, not appreciating his father bringing up his leg.

"Have one of your punks round up some plane tickets. To Los Angeles," Carter said, a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh and Ralph? I'm gonna need them by next week," Carter said, disappearing around a corner in his home.

"Fuck Dad. I don't want anymore trouble," Ralph mumbled to himself, walking to the door.

_**In L.A. ...**_

Vince and Sasha hadn't spoken a word to each other since their big fight over Charlie. He came around more, but only when Vince was out or at the garage. He and Sasha would meet up and spend time together. He went shopping with Letty and taught his older brother, Tony, just how to use the accent. They went clubbing together to test out the lessons. _Boys will be boys_, Brianna would say.

Vince made sure he spread the word about Charlie being a cop. Dom bitched for about two hours, then got over it. He knew they had nothing more to hide, so there was no reason to worry. He spent time with Charlie, really welcomed him to the family. Nobody else cared about Charlie's profession. He seemed like a loyal guy and that's al they cared about.

Leon was weary of Charlie once he heard. Vince went on about Brian being a cop, and he really turned out to be one, which ended up fucking them over royally. Leon was worried the same would happen again. He was worried that Vince would be underestimated again, and it'd blow up in their faces.

Sasha and Diana were having lunch together at a local cafe. Desmond was with Jesse, Jayden, and Jessica putting Jessica's new walker together.

"You and Vince always fight like this?" Diana asked after swallowing a mouthful of chicken salad.

"Girl, you have no idea. It was so much worse during the pregnancy of Dez. Like, I can't control him. I mean, not that I want too, but it's just-" she struggled to find the words to explain how she felt about her husband. "I just can't deal with the fighting anymore. You know we haven't slept in the same bed together since the fight?" Diana rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, he sleeps down in you and Jesse's old place. Di, I don't know how long I can take this," Sasha admitted, using her fork to scrape around the scraps of spaghetti on her plate.

"What do you mean? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Diana asked, dropping her fork to her plate.

"I think so," Sasha said, her face cringed with pain.

"Sasha, you can NOT get a divorce. You and Dez are all Vince has. And vice versa," Diana said, her voice raising.

"What else am I supposed to do Diana? I can't take the shit that Vince pulls. This isn't just about the Charlie thing. This goes way back to the beginning. He doesn't trust me, he's constantly arguing with me. He hates for me to do anything without him because he thinks that I'm out whoring. I don't know what else to do. I'm not even saying divorce. I'm just saying, maybe we should just take a break for a while," Sasha said, tears welding up in her eyes.

She honestly couldn't picture her life without Vince. The thought of not being with him tore her up inside. But she wanted some kind of breakthrough with him. She wanted him to change his jealous and angry ways. She never wanted him to change before, but now, it was becoming unbearable.

"I think you need to think about this before you take action. If you think that it'll only get worse from here, then tell him you want a break. But I don't know how much seperation you're going to get. You two share the same house," Diana replied. She didn't want Sasha to divorce or separate from Vince, but she didn't want her best friend feeling pain when she doesn't have too.

"I don't know. I'll probably talk to Charlie and go stay with him in Pasadena for a while. Who knows," she responded, paying for the check. "Let's get out of here."

Later that day, Sasha decided she'd call Charlie in advance, just incase she went through this seperation.

She crossed her legs Indian-style out on the backporch. Vince was inside with Desmond watching the television.

"Ello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie, it's Sasha. Would you mind if me and Desmond came to stay with you for a while? Not long, just a few-"

"Sasha, shut it mate. You're more then welcome to come stay with your li'l brother. You mind if I ask why though?"

"Vince and I are having some trouble. I just want to be away from him for a while," Sasha said as low as possible.

"It isn't because of me is it? Listen, sis, I didn't mean to cause problems with you and the ol' chum. I'm sorry-" he began to apologize.

"No babe, it's not you. We were having troubles before you came into the picture. I just need out of here. I'll call you when we're ready to leave."

"Okay. I'll borrow my friend's Tahoe and be down there in a jiffy. Call me later sis," he said, hanging the phone up.

Sasha took a deep breath and swallowed the tears that were coming to her eyes. Now was the time. She had to break up with Vince. At least for a while. She needed to get away from him. He needed time to himself to cool off. They had been together for over a decade and it was being put on hold. Sasha took a deep breath and stood up front porch, making her way inside.

Upon entering the living room, she noticed Desmond sleeping in his carrier on the couch next to Vince, who was oblivious that his heart would be broken in the next few minutes.

"Vince, we need to talk," Sasha said the painful words she had been dreading all day. She stood a few feet away from the couch, shifting her weight back and forth on her legs. Her arms were cross and her heart was aching. Her lowering lip was trembling, but she refused to let the tears fall.

V turned and looked at her, his face emotionless and calm. He stood from the sofa and followed Sasha out to the backyard, temporarily stopping to yell for Jayden to listen out for Dez. Sasha sat on the swing on the porch whilst Vince set on the steps.

"Look, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this. I don't know how to say it or how you'll react when I do. Just don't interrupt me," she said, trying to prepare herself. "Ok. I love you Vince. I've never loved anyone in my life, but I love you. We've been together so long and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. You've given me so much, but on the flipside, you've taken so much from me. You took my will to fight. You took my confidence and you've taken my soul. We've said so many hateful things to each other, I don't understand how we manage to sleep at night," she took a deep breath, mainly to try to calm her racing heart. "Vince, you've become something I don't love. You yell and you scream and you fight. You did all those things before, but you did them for a reason. Now, you just do them for your mere pleasure. You don't trust me and you're constantly accusing me doing things that I have no intent on doing. Now I'm not saying I'm perfect, because I'm damn sure not. But I've done nothing but love you since the very day I met you Vincent. I opened up to you and gave my heart to you. I let you see sides of me that I wouldn't have done let anyone else see. But now, the rage and pain that I felt so long ago, you bring that back. The yelling and throwing things and storming out of the house, Vince my dad done those same things to me as a child. That's why I was so angry before. I don't want that pain. It scares me Vince. I'm scared of you," Sasha admitted, tears pouring down her face.

By then, Vince's face had softened. He let the words she said play through his mind over and over again. _I'm scared of you_, he repeated in his mind. _You've become something I don't love_, he played the words over and over again in his mind._** How could you do that Vince? You've become exactly what she's afraid of. You've become her dad. You hit her the way he did. Though you only hit her once, regardless, you hit her. You curse and scream at her like she's the enemy. You're hateful to her Vincent. You should be dead you idiot.**_

"Say something please," Sasha said, trying to keep her tears light. She was afraid he'd snap at that moment. Vince snapped out of his battling thoughts and looked at her.

"You gave me a reason not to trust with you Ricky. And I didn't take your will to fight because you seem to love picking the fights," _**What the fuck are you doing Vincent? Why are you still fighting with her? You're suppose to be apologizing, not screaming. Why can't you stop V? What's wrong with you Vincent?**_

"That's exactly what I mean V. I just poured my heart out to you, and you still want to argue. I'm trying to give you my all right now and do something I don't want to do. But it needs to be done. Vince, you know I love you more than I love myself. But we need a break. We need to stop acting as if everything is okay, because it's not. We need a break Vince," Sasha forced out, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. She was still crying, but she felt less pressure.

"So what are you saying? You saying you want a divorce?" Vince asked, seeming unfazed. On the inside, he felt like shit. But he had too much pride to let her know that she hurt him.

"No, I don't want a divorce Vince. I love you, I'd never want to be without you," she replied quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"So why are you doing this? Why are you trying to break up our family?" Vince asked, his voice cracking. He tried so hard to keep his walls up. He didn't want to cry, but he felt it coming. Watching her cry alone was making him tear up.

"I'm not trying to break up our family Vincent. You know that! I just don't know how I'm supposed to deal with all the anger in the house. Jayden and Desmond shouldn't have to be around that constantly. Not only with you, but with me too. We need time apart from each other Vince. Everyone can see that. I just need you to see it," Sasha said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So what, you want to see other people?" Vince asked, knowing the answer would be no. He just wanted to be sure.

"NO! I only want you and I want you to want me too. But we need to be out of each other's hair for a while. Please just accept this Vince. I know it's for the better. I love you," Sasha said, hoping he'd understand why she did what she did.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as soon. There was nothing for him to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He loved her so much it hurt him. Instead, he stood from the porch and went inside, slamming the screen door shut behind him.

Sasha allowed herself to cry in his absence. She sat on the porch for another hour until the midnight chill forced her inside. Making her way upstairs, she stopped in Jayden's room to get Desmond. As she entered, she noticed Jayden crying in the corner of her bed. Desmond was in his carry-cot, sound asleep. Shutting the door, Sasha approached the girl.

"Jay, what's wrong babe?" she was still upset herself, but she wanted to be strong for the girl.

"I heard you and Uncle V. You guys have been fighting a lot lately. Please don't go Aunt Sasha," Jayden said, tossing her arms around Sasha's neck, tears falling onto her skin.

"Oh babe. I didn't mean for you to hear that. But this is for the best okay. It'll give your Uncle Vince and I some time to clear our minds," Sasha said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Can't you do that here?" she asked in between sniffles. "I don't want to you to go. And I don't want Desmond to go either. Please Aunt Sasha," she begged, pulling away from me.

"Look, I'm not going to be gone long, I promise that. And Desmond can even sleep in here with you tonight. He's all yours tonight. I'm gonna go call Uncle Charlie then pack. We're leaving tomorrow," Sasha said, standing from the bed.

"Will you at least call me?" Jayden asked, sad to see Sasha go. She was the one who rescued Jayden from home. She was her guardian angel.

"Every day," Sasha smiled, backing out of the room.

She made the call to Charlie and told her she wanted to be out of the house early. He offered to pick her up at 7:00 AM. Sasha thought it was fine, considering Vince didn't wake up until eleven AM. She packed two suitcases full of her things, such as clothes, toiletries, and other things she would need. She packed Desmond's things in a smaller suitcase and re-packed his diaper bag.

By the time she was done packing, it was 1:45 A.M. She decided she needed to do one last thing before she went to bed. She pulled her notebook from under the bed and grabbed a pen.

_Dear Letty,_

_Hey sis, by the time you've read this I'll probably be in Pasadena. If you haven't heard already, Vince and I broke up. Things were just going from bad to worse and I figured we needed time to clear our heads. No we aren't getting a divorce. Just taking some time apart. Dez is with me, we're with Charlie. I figured there's no point in hiding out. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I know it'll be soon._

_Letty help him for me. I helped all I could. Make sure he takes care of himself. What am I doing? I'm talking like I'm moving a thousand miles away. It feels like it though. Anyways. Keep Vince out of trouble. And Jayden, keep her out of trouble too. Don't let Chrys talk her into anything. And don't let Ricky alone with Vince, after she hears, she'll probably be a little pissed._

_Well, I gotta go sis. Sorry you had to find out this way. I love you. Take care of my boy._

_Love, Sasha_

Sasha folded the paper together and placed it in an envelope. Tossing it to the side, she grabbed another piece of paper.

_Dear Vince,_

_Hey there. Vince I want you to know this is not a permanent thing. If it was, I would have asked for a divorce. I don't want that. I love you V. I don't want anyone but you. But right now, I want you to find out what you want. You need to find another way to express your feelings. The outbursts and fighting, V it has to stop baby. That's why I'm getting away. We both need to re-find ourselves again. We lost our hearts long ago. I'm not going far, just to Charlie's place in Pasadena. Dez is going with me. You can come and see him whenever you like. _

_Vince don't lose hope for us okay? I haven't. I can still see us being the loving family we were long ago. I want to start over. I wanna do things right. I'm willing to go halfway. Meet me there Vince. You know how they say you don't miss something 'til it's gone? Vince, I miss you when you're right there. I know we're at two different places and I want to get on the same level._

_When I come back, we start over. Everything will be done right. We'll go on dates or we'll sit up at three a.m. playing boardgames. We'll do everything we used to do. We're be us again. Deal?_

_Take care of Jayden, Vince. She needs you more then ever. I'll be home sooner than you think. I love you to death Vincent Palmeriti._

_Love, Sasha._

Wiping the tear that almost fell, Sasha folded Vince's letter and placed it on the table next to her bed. She placed Letty's note next to it and shut out her lights. "The shit you get yourself into," she mumbled to herself.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, I'm mean for making this seperate. But it's not permanent, I promise! And Carter is up to something...read & review!**

**-Kita**


	58. Moving In

**Sorry for the sadness ladies. In my mind, I saw it coming. But I also see it getting better. Glad people are still reading this. I promise on my upcoming stories that they'll be updated more often. But thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 57-Moving In

At 6:30, Sasha woke up to her alarm going off. Smacking it to the floor, she kicked her legs over the bed. She took a quick shower and dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. She crept to Jayden's room to gather her son. She lifted Jayden's arm, which was protectively wrapped around Desmond's body, and laid it to the side. Carefully picking up Desmond, she grabbed his carrier from the floor and walked back to her bedroom.

She changed and re-dressed her son, who was still sleeping. As quiet as she could, she grabbed the carrier, his suitcase, and diaper bag downstairs and to the living room. Her brother would be arriving soon and she wanted to be ready. Sasha jogged back upstairs. She stopped at Jayden's room first, kissing the sleeping girl on her cheek.

"Don't give him too much hell," she whispered, smoothing her hair back.

Sasha ran to her room and grabbed her suitcases and the letters that still lay on the table. Shutting off the light, she exited the room. She dropped her bags off at the door and walked down the hall, where Vince was sleeping on the lower level of the house. She crept down the stairs, which for once didn't squeak. Finding Vince sprawled on out the pull-out bed, she couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. She was going to miss waking up next to that everyday. His hair was messy, he was snoring, but he still looked so peaceful. She placed his note on the TV where she knew he would find it.

"I love you Vincent. Don't lose hope babe," she whispered, kissing his lips as light as she could.

Hesitantly, Sasha walked back up the stairs to the living room. Upon reaching the area, a green Chevy Tahoe pulled up outside the house. Opening the door, Sasha walked out to the car. She noticed another person riding shotgun. 

"Shaye, this here pretty lass is my sister, Sasha. Sasha, this is my best friend, Shaye," Sasha shook hands with the girl. Cute girl Charlie, Sasha thought. Shaye had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. As she stepped out of the car, Sasha got a better look at her. She was petite, standing at about 5'4". She wore tight, black jeans and a white tank top. She had a white baseball cap on backwards. From first glance, she looked like a Barbie.

"Nice to meet ya Shaye," Sasha said, shaking her hand. She smiled and nodded. "I need your help Charlie," Sasha said, motioning her head to the house. Charlie hesitantly got out the car, afraid that Vince was still after him. "Don't worry, he's asleep," Sasha smiled, walking back to the house. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and tucked them into her pockets. She grabbed the carry-cot and his things, carrying them to the car. She buckled the car seat into the car safely and jumped in the back all whilst her brother loaded her things in the trunk. 

Shaye stood outside the car. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Shaye, you okay girl?" Sasha asked her, receiving a nod. She hadn't said a word since they pulled up.

"I brought her down here to drive your car up. I figured you'd want it with you instead of being hauled back and forth. Don't worry, she's a great driver," Charlie said, noticing the uncomfortable look on Sasha's face.

Sasha reached in her pockets and tossed Shaye the keys. She pointed to the Porsche, receiving a nod from Sasha. She made a thumbs up gesture, making Sasha laugh. After everything was loaded, they pulled out of the driveway, Shaye close behind.

"So, what's up with Shaye? She your girlfriend or what?" Sasha questioned.

"No way. We're just pals. She came back to America with me from London," Charlie responded.

"She's not much for words is she?" Sasha asked, looking in the side mirror at her car.

"She doesn't talk. She can, she just chooses not too," Charlie replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

"And that doesn't bother you?" Sasha asked as she guided to him to the Toretto house.

"Not really. She'll say a word here and there. This it?" he asked, pulling up to the small, white house. Sasha nodded and excused herself as she jumped out of the car. She ran up to the house and placed the envelope in the mail holder. She ran back to the car and they drove off.

**-x- **

Vince woke up that morning with a banging headache. His back hurt on the pull-out couch. He sat up, glancing at the television. He noticed the note that sat upon it and stood to get it. He took it with him as he stomped up the stairs for breakfast. Once he made it to the kitchen, he noticed it was empty. There was no food going and it scared him. Glancing back at the note, he sat down at a stool. He flipped it open and read it. Vince felt his heart crumble as he read the note over and over again. Tears sprung to his eyes as he ran up the hallway stairs. He ran to Desmond's room, and sure enough, it was empty. He ran to his old bedroom and flung the door open. It too was empty. Vince dropped to the floor by the bed, it holding him up. He let the tears in his eyes fall as realization set in.

Sasha was really gone. She had left him all alone. She took their son and she left him. Vince heard footsteps, but didn't try to wipe away his tears. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, which only sent him into a rift of cries. The arms were a lot smaller than his. Jayden sat next to him on the floor while still holding him. She was crying herself, but knew it felt better to not to cry alone.

"It'll be okay Uncle V. She'll come back. Come on, I'll fix breakfast," Jayden said, standing from the floor. She helped her upset uncle from the floor and down the stairs.

She started cooking, which she learned from Ricky and Sasha. She cooked up Vince an egg omelet with link sausages on the side. She handed him a cup of coffee and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Did you talk to her last night?" Vince asked once he had managed to calm is cries.

"A little. She said she'll be back soon. She needs time to clear her head," Jayden said, shoveling cereal into her mouth.

Vince was about to respond but was interrupted by the roaring of race cars. Both turned to look out the window. Letty's Lexus and the Jetta was parked on the curb. Vince turned back around as Letty burst through the door, Diana behind her.

"Vince, what the hell is this?!" Letty asked, holding the note in her hand. Vince didn't bother turning around, he just kept eating his food.

"V! Don't ignore me! What's going on with you and her?!" Letty yelled again, smacking Vince in the back of his head.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around slowly. He looked at her with menacing, threatening eyes. She didn't budge, returning the glare to him.

"I got one too Leticia. My wife took my son and left me, so excuse me if I'm not up for your bullshit," Vince yelled, tossing his note in her face. He dumped his plate in the trash.

"Go get dressed, I'll take you to school," Diana said to Jayden, taking a seat on the stool. Jay nodded and jogged up the stairs.

"Vince, you can't let her go. You gotta go get her. That's what she wants, can't you see?" Letty said, following Vince upstairs to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm not. As much as I want too, I can't. She wants her space. For once in our marriage, I'm going to listen to her. If she thinks it's for the best, then I believe her." Vince said, almost breaking down. He stripped off his shirt, not caring who was watching.

"V, I admire what you're saying. But she needs you right now. No matter how far she is, she needs you right now. Go get her V," Letty begged, hoping she could get through. Honestly, she didn't want V moping around her house about he and Sasha.

"No. Not yet. She'll come back when she's ready," Vince said, grabbing some clothes and walking to the adjoining bathroom.

Sighing, Letty walked down the stairs to join Diana and Jayden. They looked at her, wondering if it worked. Shaking her head, she just left the house. Diana sighed, following her. Jayden grabbed her backpack and followed them out the house.

Upstairs in the shower, Vince was standing in the corner of the tub, bawling his eyes out. He didn't want to admit it, but he already felt hopeless now that she was gone. She took all he had with her. But he knew he had brought it upon himself. He had turned into a person that couldn't have been tolerated in a mental institution. He had become a monster. Before, he was so loving and caring toward Sasha. He fell in love with her when she was just seventeen, knowing in the back of his mind, they couldn't be together. He was four years old than her, he was a man. Where he was from, it was frowned upon. He waited until she was nineteen until he realized he couldn't take it anymore. He told her how he felt and they were together. It was as simple as that.

As they grew older, the simplicity of their relationship became difficult. Vince spent most of his time at the bar or out clubbing with Leon, Sasha spent her sister and friends. Once they were married, they were smooth sailing. They were happy, truly happy together. They spent most of their time together. They were the center of each other's attention. But once Desmond was born, Sasha had to dedicated more of her time to him. Though Vince loved and cherished his baby boy, he felt that Sasha was neglecting him.

"You always fuck up a good thing Vince. She was the only one who gave two shits about you. The only one to look past your high school education, or your mechanic job. She was the only one who cared. You have to get her back Vincent," Vince said out loud, not caring if Letty was still in his room.  
**  
xxx**

_**In Pasadena…**_

"Okay, we're here," Charlie said, waking his sleeping sister in the passenger seat.

Sitting up, Sasha looked around the neighborhood. _Far different from Echo Park_, she thought to herself. The houses were relatively large. The yards were cut to perfection and there was a nice car in every driveway. It looked more like Beverly Hills. Looking at the home she'd be staying in, she smiled. The home was a small, two-story home. It was light blue with dark blue shutters and a large, Tuscan Villa mahogany door. There was a two-car driveway and the grass was cut perfect.

"This is beautiful," Sasha said, stepping out of the Tahoe.

Charlie gathered her suitcases from the back of the Tahoe, shutting the door when finished.

"It's okay. I'm one lonely bloke though," Charlie smiled, leaning against the back of the Tahoe. They were waiting for Shaye to appear with Sasha's car.

Sasha walked around to the back of the car, this time, with Desmond and his bags in hand. She'd have to return for the car seat after they were in the house.

Charlie walked and opened the house door for Sasha and ran back out to the car. She was amazed at how neat and clean the inside of Charlie's home was. She suspected a woman had to have lived there for it to be so well put-together.

Upon first entering the home, the smell of roses and blueberry aroused Sasha's nostrils. The living room, which had burgundy walls, was equipped with two cream colored sofas. In the center of the room was a fairly large, oval-shaped glass coffee table. Behind the table sat a Sony 60" HDTV with a mean surround sound. Before the television was a large window, which exposed the home to all outside. Still holding Desmond, Sasha continued to explore the house. Across from the living room was the dining area, which was also painted a deep burgundy color. There was a large, round, wooden table in the middle, settings for four people. There was an adjoining door to the living room, which Sasha presumed led to the kitchen.

"Here, I'll go put him in the guest room. You can keep touring the house," Charlie said, taking his nephew from Sasha's arms. She snapped out of her daze and handed him over.

She finally moved from her place by the door and walked straight, leading herself down a narrow hallway. On the dark red walls were photographs. There was a large family portrait of Charlie and what Sasha presumed was his mother. She looks just like you kid, Sasha thought. The woman had long dark hair and deep brown eyes, similar to Charlie's eyes. They even bore the same smile. Sasha continued his tour down the hallway, spotting a fairly large bathroom on the right. Once she reached the end of the hall, there was a staircase and door next to it. Before she had gotten the chance to explore it, there was a honk outside.

"I thought you stole my car for a second," Sasha said, smiling as she made her way out the door. Shaye held up a bag of McDonalds, explaining the reason for her delay. Sasha nodded, remembering she didn't talk. "Thanks," she said, taking the keys from Shaye's hand.

Sasha grabbed the car seat from the back of the Chevy Tahoe and carried it into the house. Charlie was coming down the hallway as Sasha and Shaye entered the house.

"How do you like the pad, mate?" Charlie asked, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Are you kidding? I love this place. It's beautiful Charlie. Really nice for a cop," Sasha smiled, playfully punching his arm.

"Thanks. I put Desmond and his things in the room you'll be staying in upstairs," Charlie said, taking one of the McDonald's bags from his friend.

"So Shaye, do you two live together?" Sasha asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the attractive girl. Shaye laughed then shook her head, pointing out the window at a small, yellow home across the street. Sasha nodded in approval of the bungalow. "Well Charlie, I hate to cut this short but I think I'm going to get some rest. Bye Shaye, thanks again."

"Second door on the left," Charlie said, watching his sister walk to the end of the hallway.

Climbing the stairs, Sasha found the room Charlie instructed. The room was just as luxurious as the lower part of the home. The walls were light blue, which looked good with the cream queen-size bed. Across from the bed sat a 50" Plasma television.

"Is the bastard rich?" Sasha mumbled, crawling onto the bed next to her sleeping son. The comforters were blue and white floral, but fluffy as well as warm.

Just as Sasha felt herself falling into a slumber, her cell phone rang. Groaning, she pulled the device from her back pocket and put it to her ear.

"Yes," she answered, weariness evident in her tone.

"I don't know what you're doing or what kind of games you're playing, but Vince is torn up. You need to be here with him, not out doing your own thing," Dom yelled into her ear.

Pissed off, Sasha sat up on the bed.

"You know what Dom? This hasn't a goddamn thing to do with you! It's between Vince and I. We need space from each other. He needs time to relax and I'm giving it to him," she said as loud as she could without waking her son.

"That's bullshit Sasha! Vince needs you here! He needs to see his son. He's been moping around the garage crying like a baby. I'm tired of the way you've been treating him. First, you creep around with Ricky. Now you pull this bull-" Dom began ranting.

"First of all Dom, you don't know shit about what me and Vince are going through! You don't need to run to his aide every time he's having some trouble! He's not a baby, so quit babying him Dominic! Vince will cope in his own way just as I am. You think I'm happy about breaking his heart?! I'm not Dom, okay! I love Vince and it killed me to hurt him. Look, I don't need to explain myself to you," Sasha yelled, closing her phone shut.

Thinking twice, she flipped it open and turned it off. Crawling back under the covers, she finally drifted off into the sleep she needed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, pointless chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to go into it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	59. More Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognize. I hate typing this, hence the reason you rarely see it.**

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see you guys are still tuned in. Here's the next one…

Warning: May be long and slightly pointless.

Chapter 58-Changes

Vince's POV   
  
_No more crying, V. Just let her have her space. Give her time.  
_  
I kept repeating those words to myself. After I arrived at the garage, the Team bombarded me with questions and yells. I tried to ignore them, for once deciding to go against fighting. I sat in the back, working on the cars that came in ever so often. I just wanted to be left alone. I also wanted my wife and son to come back home, but _you can't have everything_, I said to himself. I tried to call Sasha at least twenty times, but her cell phone was off.

I was frustrated with himself. I had let her get away once before, and it burnt me up inside. Now that she was my wife and the mother of my child, I felt like I couldn't breathe without her. I wanted her to come back home and to never leave again. But I knew that she wouldn't do it alone.

I had to meet her half-way. I had to change. Not only for Sasha and Desmond, but for myself. The way I'm living isn't healthy. I had to get my attitude under control. One day, it'd me in a serious situation that I won't be able to get out of.

"V, you okay dawg? Don't be so down brother," Leon said, sitting on the ground next to me. I was under a Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"I'm not down," I lied through his teeth.

"Come on bro, you know she'll be back. Girl's just going through some shit," Leon said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Le, get lost brother," I growled, still working underneath the Eclipse. Leon was never the best person to talk to when you wanted comforting advice. He definitely wasn't helping right now.

"Brother, we all know you're done under that car. You just don't want to come out and be seen. Get up man, let's go have lunch," Leon stood from the dingy concrete floor, dusting his butt off as he stood.

I sighed and rolled out from under the car, wiping my hands on an already-greasy rag. Leon held his hand out for support. I grabbed it, for once being allowed assistance. Leon informed Dom on where we were going and led us out the garage. We walked next door to the café, where Diana was working alone.

We walked over and took a seat at the counter, ignoring the other customers who were waiting.

"Di, make us some food," Leon yelled playfully to Diana's back. She was getting change for a previous customer.

"Can't you see I'm-" she stopped short at seeing me. I admit, I did look a mess. "Hey V," she said, her voice full of sympathy.

"Hey Diana. Can you make me something to eat please?" I begged, dropping my forehead on the countertop. Leon smacked me on the back before walking to another part of the café.

"Sure thing V," Diana replied, handing the customer his change and walking to the back of the store. "How you holding up V?" Diana asked me.

"I'm dealing. It's just so surreal, ya know. Like, I never thought she would actually leave. I didn't realize how bad things were getting," I admitted, not lifting my head. I felt comfortable speaking my emotions with Diana because I knew she had no intentions on telling anyone. Leon was out of earshot and the customers couldn't give two fucks about my troubles, they had their own.

"V, you didn't see it coming. Hell, none of us did. But we all knew it'd end up here at some point. You have to understand V, Sasha's been hurt all her life. She never had it as easy as us growing up. I know you don't mean to, but when you act the way you do, it scares her Vince. You need to be more sensitive, but still as aggressive as she likes you," Diana said, handing me a small saucer with a turkey sandwich on it.

"I know, I know. But this is how I was when we've met. Ok, I've changed a little, big deal. I never meant to hurt her," I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"V, you've changed a lot. You drink twice as much, you yell twice as much, and that growl is just frightening," she joked, handing me a soda to help the sandwich go down easier. I smiled, taking the last bite of my sandwich.

"Oh my - was - was that a smile V?" Leon asked, walking back over to us. He had a bag of Fritos in his hand and crumbs on his face.

"Let's go," I said, shaking my head at my crazy friend. "Thanks for the advice," I said to Di, giving her a wink. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," I heard Leon whisper as we walked back to the garage.

**xxx **

Sasha's POV 

I woke from my nap to the smell of home cooking. I glanced out the window, noticing that it was now night-time. The street was lit by lamp posts every few feet. I looked back at the bed for my baby, noticing it was empty. I didn't panic like I usually would. I knew it was no way in hell that Desmond could get off the bed and if he had fallen, I would've heard his cries. I made my way down the stairs to find my son and brother. I heard Charlie's voice, so I followed his words. I walked to the front door, which was open but the screen door was closed. The house was dark, but was lit dimly by the porch light. I could make out Charlie, who was holding Desmond, sitting on the porch steps. I listened to him to talk Desmond. 

"She's gorgeous Desmond. I wish she knew that I was so much better for her mate," Charlie said, his voice full of pain. I had never seen this side of my brother. He was usually always cheery. "She's with that chum, Bobby. He does nothing for her mate. He just mopes around her bungalow. He doesn't have a job, he doesn't have money, he's nothing. I have everything for her. Just look over there," Charlie said, pointing across the street. I glanced over their shoulder, trying to see for myself. A car was pulling up to the Shaye's home. The passenger kissed the blonde-headed driver and got out the car, walking to Shaye's home.

"She deserves better Desmond," Charlie said, still staring across the street.

I took a few steps back, then walked back to the door, as if I hadn't been standing there. I opened the door, walking out onto the porch where they sat.

"What's up boys?" I said nonchalantly, taking a seat on the step above them.

"Just getting some fresh air. How was your nap?" Charlie asked, turning slightly to face me.

"Good. Smells good in there, whatcha cookin?"

"Fried chicken, mash potatoes, baked beans, mac and cheese, and fresh rolls," my mouth watered as he ran down what was brewing in the kitchen. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Sounds great. Say, is everything okay? You seem a little upset?" I asked him, trying to pretend that I didn't know what was wrong with him. I knew good and well what was wrong. He was in love with Shaye.

"I'm fine. Just a little things here and there. Anyways, let go eat," he said, handing me Desmond as he stood from the porch.

About an hour later, Charlie and I were sitting on the front porch, staring up at the night sky. Desmond was asleep in his playpen in the living room. We weren't talking, but enjoying the cool, night-time chill. The stary sky gave the deep blue color a magical shine. Charlie would never admit it, but he had been staring at Shaye's house for the past fifteen minutes. There was a light on in on the upper level of the home, and a shadow could be seen moving around the room.

"It'd help if you talked to her," I mumbled, not being able to help myself. Charlie looked at me, then turned away.

"It wouldn't do any good. She doesn't listen to anything I say about her boyfriend, that chump," Charlie said, understanding what I was talking about.

"Well it was like that with me and Vince. You remember Mia?" he nodded, turning to me. "Well Vince used to be in love with her. I mean, since they were teens. I met him when I was sixteen. He was still following her around like a puppy dog."

"Well how'd you get him to choose you?" Charlie inquired.

"Well I tried to show him that I was better for him. Mia treated him like an older brother, rather than someone she could possibly love. I showed him that she had no intentions on being with him and that he had to find someone who did. I love Mia to death, but it was her loss. Vince is a good man Charlie, he just comes off a little too strong," I said, somehow making the conversation about me and Vince. "But that's not the point. If you really like her, then tell how you feel. Times a wasting little brother," I laughed, ruffling his dark hair.

"Thanks Sasha. You better take your on advice to heart. Times a wasting big sis," Charlie repeated, ruffling my hair just the same. He stood from the porch and walked inside.

I was left sitting on the porch, contemplating my own issues. I needed to talk to Vince, and soon. Vince was the type of person that if you made him wait too long, he'd eventually lose interest. That was the last thing I wanted. I sat on the porch for another half hour before I decided it was time to hit the sack again.

**xxx**

No POV

The next morning, Vince woke in an empty and cold bed. He ran his hand over the empty part of the bed where Sasha used to sleep. He could still smell her coconut scent on the pillows. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and moved the covers from his feet, tossing his legs over the bed. He grabbed his cell to see if there were any missed calls. Nothing. He grunted and slipped the device into his basketbal shorts.

Vince trekked down the hall to wake his niece. He knocked on the door, but didn't receive an answer. He pushed the door open, revealing a knocked out Jayden. He felt his heart smile at the sight of her. Her comforter was barely over her body, which was hanging off the bed. Her mouth was open slightly and she was snoring softly. Her hair was a mess. Vince couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like him lying there.

"Hey Kid," he whispered, shaking her plunging legs. Jayden stirred and turned to her uncle, sitting up on her elbows.

"Sup Unc?" she said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Wanna go to the garage?" Vince asked, running his hands over his head. Jayden looked over at the clock on her table.

"Uncle V, are you crazy?! It's seven in the morning! The garage doesn't open for another five hours!" Jayden yelled, turning over in her bed.

"I know. We're going out for breakfast," V said, turning and exiting the room. He walked back to his bedroom for a shower.

Standing in his birthday suit in front of the mirror, fresh out of the shower, Vince had come to a conclusion. If he was going to change himself on the inside, he might as well do the same for the outside. He grabbed the razor and shaving cream, spreading some smoothly over his beard. A few strokes and cuts later, Vince had a nicely trimmer shadow. Rinsing his face, he looked back into the mirror. He still didn't feel satisfied. Ideas running wild in his mind, he looked below the sink into the cabinet for the clippers. Finding them, he plugged them into the socket by the lightswitch. Vince took a deep breath and turned them on, his ears ringing with buzzing. He only trimmed his hair, leaving plenty in the front. Grabbing the styling gel from the cabinet, Vince created his very own faux hawk. Smiling at his hair, he exited the bathroom.

He dressed nicely, slipping on clean jeans, and a baby blue button-up. He grabbed his backpack, stuffing a change of clothes inside, and left the room. V walked down to Jayden's room, knocking and opening the door. She slung her own bag over her shoulders, smiling at her uncle.

"Is that a dress?" Vince asked increduously, looking up and down at his niece. She never wore dresses. She dressed like Letty.

"Is that a faux hawk?" Jayden asked in the same tone, looking at Vince's hair.

"Let's go," Vince rolled his eyes, shouldering his bag.

They left the house, tossing their bags in the back of the Maxima. Vince drove them to Neptune's Net. Walking inside, other eating patrons gave them strange looks, wondering the relationship between the two. Vince led her to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"How may I help you two?" the waitress, a fire-red head asked, smiling brightly at Vince.

"Can I have an order of blueberry pancakes and bacon please," Vince said, looking at the menu. He closed it, smiling back up at the waitress politely.

"Make that two," Jayden said, smiling at the waitress. She looked at her uncle skeptically. "That's all your gonna eat?"

"Yeah, don't have much of a stomach for more," Vince dismissed. The sat in silence, waiting for their orders to come. The waitress came back with their orders, placing them down in front of them. Under Vince's plate was a slip of paper. Jayden snatched it and read it outloud.

"Call me sometime -Fionna." she read in astonishment. She laughed, tossing the paper at Vince. V smirked and grabbed the pen at the end of the table. He wrote on the back of the paper, holding it up for Jayden to read. "I'm happily married, firecrotch! Uncle V, that's mean!" Jayden laughed outloud, receiving looks from the other patrons.

They finished their meals and left the restaurant, leaving the note as is on the table. They watched from the car as Fionna read the note. Her eyes she huffed and stomped her foot, causing both Vince and Jayden to laugh at her reaction.

"Let's go to work," Vince said, reversing out of the parking lot.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pointless, I know. But writers block is getting the best of me. I'm trying to think of a way to get Vince and Sasha back together before Carter comes to town. Any ideas? Please review.  
-Kita**


	60. The Shot Heard Around the Globe

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 59-****The Shot Heard Around the Globe...**

**A Week Later...**

**Dom's POV**

I had been watching Vince at work for the past thirty minutes. He had been in an unusually good mood. When he and Jayden had arrived, he was laughing, as if nothing had been wrong. He was even dressed up and had a Mohawk. Or a "faux hawk" as he corrected me. Now, he was changed into his work clothes and finishing up the Eclipse that he didn't the previous week. I was worried. Maybe he was laughing and joking to hide his pain.

Letty told me to leave it alone. That he was dealing with pain in his own way. The Vince I knew didn't deal with pain by humming tunes and giving compliments. Something was up with him. For the past week, he had been acting like a completely different person.

"V, let's go for a little drive," I said, stepping out of the hood of the car I was working on. Letty went to object, but I held my hand up, silencing her. Vince frowned, wiping his sweaty forehead on the arm sleeve of his shirt.

I led him behind the garage, pressing the buttons that unlocked the Denali doors. Before I could step in, I heard the upstairs door open.

"Daddy, where ya going?" Elijah asked, peeking out the door.

"Taking Uncle V for a little ride. I'll be back," I said, jumping into the truck.

I backed out of the driveway, maneuvering the car onto the street. I didn't know where we were going, but we needed to talk.

"Everything okay V?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Just fine brotha," was all Vince said. I knew there was only one thing I could do to get a reaction out of him. I pulled over to the side of the road, killing the engine. "What are we doin'?" V asked.

"Step out the car," I said, jumping down from the truck. Vince did as he was instructed, meeting me at the front of the truck. Cars were flying past us on the road, but I didn't care.

I curled up my fist, launching it at his bare arm. He winced, tossing his hand to his left arm.

"What the hell brotha?" Vince asked, looking at his now red arm. I didn't speak, only hitting him again in the same spot. He tensed him, and I noticed the hand at his side clenching. I balled up my first, and with all that I had, I punched V hard in his arm. He finally reacted, lunging at me. He got two good blows on my face before I put a good distance between us.

"I was waiting for that," I mumbled, spitting out the blood on my lip. "See what just happened? You were being your normal self. The Coyote that don't take shit from nobody," I yelled, staggering to my feet.

"I'm tired of being like that Dominic. I need to change, brother!" he yelled, rubbing his bruised arm.

"Into what Vince?! An uptight, happy-go-lucky, pansy?!" I yelled insults, knowing it'd get him roweled up.

"You better watch it Dom! I'm not a fucking pansy, aight! I just need change. I need to stop being such a prick all the time. Look where it got me. I lost the only two things that mattered in my life. My wife and my child!" Vince yelled, his face turning a deep red.

"Bullshit, V! You didn't lose her! She's just off playing the crying game because she just wants a reason to fight with you. Hell, maybe she wants to impress Ricky! You know how much they want to be with each other," I screamed, immediately regretting it. I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Fuck you Dom! When have you ever lost something you'd kill for? You've never lost Letty or one of your kids! You have it all Dom! The money, the family, the job! You have it all. I have nothing now but a big empty house and fourteen year old girl to care for! What the hell do you know about loss?!" Vince yelled, tears streaking down his face.

_I lost both of my fucking parents! I almost lost all my freedom! I almost lost Letty in that crash! I almost lost you on that truck! _I wanted to yell all these to him, but I decided against it.

"V, I'm sorry. I just don't want you changing everything because of her. What the hell did she change for you?"

"She changed everything for me Dom! She loves me Dom, whether you like it or not. Someone else has my attention Dom and it's not you! I'm tired of being your sidekick. I'm Sasha's and she needs me. You don't need me anymore Dominic! I need to do something with my life. I gave up all my hopes and dreams to be here and stick by your side. To help you! I'm done helping you if you can't have my back on this Dom!" Vince yelled, his arms waving wildly.

The words struck me to the core. Did V really give up everything to be my best friend? Did he really give up his dream of being a musician to party and race with me? Maybe he was right. I needed to let him make his own decisions.

"V, I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret-"

"Like what Dominic, better myself?! Get rid of my anger and become a good person?! Fuck you man. I thought you were my best friend?! Third grade Dom!" V, yelled, storming off down the road. I didn't know where he was going, but the garage was a five mile hike.

"V, I am your best friend! Get back here brother!" I yelled to his departing back. I watched him shove his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk away.

Damn it, I muttered, jumping back into my truck. I turned the keys that were left in the ignition, bringing the beast of a car to life. I jumped back onto the road and followed V down the street.

"Look, Vince, I'm sorry. Get in the truck, man," I said, driving slow to keep with him.

"Fuck off Dom," he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"C'mon V. I'm sorry brother. Get in and let's go back to the garage," I said, trying to watch the road and him at the same time.

"You sure you want a pansy working in your garage?" he asked sarcastically. "Go back to your precious life Dom. Leave me out of it," Vince said, jumping over the guardrail and walking down to the beach.

I sighed and made a U-turn and headed back for the garage. Upon arriving, Letty and Jayden were standing outside. I parked the truck back behind the garage and jumped out.

"Where is he?" Letty asked, stomping towards me before I could make it to the front.

"The hell if I know," I said, agitation clear in my voice. I jumped back into the hood I was working on before.

"You keep fucking up like this Dom and you're gonna lose him forever," Letty whispered viciously into my ear before storming off over to the Lancer she was under.

"I think I just did," I mumbled to myself, lifting my eyes to be met with Jayden's.

**x****xx**

**Sasha's POV**

Desmond and I were sitting across the street at Shaye's house since we woke up. Charlie was called in at the station and I didn't want to be alone in his home. So we walked over and kept Shaye company.

It was irritating at first. Me talking to her, and her only giving me a nod or smile in return. But after about an hour, I got used to it. I figured she didn't talk around people she didn't trust just yet. I respected that. I wish I had the dedication to not speak. It would have saved me a lot of trouble throughout the years. I tried something I knew would get her to speak.

"So, what do you think about Charlie?" I asked, not looking up from changing Desmond's diaper. We were sitting in her kitchen, watching the television that sat in the living room. Shaye looked at me with questioning eyes. "Well I mean, do you like him? You think he's cute?" I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows.

She tossed her head back and laughed. She had a pretty smile.

"Charlie's adorable," she mumbled, smiling at me. I tossed the wet diaper away and sat back down next to her.

"So she does speak," I said jokingly, nudging her.

"Yeah. But Charlie's a good ol' chap. He treats me well," she said, her British accent thick. "I just don't think he sees me that way. We've been friends for years, ya know. I just don't think he'd want that," she said, looking down at the counter.

"Trust me girl, you're smoking!" I smiled, watching her turn a shade of pink. She cracked up with laughter. "You never know, Charlie might be more interested than you know," I said, leaving it at that. I looked at the clock on the stove, noticing what time it was. "Hey, I'm going to make a call. You mind watching him for a sec?" I asked, lifting Desmond from his walker. She shook her head as I handed him to her.

I walked outside, the bright and shining sun attacking me. I sat on the porch swing, admiring my car from afar. I took a deep breath, then pulled out my cell phone. I dialed a familiar number, waiting for anyone to answer.

"DT Automechanics, how may we help you?"

"Hey Leon, it's Sash," I said, hoping he'd keep our conversation to himself.

"Hey girl! Where the hell are you dawg? Everyone's been freakin' out since you left. Especially ol' Coyotes 'R' Us," Leon said, causing me to smile at the nickname he had for V.

"In Pasadena actually. How's everyone? How's Jayden?"

"Everyone's cool. Jay is actually helping your sister work on a Toyota. When you coming home girl?" he asked.

"Soon Le. Is Vince around?"

"Naw. He's gone. Dom took him for a ride and didn't come back with him. I think they might have fought," Leon said, his voice turning into a whisper. I figured Dom must be close.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Dom's nice swollen and busted lip," we both laughed, his was cut short. _Dom heard him_, I thought to myself.

"Wow. Well Le, I'll be home soon okay? Tell everyone I send my love. And if you can, try to keep this between us okay?" I asked. I knew if he told anyone I called, they'd turn around and call my nonstop.

"Sure thing, babygirl. Hurry and come home," he said

"Le, do me one favor?" I said, before I hung up.

"Anything."

"Go find Vince please. I just got a bad feeling and I want to make sure he's okay."

"I'm on my way now. Bye babygirl," Leon said, hanging up.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

After mine and Dom's fight, I didn't want to go back to the garage. Instead, I just walked down to the beach. I sat on the sand, watching the ocean tides go high and low. There was always something about the beach that calmed me down. Once I stepped foot on it, I felt all my pain and trouble wash away. I felt free for once.

I knew Dom was just trying to help, but sometimes he tries too hard. I made this change for me. Not to anger him or anyone else. I needed it for myself. Dom was being selfish and needed a reality check. I can't always please him. Some things I need to do to better myself and my family.

I let my thoughts flow as I stared down the beach. There was a family only a few feet away from man. A woman lay on her stomach while her husband (I assumed) massaged her back firmly. There was a small boy of about four years running around them. He had the brightest smile on his face, his curly brown hair bouncing as he did.

That family looked as if they had utmost security and trust between each other. The woman seemed to melt under the touch of her husband. She trusted that he'd make her feel calm and relaxed. The man, who had a smile plastered on his face, seemed happy that he was touching her. The way he touched her soft but firmly showed that he knew just what made her tick.

_Sasha and I had that same sense of security._

I stood from the ground, dusting the sand from my pants. I was still wearing my work apparel, which consisted of navy blue coveralls with the arms tied around my waist. I had a wife beater on, which bared my now bruised arm and my scars. I was no longer ashamed to show it, I actually thought it was pretty neat. The long wire-scar wrapped around my forearm reminded me of everything I had been through. It also reminded me that I rode out the storms and finally made it to the sunny days.

I climbed back over the guardrail and made my way back to the garage. I knew I had a five mile hike ahead a me. I crossed the street, deciding walked on the sidewalk would be best. I looked at my watch ... 5:12 p.m. Depending on how fast I walked, it'd probably take me another hour or so to make it back to work.

Fifteen minutes had passed and I felt like I was getting nowhere. I had walked about ten long blocks. I looked around, noticing a dark black Escalade driving slowly. I didn't think anything of it. This _was_ southern Los Angeles, there was vaguely thousands of Escalades around this town. The car stopped a few feet ahead of me, the windows rolling down. I stopped myself. I noticed an unfamiliar face in the side mirror of the passenger. He had dark red hair and angry blue eyes.

Suddenly, a sadistic smile crept across his face as two semi-automatics peeked out the windows. Not thinking twice, I turned on my heels as fast as I could while I ran the opposite way of the Cadillac. It was then that I felt a painful sensation burning in my back.

I couldn't run any longer. My body fell weakly to the ground, stopping short of the street that held fast-passing cars. I tried to crawl, my back aching with pain. I was too weak to go any further. I turned onto my back, trying to block out the pain as I felt myself slowly slipping away. The passenger in the Cadillac stood over me, his goons surrounding him. I recognized one of the men, it was Ralph! I thought we put that fucker out of his misery along with his friends. Though there was a look in his eyes. A look of regret.

"You and your friends fucked up, Mr. Palmeriti. Nobody messes with Carter Verone. Now one by one, we're going to be picking you off. Any last words?" he asked, holding up a silver pistol.

"Fuck you, you fake ass Tony Montana!" I smirked, satisfied that if this was my last breath, it was pissing someone off.

"Wrong choice, fucker," he whispered, pointing the gun to my head.

There was a shot that made my whole world go dark.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's chapter 59. Carter's in town and causing hell. Yes, he did shoot V. You'll have to read for the update on him. Review please.**

**-Kita**


	61. Our Brother, Our Rock

**Thanks for the reviews. Vinces-Gurl, I'm glad you're coming out of your shell. You used to praise me with "KEEP GOING!" but now you're saying more lol. Thanks. And I understand what you're saying. You'll have to read for that information though.**

**P.S.: Happy Birthday to Michelle Rodriguez!**

**Warning: Long, slightly sad chapter. I cried writing it :(**

**Chapter 60-Our Rock, Our Brother**

**Leon's POV**

After I hung up with Sasha, I closed the hood of the Nissan Altima I was working on. I cleaned my hands and changed clothes, not bothering to answer the questioning looks I was getting from Dominic. I slipped my red sleeve flannel on over my beater and grabbed the keys to the Skyline.

"Where ya going, dawg?" Jayden asked, running to my car before I could pull out.

"To find your uncle. Get in," I said, allowing her to jump in before I reversed out of the lot.

I drove a while, knowing where I could find Vince. I was the only one from the Team who knew where to find Vince when he was upset. By the looks of Dom's cuts, he was most likely pissed off. I decided to take the shortcut to the beach. I parked on the sand and jumped out, not bothering to shut the door. I looked around behind my shades. I didn't see him anywhere.

I ran back to the Skyline and pulled back onto the road. It was then that I heard two gun shots. It didn't surprise me, we did live on the bad side of L.A. Gunshots were heard every day. Though something told me that these gun shots had some significance. I took the long way this time, driving out on the road. I was driving when I noticed a dark Cadillac Escalade pulled on the side of the road. There was a group of men standing around something on the ground. There was another gunshot, afterwhich all the men jumped back into the Escalade. It was then I got a good look at the figure on the ground.

"VINCENT!" I yelled, my tires squealing as I came to an abrupt stop next to his body. I yelled at Jayden to stay in the car. She didn't need to see this.

My face cringed as I stepped out of the Skyline. The bloody sight in front of my made my stomach churned as I fought to get my stomach where it belonged. I barely noticed the people around me panicking as they ran around the scene. There was a faint sound of the ambulance in the background. I kneeled next to Vince's body, afraid to touch him. I literally stood in a pool of blood as I examined his body. There was two shots in his chest and...and one in the middle of his head. Tears sprang to my eyes as I touched his hand.

"V, come on dawg. You're gonna be alright. Don't die please," I held my ear to his chest as the tears began to fall. I heard the door to the Skyline open. "Jayden, I said to stay in the fucking car!" It shut again.

"SOMEBODY GET HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could, my voice cracked from the tears. "Jay, call the garage! Call the Team!" I yelled, looking back at the car. She was crying hysterically. Just then, the ambulance pulled up, two medics jumpiung from the truck.

"What happened here sir?" a woman asked me.

"I-I don't know. I came looking for him and I saw a group of guys standing over him. I heard a shot and they all jumped in a car and drove off. Please help him," I begged her, my eyes flooding with tears.

"We'll do everything we can sir. Just step back please," she said sympathetically, pushing me a little.

My body shook with sobs as I walked back to the Skyline.

"They're on their way. Uncle Le, please tell me he's gonna be okay," Jayden said, breaking down in my arms. I tried hard to seize my crying, but it was no use.

"Coyote's gonna be alright. He'll be okay," I said, unsure of the real outcome myself.

The paramedic walked over to us, a look of sympathy and sadness on her face.

"Are you two immediate family?" she asked, a clipboard in her hand.

"Yes, I'm his brother, Leon. This is our niece, Jayden," I semi-lied.

"Nice to meet you. Sir, we're taking your brother to the Cedar Sinai Hospital immediately. We'll only one of you to ride in the ambulance with him," she said, waiting for a response.

"You go, I'll follow," I said, pushing Jayden towards the ambulance. She nodded, jumping in the back of the truck as they sped off down the road.

**Dom's POV**

After the call from Jayden, we immediately closed the garage. Everyone jumped in their cars, speeding off towards the hospital. We all were doing at least one hundred in a fourty-five speed zone, but we didn't care. This was all my fault. If I didn't take him out there and piss him off, he'd be in here right now, smiling brightly at the engine of car.

Speeding down to the hospital in my truck, I decided to make a call. I put my cell phone on speaker and left it in the holster.

"What is it now Dom?" Sasha answered, her voice annoyed.

"You and Charlie need to get down here quickly! V's in the hospital," I said as calm as my voice would allow.

"What?! What happened Dominic?" she asked, her voice full of worry and panic.

"I don't have time to explain it Sash. Just get down here alright!" I yelled, shutting my phone off as killed the engine to my truck.

I jumped down from my vehicle as I noticed the rest of the Team pull up to the hospital parking lot. I was sad to see all the children were still present. I wished someone had taken them to Aunt Leslie's so they didn't have to see this. I noticed Ricky and Chrystal pull up in the Focus. Everyone rushed into the hospital behind me, where Leon was pacing frantically in the lobby. Jayden was crumbled in a seat, staring aimlessly at the ground.

I put my hand on Leon's shoulder, trying to turn him to face me.

"Le, what happ-" before I could finish my sentence, I was being pumbled by Leon's fists. He had knocked me to the ground and was standing over me, pounding in my face.

"This is all your fault you bastard! You cocky son of a bitch!" Leon yelled, kicking me in the side. Before he could get any more blows in, Jesse lifted his brother from above me and pushed him away.

"Go get some air bro," he said, walking Leon out the hospital.

I saw another shadow step over me and I prepared for another ass-whooping. Instead, a dark hand reached out for me, helping me from the floor.

"You're lucky Leon got to you before I did," Roman said, glaring daggers at me as he walked out of the hospital.

I wiped the blood from my face and walked over to the clerk, who had been watching the scene play out.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked me, cringing at my face. I presumed it looked pretty bad; this wasn't the first scuffle Leon and I were in.

"I'm fine. My name's Dominic Toretto. We're the family of Vincent Palmeriti, he was brought in about fifteen minutes ago," I said, squeezing my left eye shut. I knew it was swollen and would soon be of different colors.

"Yes, the medics brought him in a while ago. Right now, he's in emergency surgery. It may be a few more hours until he will be out. I'll get you and your family set up in a waiting room. You can fill these out," she said, handing me a handful of clipboards. I wanted to bitch at her, but I knew she was just doing her job.

I walked back over to the Team, where Mia was holding Letty as she broke down in her arms. Chrystal and Jayden were holding each other, crying their eyes out. Lillian was being held by Brian as he just glared at me with angry eyes. Senia and Diana were keeping order with the children.

_Look at your family Dom. They are falling apart. You're supposed to be their rock. You're supposed to hold them together when things get tough. You're supposed to yield their cries and tell them that things will soon get better. Yet, all you've done was break them apart further. this was your fault. Vince could be dying, and it was all your fault. _

The truth was, I wasn't the rock. Vince was the actual rock of this family. _He_ brought everything together. During the heists, Mia told me _he_ as the one putting the family back together. _He_ insisted that they stay and not run away like I had. _He_ was the peacekeeper.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a nurse approached me.

"Mr. Toretto, I'll show you and your family to your room."

Brian must have heard her, for her gathered the rest of the family and led them with myself and the nurse down the hall. We stopped at a large room equipped with two snack machines, a soda machine, a few chairs and a TV in the small corner. Everyone filed into the room, the adults filling the chairs while the children play with the toys in the centre of the room. I sat outside the waiting room, filling out the information on Vince. Most of the things Sasha would need to fill out.

**Sasha's POV**

After Dominic hung up the phone, I felt my heart drop to my toes. Vince was in the hospital. He was alone in the hospital. But what had happened? What was wrong with my husband? I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of Vince in agonizing pain.

"Sasha, you alright girl?" Shaye asked. She had become more talkative now that we were more acquainted with each other.

"Vince is in the hospital. I have to go," I said, standing from her sofa.

"I'll come with you," she said, slipping her sleeveless button-up top over her body.

She grabbed Desmond and I grabbed his things as we ran out of the house.

"Hey, you just go, I'll meet up with you," she said, buckling Desmond in the back of her Tahoe.

I nodded and ran across the street to my Porsche, the doors opening before I made it off the lawn. I slid the key in the ignition and started to speed off, before I forgot I had no idea how to get back to Los Angeles. Remembering the GPS system Dom installed, I turned it on.

"Yeah, I need directions to the Cedar Sinai hospital in Los Angeles," I said, my foot tapping frantically.

After receiving the directions from the computer-generated woman, I sped off down the block. I broke every traffic law in the book as I topped speeds of 120 mphs. Just as I made it into L.A., I barely noticed the red and blue lights shining behind my car. For a split second, I thought about fleeing, knowing I had to get to Vince soon. Instead, I pulled over on the side of the road.

The officer who approached my car was a familiar one.

"Rodriguez, what a surprise," Officer Bryant Lent, Vince's high-school-rival-turned-cop, said sarcastically, taking his hat off his head.

"Look Officer, I don't have time. Vince is-" I started, trying to get to Vince as soon as possible.

"You have time for what I say you do. License and registration please," he growled, holding his hand out. I bit my lip to prevent from saying something I'd later regret. I reached in the glove compartment and pulled out my papers, handing them to him.

"Look, can you just give me my ticket so I can go, I'm in a hurry," I asked, running my trembling hands through my hair.

"I realized that. What's the rush Rodriguez?" he asked, handing my papers back to me. I just tossed them in the passenger seat.

"Vince is in the hospital. I think he's in a lot of pain and I really need to be there," I said, finally breaking down.

"Vince is in the hospital?" he repeated, his voice uncertain.

"Yes, so if you could please speed this up-"

To my surprise, Bryant tore the speeding ticket and handed it to me.

"Go be with him. I know how hard it is to deal with something like this. I'll alert the other troopers to let you go," Officer Lent said, nodding at me. I smiled weakly at him as I sped off, heading for the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, I finally made it the hospital. I noticed the Team's cars and Dom's truck parked across the lot. I got out, watching as Shaye's car pulled up beside mine. She carried Desmond as we walked inside the hospital, the smell of ammonia and sickly people burned my nostrils. I walked to the clerk upon not seeing any of the Team.

"Excuse me ma'am. Hi, I'm Sasha Rodriguez-Palmeriti, I'm Vincent Palmeriti's wife. Um, I guess he was brought in here about half an hour ago," I said, looking around frantically. I vaguely remembered my way around the hospital, though you'd think I know it by heart as many times as I visited.

"Yes, Mr. Palmeriti is still in emergency surgery. The rest of your family is on the fourth floor in the waiting room," the clerk smiled politely at me. I nodded and led Shaye with me to the elevator.

As we stood, waiting patiently to get to the fourth floor, I couldn't help but panic. My body was trembling and my heart was pounding. Tears threatened to fall, but I tried my damnest to keep them inside. I needed to be strong for Vince. And for our two year old son. I looked over at him, smiling at his peaceful, sleeping face. He was so innocent. To be brought up during such a hectic time in our family had to have been hell. I reached over and ran my hand smoothly over his soft, curly hair.

We finally made it to the fourth floor. We didn't need to ask for the waiting room, for Dom was sitting outside the room. A part of me wanted to give Dom the worst beating he'd felt in his life. A part of me wanted to blame whatever happened to Vince on Dom. For it was partially his fault. Instead, I choose to ignore him.

As we approached the room where the gang had been waiting, Dom stood to face me. His face had been battered and bruised. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head lowered. For once, the usual arrogance Dom carried in his aura was gone.

"Sasha, I'm so-" he started, his voice low and weak.

I held my hand up to silence him, my gaze on the floor. I felt my inside whimper as I just wanted Dom to make everything better. He _was_ our rock, of course.

"Don't Dom. Nothing you can say will repair whatever is wrong with Vince," was all I said before I disappeared behind the doors that held my family.

Dominic followed behind Shaye into the room. Questioning looks shot to me, I assumed, which were about Shaye.

"Guys, this is my friend Shaye from Pasadena. Don't bother trying to have a conversation with her 'cause she ain't one for talking," I said, my voice cold.

I took Desmond out of Shaye's hands and went to a corner of the room, sitting down on the floor. I just wanted to be with my son. I wanted to be alone. I didn't even know Vince's condition, but from the way the Team looked, I knew it couldn't have been good. The room was silent, with the exception of the cartoons on the television, more than likely on to quiet the children.

Finally, the door opened, revealing an attractive male doctor. He looked to be in his early 50s with grayish-blonde hair and dull brown eyes. He wore slim glasses over his nose and had a slight bulk to him.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Arthur Daniels. I presume this is the family of a Mr. Vincent Palmeriti. Is his wife present, Sasha?" he asked, looking around the room. I stood as quickly as I could, walking over to the doctor.

"I'm Sasha. What happened to Vince?" I asked, not wanting to hear it from the Team. I wanted to know from a professional.

"Well ma'am. You may need to take a seat," I kept my eye contact with him, showing that I was in no mood for sitting. "Very well then. Mr. Palmeriti-"

"Call him Vince," Dom said, interrupting the talking doctor.

"Very well. Vince suffered three nearly fatal gunshot wounds- two to the back and one to the head," at his words, I felt my knees buck beneath me, but somehow God gave me the strength to keep standing. "I assumed he had his back turned when he was shot, as the bullets entered his back and exited through his chest."

"Wouldn't the shot to the head have killed him? I mean, I saw the wound Doc.," Leon said, his usual laidback demeanor dismayed. His face looked rugged.

"Well I agree, the wound should have killed your brother. But from some act of God, the bullet was lodge in his skull sideways, therefore, it didn't make it's way fully to his brain," I sighed deeply, feeling a small amount of faith rejoice in my body. _Thank God for his thick head_, I said to myself.

"Well, is he okay? Can we see him?" Jesse asked, his eyes full of tears.

"Not exactly. He's not out of the clear yet. Because of the shot to the head, some of his memory may be off. He might have trouble doing simple things such as tying his shoes or making a phone call. Things you and I take for granted, may come as a difficult task for him. Also, because one of the bullets in his back grazed his spinal cord, he may have paralysis," Dr. Daniels said, flipping through his clipboard.

_Things can not get any worse for me._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vince isn't dead! I love him way too much to kill him off. All in all, he'll come out okay. You just have to read for all the obstacles the family goes through. Read & review please.**

**-Kita**


	62. Taking Blame

**Disclaimer: I own only characters you don't recognize from the movies.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I wish I had more reviewers though.**

**Chapter 61-Taking Blame**

**No POV**

"What exactly do you mean by paralysis?" Sasha asked, not looking up from the floor. She was afraid to see the looks on the others' faces.

"Well, we're not sure if it'll be permanent. But from the waist down, he might not be able to move. Now it could be temporary, only for a few weeks or maybe even months," Dr. Daniels said, his voice full of empathy.

"And if it's permanent..." Jayden asked, looking up at the doctor. She was seated in a chair, her legs pulled to her chest.

"He'll be confined to a wheelchair for the remainder of his life. I'm so sorry for this incident that happened to your friend. Things like this are always the hardest to deal with. I'm going to go check on Vince then I'll be back. Then, one at a time, you'll be able to visit him," Dr. Daniels said, excusing himself from the room.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes. Jesse stood from his chair, carrying baby Jessica in his arms. He walked over to Shaye, who was sitting at a table in the back of the room.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. This is my daughter, Jessica," he said, holding his hand out. Shaye smiled and nodded, shaking Jesse's hand. He sniffled, trying to keep in his tears as he took a seat next to her. "Ya know, I used to be like that too," Shaye gave him a curious look, "shy. When I first came to the family with Leon, I didn't speak to anyone unless it dealt with cars. But when you're ready to talk, we'll be listening," Jesse said, smiling at Shaye.

I'm proud of ya Kid, Leon thought to himself as he watched his younger brother finally grow up.

"Anyone have any idea what could've happened?" Sasha asked, not bothering to look around.

"Guys, there's a bit of information I didn't mention before," Brian's voice was barely audible over the pounding hearts and whimpers. Dom looked at Brian with angry and slightly curious eyes. "Carter escaped from his home a few days ago. The Miami PD called me to warn me that he could have possibly been on his way here," Brian said, preparing for the beating he was sure that was coming.

"And you thought you'd tell us _after_ one of us was lying in a hospital bed clinging to our life?!" Dom exclaimed, getting in Brian's face. Brian was a few inches away from being pinned into between a pissed off Dominic and the wall.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who took Vince out there and pissed him off. If you didn't get one of your ingenius ideas again, we wouldn't be in a hospital right now!" Brian defended himself, poking Dom hard in the chest.

"Why you little shit-" Dom yelled, pulling his fist back, ready to pound on the blonde.

"STOP! Enough!" Sasha yelled, handing Desmond to Shaye. She approached Dom as if he was her prey, ready to pounce at any minute. "Don't go pointing fingers at anyone. Yeah, Brian you should have spoken about this earlier, and yes, Dom you shouldn't have left him alone and pissed off. But this is nobody's fault. Shit happens okay. Now we need to be a family. We need to be here for V because he's gonna need us now more than ever. For one second, can you stop acting like a complete jackass!" Sasha yelled, finally fed up with Dominic's attitude.

Dom lowered his head, as if he was ashamed of his behavior. "I'm sorry," he said, he bottom lip quivering.

"Oh Dommy," Sasha pulled him to me, allowing him to bury his head in my chest while he cried softly. Sasha hated to see Dom crying more than anything.

"Look Dom, this isn't your fault. Just like it isn't Brian's or anyone elses here. It was an unfortunate incident and I'm gonna try my damnest to find out what happened to our boy," she whispered into his ear so no one else could here. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

Sasha handed the comforting duties over to Letty while she walked over to Jayden, who sat alone in a corner. She looked distant and lost. She had already lost her mother and if she was to lose Vince, she might have gone crazy. Sasha was tore up on the inside, but had to be strong for her family. Especially Jayden. The poor girl had gone through so much in her life.

"Hey Kid," Sasha said, sitting at Jayden's feet. She tore her gaze away from the tile pattern to smile at Sasha. She gave a curt nod and changed her stare back to the floor. "Look, don't worry. You're Uncle V will be okay. He's been through a lot, but he's survived even more," Sasha tried to coax her niece into believing that all was fine with Vince. Even if she wasn't sure for herself.

"I know. It's just, he was trying so hard, ya know. To change. He was doing good. He took me to the movies and we stayed up late playing video games. He was so sweet. I was so proud of him," Jayden's lips curled into a small smile at the times her and Vince shared that past week.

"Why you talkin' like he dead? You know, a part of me blames myself for this," Sasha said, raking her shaky hands through her hair. Jayden turned to her, curious as to why she blamed herself. "If I hadn't pressured him into changing so much, maybe he wouldn't have done whatever he did to piss Dom off. That way, Dom wouldn't have angered him and left him to walking. I dunno, but if anything happens to Vince, I think I'll kill myself," Sasha admitted, tears finally falling from her eyes.

Nobody had heard the conversation going on, for they were off in their own talks with one another. Jesse held Jessica in his hands, having a one-sided conversation with Shaye. Shaye was bouncing the now awake Desmond on her knee, causing him to smile with glee. He had taken to her quickly, although he usually didn't trust strangers. Dom was sitting on the floor between Letty's legs as she massage his shoulders. He was talking to CJ about the import magazine that she had with her. Chrystal was playing with Angel's hair, though her mind was cleary on other things. Roman and Brian had left the room to figure out what they were going to do with Carter. Lily was sitting with Ricky, talking about something unimportant. It was almost time for Mia and Senia's shifts at the hospital, so they went to get changed. They both promised to stop back in on word for Vince. The other children were still occupied by the boy on the television with the pink hat and the fairy godparents.

Diana walked over from her place by the door and sat on the floor with Sasha. She laced one of her hands with Sasha's, giving it an assuring squeeze.

"How are you?" she asked, her tone soft, but concerned.

"As good as I'm gonna be. I mean, my husband was shot in the head and may be paralyzed. But other than that, I'm cool," Sasha smiled, trying to make light of the events.

"Hey don't talk like that. You know the Big Bad Wolf will be alright," Diana replied, nudging her friend. Since she had met him, she had taken a liking to calling him the 'Big Bad Wolf'.

"I hope so. Being a widowed single-mother is _not_ what I had in mind for today," Sasha joked, sighing afterwards.

Just then, the waiting room door opened, revealing Dr. Daniels. He was clutching his clipboard to his side. He pulled his glasses down from his face, allowing them to hang, thanks to the string around his neck.

The Team quieted at the moment, wondering what news he had on Vince's condition.

"Hi again. As of right now, Vince's condition doesn't seem to be improving. We gave him some sedatives to keep him stable. He's slipping in and out of a comatose state. We removed all the bullets, but his pain is just beginning. Due to the wound to the head, he may suffer extreme migranes. We've given him a dosage of meds to keep the headaches at bay, but we aren't sure how they are going to hold up. There's not much more we can do until he wakes up," the doctor said, his tone sympathetic, yet firm.

"So can we see him? Is he awake now?" Sasha asked, standing from the floor. She still clutched Diana's hand, afraid of being 'alone' at the moment.

"Yes, I'll lead you to his room. I'll remind you that he is very weak. Don't stay too long," he replied, leading most of the gang out the room.

Sasha grabbed Dom's hand, asking him to stay for a few minutes. He feared for the worst, knowing that getting on the opposite end of Sasha's wrath was never an option. He took a seat in one of the chairs, leaving her pacing the hospital floor.

"Dom, what happened between you and Vince? I need to know," Sasha said, continuing to pace the floor.

Dominic sighed and sat forward on the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"He came into the garage today acting all perky. The same way he's been acting for the past few days or so. So I told him to take a ride with me. Letty told me no, but I didn't listen," he dropped his head in his hands, "I should've listened," he mumbled.

"Dom, finish your story okay," Sasha replied, taking a seat next to Dom, rubbing soothing circles in the back of his head. Even if she and Dom rarely got along, they still treated each other as family.

"Okay. But I took him for a drive, not too far, just a few miles from the garage. We got out and I hit him on the arm. I was just trying to get a reaction out of him, ya know. But it didn't work. So I hit him again," Dom said, talking as if he had just been caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Dom, what did you say to him? I mean, what were you trying to prove?" Sasha asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. For once, Dominic felt so small under Sasha's microscopic gaze.

"That he was changing for all the wrong reasons. I told him that he had become a pansy and was only making a fool of himself. He kept saying that he was finally growing up and didn't want to be the sidekick anymore," Dom switched his eyes to the floor, as if he were talking to it, "I had no idea he felt the way he did. I thought he liked hanging back with me and the guys, helping us out. I had no idea I kept him from his dreams," Dom said, his voice cracking.

"Dom, you didn't-"

"No I did!" he roared, his anger finally flourishing, "I kept Vince from doing what he truly wanted too! He didn't want to be a mechanic his whole life. I mean, the man loved cars, but he wanted to be a musician. He wanted to play the guitar and have his own band. I knew he wanted these things and kept it from him without even realizing it. How could I do such a thing?" Dom blamed himself, nearly losing all hope for his friend and himself.

"Dominic, you were afraid. You may not see it, but from day one I saw it. You feared being alone, that's why you kept Vince around with you. You made every excuse you could to keep him by your side because you feared that after your dad died, you'd have no one. Letty was fed up with the cheating, so you feared she'd leave you too. Mia was close to being a college girl, and you would be stuck with the house and garage by yourself. Dom, you may put up a macho front, but I can see right through it. You're afraid and that's okay," Sasha comforted, talking soothingly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the same way. That's why I kept Diana around. I knew she wanted to do other things with her life. She wanted to be a marine biologists. She's got the smarts to do it. But I kept her around because I was so damn scared to be alone. That's a reason I agreed to join the Team in the first place. I knew it was a chance for another family and I'd never be alone. I put up that angry, tough girl front, but I just wanted somewhere to belong. And thankfully, this was the family I belonged to," Sasha smiled, half hugging Dom. He smiled up at her, finally seeing that she wasn't half bad.

"Yeah. I-I just never saw Vince that angry with me. I mean, he looked like he had hated me, like really hated me. I guess I take Vince for advantage more than I should huh?" Dom asked.

"Yep, I think you do. And you know what, he's starting to realize himself. When he comes out of this, I think you guys need to have a long talk," Sasha said, standing from the seat, stretching her long arms.

"I think you're right. And Sasha I'm sorry for giving you so much shit. I'm just looking out for my boy, you know that. You're good for him. He loves you a lot," Dom said, mimicking her actions.

"I love him a lot too Dominic. I'm not trying to take Vince away from you. I know he's like your brother. But he means the world and more to me and I need him to tone it down for us to work. No more bullshittin'?" Sasha asked, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"No more bullshittin'. I love ya little sister," Dominic said, smacking her hand away and pulling Sasha into a hug. She smiled against his chest, returning the gesture.

"I love ya too Dommy. Let's go see our boy," she said, walking with her arm linked with Dom's out the room.

**Jayden's POV**

I paced the hall outside of my uncle's room. Everyone was in talking and crying. I couldn't see him. I didn't want to see him. Not like this. Too many times I had to visit the hospital when my mom was doing the drugs because she ODed so many times. The last thing I wanted to see was my only living relative with three holes in him.

I still can't get the image out of my head. All the blood, the screaming people. His body was so lifeless. I was sure he was gone then.

When I would finally build up enough courage to go in, what would I say? 'Hey Unc, glad you aren't dead. But you'll probably never walk again, but I'm glad you aren't dead'.

I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I continued to pace the floor. I never cried this much before. I was always so tough. Never let anyone get the best of me, but this was. I loved Vince too much to see him this way. Whoever done this to him would pay. They'd pay with their life.

Before I could continue with my thoughts, the door to Uncle V's room opened. It was Chrystal.

"Hey Jay. I'm sorry about Uncle V," Chrys said, walking slowly to me.

"Yeah, me too. He's gonna be okay though," I said, my faith restoring.

"You know, after he gets out of here, we're gonna take him ice skating. I'm dying to go ice skating with him," Chrys said, causing us both to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dom asked as he and Sasha approached us.

"The thought of the Coyote ice skating is actually hilarious," I said, truly laughing for the first time today. Dom chuckled and Sasha smiled wide. I knew they weren't in the happy mood, but I needed it.

Dom excused himself as he went into the room to see Vince. Feeling nervous, I chose to sit down outside the room. Sasha noticed this, and she sat next to me.

"Why aren't you in there with everyone else?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I was waiting for you. And honestly, I'm scared. I don't want to see him like this," I admitted, rubbing my arms self-consciously.

"Hey, neither do I. But we're gonna do it together. When everyone's gone, just me, you, and Dez. Come on, let's clear them out," Sasha said, helping me get to my feet.

We entered the room, and suddenly the atmosphere felt like it had changed. All the little hope and faith I had going into the room was out the window.

"Alright guys, let's clear out. Mia and Senia, go back to work. Letty and Di, take the kids home. They don't need to be here anymore. Guys, let's have a talk out in the hall," Dominic said, his voice firm and final.

I could by the glint in Dom's eye that his talk wouldn't be about cars.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 61. In the next chapter or so, things will start picking up. Carter has a very extreme demise. Read & review please.**

**-Kita**


	63. Getting More Help

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 62-Getting Help

Dom's POV 

I led the boys out into the hall to help come up with a plan. We needed to do something about Carter Verone. We needed to put an end to that bastard once and for all.

I knew the boys weren't happy with me, hell Leon looked as if he wanted to go round two, but I knew they were willing to calm down so we could help Vince.

"So what's the master plan now Dominic?" Leon asked sarcastically, flopping down in a seat outside the room. He grossed his legs and arms the way he did when he was aggravated.

"I don't know Le, why don't you give me time to think," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know if you've noticed Dom, but we ain't got time dawg. Carter's not playing around anymore. He showed us that with Vince," Leon replied, shaking his head.

"Leon's right, Dom. We need to do something now. Now I can get Tanner and Bilkens-" Brian started, but I cut him off.

"No way Brian, I want this fucker dead. I ain't about to go to jail 'cause you wanna involve the cops. No attention from the police," I said, defeating that idea immediately.

"Dom, you're last name is Toretto, you'll always have attention from the cops," Roman said, causing us to have a much-needed laugh. 

"That's too true. But seriously guys, no cops. At least not right now," I said, running my hand over my buzzed head. 

"Look. Carter's very unstable. I've seen the man during work. If we sit him down (in good distance of course), and try to talk to him, maybe we can work out some kind of deal," Brian said, waving his hands frantically.

"Yeah, I don't think so Brian. You're talking privileges have been revoked as of now," Roman said, pushing Brian slightly. We all laughed, happy to have the moment less depressed.

"Shut up, Ro," Brian replied, pushing Brian back. I swear, these two acted like bitchy sisters. "We need to arrange some time of meeting with him. I know Carter, he doesn't work well under pressure," Brian said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Tell me more," I spoke, gathering the guys in a small huddle.

**Sasha's POV **

While the three of us were in the room, I tried hard not to look at Vince. I stared at everything until I was able to memorize it all. Like the picture hanging from the left wall that had something about follow your dreams and you'll succeed. Load of crap, I thought to myself. I looked at other things, like the various machines and cords shoved into the small room.

Finally, I took a deep breath and glanced towards the hospital bed, my stomach immediately flying to my throat. I fought the vomit back down as I walked towards the bed. 

Vince looked horrible. He was connected to various machines, wires sticking in and out of his body. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, a small blood stain on it. There was some kind of brace under his body that wasn't full visible. He usually tan tone was dismayed, his face and arms a pale color.

"Aunt Sash, snap out of it," Jayden said, waving her hands in front of my face. I gave her a weak smile and pulled a chair close to Vince's bed. I grabbed his free hand, which had an IV stuck through it.

"Do I have to always keep you out of trouble?" I joked, kissing his hand tenderly. Desmond was in my arms, staring up at his father.

"Daddy," the two year-old said, his eyebrows scrunched together. I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I squoze his small body.

"Daddy's gonna be okay babe. He's just in a little pain right now. But he'll be okay," I whispered in his ear, unsure of the harsh reality myself.

I looked over at Jayden, who was staring up at Vince, whispering to him. I couldn't make out the words, but the smile she had on her face afterward made a small ounce of hope return to me. I waited until she was done before I interrupted her.

"Jay, we better get going. We should let him get his rest. We'll come back later tonight," I said, glancing at my watch. It was almost ten pm.

She nodded and kissed Vince's cheeks, my heart breaking a little more. Even though her last living relative was lying in a hospital bed clinging to his life, she still remained strong. She gave his hand an assuring squeeze and left, leaving just us three in the room.

"You know, this whole incident is showing me how short life is. Vince, we don't have time to sit around and wait for each other to change. From what I've heard, you've done your part. Vince, I need you to wake up baby. Desmond and Jayden need you to wake up. The Team needs you. Even if you don't notice, this family needs you more than anything. We love you so much V and if we lost you tonight, I don't think we'd be able to survive ourselves. Wake up baby, I'll be home waiting. I love you," I tried to prevent myself from crying as I kissed his pale lips softly.

"Say goodbye to Daddy," I said to Desmond, holding him closer to his father. Somehow, he managed to climb out of my hands and onto the bed with his dad. I knew it couldn't have felt great to Vince. Dez crawled towards Vince's face, placing both of his tiny hands on his cheeks.

"Wake up Daddy," he said, his face turning into a pout. "Pwease?" he said, his bottom lip quivering. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away from the scene. When I looked back, Desmond had his head lying on his father's chest.

"Say goodbye now Dez. We have to go," I said, trying to pry his hands from his father's face. Finally, he let go. Dez kissed Vince's lips sloppily and allowed me to lift him from the bed.

"Bye Daddy," he waved as we left the room.

Upon exiting the room, I saw the boys huddled in a corner. I shook my head. I didn't even want to know what they were doing. Sitting a few feet away were Jayden and Chrys. They were talking to Charlie.

"I got here as soon as I could. How's he doing?" he asked, looking through the glass at Vince.

"Not too well. Charlie, I think I'm gonna move back home. I wanna be closer for V. But you can come visit whenever-" I started rambling.

"Sash, shut up. You can move back here. I'll be fine," Charlie said, pulling me into a hug. It felt good to have some support outside of the Team.

"Thank you. Let's go home guys," I said, leading the girls down the hall.

**xxx**

Brian's POV

Before this, Rome and I were the only ones who knew what Carter was capable of. We knew first-hand that he was unstable and we do anything to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted revenge. He wouldn't stop until he got just that. The guys and I came up with a scheme that might get rid of Carter for a long time.

After we left the hospital, we all dispersed back to our homes. We decided that our plan would go into full-affect tomorrow. I put Angel to bed and followed Mia to the bedroom. She changed into her nightgown as I stripped off my t-shirt, tossing it in a corner. I kicked off my pants and sat on the edge of the bed. This whole ordel was taking it's toll on me. I dropped my head in my hands, running them over my hair.

I felt the weight of the bed shift as two soft arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong Brian? V's gonna be alright, you know," she said, speaking softly into my ear.

"I know that Mi. It's just, I want all this to be over. I don't want mine and Rome's problems becoming the Team's problems. I feel guilty for what happened to Vince today," I admitted, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Don't Brian. It wasn't your fault. Nor was it Dom's or Sasha's or anyone's. It was Carter's fault. He did this to Vince. But it's okay, because V is stronger than they know. He'll come out of this fine and be better than ever. C'mon, let's get some sleep," Mia kissed my ear, crawling back up to the bed.

"I'm gonna make a quick phone call," I said, grabbing my cell from the side table.

I knew Dom didn't want the cops involved, but if Carter does end up dead, I don't want it hanging over any of our guys head. I dialed up the force and waited for an answer.

"O'Conner, I thought I told you not to call me unless you wanted your job back," Tanner said, his voice groggy.

"Sleeping on the job again Sarge?" I asked jokingly

"What is it Brian? I'm trying to work here," Sgt. Tanner said, taking a deep sigh.

"You know how Carter escaped from his home and they suspected he was coming here? Well he's definitely here," I said.

"How do you know? Have you come in contact with him?" Tanner asked, loud muffling in the background. He was probably in the mist of contacting the Miami force.

"I think so. One of our boys were shot today. He's okay, but the Team isn't gonna sit on their asses about this Tanner. Now, we've come up with a plan-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Brian, don't move in on Verone unless I tell you too alright. He's a dangerous man and I don't need any casualities. Fall back," Tanner yelled into my ear.

"I can't do that Sarge. This is my fault it's going down. Now I need to end it. And I'm going to do that. I'm asking for a little assistance here," I returned in the same tone.

"Brian, if I get word that you're even within ten feet of Carter Verone, I'll arrest you myself. You're not a cop anymore, let the LAPD take care of it," he replied, his voice shaky and agitated.

"Just because I'm not a cop, doesn't mean I'm gonna sit back and wait for Verone to kill us all. I'm doing something Sarge, with or without your help," I yelled, shutting my cell phone off.

**The Next Day...**

No POV

The guys met up at the house the next day. They had to finalize everything for the scheme before they started the day. It was Monday, so Dom woke early to pick up all the kids and drop them off at school. He stopped by Sasha's and picked up Jayden and Chrystal, who stayed the night. When he returned home, it was around 8:46 am.

When Dom entered the home, the boys were slouched around the living room. Jesse and Leon were on the couch, their heads on the back. Rome was in one of the recliners, his feet on the coffee table. While in the hospital, they informed Charlie on the situation, and he insisted that he help out. He wanted to get on Vince's good side, and what better way to do it than to avenge his shooting. He seemed to be the only one fully awake as he paced the living room floor.

"Letty hears you going on with that, and you're dead," Dom warned as he shut the door behind him. Charlie returned a weak smile as he stopped his pacing. The other guys perked up upon hearing Dom's baritone voice.

"Where's Brian?" Dom asked Rome, taking a seat in his own recliner. He shot Leon and Jess a look, as if to say 'make room for the newbie'. They took the hint and moved over, Leon patting the seat for Charlie.

"Said something about guns, I dunno," Rome answered, his voice raspier than usual.

"Does any of the ladies know?" Dom asked, looking around the group. They all shook their heads, except Charlie.

"I kinda told Shaye. But she wants to help," Charlie said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"No, we don't put the ladies in danger. They don't get involved in our mess," Leon yelped.

"No, you don't understand. She's an..erm...free-lance officer," Charlie said, struggling to find the right words.

"So you mean she's a hitman ... or hitwoman?" Jesse asked, his eyebrows hitting the roof.

"Yeah, something like that. She could be helpful," Charlie said.

"We could use someone of her caliber then, Dom. I say she's in," Roman said, smirking a bit.

"Fine, but no one else is in. Get her to the garage before noon." Just as Dom finished speaking, Brian burst through the door.

"Hey guys. Got the weapons in the trunk of the Lancer. I also got numbers to contact Carter on from the surveillance team in Miami," Brian said, pulling a paper from his back pocket.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Dom said, rubbing his hands together.

What the guys didn't know was that on her way to turn off the twins' alarm clock, Letty overheard the boys talking. She listened in on everything. They were planning some type of scheme behind her back! Behind all the ladies' backs. She heard Dom say he was going back to bed and for the guys to just camp out there. She tiptoed back to her room and faked sleep. They would be in for a rude awakening later.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter you guys, I promise. sooner or later, there will be no more Carter Verone. Please review.  
-Kita**


	64. The War

**  
Thanks for the reviews.**

Happy Belated Birthday to Vin Diesel!

Warning: this one will be really long, so I expect plenty reviews.

Chapter 63-The War

Dom's POV 

Later that morning, I tried my best to get Letty out of the house. I was positive she didn't know about the plan, and I wanted to keep it that way. I asked her to open the shop for us while we go around to ask questions about Vince's shooting. She declined. I asked her to go to the hospital until we got there. Mia and Senia were already there for work and Lily, Diana, and Sasha had already left to visit V. She insisted that she'd wait. I even tried to get her to go to Harry's to order some parts for the garage, but once again, she shot me down.

For about two minutes I thought about taking her somewhere and leaving her. You know, taking her to a family member's house to visit, and when she got out, I'd pull off. 

But I thought of the consequences of that … loss of private parts, bruised face, bruised ego… _okay that was out of the question. _

I thought of the only thing that might work. I walked to the backyard and sat on the picnic table. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my Aunt Leslie's home.

"Leslie Toretto speaking," my aunt said, her voice chipper and perky like Mia's.

"Hey Aunt Les, it's Dominic. Are you busy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"Not at all Dom. What's going on?" she asked, her voice low too. I smiled.

"You don't have to lower your voice, I do. Not much privacy around here. But um, you think you can take Letty for the day? She's being a bit of a pain and the boys and I have some business to care too."

"Sure thing Dom, I'll call her right now. I need some help moving this old furniture out today. I'm going shopping later for new things, I'll take her along," she replied, sighing exhaustedly afterward. 

"Thanks Aunt. Gotta go," I said, hanging up my cell.

I ran back into the house, where the rest of the guys were seated. They looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded and smirked a bit. Soon enough, the house phone was ringing. I watched as Leon answered it, a smile coming upon my face.

"Letty, it's for you!" Leon smiled, smirking to himself.

"Who the hell is it?" she yelled from upstairs.

"Aunt Leslie!" he yelled back. There was a muffling sound upstairs, then the shuffling of feet descending down the steps.

A pissed off Letty made her way to the kitchen to retrieve the hanging telephone. She shot me a glare, and spoke into the phone.

"Who the hell is this? … Oh sorry, hi Aunt Leslie… no just having a rough morning … I'd love to go furniture shopping with you, but I have things to take care of today. … I'll be there in a few minutes," Letty said, a look of anger and defeat on her face.

I knew she couldn't say no to Aunt Leslie. No one could.

"Look Dom, I have to go to Aunt Leslie's and go shopping with her. I know something's going down. You guys look way too suspicious. Don't get into any damn trouble today Dom," Letty said firmly, pointing at me as she walked out the house.

I watched out the window, waiting for her to pull off. Soon enough, her blood red Lexus LS 430 sped off down the road.

"We're good. Let's get to the warehouses," I said, waving the boys out the house.

I walked back to the Rx-7 in the small garage in the backyard as Charlie's blue Chevy Impala pulled up to the house. We all stopped, watching the two figures exit the car.

Charlie walked forward, Shaye not far behind. She shouldered a rather lengthy bag. My eyebrows drew together, glancing at her bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

"My AR-15. What, you thought I was coming without it?" she spoke finally, holding the case with two hands. I smiled, her British accent finally being heard.

"Hope you don't think that'll keep you safe honey," Rome said sarcastically from the Spyder.

"Trust me, I got a lot of shit on me to keep me safe, _honey_," she replied, placing emphasis on the last word. She patted her waist, which had an evident budge to it.

"Guess we'll be taking the Denali boys. Brian and Rome, you two lead with your cars," I said, crossing the grass to get to the truck.

I jumped in the front seat. Shaye rode in the passenger seat, her rifle placed in between her legs. The boys: Leon, Jesse, and Charlie road in the back of the Denali with the weapons. For some reason (one which I didn't want to know) Brian had plenty of guns and ammunition stashed away around town. We were gonna need them dealing with Carter Verone. ****

No POV 

It was just about three p.m. when the guys made it to the warehouses. During the day, it was vacant, but the smell of gas, perfume, and drugs still lingered there from the previous night of races. They parked the cars in normal race-night fashion and jumped out. They kept all their extra weaponry in the back of the Denali, along with Shaye's rifle.

Brian excused himself around a corner to take a whiz, but not before using his cell.

"Sarge, we're here. Keep your men out of sight okay? If Dominic knows you're here, it'll be my ass," he whispered into his phone.

On the way to the warehouses, Brian called in to inform the Sarge one last time on the move on Carter. Sgt. Tanner had no choice but to comply, even if he didn't want too. Brian warned him to put his men up on the roof, or anywhere, as long as they couldn't be seen. If so, that'd blow Brian's cover and the Team's. Tanner wasn't happy about the heist, but he knew he couldn't change Brian's mind.

"I know Brian. Listen, we need Carter alive. If we can bust him, we definitely have enough to put this bastard away for life. Just, don't do anything rational," Tanner said, trying to whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. If anything goes down and Carter or his boys end up dead, it's not on us. We're trying to put an end to a war. It's self defense," Brian said, his voice commanding.

"Spilner!" Dom yelled, correcting himself in a much lower voice._ Even after all these years, he still can't get it right_, Brian thought. He hung up with Sgt. Tanner and walked around the corner, pretending to be zipping his pants. "What took so long?" Dom asked suspiciously.

"I've been holding that all morning. I'll get the cash out my car. All we need now is Carter," Brian said, walking with Dom to the Lancer. He pulled the suitcase that held their hopes from the back seat of the car.

"Dawg, where'd you get all that cash?" Leon asked as Brian popped open the suitcase. "It's at least fifty grand in there!" he exclaimed, chewing his trademark toothpick.

"That's where your wrong Le. That's not real money. Hopefully, he'll be too dumb to check the cash before he leaves," Brian said, his bravery deterring.

Just as Dom was about to question Brian on the cash, two black Escalades pulled up. The boys manned their stations. They tried to act calm and collect, but on the inside, their hearts were pounding with adrenaline. While the boys were talking, Shaye managed to sneak up onto the other building, lining her AR-15 rifle up. She wanted to get the perfect shot on Carter.

The Escalades stopped, one after another, and the doors opened. Men in all black stepped out, guns on their hips. One of the men was Ralph, someone Jesse hadn't planned on seeing again in his life. As he and Ralph made eye contact, a part of him wanted to pull his gun from his waistband and shoot him where he stood. The other part feared for his life of this man.

At last, Carter exited the Cadillac. He fixed his black blazer over his dark blue shirt and wiped his black pants off. He wore a smug grin on his face as he stared at Dom, who was barely holding in his excitement. Carter looked through the group of men, his eyes falling on Rome. He walked over and stood in front of him.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite person. Surprised to see me?" Carter taunted, smiling sickly at Rome. Roman tightened his jaw muscles, trying to hold back his anger. Instead, he reached down at Carter's pockets playfully, similar to the time he had in Miami. Successfully, he took Carter's cigar cutter.

"Seems like your pockets still ain't empty, cuh," Rome said, smirking at Carter. Swiftly, Carter removed his pistol from it's holder and held it to Rome's head.

"Didn't I tell you never to touch me?!" Carter bellowed, pointing the gun directly in the middle of Rome's head. Leon looked away, the sight bringing back the memories of what happened to Vince.

Dom's fists crumbled together as he tried to control his anger. He wanted so badly to just tear into Carter, but he knew they were clearly out-numbered.

Charlie jumped down from sitting on the back of the Denali and stood by Rome.

"Can we just get down to what we came here for mate?" Charlie asked, wanting to prevent more trouble. Carter smirked, not taking his eye off Roman.

"The Brit's right. Let's get down to business. O'Conner, where's my cash?" Carter asked, not bothering to put his gun away.

While they talked, Shaye did a head count for Carter's boys. Eight, including him and Ralph. She looked through her scope, trying to keep her target on Carter if he tried anything fishy.

Brian held up the suitcase with the cash. Carter nodded to one of his boys to get it, but Dom pushed him back.

"Hold up a second Carter. Now if we give you this cash, you have to leave the country. Go back to Argentina. All debts paid off with our crew?" Brian asked, his voice firm and intimidating.

"Now Brian, you should know, I'm a man of my word. You give me my cash, and I'm gone," he said, an evil smirk curling at his lips.

"I've got just one question," Dom interrupted, wanting to have some say in the transaction. "How's Enrique and Roberto? Better yet, how's Jeremy?" Dom asked, knowing he had just gotten on Carter's list.

Carter growled, smacking Dom across the face with the butt of the gun.

That started the war.

Bullets started flying, fists were thrown. Shaye lost her target on Carter, as he and Dom were fighting. Instead, she decided to eliminate some of the other men. She shot one of Carter's men, dropping him where he stand. Leon, whom he was previously fighting, looked up in amazement.

"Damn, she's good," he mumbled, grabbing the gun that fell on the ground. He tossed it to Jesse, he stood around nervously. He caught the gun and looked from it to Leon. "You better start shooting Jess," Leon warned as he grabbed a gun from the back of the Denali.

While the men were busy battling, one of LAPD's finest crept from behind a corner, placing a small bomb in the bottom of a large trash tank that sat near trash. He moved it closer to the road, and got out of eyesight as quickly as possible. 

"On forceful impact, it'll explode sir," the officer to his superior.

Meanwhile, Dom was beating the hell out of Carter. Verone was on the ground, spitting up blood. Dom kicked him in the face with all his face, tossing Carter on his back. Dom wiped the blood from his head and looked around from his boys. Brian was being jumped by two of the guards. Dom ran over, taking on the largest of the two men.

Uptop, Shaye got her target on another guard. She locked it in and fired, hitting the man in his back. He dropped to the grown, his blood staining the cement below.

Jesse had already shot two of the men, killing them instantly. He wanted to cry his heart out; he wasn't the type to even think about taking another man's life. But he had done it twice in a matter of minutes. He was left facing one man, Ralph.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Jesse asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't have a reason. But I'm so sorry Jesse. I didn't mean for things to get as out of control as they did. You were my friend!" Ralph yelled over the gunfire, holding his hands up. By then, the LAPD began picking the boys off from on top of the warehouses.

"You weren't my friend Ralph. You tried to kill me. You tried to hurt my family!" Jesse roared, the gun shaking between his trembling hands. He didn't know if he was going to kill Ralph or not.

"I'm sorry Jess! It was the drugs, I didn't mean it! I just wanted to keep my dad's legacy going, I didn't want to disappoint him!" Ralph yelled, ducking as a stray bullet came his way. Jesse didn't know if he wanted to believe it. He thought of all the things Ralph and Jeremy did; they almost cost him his home, almost cost him his family, and his life.

"I just can't take the risk, I'm sorry!" Jesse yelled to him. "God forgive me," Jesse whispered to himself as he shut his eyes, squeezing the trigger.

Opening one eye, he watched the blood trickle from Ralph's chest, a wound directly above his heart. Jesse immediately dropped to the grown, leaning his body up against the wheel of the Denali. He wasn't out in the open. He felt himself break down, right there in the war.

Only four men left, including Carter. Dom pulled the gun from one of the guard's waistband and placed it to his back, pulling the trigger twice. Dom looked around once again to make sure all of his boys were still okay. He saw everyone was holding their own, except for Jesse, whom seemed to be missing.

"JESSE!" Dom yelled, fearing the worst-case scenario. He tried to run down the wide alley, dodging bullets left and right. As he ran, there was a gunshot. Dom fell to the ground, rolling over behind Roman's car. He grabbed his shoulder, which ached with pain. He had been shot! He looked over the car to see Carter, whom was still holding a pistol in his hand, running over to one of the Escalades. He had the briefcase of money in his hands. He jumped in the struck and floored it, not caring who was in the way. Charlie jumped out of the way just in time, pushing one of the guards in front of the flying SUV. The man rolled onto the hood, then off and under it, where his body made a disgusting 'thud' as each wheel rolled over him. Carter continued zooming off, rolling over dead body after dead body.

As he reached the exit of the alley-way, he was going to pass the trash tank. Brian ducked down behind his car, his officer instinct kicking in, and shooting the rear of the car. The gas tanks of the car began smoking. Just as Carter's car exploded, he rammed into the trash tank, detonating the bomb. The loud explosion sent heat waves all down the alley-way.

"JESSE!" Dom yelled for the younger friend again. He peeked out from around the Denali wheel at Dom.

"I'm okay," he said, nodding his head. Dom let out a sigh of relief, still crutching his arm in his hand.

At that moment, the LAPD officers ran out and arrested the three remaining members of Carter's entourage. Dom and Jesse joined the other group of men, who were indeed bruised and battered. Shaye made her way to the men, tossing her rifle in the truck.

"You helped out a lot. You saved my life mate," Charlie said, looking deep into Shaye's eyes. She had, in fact, killed one of the men who had a gun pointed to Charlie's head.

"It was nothing. You would have done-" she was cut off by Charlie's kiss. She was shocked, but returned by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The boys smiled at the sight and all turned to the flameball that used to be Carter's car.

"I thought I said no cops?" Dom asked, not looking at Brian.

"See, I always seem to do the opposite of what you tell me. It's a habit," Brian replied sarcastically, grinning like a fool.

"Ma'am, I saw the way you handled yourself on that roof. And might I say, you did mighty well," Tanner said, bowing a bit in Shaye's presence. "We could use someone like you on our task force. What do you say?" he offered.

"No thanks, I prefer to work alone. But if I think about it, I'll give ya a call," she smiled, holding onto Charlie.

"Ever since I met up with Brian, I ain't been doing nothing but getting my ass beat. I'm constantly getting shot at, hell, I could've stayed in Barstow for this shit!" Roman whined as they made their ways back to the cars.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this is super long, hopefully it's worth it. I wanted to keep it in one chapter. It would've been longer, but I had to cut some things out. I really hope you guys like it. I'm not one for writing intense action scenes LOL. Read&review please.**

p.s. It's 4:03 in the morning! I stayed up just to get this chapter done for you guys! I better get some nice reviews :)

p.s.s. I previously wrote Jesse to commit suicide in this chapter while sitting at the Denali tire, but I was almost sure I'd be crying while doing it. I'm thankful I didn't.

-Kita


	65. Superman Ambitions

**  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked that chapter. Now that Carter's gone (finally), we have only a few more chapters left. Read & review.**

Chapter 64-Superman Ambitions

Vince's POV

I woke up with a horrendous headache and back pain. I was in the most uncomfortable position I had ever been in. I feared opening my eyes; I didn't want to know where I was. But the smell of antibacterial spray and sterilizer assured me where I was. I opened my eyes, everything blurry and distant. I shut them back. _Let's try this again, this time, a lot less blur_. I opened my eyes again, blinking away the dry and fuzziness. When I opened them, bright lights located above me shone down, blinding me again. I shut my eyes once more. I tried to sit up, but the fact that I couldn't move my legs prevented that. I leaned my head up, a tight pain in my chest shooting to me. I wanted to yell, but decided against it. Didn't want any punk ass doctor shooting me up with meds that'll only make things worse.

I crumbled my fist as the pain from my head to my chest to my back wasn't deteriorating. I wished I could sit up. I had no idea why my legs wouldn't move. I tried with all my might to at least bend them, but nothing came from it.

Giving in, I yelled for the doctor. Entering my room was a tall man with a horrible beard and glasses.

"Nice to see you've awaken. I'm your doctor, Dr. Arthur Daniels. How are you feeling?" he asked, writing down something on his clipboard. 

"Like I was hit by a train. What the hell happened to me Doc?" I asked, groaning at the lights. They weren't making my head feel any better.

"Well it seems you suffered three near-fatal gunshot wounds. Two to the back, one to the head. You definitely have someone watching over you Vincent. Be grateful," the doctor finished, smiling at me.

I couldn't remember what he was talking about. I knew nothing about being shot. _What the hell happened to you Vince?_

"What's up with my legs Doc? Is there a reason I can't move them?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. His face went from a smirk to a frown. He looked distant and uncomfortable. 

"Unfortunately, you didn't get too lucky. After we get some more tests going, we'll be able to determine if you're paralyzed from the waist down. I'm so sorry Vince. But you have your life, and I'm sure you're quite grateful for that, I know your family is," he finished, sighing afterward.

"My family…" I started, struggling to remember them. It broke my heart that I couldn't remember who my own family was. I closed my eyes, hoping I'd focus better. Images and faces began running through my mind. "My family," I whispered to myself, feeling my throat burn with pain.

"I'll go retrieve them," the doctor said, exiting the room.

Soon after he left, the door opened again. I took a deep breath and paced myself for the emotional agony that was soon to join us. Three women entered the room, along with two small children. _You know who they are Vince. Who the hell are they then? _I battled myself.

"Hey baby, how are you?" one of the women asked, running her hand over my hair. I continued to fight myself to remember her name at least. Or the small child she held in her hands. I stared in the boy's hazel eyes. _Desmond_, I said in my mind. I couldn't forget a face like that.

"Hurting like hell. This might seem really rude to all of you, but I have no idea who you people are," I tried to make it as polite as possible. The woman in front of me (who by the way was extremely gorgeous) looked hurt. "I'm sorry," was all I could say before I turned my head away.

"Daddy," the boy spoke. I turned to look at him, my eyes full of tears. I blinked back the tears as I smiled at him.

"Hi Desmond," I said with confidence. The woman smiled, though the look of hurt still pierced her eyes.

"Vince, I'm Diana. This here is baby Jessica, you're niece," she said, holding up the small child. She was pretty.

"Hi Danny," I said, remembering her quite well also. Why couldn't I remember these older women?

"I'm Lily," she said, putting her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

"I know," I said, picturing and memories thrashing through my mind at the touch. 

"That is Sasha, she's your wife," Diana said, pointing to the beautiful women in front of me. _YES!_ I thought, shaking my hand in victory. The girls laughed, and Sasha turned a beet red.

"Hi Vince. I take it you don't remember anything," Sasha said, kissing my cheek.

"I see lots of pictures. Ya know, of people I don't know. But no, as far as I know, I can't remember much. Like the reason I was fucking shot," I growled, lifting my hand to rub my forehead, which was pounding.

"That's a long story Vincent," Lily said, smiling weakly at me. I frowned at the sound of my full name, but gave her a break.

"I ain't going anywhere. Fill me in," I said, trying to sit up a little. ****

xxx

No POV

The guys all disposed of the rest of the weapons in the police truck and left for their homes. They got into a much-needed change of clothes and met back at the Toretto home, to pick up their cars.

"Okay, so don't say anything about what went down today, you got me?!" Dom inquired to the group, struggling to slip his black t-shirt on. He decided it'd be better to wear black, considering that even with the bandage on, his bullet wound was still bleeding.

"Yeah Dom, we know. Can we go now? I have a message on my phone that says Vince woke up!" Jesse said, trying to get back in his happy-go-lucky mood. After what went down, he felt like a totally different person.

The boys jumped in their own cars and sped down the road to the Cedar Sinai hospital. When they arrived, Dom decided he'd get his wound tended to first. He stopped the first doctor he came to and told him about the wound he'd suffered. The doctor took him to a room, cleaned out the wound, removed the bullet, and wrapped him up. He thanked the doctor and made his way to Vince's room.

Once he was up there, he noticed all the boys standing outside the room. Leon looked to have fresh wounds on his face and Roman looked pissed.

"What's up guys?" Dom asked, looking at the angry men.

"Your wife happened," Roman said through gritted teeth.

Dom smirked and walked into the room, happy to see Vince up and awake. He still had the bandaged wrapped around his head, but he seemed to be fine.

"Vince, brother, how are you?" Dom asked, walking over to Vince.

"Doin' pretty good now that I can remember everything. What the hell happened today?" Vince asked, looking at Dom's face, which was still bruised and battered.

"Nothing, we all just got into a scuffle today. Letty, what'd you do to the boys?" he asked, looking over at his wife. She was sitting in the corner of the room in a chair; her legs and arms crossed and the most vicious scowl on her face.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you when we get home," she spat, glaring daggers at Dom's head.

Dom quirked an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. He took that statement a completely different way.

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically, the rest of the room chuckling. Letty didn't find it funny at all. "Letty, calm down. Everyone's okay. And from now on, everything will be okay," Dom said, walking over to her. She tensed up, her fist tightening.

"If I were you Dom, I wouldn't touch me. Nor would I think about touching me for the next five months!" Letty yelled, stomping out the room. The other ladies followed her, giving the two friends some privacy. So much for privacy, Dom thought as the other boys entered the room.

Dom just shook his head and walked over to Vince. He noticed how Dom winced when they shook hands.

"What happened to your arm?" Vince asked, noticing the budge under Dom's shirt.

"We got rid of Carter. Took one to the arm in the process," Dom said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Vince noticed Charlie in the room, and a tried to sit up further. "Vince, calm down. Charlie helped us out today," Dom said, placing his hand on Vince's shoulder.

"I took one incredible ass-beating for you mate. At least give me some credit," Charlie spoke, his swollen eye showing he was telling the truth.

Vince's face scrunched up as he thought about it. Charlie was a cop, and he despised them more than ever. But he did risk his life for Vince, and he was family. I did it once for Brian, can I do it for this Buster?

"Thanks a lot, Buster," Vince said, holding his hand out to Charlie. The guys busted up laughing at the nickname Vince used for all cops. Charlie smiled and nodded, shaking Vince's hand.

The boys sat and talked with Vince about the events of earlier today.

Outside the room, Mia was on her break so she decided to check on Vince. When she noticed the ladies seated outside the room, she choose to speak to them first.

"How is he?" Mia asked, taking a seat next to Sasha.

"Better. He didn't remember us at first, but now he knows," Sasha smiled weakly at Mia. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. The fact that Vince may never walk again broke her spirit.

"What'd the doctor say? When's he gonna be out?" Mia asked. Diana noticed how Sasha didn't feel like talking, so she answered for her.

"The doc said it'd be a few more days. They needed to run more test on his spinal cord now that he's awake and sitting up. The sooner he heals, the sooner he can leave," she said, trying to calm down the grouchy Jessica.

Mia glanced in Letty's direction and noticed she was crying a few chairs away. Mia knew that all the stress she was dealing with couldn't have been good for the baby. She excused herself from the group and walked over to Letty. She took a seat, not bothering to speak.

"All those tears aren't good for our little boy now, you know," Mia spoke soflty, afraid that anything she said could set the Latina off.

"It's not a day that goes by that I'm not worrying about Dominic. He's always out doing something, always trying to be the good guy. He's constantly showing off and one day it's gonna get him killed!" Letty said, the tears free-falling down her face.

"Letty, you know my brother is. He wants to prove to everyone that he has the biggest bravado. He always wants to prove he's Superman, you know that," Mia replied, rubbing soothing circles onto her friend's back.

"That's just it Mia! He's not Superman! If something ever happened to Dom, I don't think I'd be able to make it. I can't do this alone, Mi. I can't raise three kids on my own because Dom's ego," Letty was beyond angry and was on the brink of losing her mind.

She knew the boys were up to no good and it hurt her when they all walked into the room without their leader. When she saw them, she feared the worst for her love. She thought she had lost him forever.

"Letty, Dom's not going anywhere okay. He's proven that time after time. And we've told this this, we are all here for you no matter what. Because we love you and this is where you belong, not only because you're with Dom. We'll help you any way you need if anything happens to Dom. Don't be so down, it's hurting you and my nephew," Mia kissed Letty's forehead, pulling her into a hug. Letty complied, allowing Mia to suck her into a tight embrace.

"Tell Vince I said hey, I have to get back to work," she stood from the chair, waving goodbye to the girls, and left down the hall.

The teary-eyed Letty wiped her face and joined the rest of the girls.

"Guys, we have to go get the kids from school. And we should open the shops," Letty said, trying to think of anything to leave. She just wanted to be out of the hospital already. The ladies nodded and stood from their seats. They gathered their respective husbands from Vince's room, said goodbye to their friend, and departed from the building.

Letty didn't each glance Dom's way on their way out the hospital. She jumped in her car, patiently waiting for her friends to clear the way. High-performance engines were heard roaring out the hospital parking lot. In her Lexus, Letty ignored her cell phone, which continued to blare the customized ringtone that alerted her Dom was calling. When she arrived back at the house, she half-assed parked in the driveway, and jumped out her car. Dom pulled up to the house as Letty made her way up the steps, her back aching from the precious bundle she was carrying.

He called her name as she continued up the steps. She burst into the house and made her way straight to the kitchen, she needed coffee.

"What the hell is your problem Leticia?!" Dom yelled as he stomped his way into the kitchen. Letty paused as she was about to drink her hot coffee.

"You, Dominic. You're my problem. You've been my problem for over twenty years," Letty mumbled into her drink, the hot liquid stinging her throat.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dom asked, his tone offended.

"You know what it means Dom! Why the hell do you act the way you do? Why must you always save the day?" Letty's voice showed that she was exhausted and sleepy.

"Letty, I wanted to get rid of the bastard before one of us ends up dead!" Dom bellowed, the vein in his forehead making an appearance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but why didn't you just let the cops handle it?! For once, let them do their damn job, Dominic. How am I supposed to explain to the twins and their baby brother that Daddy got himself killed 'cause he can't stay out of trouble?" she yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

"You won't have too, baby. It's not going to happen because now everything will be all better," Dom whispered, approaching Letty from behind. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck.

"How do you know Dom?" she muttered, trying to hold back her tears. He always knew the right things to do to sweep her off her feet.

"Because I won't let it. From now on, everything will be okay. Vince will be out the hospital soon and everything will finally be done. We'll be able to live again," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Okay Dom," Letty muttered, giving in to his charm.

He continued kissing down her cheek and collarbone, receiving a passion-filled moan in response. He lifted her from the chair, turning her to face him. Dom placed his soft lips down onto Letty's, their tongues dancing in sync. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her onto the dinner table. Letty wrapped her legs around his waisting, grinding him further into her. Dom smiled against her lips, using one hand to massage her breast and the other ringing through her hair. He lifted her blue tank top over her head, tossing it behind him. He raised his arms, allowing her to pull off his black shirt. She realized why he winced as she lifted the top over one of his shoulders; his fresh bullet-wound.

"What the fuck happened Dom?" the intimate moment killed. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Well, today wasn't a fucking picnic, you know," he replied. Letty's anger disappeared against her will as she stared at the playful glint in Dom's eyes.

They picked up where they left off, undressing and exploring each other's body all over again. As she was fumbling with Dom's belt, Letty nor Dom heard the opening of the house door.

"Um, we're home..." a small voice said from the kitchen door. Dom peeked open one eye, staring back at the twins and Leon, who had brought them home. The twins snickered, leaving the kitchen. Leon fell to the floor laughing as they scrambled to get their clothes back on.

"You guys try knocking once in a while?!" Dom inquired angrily as he struggled to tug on his top.

"Hey, it's their house. They don't have to knock. You guys try using your bedroom once in a while!?" Leon retaliated, trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Letty glared at him and pointed to the door, signaling for him to go home. She nodded and tossed his toothpick at her, still chuckling as he went out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, just a filler chapter. But Vince is awake! The next chapter will be more about him and Sasha and their marriage and whatnot. I'll update as soon as possible. Read & review please!  
-Kita**


	66. Build New Memories

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning: Long flashback in this one.**

**Chapter 65-Build New Memories**

**Sasha's POV**

**Two weeks later…**

After the whole Carter incident, everything seemed to calm down almost instantly. Letty and Dom weren't fighting anymore, Brian and Rome were out of the water with the cops and Verone, Jesse was getting over the trauma from the setup, and Vince and I were finally working things out.

While he was in the hospital, it gave me time to realize what I needed to do. I needed to change myself.

I was a softy. I was becoming too sensitive about everything. Vince acted the way he did because back in the day, I loved him for that. I loved his fierceness and his no-bullshit attitude. I loved that he could drink almost anyone under the table and I adored his over-protective attitude.

Those were all the things I wanted him to change. I was basically telling him that in order for me to love him, he had to become a completely different person. Thinking back on it now, I needed him to become that person he used to be. I mean, yeah, sometimes he took things a little too far, but all in all, he meant well. Vince always meant well.

Now, we were starting over. He would be released from the hospital in about another week, and things were going to be different. We were starting over from phase one. We needed to find that love again and I was more than willing to do it if he was.

"Sasha, wake up baby," a gruff voice said, bringing me away from my thoughts.

I blinked and looked around, remembering I was still in the hospital. I looked over at Vince, who was smirking slightly. The bandage that had been wrapped around his head was now removed, with only a small bandage covering his wound. He had regained some movement in his legs, but now much. The doctors said he suffered only temporary paralysis and that he should be fully recovered in no time.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me, his eyes full of concern.

"You. And Dez. Our family," I answered, smiling at the small body curled in Vince's arms. Desmond tried to stay awake for his dad, but his slumber took over the second his eyes closed.

"You worried about anything? I mean, I thought we talked about everything," he replied, his voice soft and calm, a tone he rarely spoke in.

"Nope, just happy that we're back together. Vince, look, I'm sorry-" I said, trying to apologize for the umpteenth time.

"Sasha, shut up. I told you to stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I don't wanna talk about it anymore okay? Let's just start over," he moved his free hand to my hair, cupping the back of my head with his warm palm. I moved his hand to my lips, placing small kisses on his palm.

"Okay. You wanna call the Team? I'm gonna go get us some lunch," I said, standing from the chair. I grabbed Desmond from his lap and placed him in his carrier, which sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Sure, I'll call them," Vince said, grabbing the phone from the side of the table.

"I'll be back soon," I said, kissing his cheek. I turned and left the room.

**Vince's POV**

After Sasha left the room, I sat staring at the phone. I had no idea what I was doing. Over the past few days, there were many simple things that I couldn't do. It was so fucking frustrating. Leon would bring in the PS2 and hook it up to the TV in the corner, and I couldn't remember how to smoke his ass in Need for Speed. When the nurse wheeled me to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I just stared at the toothbrush for ten minutes. I tossed some water on my face to cover my tears and left the bathroom.

This whole incident was taking its toll on me. I continued staring at the phone until the door opened again. It was my nurse, who just happened to be in the family.

"How's it going Vince?" Senia asked, jotting down something on her clipboard.

"Well besides the fact that I still can't walk, I don't know how to fucking use a phone, and I'm starving, I'm perfectly fine," I spat, trying to blink back the tears of frustration.

I noticed the look of hurt on her face. I didn't mean to scare her. Senia and I were rarely alone together unless we had to be, and I could tell she was nervous.

"I'm sorry Senia. I'm just tired of being cooped up in this bed all day," I replied, sighing as I shifted under the sandpaper-like blankets.

She sighed a sigh of relief and injected me with another dose of morphine for the killer headaches and back pains I was still suffering.

"Trust me V, you'll be out of here sooner than you know it. All you need is a little support. And from the looks of it, you have it," she smiled, nodding to Desmond, who was now awake.

"Hey bud," I said, lifting him from the carrier. He looked at me with curious hazel eyes, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Mommy?" he asked, looking around the room. Senia smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving us alone. Before it shut, Sasha slipped in, a budge under her jacket.

"There she is," I pointed to Sasha, who had a mischievous smirk on her face. "What have you got?" I asked, patting the budge in her stomach.

"Nothing," she said, moving her stomach away from reach. "Did you call the guys?"

I looked around nervously, trying to think of what to say. I had too much pride to admit that I didn't know how to use a telephone anymore.

"Yeah, no one picked up. Guess they're working. It's Friday, heavy traffic in the garage, you know," I rambled, obviously lying. Thankfully, she only shrugged and sat down.

"Got some Chinese food," she smiled, pulling the bag out of her shirt.

"You know if they catch that in here, they'll throw you out right?" I informed, grabbing the bag out of her hands. I lifted the trays from the bag, spreading everything out on the bed.

"You sure don't seem to mind," she replied, watching as I began to devour the food in the trays.

**Dom's POV**

We were working hard in the garage all day. Minus two heads, it would be hard for us to get all the cars that were coming in through by the end of the day. Letty was working on the paint job for a Grand Cherokee. Jesse was showing Brian the new layouts of his Evo improved. Roman was working under the hood of a BMW 335i. Letty, whom I tried to get to take a break from the cars since she was pregnant, was under an Acura RSX. I, myself, was stuck in the hood of a Mitsubishi 3000GT.

Diana was holding down the fort over in the café. I was thankful the children were in school, I could barely get anything done with them here. I had more time to myself to think.

I was glad that things were more calm now. Everything was straight. Vince would be out the hospital soon. Letty and I were done fighting. We wanted to be stable for the birth of our son. The Team was finally out of trouble. We were finally able to be able to enjoy life like we used to.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ages: Dom & Vince (19), Leon (17), Letty & Mia (15), Jesse (14)**_

"_Guys, hurry up and load your shit in the cars!" I yelled, tossing my last bag in the trunk of Rx-7._

_The Team was gathering up and taking a trip to our secluded beach house. It had been the middle of June and we were dying to get out of the house. The cops shut the races down for the past two weeks, so that left us bored and anxious. The beach house was built by my dad around a strip of road he used to race our relatives back in the day. We had just met Leon and Jesse a few weeks back, and figured since they were at the house more than we were, it was only proper that they come too._

"_Dom, let's go man!" Letty yelled, slapping me on the back of the head. _

"_Fucking pest," I mumbled, running back to the house. I said goodbye to my dad, who was worried about letting us drive to the beach house alone._

"_Don't worry Dad, I'll take care of them, even Letty," I smiled, placing my hand on my dad's shoulder. He gave me a stern look that told me to watch it._

_I had known Letty almost all of her life, and I had always noticed her interest in me. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but everyone could see past the name-calling, the fights, and weirdness she had towards me. And as she started to grow, I was beginning to notice her all the same. She had been there for me throughout the years, even if she wouldn't admit it. She let me know everyday that she hated the girls I fucked, and that I deserved better. Now I was realizing, she was what I deserved. But I'd never let her know that._

"_Dom, you leave that girl alone. She's the only friend that your sister can trust, you know that," Mr. Toretto said, his baritone voice almost identical to mine._

"_Alright Dad. I have to go," I said, giving him one last hug._

"_Stay out of trouble Dominic. I love you guys," he said, returning the hug._

"_I love you two Pop," I smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Stop your worrying old man. We'll be fine," I said as I left the house._

_We jumped in our cars; Vince, Letty, and Mia in the V's Maxima, Jesse and Leon in Le's Skyline, and me in my Mazda._

_A few hours and stops to McDonald's later, and we were at the house. We parked on the sand, leaving our bags in the car. Mia drug Letty with her to the water, kicking and splashing like a small child. Jesse and Leon ran to the water to the join, stripping their shirts off. Vince walked over to me. I was sitting on the hood of my car, watching them._

"_What's up Toretto?" Vince asked, taking a seat next to me._

"_You think we could do this? You know, make a Team out of us?" I asked, nodding towards the others in the water. It was in our dreams to be one of the greatest street racing team ever to hit South L.A._

"_V, brother, we already did. Leon and Jesse don't ever leave the house or the garage. Letty is stuck for life. And Mia loves cars just as much as we do. We are a team right now, it's just a matter of time before we get out on the streets and make it official," that was the most intelligent thing I had heard Vince say._

"_Thanks brother," I said, slapping his hand. "Guys, let's go get set up!" I yelled to the water._

_Two weeks later, we were all sitting out by the beach. Leon and Jesse were playing against Mia and Vince in a game of volleyball in the water. I sat on the beach in the sand, watching my little team interact. It made me feel good that they all leaned on me for support. Even Letty. Speaking of Letty…_

"_Leticia, where are you?!" I asked, walking through the beach house. She hadn't joined us down at the beach like she said she was, and I was beginning to worry._

_She didn't respond, but I heard shuffling of feet on the upper level of the house. Climbing the stairs two at a time, I walked into the room Letty and Mia were sharing. Pushing open the door, my temper flared instantly._

_There she was; standing in a black and red bikini, her body covered in bruises. There were hand-prints around her neck (which she kept covered with a hoody) and there were bruises down her arm. It was a large bruise on her stomach and her legs looked wounded too._

"_Who did this to you?" I rumbled, trying hard not to smash my fist through the wall._

"_It's nothing okay Dominic, I'm fine," Letty turned to me, tears in her dark eyes. She grabbed her beach towel and wrapped it furiously around her body._

"_Don't lie to me Letty! Who the fuck did this to you?!" I yelled, snatching the towel from her body._

"_Brandon," she whispered, the tears following down her face. Brandon. Her stupid boyfriend of a month. He went to high school with us, and didn't have the greatest reputation. He slept with whatever walked and treated girls like shit._

"_It's okay Letty," I said, catching her body before it hit the floor. I sat on her bed, her body on my lap, brushing her hair back. "I'll be here for you, you don't need him anymore," I whispered, kissing her forehead lightly._

"_You promise?" she asked almost child-like. She wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to suppress her tears._

"_I promise," I said, looking in her deep chocolate eyes. For some reason, I felt so small under her gaze. Like her eyes could see into my soul, could see everything good and bad that's happened in my life. Letty looked at me in a way that most girls didn't. Other girls looked at me with hunger in their eyes, looking for a notch under my belt. But Letty didn't want to be just another under my belt, she wanted me for me. She wanted to be with the real Dom Toretto._

"_Dom, do you like me? I mean, not in the way you like Mia, but in the way Vince likes Mia," she rambled, pushing her hair behind her eye nervously._

"_I more than like you Letty. I love you," I said sincerely, crashing my lips onto hers._

_For a second, she didn't react to my kiss. I lifted her from my lap and sat her on the bed next to me and stood. I was about to tell her to join us at the beach, but I was interrupted by her lips smashing onto mine. I kissed her back, a fiery passion igniting in us._

_I lifted her onto my back and carried her out the room, and downstairs. We left the house, laughing and smiling on our way to the water. Vince and Mia looked over at us and smiled._

"_Finally!" they said at once, congratulating us._

**Flashback**

"What the hell is your problem Dom? Have you even heard a word I've said to you?" Letty asked, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I completely spaced out.

"Honestly, no. You remember that time at the beach? When we first started dating?" I asked her, continuing to clean the inside of the hood of the car I was working on.

"How could I forget Dom, you took my virginity that trip," Letty replied sarcastically. I smirked, thinking of the first time Letty and I made love.

"Let's build one," I said out loud, speaking to the rest of the garage. They all returned curious glances.

"What Dom?" Letty asked, looking over at me.

"A beach house. Let's build a beach house," I repeated, looking at everyone.

"Dom, we already have a beach house that we haven't been to in almost twenty years!" Letty reminded me, cocking her head to the side.

"Let's build a new one. A bigger one to fit us all. Even the girls and Ricky and Charlie and Shaye!" I rambled, my excitement taking it's toll.

"Dom, breathe. Let's do it," Brian said, putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, then let's do it," Letty agreed, rolling her eyes.

**Vince's POV**

It was growing dark outside, and sleep was trying to take over my body. Jayden, Sasha and Desmond were staying at the hospital with me. The doctor insisted that they leave so I could get the proper amount of rest, but Senia talked him into letting them stay with me.

They had already drifted to sleep, but something kept me awake. Something didn't feel right. I might just be delirious from the lack of sleep I've been getting, but I could sense something was definitely. I couldn't call the Team thanks to my little head injury.

I opened my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. I heard the sounds of the door creaking as it opened. My head snapped to the door, watching the small amount of light creep into the room. I saw one footstep, then the door shut again. I sat up, feeling an unknown presence in the room.

"Who's there?!" I whispered loudly, trying to get my eyes to focus on the figure that entered the room.

"Time to finish what I started," a voice whispered as it got closer to my bed. I caught a quick flash of silver on a gun off the light that shone through the window. I felt hands wrap around my neck.

"No, please don't do this!" I begged between forced breaths.

"You lucked out buddy," the voice said again, pressing the cold steel to my forehead.

"NO!" I yelled, my whole world going black again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's that chapter. You'll find out more about Vince in the next chapter. Don't panic ladies, please lol. I'll update as soon as possible. Read and review please.**

**-Kita**


	67. Just A Dream

**Thanks for the reviews, even if they were kinda scary lol.**

**Chapter 66-Just A Dream**

**No POV**

_"Oh my gosh, get him off the floor. Hurry, back into the bed,"_ Vince heard one voice say.

_"How did he get down here anyways? I thought he couldn't walk?" _he heard another voice say. He groaned in pain as he fought to open his eyes. When he did, there were several doctors surrounding him, two large ones holding back Jayden and Sasha.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled as the doctors held him down. "Let me go!" he yelled, fighting off the doctors. His arms and legs were frailing around like fish out of water.

"Vince, calm down baby. Everything's okay," Sasha yelled over the battle. He looked over at her, noticing a happy glint in her eyes.

While his attention was deterred, he was injected with a sedative that would calm his body. Almost immediately, his tense body settled back into the bed, his muscles relaxing. Vince found himself struggling to keep awake, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked groggily, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Vince, we need to know what happened last night. From the looks of it, you've been on the floor for a few hours," Dr. Daniels said, dismissing the rest of his team.

"When I woke up, I saw you on the floor, there was blood everywhere. Are you okay Unc?" Jayden asked, looking genuinely concerned at her uncle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I was dead," Vince whispered, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"What happened?" the doctor asked again, taking a seat next to him.

"Well it was late last night. I couldn't sleep, ya know, my head was hurting. But I was thought I saw someone come into my room," Vince spoke in a low tone, as if other people had been listening.

"Like who Vince?" Sasha asked, shifting Desmond to her other arm.

"I don't know, I didn't see a face. But I knew his voice from anywhere. Fake ass Tony Montana," Vince spoke, his anger rising slightly, "Anyways. He walked over to me and said that he was gonna finish what he started. He put a gun to my head and I begged him not to shoot me," Vince's eyes teared at the thought of almost being dead.

"Who are you talking about baby?" Sasha asked, smoothing his hair back.

"Fuckin' Verone. He came here last night. I swear he pulled that trigger," Vince said, his chest heaving.

"Vince, you need to calm down and breathe. Verone is dead, he couldn't have been here last night," Sasha told him, looking over at the doctor.

"You sure? 'Cause it sure does look like he was here last night," Vince said, pointing to the blood on the floor that one of the janitors were cleaning up.

"What do you think doctor?" Jayden asked him, noticing he was done writing on his clipboard.

"Well we think it was all part of his imagination. Most trauma victims suffer post-traumatic stress, which could include anywhere from nightmares to hallucination. What I think? I think Vince was having a nightmare of the incident. He thought someone was in his room trying to hurt him. He must have tried to run out of the room and slipped, hitting his head on the chair," Dr. Daniels finished, pointing to the chair by the door. It had tried blood on it.

"See baby, you're okay. It was just a dream," Sasha whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Something good did come of this though, Mr. Palmeriti," the doctor smiled and stood from the chair.

"Yeah, like what?" Vince spat sarcastically.

"Like you can walk," Dr. Daniels said, cheesing from ear to ear. "Your legs reacted to the incident, and they wanted to move. All you need is a little motivation to get some strength in your legs," he finished. "Let's try it right now. Stand up for me Vince," the doctor said, moving back a little.

Vince sighed and tossed the covers from over his legs. With all his strength, he lifted his legs from the bed and slung them over the edge. He smiled on the inside at as he wiggled his toes._ C'mon Vincent, don't let 'em down_, he thought to himself. He slid down from the bed, trying to gain his balance. His feet smacked the floor with a thud as he struggled over to the doctor at the door.

"Daddy, leave?!" Desmond looked up at his mother with bright eyes.

"Hopefully baby," she smiled at him, then turned back to Vince.

Vince made it halfway across the room before one of his legs gave out. The doctor quickly stuck a chair underneathe his falling body. Vince winced as his legs ached in pain. He rubbed his hands over his knees and calves.

"That's great Vince. You've made great progress. It seems as if your leg has been healing on it's own. Like I said, you definitely have an angel watching over you," Dr. Daniels said, not looking up from his clipboard,"I say in about a week, after some physical therapy, you'll be out of here," Dr. Daniels said, looking from Sasha to Vince.

"Thank you Doc. Thank's for everything," Sasha smiled, shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem. I want Vince to get out of here. Needs to be running around the playground with that beautiful kid of his, not running around a hospital," Dr. Daniels smiled, leaving the room.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll call the Team and let them know what's up," Jayden smiled, taking Desmond with her out the room.

Sasha walked over and sat in a chair next to Vince. She looked up at the wall, cheesing.

"Something funny?" Vince asked.

"You," Sasha said, a small giggle escaping.

"What about me?"

"You sit there with a snarl on your face and act like your not happy that you just walked. Vince, you'll be out of here soon babe. We can go back home and be a real family again. You, me, Dez, and Jayden. Don't tell me the thought of that don't bring a smile to your face," Sasha said, grinning like a baffoon.

Vince thought for a second. She's right you know, he thought to himself. Vince couldn't fight off the smirk any longer, causing Sasha to crack up laughing.

_**At the garage...**_

Jesse ran full speed to the junkyard where most of the Team was located. There were digging up old parts to go to a car they were fixing. Consideiring it was like a heat wave, they all were topless, except for Letty, who had only a sports bra on. Not paying attention to where he was going, Jesse smacked dead into Dom's back, which felt like running into a brick wall. He stumbled backwards, his balance a little off.

"What is it Jess?" Dom asked, rolling his shoulders slightly.

"Vince walked! He's walking!" Jesse yelled, his ADD re-surfacing. Letty and Leon cheered, hi-fiving each other.

"When's he coming home?" Dom asked, bending over to search for another carburator.

"Jay said the doctor said maybe next week. Something happened today," Jesse said, his happy mood disappearing.

A chorus of 'what' and 'is he okay' cluttered the air. Jesse shook his head, everyone talking at once made his brain rattle.

"Calm down," Dom said to them, noticing Jesse's confusion. They all silenced, waiting for him to continued.

"Vince had a nightmare last night. He thought Carter was in his room. He thought Carter shot him again," Jesse finished, causing the group to stir up again.

"That's impossible! Carter's dead!" Roman yelled.

"Yeah, I know Rome. But when the girls woke up, they said Vince was on the floor and blood was everywhere," Jesse said, looking at Dom.

"I'm going down there," Dom said, strutting his way back to the opening of the garage. The rest of the Team followed, leaving Jesse jogging up to them.

"Dom! Dom wait!" Jesse yelled, finally making his way to the front. Dom was tossing his work shirt over his sweating torso (A/N: That is one sexy man!) and was about to storm out to his truck.

"What is it Jess?!" Dom yelled, stopping short of the door handle.

"Vince is fine! We don't need to go. The doc said it was all in his head. He was running away from what he thought was Carter and slipped and his face on a chair. V's okay," Jesse said in between deep breaths.

The Team sighed and calmed down. Dom ran his hand over his head and leaned against his truck.

"Why do you have to do that Jess?" Dom asked, his hand covering his face.

"Sorry D," Jesse said sheepishly.

"Everyone, back to work. We'll go see Vince later," Dominic said, stripping his top off as he walked back to the garage.

_**Later that day...**_

The Team had gone to visit Vince around 6:30 p.m., the closing time for the garage. He informed them on the whole incident and that it was nothing to worry about. They spent hours talking about cars, the garage, and the kids. That's when Dom brought up his idea of building a new beach house.

"You wanna do what?! Dom, do you realize how many of us there are?!" Vince exclaimed, a smirk grin tugging at his lips. He was happy that he had a large family.

"I realize that. That's why we're going to build a bigger one. To fit us all," Dom said, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"Dude, that's gonna be gigant house," Brian said, not looking up from Angel. They were having one of their usual staring contest, Angel always winning.

"He's right, dawg. Where we gonna get the shit to build a freakin' house?" Leon asked, not looking up from the video game he and Jesse were playing.

"Hey, doesn't the warehouse have all that old wood and shit in it?" Letty asked from her seat on Dom's lap. He had on hand on her belly, rubbing the spots the baby would kick.

"Letty's right. And we could scrape up some cash and buy some other things from the construction sites downtown. C'mon guys, we can do. Let's do it," Jesse squealed, not bothering to hide his excitement.

After everyone agreed that it'd be a great idea to build the beach house, they needed to figure out what they wanted to do with the old one. They could sell it and use that money to help go to the new house, or they could keep it.

"I say we sell it. I mean we need the money anyways," Lillian spoke.

"Yeah, I mean what else are we gonna do with it?" Diana agreed, bouncing her baby on her knee.

"I say we left the girls have their own separate house," everyone gasped and turned to Dom, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He was the most anti-'let-the-girls-do-something-alone' person in the house. He knew Vince and Ricky would both flip.

"WHAT?!" both Ricky and Vince said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen Uncle Dom," Chrystal said bewildered. In her mind, she loved the idea of not having the Team and her sister on her back every second of the day. She loved them all, but they were a bit much to deal with at times.

"Why not? I mean, teenage girls need their privacy too don't they? Why not let them have the old beach house? Ricky, you and Erica can even stay with them," Dom offered.

"I'm game," Jayden agreed all too quickly. Everyone bursted with laughter at her eagerness. She was happy that Dom was letting her and Chrys have the old house.

"Hold up missy. If you two are gonna have the house, there are gonna be some rules. We'll have to think about them when the times comes," Ricky said, scratching her head a little.

The Team continued to shoot the shit as they reminsced on old times. The door to the room opened, revealing an older nurse with gray and brown hair.

"I'm sorry, but visitng hours are over. Mr. Palmeriti needs to take his medicine and get some rest. He starts physical therapy tomorrow," the nurse informed, grinning evily. She knew all patients hated physical therapy, which was the mere reason she enjoyed it. She shut the door, giving them a few more minutes of privacy before they said goodbye.

"Well Vince, good luck in hell!" Rome joked, patting Vince on the shoulder. He grunted in response, shaking Rome's hand.

"Bye Uncle Vince!" all the children yelled.

"Later Rugrats," he growled, grinning at the children.

Everyone else said they goodbyes and exited the room, all except Sasha and Desmond.

"Well baby, I'll see you tomorrow. Please don't give the nurses a hard time tomorrow. I want you out of this place," Sasha kissed his cheek.

"I want out just as much as you want me out. Tell Dom not to start the beach house without me," Vince said, pulling Sasha near for a kiss. He wrapped his hands in her tangled hair, enjoying the sweet taste her kisses provided.

"I love you V," Sasha said, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too babe," he smirked, kissing her again. "You better get out of here before Cruela DeVille returns," he muttered, kissing Desmond's forehead.

Sasha nodded and gathered her things and her son. She waved bye and walked to the door. She twisted the knob and opened the door. She gave Vince one last glance.

"You scared the shit out of me today, you know that?"

"It was just a dream baby. Nothing can keep the ol' Coyote down," Vince winked at her. He smiled watching her leave the room.

"It was just a dream," he repeated outloud to calm himself. He was afraid to go to sleep that night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Very boring, I know. But I wanted to clear that up before I went any further. Vince isn't gonna die guys! I promise! LOL Read&review please.**

**-Kita**


	68. Baby Names and Therapy Pains

**Thanks for the reviews. Nikki- Erica is Ricky's girlfriend. And Tony and Brianna are in college, so they don't have much time off. But I'm gonna write them in the last few chapters. Thanks for the review chica!**

**Chapter 67-Baby Names and Therapy Pains**

**Letty's POV**

I woke to the sounds of someone crying. I turned over without opening my eyes, hoping it was just a dream. The sniffles continued as the bed vibrated. Finally, I opened my eyes. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Dominic lying next to me. It was Elijah. He was stuffed under the comforters, his curly hair sticking out, but was cuddled next to my body. I glanced out the window to guess the time. It was still dark, but the shades of pink, red, and orange were visible over the trees.

I lifted the comforters and crawled underneathe with Elijah. His hands covered his face and his body shook. I grabbed his hands and placed them to his side.

"What's wrong Bruno?" I whispered, my voice still hoarse from sleep.

"There's a monster in my room! It almost got Casey, but Daddy saved her," he whispered as loud as he could, his hands flying back to his face. I frowned, curious to know more about the monster.

"Baby, Uncle Leon is at home, not in your room," I joked, moving his hands from his face again. "What did the monster look like?" I asked, lying on my back next to him.

"He was big! He was green and slimy and had BIG red eyes!" he exaggerated, waving his hands wildy.

"Yeah? What was he doing?" I asked him, rolling onto my side. This wasn't the first time this particular monster had visited the twins. Leon and Jesse even built a trap to catch the monster, but it didn't work.

"He was rocking back and forth, like this," Eli inpersonated the monster, frailing his small body every-which-way.

"Yeah? What'd he do after that?"

"He crawled onto the wall and was drooling everywhere! I tried to wake Casey up, but she didn't. He jumped down onto the bed, but then Daddy came in!" he yelled, his eyes growing with every word he spoke.

"And she's okay now?" I asked, pulling the covers from over our heads.

"Yep, Daddy's sleeping in bed with her," he said as I tossed a protective arm over his small body, his back to my belly.

"Good. Go back to sleep," I said, shutting my eyes again.

Hours later, I was being woken up again. Rather by laughter, not sobs. _Dom, take those damn kids outside!_ I yelled to myself. I flung my eyes open, trying to let the adjust to the beaming light shining through the window. I rolled onto my back and groaned. I needed a shower.

I stood from the bed and retreived some clothing from the dresser. I went to the adjoining bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped myself naked, tossing my clothes in the laundry basket. I looked in the mirror.

"You're getting old," I told myself in the mirror. Sure, I still looked like the same pissed-off, street racing Latina. But I had matured.

My hair was longer, it now reaching my lower back. My chocolate brown eyes that used to hold so much pent up anger and hate for the world was now a lighter brown. They held love for humanity and my family. They showed a sense of fulfillment and happiness that I hadn't had since before the heists.

My skin was still a mocha creme color, but my body was more toned and built. Sure, I lost my tight, well-defined stomach thanks to my unborn child, but even my protruding belly held muscle and strength. My arms were long and slender. I flexed in front of the mirror. "You still got it," I told myself, looking at my growing bicep.

I ran my over my face as I turned on the shower. The steaming water sprewed from the hose down into the tub. I stepped in, immediately feeling the water clean my previously grody body. I felt my back pains and stress flow down onto my thighs, down my back, over my feet, and into the drain.

After another twenty minutes, I turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I made my way back to the room, only to find Dom sitting on the edge of the bed on the phone. I mouthed a 'who's that?' to him, but he only waved me off. Frustrated, an evil smirk crossed my face. I walked by Dom, dropping my towel in the process. I ripped the towel wrapped around my head and lunged it at the floor. I crossed to the mirror and began doing my makeup. In the mirror, I could see Dominic gulking over my body as he asbent-mindedly listened to the other person on the phone. He muttered a couple 'huh's and 'yeah's all while still staring at my nude body.

I completed my makeup, which consisted of black eyeliner, a little mascara and some clear lip gloss. I sauntered back over to the bed as Dom got off the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a husky, rough tone. I looked at him, his eyes hungry and lustful.

"Oh now you notice me," I mumbled sarcastically, slipping my baggy jeans over my lace thong. "I'm getting dressed, Captain Obvious."

"I realize that, but why?" he asked, walking up behind me. He wrapped his large, warm hands around my waist, placing them on my belly. He laced my neck with kisses that would make any woman melt.

"Back off horn dog, we've already scarred the twins enough," I couldn't forget the smug look on CJ's face the day her and Eli walked in on Dom and I on the kitchen table.

"The doors locked," he whispered, one of his hands kneading my breast softly. I resisted the urge to moan as I pushed him off.

"Yeah, well so is mine," I replied sardonically, slipping my red tank top over my head. Dom huffed in frustration and flopped down on the bed. "Who were you talking to?" I asked, blowing-drying my hair.

"I called around to see if I could get a few hands. Harry called the construction headquarters and they agreed to give us a hand with the stuff. We need to go pick it up about three," Dom said, glancing at his watch. "The kids are having breakfast. I'm gonna run and gather the boys," Dom stood, shoving his cell into his pocket. He walked by and kissed my cheek, his smell lingering on my face.

I smiled at the thought of the beach house. Every year until Mr. Toretto passed away us six would always go to the beach house uptown. It was so beautiful. We shared so many memories in that house. We met Hector at a party we threw there, I had my first Corona there, I lost my virginity there, and I fell in love there. The beach house was so was refreshing and calming. Being that close to the ocean felt good. The ocean breeze and warm waters during the day; the summer chill and house parties during the night. It would be a different experience going there now, but it wouldn't be any thing short of perfect, I know that.

After a while, I was finally done in the room. I jogged downstairs to join my children at the breakfast table. When I got there, CJ was sprawled on the couch, while Eli was still at the table.

"What's takin' so long, Bruno?" I asked, ruffling his hair as I walked by. I grabbed me a bowl of cereal, making myself comfortable at a seat next to him.

"Can we go to the garage today, Mommy?" he asked me, ignoring my initial question. He seemed to light up at the thought of the garage.

"I don't know baby. Daddy and your uncles have a lot to do today. If anything, we'll open up the store," I answered.

He nodded in response. He looked disappointed. CJ entered the kitchen as I dumped both mine and Elijah's plates.

"Sit down. I wanna talk to you two," I said, pointing to the other chair. I washed the bowls and spoons quickly and returned to the table.

"So you know we're having a boy, but we haven't thought of a name yet. I figured since Dom named you Eli and I named Case, we thought it'd be cool to let you two name your baby brother," the twins lit up at the sound of their brother. I loved him already. Elijah was always in his room, putting together a basket of toys he'd pass down to his younger sibling.

"How cool!" Elijah chimed, his big, brown eyes widening. I looked at Casey, who only wore a smug. The same smug smile I wore back in the day when I was impressed with something. She rarely showed emotion and when she did, it was about cars. She was too much like me.

"Whaddaya think?" I asked her, returning the smirk. I created that smirk, you can't beat me with it!

"Sweet," was all she said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ooh! How 'bout Larry?!" Elijah exclaimed, his back straightening in the seat.

"How 'bout no," I said under my breath, "Um, think about something else Bruno," I smiled sweetly at him. His brows formed a straight line and his nose scrunched up. He had the same thinking face as his father.

"What about Benjamin?" CJ finally spoke up after ten minutes of silence. My heart warmed at the name.

"I like that Casey," I said to her, holding my fist out to her. She bumped my knuckles with her, grinning afterward.

"Alright, big guy. Middle name," I spoke to Eli, leaning back in my chair. Knowing him, he'd probably say Larry again.

After a few minutes of silence, he smiled brightly. "Diego," his voice was almost inaudible. "How about Diego?" he repeated, his eyes hopeful.

My heart nearly melted at the name. It was beautiful. _Benjamin Diego Toretto_. It was beautiful.

"I love it Eli. It's great. It's official. This little bundle of joy will be Benjamin Diego Toretto," I looked down at my bell and rubbed it.

"You guys get washed up and meet me out in the car. We're gonna go Aunt Sasha," I said, kissing them both on the cheek.

**Vince's POV**

_Fuck, I don't want to do this,_ I thought to myself. I was sitting in a large gym-like room alone. Physical therapy began today. I had to go through months of it for my arm after the heists, and it was no cakewalk. Now, I have to go through the same agonizing pain for my legs.

"Mr. Palmeriti, hello. I'm the resident physical therapy instructor, Thomas Colby. You can just call me Colby, everyone else does," he replied, his personality loud and bubbly. He reminded me of a male Mia.

"I'm Vince," I replied gruffly.

"Hi Vince!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he walked near me._ I'm not a fucking child! _I wanted to yell at him. "Okay, so I hear that you had a pretty rough accident. Well I'm glad that you're okay, as far as living goes. But we want to get you up and walking again," he rambled, helping me from the wheelchair to the sitting seat. "Now what I'm gonna do might hurt and I apologize. I just want to see how far you've come," he said, his eyes already regretful.

Colby kneeled in front of me, causing me to immediately tense. I guess he caught my body language and smiled.

"Trust me Vince, ten years of marriage guarantees that you're not my type," he showed his marriage band. I couldn't help but smirk.

Colby grabbed my left leg to begin with. He squeezed from my mid-thigh down to my ankle and back up. The pain hurt like hell, but I held in a yelp. He did the same thing to my right leg, this time, receiving a kick to a not-so-pleasant area.

"Doc, I'm so-" I started to apologize. A part of me wanted to laugh, but another part understood that he didn't feel good to be kicked there.

"It's fine," he coughed all while holding his 'sunshine'. "Let's just continue," he said, now standing to the side of my legs.

Colby stretched my legs upward and held it for a few seconds. He told me to tell him when it began to hurt. I was able to keep both legs in the arm for a forty-five seconds before they started to ache. I asked for a five minute break as I tried to get my legs awake my self. I sat back in the chair and lifted both of my legs in the air my self. I took deep breaths as I paddled my legs in the air.

"Looks like someone wants out of the hospital," Colby said, looking over his shoulder at me.

"You have no idea," I muttered as I continued paddling my feet.

Thirty minutes later and it was approaching the end of the class. I had to go through the last and most difficult task of the session; walking across the room. My legs were already loosened up and they didn't hurt as bad. But a part of me was panicking. I didn't know if I could make it all the way over there by myself.

"Now you need to focus Vince. I don't want you to rush, there's no time limit. You take your time, okay?" Colby spoke softly, as if his normal deep voice would affect my legs.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I wiped the beads of sweat from my brow and wiped it on my hospital PJ's, along with the sweat from my clammy hands. I inhaled deep in my nose and exhaled long out of my mouth. _You can do this Vincent_, I said to myself.

With all the strength that I had, I moved my right foot forward. I took another deep breath, my left foot following. I continued that process, stopping ever-so-often to breathe or complain. I made it about six percent of the way when I decided I couldn't go any further.

"Well done, Vince. From the way you did today, I say you'll be out of here in three or four days," Colby said, looking down at his clipboard.

He helped me back in my chair and wheeled me up to my room. Senia was already in my room, changing my bedsheets.

"Vince will be out of here in no time. He's a fighter. I admire that," Dr. Colby said to her, patting my shoulder.

"I think he likes you," Senia teased, receiving a fluffed pillow to the stomach.

**No POV**

Dom and the boys pulled up to the construction headquarters. It looked like a regular construction site; wood was fralled everywhere, metal pipes and wires were slung all over the ground, and the yellow hats and lime green shirts could be seen a mile alway.

Dom parked the Denali pick up, followed by the red truck that Brian drove for Harry. Leon borrowed a large F-150 from a friend at the fire department. They talked to the head person in charge, and within fifteen minutes, equipment was being loaded onto the back of all the trucks. All three trucks were loaded materials and was ready to be shipped to the beach. Jesse and Rome followed in their smaller cars.

About a half hour of driving, and the boys were back to their old solstice...the beach house. The parked their cars near the house and jumped out. Jesse and Leon lifted their glasses on the top of their head at the same time.

"This place is a dump," Dom muttered, looking up at the old house.

It looked like it came straight out of a scary movie. There were cobbwebs and dust everywhere. Their was graffiti painted on the sides and front porch of the wooden home. The small roof looked as if it would cave in at any second. Leon walked around the side of the house, the place where he used to sneak and smoke cigarettes. Mr. Toretto banned them in his house, and Leon didn't want to disappoint him, even miles away. The side window was busted and it reeked something horrid on that side of the house.

"You want our girls to stay in here? I don't think so," Rome said, his protective tone present.

"Guess we'll have to get this one cleaned up first. Wanna start now?" Dom asked, his face questioning.

"The big guy wouldn't want us to start without him," Jesse said, flopping down on the hood of his Jetta.

"We aren't starting without him. We're the only ones who knows this place looks like this. We'll fix it up before he gets out, that way, he can help us build the new one," Brian suggested, folding his arms over his chest. The boys nodded and agreed, all except Dom.

"C'mon dawg, the girls can't live in this shithole," Leon cooed, momentarily removing his toothpick.

"I thought that thing was permanently attached to your lip," Rome joked, causing the boys to laugh.

"Hardy har har," Leon laughed sarcastically, flipping Rome the finger.

"Alright, let's do it. Every day, after work, we come here. Don't tell the ladies if you can avoid it," Dom agreed, taking the hook off his truck. The rope kept everything tucked neatly on the back of his truck.

"Gosh, this is exciting!" Jesse squealed, jumping up and down.

"Jesse, dawg. You're acting like a thirteen year old girl. Calm down," Leon joked, patting his brother on the shoulder.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is. The next chapter will be on fixing up the old beach house. Read&reviews ladies.**

**-Kita**


	69. Bury the Blues

**Sorry for the wait. I've been kind of busy lately. Also, sorry for the lack of talent in this one, writer's block is kicking my ass. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 68-Bury the Blues**

**No POV**

As soon as Dom gave the word, the boys got started on the beach house. They wanted to get it cleaned up before they began on the new one. Dom called Letty to let her know that he'd be a little late coming home. Of course she yelled, wanting to know where he was and why he was going to be late. They argued for a good twenty minutes before Dom got sick of it and hung up on her. He didn't need to be stressed while trying to fix up his late father's beach sanctuary.

Dom assigned them all jobs: Jesse was to clean up all the trash around the house first; Dom and Rome would fix the roof immediately; and Leon and Brian would move all the furniture and things out of the inside. Afterwards, they would figure out what needed to be done with it.

Dom used the Jetta to drive to the closest Home Depot, which was a few miles away. He purchase cleaning supplies, including a trash can and mop. He bought several puckets of paint to cover the grafitti and a nail gun. He found some roof tile that matched with the beach house perfectly.

"Alright Jess, let's get started," he said, pulling the trash can from the back of the Jetta.

Jesse grunted and began the clean up process. Leon helped him, considering the place looked like a trash dump itself. It took them almost a half hour to get the house cleaned up. Leon discovered what smelled so bad towards the back of the house...a dead dog.

"God, that's just fucking cruel," Leon mumbled as he grimaced at the sight. The dog looked as if he had been there for a few days.

"Put these on and get him out of here," Dom tossed Jesse and Leon cleaning gloves. They both looked at him with confused, bewildered looks.

"And take it where Dom?" Jesse asked with his brow quirked. Dom thought for a moment, he had no idea where to take a dead animal.

"Why don't we just bury it?" Brian asked, finding a few shovels in a small shed by the house.

Dom nodded and waved it off, as if to say he didn't care. He and Rome loaded some wood off the truck, dragging it near the house. Dom pulled the ladder from the shed and sat it against the house.

They started on fixing the roof while Jesse and Leon buried the dead pup deep in the sand. The boys worked hard until the sun started to set.

Dom and Rome got the roof finished, making it look brand new and improved. Brian and Leon had the mattresses and bedsprings out of the house and loaded onto the back of Dom's truck after they took all the wood down. Everything they received from the construction site would be locked up in the shed until tomorrow. They loaded the trashcans and other supplies and put them back on the trucks.

It was rolling up on seven p.m. and the boys knew they had to get back soon. They had been out since earlier that day and the women would have either of two reactions; they'd be pissed and distant, or they'd be worried and bitchy. Dom knew that with Letty, he could have both at any moment.

"Go see Vincent later," Dom said into the talkie as he drove the opposite way of the other boys. He had to get home soon.

"Alright Dom, see ya later dawg," Leon answered, driving home his truck.

The other boys dispersed after relieving their cars of the debris from the beach house.

_Please, be sleeping or something_, Dom thought as he quietly walked into his home. The lights were out in the front, but there was a dim light coming from the den. He slowly locked the door and tossed the keys on the coffee table. _What am I doing? It's not like I was at the club!_ Dom thought as he walked coolly through the house. He walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cold beer. When he turned around, he jumped nearly ten feet in the air, his heart racing.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?!" he yelled at Letty, holding his chest. For a pregnant woman, she was a light stepper.

"Where were you Dom? We were all supposed to go see Vince together and none of the guys were there. Why is that?" she asked calmly, sitting down at the table. Her feet were aching from pacing back and forth in the den.

"We got the shit for the new house and drove it to the beach. When we got there, the old place was trashed. We couldn't let the girls live in those kind of conditions," Dom gave in, sipping his beer.

"Did it look that bad?" Letty asked, her face wearing a grimace. The old beach house was her solstice, her place of serenity. She matured, became a woman in that small cabin home.

Dom nodded and gulped down the last of his beer. "It really did." He walked over and lifted Letty into the air, his arms under her knees and her arm slung around his neck. He carried her upstairs, making a detour to the twins' room.

"CJ, Bruno, let's go," he nodded them out the room to follow.

They all went back to Letty and Dom's bedrom and crawled into bed. Dom slipped off his tank and tossed it in the laundry basket in the bathroom. _I'll shower in the morning, _he said to himself.

"So how'd Uncle V do today?" Dom asked as he crawled in next to CJ.

"He did great! He can walk Daddy!" CJ yelled, excited. Vince always was her favorite uncle.

"That's great babe. Did they say when he's coming home?" his next question was directed to Letty.

"Hopefully by the end of the week. Check this...Vince said he kicked his physical therapy teacher in the nuts!" Letty laughed, Dom joining in.

They all snuggled under the covers, the twins in the middle and fell asleep.

**Sasha's POV**

I started my day at nine this morning. I usually wouldn't have woken up so early, but Desmond was smacking me in the face.

"What?" I asked him groggily, peeking one eye open. He smiled, looking fully awake. He always was bopping around early in the morning.

I took him and went downstairs to begin breakfast. From what I knew, Chrystal was sleeping upstairs with Jayden, and they could eat just as much as Vince.

Around 10:45, breakfast was finished and the girls were now awake. I cooked up a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

I left Jayden to feed Desmond while I went to a special room in the house. One people rarely were able to enter without permission. It was located on the second level of the house, down the hall next to the bathroom. I twisted the doorknob and took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

The smell of cologne and Corona attacked my nose as I entered the room. The atmosphere seemed to be all different in this particular space. It was calming and soothing. I sat down in a chair as I stared across the room; six beautiful guitars staring back at me. Amplifiers and guitar cases were sprawled around the room, complimenting the guitars' heavenly look.

_Ah, Vince,_ I thought to myself. I understood what Vince was going through, even if he couldn't admit it. I saw the anger in his eyes after he and Leon played the video game. He had no idea how to be the person he was. I knew there was nothing more he'd love to do than play his guitars, but his trauma could possibly affect that. _What if he doesn't know how to play anymore? _My eyes watered and my heart ached at the thought of not hearing those smooth mellows he played, not hearing the acoustic guitar at night when he was putting Desmond to sleep.

I walked over to Vince's favorite guitar, a red and black Yamaha FG720S Acoustic guitar. This was the guitar he played the night we had our first big date. I looked over at his next favorite; a midnight blue Ilbanez AES10E Acoustic-Eletric guitar. He played that one at our wedding. I continued looking at the soulful instruments, my eyes stopping on my personal favorite - a black Ilbanez Iceman 400 Electric guitar. He loved to break that one out at the parties, the rock tunes pumping up the crowd.

I loaded his acoustic guitar in it's case and zipped it. I carried it out the room and sat it carefully next to the sofa.

"Where you taking that?" Jayden asked, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

"To Vince. I figured he'd might want to see it," I answered, brushing my fingers over it slightly. I knew he'd want to see his guitars. They were his babies.

It was approaching one p.m. when we were finally ready to go visit Vince. The girls loaded into the Maxima after strapping Desmond securely into his carseat. I cautiously sat the guitar case on the floor in front of the passenger seat, allowing it to lean against it.

As we entered the hospital, myself carrying the guitar, we received smug looks from some of the nurses standing around. A part of me wanted to knock the fake smiles off their faces, but I decided against it.

As we passed the group of women, "I hope that's not for her husband. His crippled ass can't do shit for himself, let alone play the guitar."

The group of girls laughed. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned on my heels and strutted over to them. They all had smug and arrogant looks plastered on their faces. Before I could even get the words out, someone spoke for me.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up before I shut you up?! Are you and your league loyal whores paid to stand around and look stupid?" Jayden spat vehemently, her eyebrow quirked in anger, a move she learned from myself and Letty.

The lead blond huffed and stomped away, her 'league' following angrily. I looked at Jayden and smiled.

"Your uncle would smack you and hi-five you at the same time for that," I reminded her as we continued for his room. She only shrugged and kept walking.

I pushed the door open, my heart melting at my first glance at him. He was sitting up, smiling brightly at Senia, who was writing something on a small pad. When she noticed us entering, she gave a polite smile and wave, handing Vince the pad back. I tried to hide the large guitar case behind my back so Vince couldn't see.

"Hey ladies, Desmond," Senia hugged us, ruffing Desmond's hair. "V, remember what I told you about those. Practice, practice, practice!" her voice sing-song-like. She smiled at us one last time then exited the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dez screeched, his arms frailing in the air. Vince smiled and held his arms out, his eyes begging for his son.

"Whatcha got there Uncle V?" Chrys asked, looking over his shoulder at the pad.

"A list of things I need to learn how to do," he fought out. I knew he wasn't proud to admit he was incapable of accomplishing simple tasks, but I was glad he did.

"Let me see it," Chrys said, snatching the pad before he could object. "Brush teeth, kick Leon's ass in PS2, tie shoes, button shirts..." she rambled off.

"Yeah, well the list goes on," Vince mumbled, trying to take a peek behind my back. "Whatcha got there?"

I took a deep breath, then pulled the heavy case from behind my back. The way his eyes lit up when he saw his baby made my heart flutter. His usual blank expressioned face was replaced with a look of joy and endearment on his face.

"I figured you'd wanna see her," I said, carefully placing the guitar on his lap. He held Desmond sternly with one hand and pulled the guitar to him with his other. I helped him unlocked the case and stepped back.

"Hey girls, why don't you take Desmond and go look for Aunt Mia?" I said, hoping to get a moment with Vince to myself. They nodded and exited the room.

I pulled up a chair next to Vince, never taking my eyes off of him. He was rubbing the sides of his guitar with such love and grace. He ran his fingers softly against the strings, a beautiful ring filling the air. His eyes watered, but in a second, the tears were gone.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "I can play." He looked up at me with confidence.

"Well go ahead, lets hear something," I said, sitting up in my chair. He pulled the guitar to his chest and took a deep breath.

Within seconds, a soulful melody filled the room, and I was sure it sang out into the halls. Vince bopped his head along with the tune. Even with his eyes closed, I could still see the passion in playing on his face. I felt my body calm and my eyelids grow heavy but was soon interrupted.

"Um excuse me Mr. Palmeriti, we don't allow guitars on this level of the hospital. You may take it-" the blond bimbo from earlier spoke. I gave her a death glare, but she didn't look intimidated.

"Marie, get the hell out of here. I'm sure the boss man wouldn't like to know how you stripped your way through college, would he? Or that you throw yourself at every patient with a dick?" Vince spat, not looking up from the guitar.

"Ugh! You wouldn't!" she sneered at Vince, one hand on her hip.

"Wanna try me? OUT!" Vince growled, pointing to the door. She huffed one last time, then slammed the door shut behind her.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" I asked, curious to how he knew so much about 'Marie'.

"About a week after I started getting better, she was my assigned nurse. Except she was pretty sure that she could do a few 'things' that'll get me up and running, if you know what I mean," he mumbled, plucking the strings softly. I made a mental note to have a little chat with Marie later on.

"Well forget about her, keep playing," I said, fixing my hair behind my ears as I continued to listen.

**No POV**

"Vince, it's time," Dr. Colby said, his voice low and certain. He, along with most of the staff, knew Vince disliked physical therapy as much as the next patient. But Vince never complained or whined, which is why they admired him. He sucked it up and gave it 110 percent.

V gave the strings one last soulful pluck, then handed Chrys his guitar. She placed it carefully back in its case. Jayden sat Desmond in the bed, then helped Vince into the wheelchair while Sasha pulled Dr. Colby aside.

"You the Doc helping him walk again?" she asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Dr. Colby," they shook hands,"Your boy is some fighter," Colby complimented, smiling brightly.

"Isn't that the truth. Listen Doc, you have to get him up and running again. Vince has so much riding for him. I mean, yeah, he's done some stupid things in his life, but he deserves-" Sasha began to rant.

"Ma'am, ma'am!" Colby placed both of his hands on her shoulders, calming her down, "Vince is making great progress. He seems like a really good guy. He'll be on his feet and running with the little tot in no time. Now Vince, we must get going," Colby said, walking over to the wheelchair.

"Be good you two," Vince pointed to the girls, "Tell Dominic I'm pissed at him," Vince yelled over his shoulder as the doctor.

As they were exiting the hospital, Sasha caught glance of Marie talking to her 'league of loyal whores'. Marie looked over, gave Sasha an evil glare, then flipped her hair. Sasha took that as disrespect and wanted to do something about it.

"You take this and go start the car, I'll be there in a second," she said to Jayden, handing her the guitar. Chrys and Jay both gave her skeptical looks, but did as they were told.

Sasha walked over to Marie and tapped her on her shoulder. As Marie was turning around, Sasha was swinging in with a right hook. Her fist connected with Marie's jaw, dropping her to the ground immediately. Her hand flew up to shield her cheek as she stared at Sasha with awe.

"Are you fucking stupid?! I should have you arrested for that!" Marie spat, struggling to get to her feet.

"If you don't stay away from my husband, they are gonna arrest me for something a lot more gruesome," Sasha threatened through gritted teeth. "Anyone next?" she growled at the other girls watching. They all scattered to different directions of the hospital, leaving their leader with a bruised ego.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally, chapter 68. Sorry it took so long, things have been hectic around here lately. I know this wasn't very good, but like I said above, writers block is kicking my ass. I'll update as soon as possible. Review please.**

**-Kita**


	70. Rough Motivation

**Sorry for the wait. I'm just getting lazy, I have no excuse. But school is starting up again, so that'll have most of my time. Thankfully, I'm taking two shop classes so I'll be able to kick ass with my stories now lol. Anyways, read & review.**

**Chapter 69-Rough Motivation**

"Vince, get up and help, or leave. You're becoming dead weight and it's annoying the piss out of me," Dom grumbled, kicking V's feet off the coffee table as he walked by. The boys were finishing up the inside of the old beach house, all the while, Vince was kicked back watching the tube.

"My back hurts," he stated simply, tossing some potato chips into his mouth.

It had been almost two weeks since Vince was released from the hospital and he hadn't done much with his time. Although he wasn't a 100 percent better, he was anxious to get out and help the boys with the new house. For the first few days, his help was much appreciated. But while using his back as an excuse, Vince had become lazy, grouchy, and bossy. Not only was his behavior irritating the boys, but Sasha wasn't enjoying it either. He barely moved around the house, usually finding solstice on the sofa in front of the television. He was messy, temperamental, and whiny and the family was losing patience.

While Vince was kicking back, the boys worked hard to make the house livable. The living room was now equipped with a long couch, two Lay-Z-Boy recliners, and an entertainment center. Upstairs, in Dom and Vince's old room, the two twin beds were moved out and replaced with a full bed. A small twenty-inch television was added, along with a DVD player. In Jesse and Leon's room, the bunk beds and computer desk were both removed, now furnished with a futon bed, a bean bag, and a Playstation game system. In the last and largest of the rooms, Mia and Letty's, the queen size mattress was replaced with a newer one. A dresser and makeup area was added.

After loading the new accessories in the bathrooms, the boys finally all gathered in the living room. They were just about finished with the old beach house and would soon be ready to start the new one.

"They better fucking love me," Leon mumbled to Brian as they both descended the stairs. They were all exhausted.

"So D, you think all this stuff will be okay while we aren't here? I mean, there's a lot of expensive shit in here," Jesse asked, flopping down on the sofa next to Vince.

"It should be. We'll lock it up real tight. One of us will come by every once in a while to check on it," Dom replied. "Vince, you mind giving us a hand with the rest of the boxes?" Dom asked, running his hand over his buzzed head exhaustedly.

"Ugh, whatever," Vince surrendered, standing from the sofa

"Dinner's on the table," Mia called out as the men entered the Toretto home.

After disposing of the left over debris and boxes from the beach house, the whole family decided to meet up back at the Toretto house for a cool down. Mia cooked up a big, but discreet dinner for the family. The children were upstairs playing with their toys, while the two teenage girls were in the den on the phone. Desmond and Jessica were sitting with the ladies in the living room, playing with toys. The boys flopped down wherever there was a free spot and invited the love and warmth from their family into their atmosphere. Still, tension can be felt building up.

"Rome, dawg, there's chicken!" Vince called from the kitchen, he being the only one in there. Rome perked up at the mention of his favorite dish and joined Vince.

"So how's the house going? Almost done?" Letty asked Dom, whom was slouched on the couch beside her. She could tell he was stressed by his body language. He was sloppy and tense.

"It'd be better if we could get a little fucking cooperation," he mumbled, his arms slung over his face.

Looks of confusion controlled the women's faces as they looked to their respective husbands.

"Vince. He's being dead weight," Jesse explained, leaning his head back as Diana massaged his scalp.

"He just sits around complaining about his back while WE do all the work," Brian added, cuddling with Mia in the wide recliner.

Before anyone else could speak, the kitchen door pushed open, revealing Vince, a plate of food in hand.

"Woah. Why do I get the feeling you guys were plotting against me?" Vince joked dryly, oblivious to angry looks he was receiving from Sasha.

"We're out," Leon stood, walking over to the coat hanger at the door. He knew if he stayed any longer, he and Vince would end up rumbling. "Javier, let's go man!"

"Yeah, we're gonna head out too. Thanks for the meal Mia," Ricky said, her and Chrystal exiting the house.

"Did I spoil the party?" Vince asked, once again, jokingly. Dom rolled his eyes and stood from the couch, trekking to the kitchen for 'fresh' air.

"Alright Dez, let's go bud. Daddy's pissing everyone off," Sasha lifted her son from the floor.

"Guess we're leaving," Vince handed Mia his plate, "Later," he called over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"Vince, can you please get the laundry?!," Sasha yelled from upstairs for the third time.

"My back's killing me. Why can't you get it?" he yelled back up to her, not removing his eyes from the television.

"Because I'm giving Dez a bath!" she yelled, ignoring the giggles that were coming from Dez as she washed his feet. "Lazy ass..." she mumbled something else incoherently.

After she finished bathing her son, she dressed him and took him to Jayden's room. She was listening to loud rock music, bopping around the room. She smiled at Sasha and took Desmond willingly.

At hearing the mumbling and stomping of Vince's feet, Sasha decided it was time too act. She knew she'd have to handle the situation carefully because Vince was sensitive about the shooting. But she was fed up with his behavior lately. She had ignored it for the longest time, allowing him to use the excuse excessively. But it was becoming frustrating. He was lazy, sloppy, grumpy, and she had enough.

Sasha took a deep breath and pushed the laundry room door open, watching as Vince pulled clothes from the dryer to the clothes basin. He had an angry scowl on his face and his back didn't seem to ache as much as he expressed.

"Vince, what's your problem?" Sasha asked from the door, shifting her weigh to one leg. He began loading other clothes into the washer.

"I don't have a problem, Sasha. I'm just in pain and I'm tired of having to be the one to do everything around here," Vince replied, his monotone voice showing his uninterest in the conversation.

"What the hell do you do around here Vince?! You don't do shit. You sit glued in front of the television complaining all damn day! Now I know Colby said you weren't 100 percent but dammit Vince, stop being lazy!" Sasha yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"I'm not lazy! My back does hurt!" he replied, his voice sincere.

"That very well may be Vince, but you need to clean up your attitude because you aren't fooling anyone anymore. Quite frankly, it's becoming annoying," Sasha said, her voice filled with anger.

She noticed the hungry look he had in his eyes. Vince always did love when she got angry. It found it intimidating, yet sexy. Sasha tried her hardest not to fall for the gawking man again and to keep her temper intact.

"Don't do that V, don't look at me like that. I'm not a piece of meat. I'm serious Vince, you're really pissing everyone off," she managed to say, even if she cracked a grin at his lustful playfulness.

"So what. Get mad," he growled, stalking towards her. He pressed his warm body against her, forcing the door behind her shut.

"Vince, I'm trying to have a serious conversation-" her words were interrupted by the crashing of his lips onto hers. He moved his kisses from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone and back, biting and nibbling along the way. He pulled on the hem of her tank, forcing it over her head.

"Vince ... what ... about ... Dez?" she whispered between groans.

"Off," Vince demanded, tugging on her jeans. In a quick flash, Sasha's pants and panties were off and in a corner of the room. Vince lifted her by her ass, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her over to the running dryer, plopping her down on the cold utility. Turning the tables on him, Sasha snatched Vince's shirt off, scraping her nails over his hair abs.

"Pants off now!" she growled, causing Vince to smirk. He did as he was told, kicking his legs out of his jeans.

"Eli, careful!" Letty yelled from her place on the beach. Elijah had been tossing buckets of dirt at Jerry for the past few minutes.

"I thought Jesse was working with him?" Lily asked, shading the sun from her eyes while watching the children play in the beach sand.

"Yeah, well you see how that's going," Letty mumbled, going back to rubbing suntan lotion on her protruding belly.

The family, including Shaye and Ricky, was enjoying the beach while the boys, including Charlie, were undergoing the second week of constructing the new beach house. After a little 'rough motivation', Vince was more than happy to contribute to the building of the house. The heat was pestering, making it more irritating for the men working with wood and paint.

Jayden and Chrystal were enjoying their beach house, along with Chrystal's boyfriend, a boy named Crawford. Though he was brawny, he was a clueless klutz, which is why the boys didn't mind him around. He was Leon and Jesse's comedic relief. Ricky didn't like the fact that he was a year older than Chrys, but she allowed her to make her own choices, or mistakes.

"Ladies, even though it's not my cup of tea, you sure do own a gorgeous pack of men," Ricky said, looking under her shades at the topless hunks. Their muscle-bound bodies were covered in beads of sweat and even sand. Dom and Vince's pants were riding extremely low, causing both Sasha and Letty to drool at the sights. If the children weren't present, they knew it'd be an all out orgy right there in the open.

"Uh-oh Dom, they have that look in there eyes again. Should I get the hose and cool 'em off?" Leon asked, causing the boys to burst into a rift of laughter.

"Le, you better watch it!" Letty laughed, tossing her sandal at him. The ladies joined into the laughter. "Oh, calm down, I have something to tell you guys!" Letty said, struggling to get to her feet. The process of having another twenty pounds added onto her but her in extreme discomfort. Managing to get to her feet, she called Jayden, Chrys, and Crawford out of the beach house.

"What is it Let?" Dom asked, surprised that she had news that he hadn't known about.

"Well, I was sitting down with Elijah and Casey and we decided on a name for the upcoming Toretto," she explained, fixing her visor over her face. She knew it was the ugliest hat, but it kept the sun from burning her face.

"What? You decided without even talking to me about it?" Dom asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. _How inconsiderate_, he thought.

"Well I just figured that I'd let the kids pick it out. We both decided one, so I let them choose," Letty replied, shrugging her shoulders. The thought of two eight year-olds naming his unborn child made Dominic think the worst.

"Well? What is it?!" Mia screamed, unable to hold in her excitement. Whenever the baby was discussed, she grew cheery and jittery, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Benjamin Diego Toretto," Letty replied, a sense of pride booming through her voice. She could see Dom's expression instantly change from upset to heart warmed. A smile broke over his face.

"Benjamin," he repeated, happy at how natural it rolled of his slightly-accented tongue. Dom smiled and ran to Letty, pressing his warm, moist lips to her belly, kissing their unborn child. "Benjamin Diego, Daddy's little boy. I love you Little Man," Dom placed sloppy kisses all over her belly, causing the whole family to laugh and smile.

"Alright loverboy, time to get back to work," Vince laughingly pulled Dom from Letty and back over to the house.

**Sorry for the wait again. I think next chapter will do it for this story. I know it hasn't been as pleasing, but I'll make it long. Thanks for riding out this long with me. I might do an epilogue on this chapter or maybe just an extra chapter, but the official end in is chapter seventy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

**-Kita**


	71. The End of the Road

**Again, thanks for kicking it out with me. Here's the final chapter in his story...**

**Warning: Long finale, may not be that great.**

**Chapter 70-The End of the Road**

**No POV**

Three long months later, on a cool July night, the house was up and running. The three-story, shale-colored house consisted of eight bedrooms-two on the first floor, three on the second, and three on the third. The house had many luxuries, including a balcony overlooking the ocean, a large wrap around porch, and kitchen wide enough to hold them all, and some.

Tonight was the christening party for the new beach house. The Team had attended a street race back home and spread the news that they were having a huge beach party, inviting the whole racing scene, which was about sixty percent of southern LA. Never turning down a party, the beach was packed with party-goers, some familiar faces, some not so familiar.

Over in the old beach house, Jayden and Chrystal were having their own separate party, which included Crawford and their teenage friends from the reform school. Vince watched closely over the house, making sure none of the teen boys brought anything illegal into the house. Most of the teenagers invited from the race scene partied at the old beach house, while the old friends partied in the new house.

Fresh beers were open, rock and roll music was bumping threw the speakers, and bodies were grinding everywhere; this was the old life they missed. Partying with friends, having a good time, no trouble. The life they used to live. Over the past few months, they were gradually climbing back to the top of the world. Life was stable, money was good and clean, and love was as beautiful as the sunset. Things couldn't get better for the team. Or so they thought.

"Yo brother, this is one rocking party! The house turned out nice dawg!" a drunken Leon screamed to Dom over the music for the fifth time that night.

"Yeah, bro, I got it the first time," Dom smirked, tossing his arm around Le's shoulder. They were talking to Hector about the new crews around town.

"Dominic, you sure you shouldn't go watch the girls? I don't trust those boys," Mia started, her motherly persona kicking in.

"Mia, they are fine, girl. You 'ow Crawford won't let anything happen to 'em. He's too terrified of Vin'sh to let that happen. Plus, V's watchin' 'em," Leon slurred out, pointing with his Corona to the house.

"Um, think again Le," Mia wore the same smirk as Dom as she pointed out the window to Vince, who was doing shots with two of his friends. He was obviously drunk.

"Oh well, it's a party!" Dom cheered, chugging back the rest of his beer.

While watching over the children, Rome couldn't help but notice the now distorted face of his friend and 'sister', Letty. Sitting down his beer, he walked over to her lawn chair and sat next to her.

"Aye li'l Latina mami, you okay? You look a little...hurt," Rome asked, checking over her body. He caught glance under her chair, noticing as water and blood spewd down her legs and into the sand. He looked back up at her face, his heart racing. Tears were trickling down her face and she looked pale.

"Get Dom," were her last words before blacking out.

"DOMINIC!!" Rome roared over the music, scaring the hell out of a few passer-byers. A few men ran to his aide, while a few other ran to retrieve Toretto. Dom bolted out to the beach in lightening speed, dropping to his knees next to his wife.

"Letty, baby, wake up," he smacked a face a few times, only to receive nothing. Mia appeared at her side and checked her pulse, her face paled looking into Dom's eyes.

"We need to get her to a hospital quick Dom. If she's not there in less than fifteen minutes, we'll lose them both," Mia spoke, unusually calm. She would normally be freaking out, crying hysterically and running wild. Yet, she was calm and helpful, trying not to lose control of the situation.

As Dom lifted Letty into his arms effortlessly, he was bombarded by the children and other family members. He dared not look into the face of his children or Sasha, fearing he'd lose the little faith he had left if he stared into those chocoalte eyes. Eyes they shared with his wife, who at the moment, showed no signs of life.

"What's wrong with her?! Dom, is she okay?!" Sasha yelled as Jesse tried to hold her back. Dom ignored her and continued to rush her to his car. He climbed into the back of the Denali with Letty on his lap. He tossed his keys to Roman, ordering him to drive. Meanwhile, Dom pulled out his cell and called the hospital.

"911, what's your emergency?" the clerk answered.

"My wife, she's bleeding. She's unconscious," Dom spoke, his voice deathly calm and low.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem? Where is she bleeding from?"

"She's pregnant. She's due anyday. There's blood everywhere. Help me please," Dom spoke, oblivious to the tears fogging his vision. He kept smoothing her hair back, hoping to coo her back to life. He continued feeding information to the clerk, unable to realize that they were already pulling up to the hospital. He hung up the phone and kicked down the tailgate to the truck, sliding his body along with Letty's off the truck.

They rushed into the hospital as everyone else was pulling into the parking lot. Dom hesitantly handed Letty over to the doctors, who loaded her onto a bed. He followed for as long as they'd let him, holding her hand the way. He didn't speak, but he prayed repeatedly in his mind for her and his son to be okay.

"Sir, that's far enough. We'll come and inform you on her condition," one of the doctor's said. Dom wanted to restrain, to fight to be with his wife when she needed him. But he knew that if he did, they'd kick him out and he wouldn't be allowed back in. Instead, he only nod and flopped down in a nearby chair.

**-x-**

A little while later, Dom was awaken by the sound of footsteps coming near him. Forcing his eyes open, he looked up to see who was approaching. Sighing, his heart dropped to see that it was only Sasha.

"Wow, you look disappointed," she said, feeling a bit down at his reaction. Her face was puffy and she looked as if she could break down at any given second.

"Sorry. Any word on her?" he asked as she took a seat next to him, looping her arm with his. She shook her head, turning it towards the door. "How could this happen to her? To us? Things were finally looking up, and then, bam! This shit happens," he spoke, his voice full of pain and anguish.

"I know what you mean. But all we can do now is pray. It's all in God's hands whether she and our little man comes out alright," Sasha reminded him, rubbing his arm soothingly. He dropped his head on the wall behind him as she placed her head on his shoulder, both souls falling fast asleep.

Dom opened his eyes one last time, happy to see the rest of the family was gathered outside the room. Sasha was still asleep at his side. Her eyebrows were creased and she looked worried, yet, peaceful. As he tried to sit up, the double-doors opened. The doctor came out, blood smeared all over his white coat. Receiving the gruesome looks from the children and the angry look from Dom, he snatched it from his body immediately, tossing it back through the doors.

"How are they?" was the first thing to come from everyone's mouths.

The doctor pulled down his face mask and a discreet smile crept onto his face.

"Come see for yourself," the doctor nodded towards the room, passing a small smile to the rest of the family.

They all stood, following the short doctor through the double-doors. Dom felt a delicate hand slip into his, giving it a tough squeeze. Without looking down, he knew it was Sasha. He returned the gesture, holding the hand firmly in his. As they turned a corner, laughter could be heard coming from a distance. Dom's heart melted; it was Letty's laughter. He quickened his pace, anxious to be by her side. The laughter was closing in and he could barely keep his feet on the ground. He wanted to sprint to the room. Sasha noticed his anxiety, for she squeezed his hand to keep him calm. Dom looked over at her, only giving a curt smile.

The room was finally coming into view, the voices and laughter filled the air quickly. Turning one last corner, the family was greeted with the most beautiful sight any of them had laid their eyes on before. There she was; her hair tangled over her head, makeup ruined, and a small bundle staring back at the door. Those chocolate brown eyes could break even the toughest man. Even Dominic.

"Hey everyone. This here is Benjamin Diego Toretto. Born July 18th, 11:26 p.m., he is eight pounds, seven ounces," Letty spoke softly, removing Benjamin's small toboggin, rubbing her head softly over his curly, brown hair. "He sure was anxious to get out of there," she joked lightly, tugging his hat back on. She looked back at the door, noticing that the family hadn't moved for the spot they were in. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in. Dom, come see our baby boy," Letty smiled at Dom, her chocolate pools matching Benjamin's.

The family didn't waste any time, all charging into the room. Benjamin was bombarded with kisses as he was passed from person to person. Dom walked to be next to Letty, allowing everyone their time with the newborn. Dominic grabbed Letty's hand, placing butterfly kissed along the inside of her wrist and her palm.

"I was so worried about you Letty. I thought I lost you. Both of you," Dom spoke, his voice shaky and low. Letty smiled, her eyes watering. She placed both of her hands on his face, rubbing her thumbs over his chiseled cheekbones.

"Dom, you'll never lose me. I don't know what happened a few hours ago, but we're all here now. Doctor's said it was just the stress that caused me to go into labor. I lost a lot of blood, but I'm alright. I'll just have to rest for a while," she said, sitting back in her bed. Dom only nodded, not wanting to think of what life would be like without Letty around.

"I should've been there. When he was born, I should've been with you," Dom said, more to himself than to her. Letty put her finger under his chin, lifting his face to hers.

'You're here now, that's all that matters. We're all here," Letty spoke, kissing Dom's forehead. He nodded again, finally setting his eyes on his newborn son. His eyes lit up at the small bundle, who was being held by his aunt Mia. Mia noticed the way Dom was staring so lovingly at his son, and knew what she had to do.

"Let's head out everyone. We have to open tomorrow and we're all gonna be dead tired," she spoke, walking carefully to her brother. "This is for you," she smiled, carefully handing Benjamin to Dom. Dom kissed Mia's cheek, which had been drenched in tears.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes to Letty, Dom carried Benjamin out the room, wanting to have a little privacy with him. Finding an empty waiting room, Dom took a seat in the colorful room. He crossed his legs, staring at his son. Those almond-shaped chocolate eyes, his small nose and round face. Dom looked down at Benjamin's hands; they were tiny, but fat.

"Benjamin Diego, my little boy," Dom spoke in his baritone voice. "You look just like your mother. And your aunt Mia. She's crazy about you," Dom laughed, remembering Mia's giddy behavior throughout the whole nine months. "You have a big family now, Benny. Trust me, things will get hectic from time to time. But anytime you feel like giving up, you come to me. Daddy's gonna take care of you. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask alright? And if I'm not there or I'm being a jerk, you go straight to one of your uncles, you got that? I might work a lot, but it's only because I want you to have everything you want and need. I want that for us all," Dom could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He had no idea he would be this emotional upon holding his newborn child. Of course, he was overwelmed with emotional when the twins were born, but now he was grown up. He was settling down on the shop and the store and he had more time to cater to his family.

"Don't tell Mommy I was crying okay? Keep that between us guys," Dom smiled as he stood from the chair. He exited the room, making his way back to Letty's room. Upon entering, he noticed that the twins were still there, both curled up under Letty's arms sleeping.

"Vince said to call him later," she whispered, trying not to wake the children. Dom nodded and placed the sleeping baby in the nearby crib. He took CJ from the bed and curled her up in his arms, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed. She immediately wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"I love you Leticia," Dom muttered, staring up at her with grace.

"I love you Dominic," Letty responded, shutting her eyes, her slumber overcoming her.

**-x-**

At the Palmeriti-Rodriguez home, Vince and Sasha were lying in bed, their son resting on Vince's chest. Vince was comforting Sasha, for she was still a little shaken from her sister's pregnancy scare. Everyone knew how much Sasha loved her sister. They shared a bond deeper than Dom and Mia.

"You alright mami?" Vince asked, rubbing his fingertips along her bare arms.

"I'm okay. We're all okay. What about the future though Vince? You know we aren't gonna be around forever. What will happen to the kids when we all..." she hesitated to say the word. She didn't want to think about what would happen with the children after they all passed away.

"Don't say that Sasha. Nobody's going anywhere, anytime soon. We have been through a lot over the decades huh?"

"We really have Vince. I don't want Desmond or Jessi or any of the other kids to go through what we went through. Our lives were rough for too long," Sasha spoke, cuddling closer to Vince. She was scared for the future.

"Yeah, but the kids will have it better than we will. None of them will have to work, what with all the cash we saved up over the years. I just hope they make better choices than we did. Especially the girls, Chrys and Jay will have to look over them when we can't."

"V, baby, they do that now. The girls love the kids. I just hope they don't get all boy crazy and end up pregnant before they turn eighteen," Sasha joked, feeling the vibration from Vince's chuckle in her chest.

"Daddy, Mommy?" Desmond's sleepy voice called out, quieting the adults.

"Yeah bud?" Vince asked, lifting Dez up to face them.

"Sleepy," he said, struggling to keep his eyes open. Vince chuckled again, lying the boy back down on his bare chest.

"Alright bud, we're going to sleep," he whispered, giving Dez a kiss on the top of his head.

**SO MANY YEARS LATER...**

After he pulled on his favorite jeans, he grabbed his gray mesh top and slipped it over his head, ruffling his shaggy hair momentarily. He slipped on his checkered Vans and grabbed his baseball cap from his dresser. He grabbed his car keys and jogged up the stairs.

"You ready D?" Twenty year old Jessi asked, jogging up the stairs behind him. She had on tight jeans and a plain black tank top and a black and white stripped beanie over her dark hair.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Where's everyone else?" Nineteen year old Desmond asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"Angel! CJ! Hurry up," she yelled, taking a seat next to him.

"We're coming!" CJ, 25, yelled, jumping down the last few stairs. She wore a mid-thigh leather skirt and a red spaghetti strapped top. "Where's everyone else?" Angel, 26, asked, fixing her low-riding jeans. She had a Chinese, silky top to match it.

"The went to get more beer for the party. They should be coming now," Jessi replied, picking up the Playstation 2 controller. Desmond picked up the other, challenging her in their latest video game fetish.

Just as she finished speaking, several high-grade engines pulled up to the small house. The door burst open, revealing several boys, hands full of Corona. Eli, wearing khakis and a white tank, held a case of Corona. Diego, wore a white wifebeater over his tanned, built body and slightly baggy jeans. Jerry wore an all beige Dickies outfit.

"Are Jay and Chrys coming?" Diego asked, walking back into the living room. Jayden and Chrystal always went to the races with them, but they spent the majority of time at work. Jayden worked as a guidance counselor at an orphanage home. Chrystal owned many clubs all over California.

"No, Jay can't get out tonight and Chrys has another opening in Fresco," Desmond answered.

"Go put that in the fridge so we can go please. I don't want to be late again," Angel yelled, walking out of the house. The rest of the Team followed, lining up on the lawn.

Brothers Elijah, 25, and Diego, 18, walked to their cars. Elijah owned a metallic black '76 Mercury Cougar, Diego inherited the old Charger that was passed down to him from his brother. He jazzed it up, making it his own. It was painted a candy green with a sabertooth tiger painted on both sides.

Their older sister, CJ, slid into her blood red '73 Mazda Rx-3 Savanna. Angel's prized possession, her baby blue '06 Saleen S281 3-Valve, was still in the shop, so she rode with CJ. Jeremiah got in his royal purple '94 Toyota Camry coupe.

They backed out of the driveway, allowing the last two babies of the bunch to get to their cars. Jessi climbed into her white and green '98 Volkswagen Golf.

Desmond finally got to his car, one he and his father built. It was the car of his dreams; a midnight blue '04 Audi TT Quatro Roadster (A/N:refer to chapter one). Dez and Vince built the car during his senior year, making it faster and more durable than it previously was. This was his first time taking it out and he was excited.

Parked on the curb was Javier, 27, in his yellow-gold BMW E30 M3.

In their cars, everyone lined up in the 'V' formation passed down from their parents, along with the team and the house. Elijah was at the head; Diego and CJ behind them; Jerry and Javier behind them; and Jessi and Desmond behind them.

Each of the cars had their parents' name on it and 'Team Toretto' sketched under it.

They drove to the usual street race congregation area, the warehouses. The crowd parted as the cheered on Team Toretto. They all got out, the ladies running for Diego and Elijah. CJ rolled her eyes at her brothers as she walked over to the man who held the races, known as Junior.

"Lookie here, finally got the babies to come out and play with the big boys," Eddy, Edwin's only son, said, walking over to the Team.

Desmond glared at Eddy and stood his ground by his car. The rest of the Team, minus Javier, who was manning the scanners, sat around watching. Angel stood by Jessi, glancing at her cousins momentarily. She knew they all had temperamental attitudes and could snap at any second.

"Junior, looks like my baby cousin wants in a race," CJ said, waving Desmond over. Fixing his cap, Dez walked over to the others.

"What you putting up, baby boy?" Junior asked, smirking at Desmond.

"4G buy in. Winner takes all," Dez said, standing his ground with the cocky Latino.

"You gotta take that up with King," Junior said, glancing over at the boys, who were still being swamped with girls.

CJ and Jessi both sighed and walked over to the boys.

"Okay skanks, get lost," Jessi growled, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

The girls ignored her, continuing to try to coo the boys in taking them home tonight.

"What are you stupid AND deaf?! Get the hell out of here," CJ yelled, watching the rats scatter.

"Casey, why you gotta do that for? I was just about to get her number!" Eli yelled, walking over to the team.

"Shut up stupid," CJ mumbled, pushing her other brother along. "Dezzy wants to race," she said, filling them in on what they missed.

Elijah was the King of the Streets, honorably taking the name from his father. He hadn't lost a race yet, and didn't plan on losing any time soon. He trusted his cousins, knowing they wouldn't lose either. They were the best team like the preceding Torettos had been. Desmond was the only one who hadn't raced out on the streets, and Eli knew he was itching to do so.

"Hell yeah baby Cuz, it's about time you get out there," Elijah said, giving him a slap on the back.

"Then it's settled. 4G buy in, we need more racers," Junior said, taking Desmond's money.

Other racers bought in: Eddy, a Japanese racer, Sung, one of Junior's boys, Kelly, and Desmond, representing Team Toretto.

After the buy in, everyone drove to the finish line, awaiting the start of the race.

In the Audi, Desmond wished like hell his parents had been there to watch his first race. He knew his Pop would be proud of him. Both Sasha and Vince lived in the beach house with the rest of the family, and lost their passion for racing as they grew older. They passed down everything to their children, including the house where it all began, the Team that dominated the race world, and the legacy that made them famous.

"READY!" Junior yelled.

Desmond revved his engine, going into deep concentration.

"SET!" Junior yelled again.

A smile crept on Desmond's face as he stared ahead, the focused glint in his eyes changing into a playful rage.

"GO!" Junior yelled, dropping his hands.

"The Coyote's back!" Desmond yelled in his car as he sped off the line.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the end. Thanks for riding it out with me. There were a few bumps and bruises along the way, but we made it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read the story. It's appreciated dearly. I'll be writing plenty more TFATF fanfics, so hopefully I get the same reaction on those. Thanks again.**

**-Kita**


End file.
